Les beaux yeux de Lily Evans
by draco62
Summary: Lily Evans entre en 7è année...en compagnie de Molly, arthur...et des Maraudeurs, bien entendu :...L'année va être mouvementée, alors accrochez vos ceintures!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Venin

La jeune fille contempla la première page de son journal intime, encore vierge . Elle prit son courage à deux mains, empoigna fermement une plume et commença :

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 17 ans »

« Bon début pensa t-elle, souriante »

La jeune gryffondor frotta pensivement le bord de ses lèvres avec sa plume, puis se pencha à nouveau sur son bout de papier :

«J'ai de grands yeux couleur émeraude, une longue tignasse rousse que j'arrive rarement à discipliner et un corps à peu près acceptable. Je ne suis évidemment pas aussi jolie que celles qui font les couvertures de Sorcière Hebdo, mais bon, je ne suis pas horrible non plus, du moins je pense.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de maladroit, à l'air sévère, rébarbatif et austère, mais qui me semble quelqu'un d'attachant. Je n'ai pas retenu son nom : il ne fait pas partie de ma maison, il est à Serpentard. Sirius…Lucius…non, c'est pas ça ! Severus ? Oui, c'est ça, Severus. Tout le monde le traite comme un pestiféré, mais moi je le trouve plutôt réservé et intelligent. Il brille surtout en cours de potions et en DCFM. Mais ne t'y trompe pas, cher journal, je ne l'aime pas ! Je compatis juste… C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.»

Lily posa sa plume puis fit disparaître son journal d'un sort :

-Lily Evans ?

La jeune fille sentit que quelqu'un lui donnait un coup de coude :

-Lily Evans ? Absente ?

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle : elle avait complètement oublié le fait qu'ils étaient en cours de potions . McTailor était un vieux professeur un peu bigleux et ses élèves essayaient de tirer un maximum d'avantages de ce défaut :

-Présente ! claironna t-elle

Puis, se tournant vers la personne qui l'avait 'réveillée' :

-Merci Molly ! Je dois dire que j'étais un peu…

La jeune fille qui était à côté d'elle lui sourit :

-Lily, quand auras-tu les pieds sur terre ?

Et, tandis que McTailor continuait de faire l'appel, elles en profitèrent pour bavarder tout en chuchotant. Le professeur s'arrêta soudain dans son énumération des noms :

-J'ai peut-être quelques déficiences visuelles, mesdemoiselles, mais je ne suis pas sourd !

Lily et Molly retinrent leur respiration :

-…et je ne tolèrerai aucun bavardage pendant mon cours : 30 points de moins pour Serpentard !

Les Gryffondors, qui avaient un instant frémit, affichèrent un franc sourire et quelques ricanements fusèrent de leurs tables devant les protestations que tentaient de faire les accusées :

-Inutile d'insister, Mesdemoiselles, je vous ai parfaitement entendu, la discussion est close !

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors reçurent une vingtaine de regards meurtriers, ne leur présageant rien de bon.

-Bien joué ! fit un rouquin qui était à la table de Lily et Molly

Il arborait, comme tous les autres, un sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de joie :

-Je n'aurai pas fait mieux !

Elles lui sourirent faiblement :

-Oh, c'était pas grand chose ! Maintenant on a juste tous les 7è années de Serpentard contre nous !

-Tous sauf un, ricana t-il en désignant Severus du menton : ce crétin est trop plongé dans ses bouquins pour accorder la moindre importance à de simples mortels comme nous !

Le jeune homme, les cheveux poisseux, était en effet penché sur un livre qui ne devait pas faire moins de 300 pages et marmonnait quelques phrases incompréhensibles. Molly fit une moue dégoûtée :

-Il est vraiment répugnant. Autant Lucius pourquoi pas…

Puis, voyant le regard assassin que lui lançait son ami :

-…du calme, Arthur, c'était juste une comparaison, autant Severus, non merci !

Quand ils sortirent du cours de potion, les deux jeunes filles furent accostées par une bande de Serpentard en colère menée par Lucius et sa bande :

-Vous deux vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, gronda ce dernier

Quand ils furent partis, Molly haussa les épaules :

-Des paroles, que des paroles, toujours des paroles ! Je l'attend moi, ce grand benêt ! Depuis le temps qu'il profère ses menaces, j'ai toujours rien vu venir.

Elles se baladèrent quelques instants dans l'enceinte du château :

-Nous avons encore tout l'après-midi devant nous, que dirais-tu d'aller explorer la forêt interdite ?

Lily hocha la tête :

-Bonne idée, histoire de se faire oublier au moins pendant quelques heures !

Une fois dehors, leurs réflexions furent interrompues par des rires : un élève était seul, entouré à sa gauche par un groupe de 4 gryffondors et à sa droite par les Serpentards de 7è année. Une jeune fille blonde passa, visiblement très pressée. Lily la coupa dans son élan :

-Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

-Oui, James Potter va se battre contre Severus ! Et à mains nues en plus ! La partie promet d'être intéressante : j'ai hâte de voir ce bouseux se faire massacrer, sourit t-elle.

Molly avait l'air elle aussi intriguée :

-On y va ?

Lily, fronça les sourcils :

-Quel intérêt ? A part nous apporter des ennuis, notre présence…

-Blablabla…lâche-toi un peu Lily, fit la rouquine en entraînant son amie par le bras.

Une fois arrivée sur les lieux de l'affrontement, Molly se tut et un silence de plomb régna sur l'assemblée. James le brisa le premier :

-Alors, Rogue, on se dégonfle ?

Le jeune homme, plus renfrogné que jamais, n'accorda même pas un regard à son soi-disant adversaire. Alors qu'il tournait les talons au grand désespoir des demoiselles qui voulaient voir un combat.Les Serpentards lui firent un rempart de leur corps et l'empêchèrent de passer :

-Un Serpentard ne recule pas devant un Gryffondor, siffla Lucius Malfoy

Excédé , Severus trouva le cran ou la débilité, à vous de juger, de lui répondre :

-Un vulgaire Serpentard non, mais moi si. Si tu veux aller te battre comme un chiffonnier, vas-y je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Mais ce sera sans moi.

-Espèce de petite fiotte, rétorqua le blondinet.

James, surexcité par les remarques des Serpentards, renchérit :

-Ca ne m'arrive jamais d'avoir le même avis que cette vermine de Malfoy, mais pour une fois je trouve qu'il a raison : prouves-nous que t'as quelque chose entre les jambes, ricana t-il.

De son côté, Lily leva les yeux au ciel :

-Pathétique ! murmura t-elle

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, lui répondit Molly, ce garçon est vraiment un lâche !

-Non, je parlai de James.

La rouquine leva un regard étonné sur son amie :

-Il veut se battre comme le dernier des moldus, continua t-elle.

Dans l'effervescence générale, Severus revint sur sa décision et accepta à contre cœur de se battre : quel choix avait-il ?

Les adversaires enlevèrent tous les deux leur robe de sorcier. James portait une chemise blanche qui lui moulait parfaitement son buste d'attrapeur, svelte et musclé, ce qui arracha un soupir d'extase aux trois-quarts des filles présentes. Severus en revanche, était vêtu d'une vieille chemise blanche à rayures bleues qui laissait, elle, entrevoir un corps frêle et fragile. Quelques remarques désobligeantes fusèrent de la part des Gryffondors et même de celle des Serpentards.

Tous les deux se mirent en position, prêts à frapper. Severus avait les traits tirés, il était concentré. James, lui n'arrivait pas à réprimer un sourire : la partie s'annonçait facile. Trop facile.

D'un coup, il attaqua. Son poing rencontra la figure osseuse de son bouc émissaire et vint heurter le nez crochu de Severus. Celui-ci tourna la tête, les cheveux lui barrant le visage, le nez en sang.

Il se remit en garde pour parer à un éventuel nouveau coup, mais il ne vint pas. Severus avança alors son poing droit maladroitement, et se le fit prendre par James qui l'empoigna et tordit la main du Serpentard, ce qui eut pour résultat un fort craquement qui arracha un gémissement de douleur à Severus.

Les acclamations fusaient de toutes part en faveur de James et Severus baissa sa garde pour dévisager les spectateurs d'un regard haineux. Alors que son regard tombait sur Lily, James le frappa à nouveau d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Cette fois-ci à terre, le Serpentard ne put retenir des larmes de rage et de douleur : son visage le faisait horriblement souffrir . James s'approcha de lui et se pencha :

-Allons allons, Rogue, fais un petit effort ! dit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres

Puis, se redressant et se mettant à nouveau en garde :

-Debout ! Je t'attends !

Severus se releva péniblement tout en essayant de cacher derrière un masque froid et dur les grimaces que ses blessures lui arrachaient au moindre de ses mouvements.

D'un cri rageur, il envoya son poing vers le bas-ventre de James mais celui-ci s'écarta au dernier moment et Severus fonça dans l'assemblée. Quelques rires éclatèrent en voyant le Serpentard, déboussolé et sanguinolent, chercher son adversaire des yeux alors que celui-ci arrivait par derrière pour lui botter les fesses d'un bon coup de pied au derrière. Au comble de l'humiliation, Severus ne savait plus comment se sortir de là, quand une voix aigre retentit :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce remue ménage ?

Le cercle se fendit, laissant passer Mme Pomfresh, qui avait entendu des cris partir du petit comité. Celle-ci se pencha vers Severus et l'examina tout en marmonnant. Puis elle se tourna vers le gryffondor :

-Mais vous êtes complètement fou, Mr Potter ! Mr Rogue est gravement blessé et…

-Vous inquiétez pas Mme, tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il était déjà salement amoché avant que James le touche, plaisanta quelqu'un.

-20 points de moins pour Gryffondor !

Le directeur et le professeur Flitwick, qui venaient d'arriver sur les lieux, dispersèrent l'assemblée. Dumbledore pointa son index noueux en direction des deux élèves :

-Vous deux, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau immédiatement, dit-il avec douceur.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'il ressortit du bureau du directeur, James retrouva ses 3 amis dans le couloir et prit son sourire habituel :

-Dans la poche ! J'en suis quitte pour une heure de travaux d'intérêt généraux, mais ce bon vieux Rogue le fera à ma place, fit-il en tapant 'amicalement' le dos de Severus

Puis, se tournant vers le Serpentard :

-2 heures…Moui, ça sera suffisant pour que tes bleus deviennent noirs…ricana t-il

Voyant la mine renfrognée de Rogue qui s'éloignait :

-Quoi Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que tu te plains encore ? T'aimes pas le noir ? ça tombe bien moi non plus, fit-il en sortant sa baguette :

-Expellendium !

Un éclair sortit de la baguette du sorcier et alla frapper Severus dans le dos : le jeune homme se retrouva affublé d'une robe de sorcier rose et se retourna, excédé :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? fit James en s'avançant .Tu veux me frapper ?

Rogue ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer poings et dents. Cependant, James ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la partie :

-Allez vas-y, frappe, dit-il en tendant sa joue, un sourire aux lèvres.

Remus Lupin, l'un des amis de James, intervint :

-C'est bon James, laisse-le

-Mais non mais non, Remus, il faut qu'il exprime ses émotions, tu comprends ? C'est pas bien de les refouler !

Voyant qu'il allait encore être tourné en ridicule, Severus se retourna à nouveau et quitta les lieux d'un pas rapide.

Les semaines après cet incident passèrent et la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard arriva. C'était la veille du bal d'Halloween. Dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, Severus Rogue essayait les différentes robes de sorcier (noires, évidemment ! ). Il avait beau détester les bals car aucune fille ne voulait danser avec un freluquet comme lui, c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il essaye d'impressionner et qu'il tente sa chance.

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la bonne robe –ni trop miteuse ni trop noire-, Rogue se recoiffa à l'aveuglette : il haïssait les miroirs plus que tout. Ces choses lui renvoyaient une image de lui qu'il voulait éviter, oublier. Mais c'est ce que voyaient les autres, alors quand il sortait, il devait assumer son corps non musclé, ses cheveux poisseux et son regard qui était, quoiqu'il y fasse, sévère.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, il vit une silhouette portant une robe de sorcier avec les couleurs rouge et or :

« Ces maudits Gryffondors sont partout, marmonna t-il

-Tu disais quelque chose, Servilus ? ricana quelqu'un derrière lui

Severus se retourna : James Potter et sa bande étaient arrivés sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Rogue resta muet :

-C'est bizarre, j'ai pas bien entendu tu peux répéter ?

Las de se tracasser avec cet enfoiré de Potter, Severus haussa les épaules et s'éloigna du petit groupe pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée où bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà rassemblés pour la sortie .

-Lilyyyyyyy ! Sors immédiatement de cette cabine ou je viens te chercher ! hurla Molly

-Mais…

-Pas de mais !

Molly passa un bras énergique à travers le rideau de la cabine d'essayage de chez Miorki et Plurk (NA/ me demandez pas comment g trouvé ce nom, c'est venu tout seul, lol !), le magasin de prêt à porter féminin le plus en vogue à Pré-au-Lard. Après quelques secondes, Molly en extirpa Lily Evans :

-Ahhh ! dit-elle d'un ton triomphant. Je savais bien que tu serai à croquer dans cette robe !

-Tu es complètement folle : je ne porterai jamais ça pour le bal ! protesta Lily

Molly lui lança un regard menaçant :

-C'est bon, tu as gagné, soupira Lily en souriant

Molly avait réussi à la traîner dans la boutique pour que la jeune femme se prenne « quelque chose de décent pour la fête »

Une fois le passage en caisse effectué, toutes les deux retrouvèrent Arthur Weasley à la sortie. Il contemplait, émerveillé, le nouveau Nimbus 1982 :

-Une pure merveille, leur confia t-il, enthousiaste, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers les Trois Balais

-Arthur, ça va, on a compris, marmonna Molly. Tu vois pas que tu nous ennuies avec tes histoires ?

-…et en plus, il a 18 vitesses de vol, des freins de secours, et un manche complètement stylisé.

Molly vira au rouge pivoine :

-Tu pourrais au moins faire attention quand on te parle…

-…et que dire du prix ! Je n'aurai jamais assez de 3 ans d'argent de poche pour me l'offrir

Lily, le regard perdu au loin, laissait ses deux amis se disputer. Elle était inquiète. Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de ses parents. Y avait-il un problème ? Elle sentit que quelqu'un la secouait :

-Ce serait pas Potter et sa bande, là bas ? lui chuchota Molly

Lily haussa les épaules, agacée :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? siffla t-elle

Elle remarqua que son amie avait viré au rose fushia :

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu…

Lily venait de suivre le regard de Molly et s'était aperçue qu'il s'arrêtait sur James :

-Je te préviens : si tu te transformes en l'une de ces groupies qui le suivent partout, je ne te connais plus, grogna la jeune femme

Arthur grimaça :

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? Il est prétentieux et fourbe et…

-ARTHUR ! Il est de notre maison tout de même, s'indigna Molly.

-Vas-y, vas-y, réponds à ma question, hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ?

-Oh ! ça suffit tous les deux !intervint Lily

La fin de l'après-midi fut maussade pour nos trois amis, Molly et Arthur ayant décidé de se faire la tête et Lily étant sur sa planète.

Le lendemain, l'excitation régnait au château. Tandis que les elfes se surpassaient en cuisine pour le repas du soir, les Maraudeurs rôdaient ensemble dans les couloirs du château :

-Alors, avec qui vas-tu au bal, questionna Sirius, le regard tourné vers James

-Oh ! Une Serdaigle, ça m'ira très bien

-Tu ne sais pas encore qui ?s'étonna le beau brun (bein oui, j'ai un faible pour Sirius, là !)

Potter haussa les épaules :

-J'aurai que l'embarras du choix ! Ca en devient lassant. Je me ferai bien la petite Serdaigle de 6 ème année, tu sais la petite brune qui a tendance à me persécuter…

-Ah, oui, celle-là…mouais, elle est quand même un peu hystérique sur les bords

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle doit être bonne au…

James s'arrêta, comme électrocuté :

-J'ai trouvé !

Tous les quatre s'arrêtèrent :

-Trouvé quoi ? demanda Peter Pettigrow

Sans répondre, James hurla :

-EVAAAAANS !

Lily, à l'autre bout du couloir, entendit hurler son nom. Elle s'approcha, entourée par ses deux amis, Molly commençant à virer à nouveau dans les teins rougeâtres :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

-Tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

La jeune femme, surprise, tourna le dos à James et rebroussa chemin :

-Non mais quel toupet, j'vous jure ! maugréa t-elle

-Je prend ça pour un non, Evans. Ce soir, à 8 heures, dans le hall d'entrée…et mets quelque chose de saillant, hurla t-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Lily fulminait : comment avait-il osé ? Lui donner rencard à elle, Lily Evans. Ca n'allait certainement pas se passer comme ça…

-Vois les choses du bon côté, au moins tu as un cavalier qui communique avec toi, dit tristement Molly en jetant un coup d'œil à Arthur

-LE BON COTE ? Mais bon sang, Molly, je ne veux pas de Potter comme cavalier !

-Arrêtes de te plaindre, tu n'en avais même pas…

-Peut-être mais au moins j'aurai préféré pouvoir choisir…

Puis elle se corrigea :

-Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? JE peux choisir, quitte à poser un lapin à ce petit prétentieux !

Molly bondit de son siège :

-QUOI ? Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser de sortir avec James Potter ? La moitié des filles du collège tueraient pour être à ta place !

-M'en fiche !maugréa Lily

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la tour des préfets en chefs :

-Je vais me préparer…il faut être belle pour planter Potter devant tout le monde, ricana t-elle

Elle marmonna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef de Gryffondor comme une furie. Sa colère ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'elle trouva deux des quatre Maraudeurs déjà installés auprès de la cheminée :

-C'est Potter qui vous envoie ?hurla t-elle

Peter n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Dites à ce grand crétin que JE REFUUUUSE !

Elle se tourna vers le second Maraudeur, tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil :

-Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?

Rémus sourit : il adorait la voir en colère. Lily, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien en tirer, voulut tout de même avoir le dernier mot :

-Et par Merlin, arrêtes de sourire comme ça, tu ne fais pas de la pub pour dentifrice !

La Gryffondor s'élança dans les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres et claqua la porte de la sienne :

-Nom d'un scrout à pétard, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Je suis pas sa chose, moi !

Elle se jeta sur son lit et donna des coups de poings à son oreiller histoire de se soulager un peu. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, elle réfléchit aux solutions qui s'offraient à elle pour rendre Potter ridicule :

-M'habiller horriblement, en mettant des chaussettes en laine et à carreaux montant jusqu'aux genoux avec ma robe ?

La jeune femme tenta de visualiser la scène puis fit une grimace :

-Non, je veux éloigner Potter, pas bannir les hommes de ma vie…

Ce fut au milieu de ces réflexions que Molly la trouva, 2 heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle s'introduisit dans la chambre de la jeune femme :

-Quoi ?tu n'es pas encore habillée ?

Lily sortit de sa rêverie :

-Mouais…bon, j'vais le faire

Molly eut un sourire :

-Sortir avec James ? Ah ! Enfin tu deviens raisonnable…

-Mais non, idiote, m'habiller !

Lily se leva de son lit en maugréant car elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Elle passa sa robe et se maquilla légèrement puis ouvrit un magazine de Sorcière hebdo pour trouver une coiffure :

-Celle-la serait parfaite, dit son amie en pointant une page dans la revue. Je suis sûre qu'elle plairait à…

-MOLLY !

-Bon, ça va, j'ai rien dit !N'empêche qu'elle t'irait bien…

Lily se décida à suivre les conseils de son amie : bien qu'elle ne voulait pas plaire à cet âne de Potter (NA/ Oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de vocabulaire quand il s'agit d'insulter ce de Potter, lol), elle voulait quand même être belle, ne fût-ce que pour elle même. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et donna trois petits coups sur sa chevelure. Aussitôt sa tignasse s'arrangea et de belles boucles rousses sortirent en cascade d'un chignon serré :

-Tu es splendide ! s'extasia Molly

Les quatre Maraudeurs s'étaient réunis autour du foyer de la salle commune des Gryffondors. James et Sirius, comme à leur habitude, parlaient Quidditch tout en attendant leurs cavalières. Peter et Rémus étant assis dans des fauteuils près de la cheminée, Peter (Grrr je le hais ce sal rat !)mangeait des chocogrenouilles, Rémus, en smoking, regardait pensivement les flammes : pas de bal pour lui ce soir . C'était une nuit de pleine lune et il se rendrait seul dans la cabane hurlante :

-Tu es sûre que ça ira ? lui avait demandé Sirius, inquiet

Rémus avait affiché un pâle sourire :

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas … et puis, vous prenez assez de risque tous les deux à chaque pleine lune, j'aurai honte de vous priver de ça…

Soudain, le jeune Gryffondor fut tiré de sa rêverie, sentant quelque chose de mouillé lui tomber sur la main. Il regarda sa main et y vit une tache marron et visqueuse. Il frissonna de dégoût et regarda son voisin : Peter était tout simplement la bouche ouverte en train de baver sur ce pauvre Lunard, comme si ce rat avait été frappé par la foudre. Alors que Rémus s'apprêtait à l'engueuler copieusement, il suivit le regard stupéfait de Quedver. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune et James et Sirius ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Elle portait une robe verte, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, fendue sur un côté et mettant ses beaux yeux couleur émeraude en valeur. Lily était là, les sourcils froncés, la lèvre inférieure retroussée en signe de désapprobation. Des mèches lui barraient le visage, sa peau devant être incroyablement douce. Soudain, Rémus rencontra le regard de Lily. Celle-ci se dérida et sourit timidement, détournant les yeux :

-Simple, mais efficace, murmura Molly à côté d'elle, qui n'avait rien remarqué

Lily parcourut la pièce des yeux. Son regard tomba sur James et Sirius :

-POTTER !

James tressaillit, prit au dépourvu, puis se retourna, tandis que Rémus retournait dans ses pensées :

-Oui, Evans ?

Lorsqu'il la vit, il eut un petit rictus :

-Ah ben voilà, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent ! Tu as des jambes à tomber par terre, c'est moi qui te le dis…

-Potter !Comment oses-tu ?

Lily s'avança, furieuse, et s'apprêtait à la gifler lorsqu'il saisit son poignet au vol :

-C'est pas pour rien que je suis attrapeur, ma jolie !

-On aurait dû te mettre au rang de poursuiveur, espèce d'obsédé ! siffla Lily (NA/ Et vlan ! niarkniarkniark

…lol !)

James passa une main dans ses cheveux, passablement décontenancé. Puis il reprit son sourire charmeur :

-Mais c'est que t'as de la répartie…

Puis, tout en se rapprochant d'elle, la maintenant fermement :

-…j'aime les femmes qui ont de la répartie, dit-il en volant un baiser à la jeune femme

Lily était tétanisée et surtout écoeurée : elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que laisser les lèvres de ce porc s'approcher, ne pouvant plus bouger, et restant muette sous le coup de l'émotion. James ferma les yeux, approcha ses lèvres et, alors que leurs lèvres allaient de nouveau se toucher, au moment même où elle s'effleuraient :

-Je dois y aller, dit Rémus en se levant.

Les Maraudeurs, (même ce crétin, ce porc, cette ordure de James…) le regardèrent, inquiets. Lily réussit enfin à articuler quelque chose tandis qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte :

-Pas question !

Rémus se retourna et leva un sourcil, étonné :

-Quoi ?

-Tu as une cavalière pour le bal ?

Le jeune homme sentait son cerveau bouillir et ses pensées défiler à toute allure. Il rencontra le regard effaré et menaçant de James :

-Euh…Euh…

« Vite, trouve quelque chose ! » pensait-il

-Je ne vais pas au bal.

Lily eut l'air stupéfaite :

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

-La musique, le monde…c'est pas mon truc. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin et se dégagea de James, surpris, et prit Rémus par le bras, l'entraînant au dehors :

-TU vas être mon cavalier…

James regardait la scène, impuissant et pour tout dire, la mâchoire tombante : cette fille avait vraiment un de ces culots ! Avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser quoique ce soit, Lily et Rémus étaient sortis.

Une fois dehors, Lily explosa de rire devant la mine étonnée et choquée de Rémus :

-Mille fois merci ! Ce moment restera gravé dans ma mémoire…

Le jeune homme se renfrogna :

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Je ne VEUX PAS sortir avec Potter dit-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

-Alors maintenant que tu es sûre que tu ne sortiras pas avec lui, tu peux me lâcher, dit Rémus, sentant la colère poindre en lui

Lily s'arrêta :

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Oui. Oui je t'en veux. Tu sais très bien que James t'aime et tu joues avec nous comme avec des marionnettes. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans ton petit jeu, Evans, je ne vais pas gâcher mon amitié avec James pour te satisfaire !

Il sentit la jeune femme frémir de colère et lui lâcher le bras :

-Oh ça va ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé à ton cher James ! C'est pratiquement du harcèlement…dans les couloirs, en cours, aux bals…je n'en veux pas ! Et puis, je ne voulais pas briser votre belle amitié, juste me sortir du pétrin. Tu aurais été Lucius Malefoy, j'aurai fait la même chose…

Rémus ne sut dire pourquoi mais il fut blessé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il la laissa en plan au milieu du couloir :

-Attends ! Où tu vas ?

-A la salle commune des Serpentards, railla t-il.

La jeune femme trottina derrière lui :

-C'est des excuses que tu veux ? Je suis désolée, là, t'es content ?

Sans répondre, il prit la direction de la statue du cavalier sans tête et s'arrêta devant celle-ci :

-Excuses acceptées, maintenant tu retournes avec James,

Puis, voyant qu'elle allait protester, il continua rapidement :

-Ou avec Arthur, ou Sirius, ou qui tu veux, mais tu me fiche la paix. Je ne veux pas aller à se bal autant que TU ne veux pas y aller avec James, alors du vent !

La Gryffondor lui tourna le dos sans plus de remarques et s'éloigna :

-_Marcelicto_

La statue bougea et un passage secret apparut. Rémus chancela : sa transformation allait bientôt avoir lieu.

-Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, et je découvrirai bien ce que tu mijotes ! murmura Lily en s'éloignant.

Elle fit le tour et se retrouva derrière Rémus, juste à temps pour le voir s'engouffrer dans un passage secret :

-J'avais raison ! triompha t-elle Si c'est encore un coups de ces Maraudeurs, je le saurai bientôt, se dit-elle en emboîtant le pas au Gryffondor

Ils suivirent tous les deux un long tunnel, Lily faisant un maximum pour ne pas être entendue. Elle entendait Rémus gémir tout en avançant :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

Soudain, il ouvrit une trappe au plafond et remonta à la surface :

« J'ai l'impression que c'est là que tout va devenir plus clair »

Elle le suivit et , une fois être passée par la trappe, scruta la pièce . Rémus se trouvait en son centre, plié en deux. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui aurait pu aussi passer pour un gémissement :

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? haletait-il

Il se traînait sur le plancher pour s'éloigner d'elle le plus possible :

-Je t'en supplie, retourne avec Molly, je… Arrgggggh !

Il se tordit à nouveau de douleur et ne bougea plus. La jeune femme, loin d'être effrayée, marcha dans sa direction et prit la main du Maraudeur :

-Ca va aller ? dit-elle d'une voix douce

Rémus réouvrit les yeux et la regarda tristement :

-Va t-en, pour la dernière fois : quand ça arrive je ne me maîtrise plus, VA T'EN !

Puis, après un court silence entrecoupé par ses halètements, il murmura faiblement :

-Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir fait du mal…dit-il en fermant les yeux, épuisé

-J'ai confiance en toi…murmura t-elle. Et en plus, je suis têtue !

Tous les deux se sourirent. Celui de Rémus se transforma en grimace et il se cabra à nouveau, échappant à Lily. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et sa tête devint museau. La transformation s'achevait.

L'animal se tint sur ses deux pattes arrière, menaçant :

-Rémus, c'est moi, Lily…tu te souviens de moi ? murmurait la jeune femme

Le loup garou stoppa un instant puis montra les croc et se jeta sur elle. Lily ne prit pas la peine de hurler tant elle était paniquée. Un bramement se fit entendre et une autre créature qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer se jeta sur le loup garou. Enfin, ils s'écartèrent d'elle, allant se battre plus loin. Bien qu'elle soit à moitié couverte de sang, Lily eut quand même l'occasion de distinguer l'autre animal :

« Un cerf…murmura t-elle »


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sentit une douce chaleur parcourir sur son visage. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux : elle était épuisée et tout lui semblait flou .Néanmoins, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait des personnes autour d'elle et entreprit d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient :

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé te suivre, Lunard ?Tu aurai pu la tuer !

La voix de James était à mi-chemin entre l'angoisse et la colère. Ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elle avait perdu toute forme d'arrogance :

-Je…J'ai essayé de l'éloigner mais elle ne m'a pas écouté…

-Tu veux me faire croire que Lily serait assez folle pour rester sagement à côté d'un loup garou ?

La jeune femme frémit de colère : comment se permettait-il de les insulter, elle d'abord et son meilleur ami ensuite ? Puis elle s'étonna : Potter l'avait-il appelé par son prénom ? Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu analyser la situation, elle entendit des pas s'éloigner et les attribua à Rémus. Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce assez grande, décorée de rouge. La Gryffondor s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée sur une sorte de divan avec une couverture sur elle. Elle retint un gémissement et regarda son bras : il était couvert de sang ainsi que sa poitrine. Lily eut une sueur froide : « suis-je devenue un loup-garou ? »

Mais à son grand soulagement, elle remarqua que ce n'étaient que de simples égratignures, profondes, certes, mais qui ne l'avaient pas contaminé pour autant. La jeune femme continua son inspection des lieux :une cheminée avait été allumée et renvoyait des flammes rougeoyantes. Et, pour finir, à par le divan sur lequel elle était allongée, quelques chaises et une table, la pièce n'était pas meublée.

Sirius donna un coup de coude à James qui se pencha vers elle :

-Comment tu te sens Evans ?

Lily haussa les épaules mollement, les yeux encore un peu embués.

Rémus qui était, en effet, sur le point de partir, se figea au seuil de la porte. Il resta ainsi un court instant dos à ses amis puis sortit. Lily le suivit des yeux et sentit un nœud se former au creux de son estomac : si elle n'avait pas été aussi téméraire, ça ne serait jamais arrivé et il ne se serait pas sentit coupable :

-Où sommes-nous ?questionna t-elle

James et Sirius se regardèrent, hésitants. Un lourd silence s'installa :il était évident qu'elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie car ça aurait révélé le secret de Rémus. Cependant, leur obstination à se taire l'exaspérait : comme si elle n'était pas capable de comprendre la situation :

-Je ne suis pas idiote, marmonna t-elle. Au point où j'en suis…

-Crois-moi, moins tu en sais, mieux tu te porteras, intervint Peter

-Dites-moi au moins où je suis…

-Dans l'antre des Maraudeurs.

Rémus venait de réapparaître, un flacon à la main. Son visage était impassible, mais il avait lui aussi plusieurs griffures au visage. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la Gryffondor pour lui faire boire le contenu du flacon, James s'interposa :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, James ?

Tous les deux se regardaient avec défi. Lily se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise : tout était de sa faute.

Furieux, James sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Sirius, qui observait Lily du coin de l'œil depuis un petit moment, se leva :

-J'y vais, dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

La jeune femme lui adressa un pâle sourire : comprenait-il son sentiment de culpabilité ?

Resté seuls, Rémus s'assit sur le rebord du divan près de la tête de Lily et fit apparaître une cuillère avec sa baguette. Sans le moindre mot ni le moindre regard, il versa un peu du liquide dans la cuillère et la porta à la bouche de la jeune femme :

-Tu ferais bien de te rendormir, dit-il enfin.

La Gryffondor réussit à capter enfin son regard dans lequel on pouvait voir, avec un peu d'attention, une lueur de tristesse. Alors qu'il se levait, la jeune femme le retint en lui prenant la main :

-Et toi, ça va ?

Il ne fut visiblement pas surpris et hocha la tête. Lily le regarda partir et soupira, fermant à nouveau les yeux. Resté seul dans son coin, Peter n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène (NA/ ah le rat ! le ….bon, faut que j'me calme, lol). Il eut un sourire carnassier : bientôt lui, Peter Pettigrow, serait enfin considéré à sa juste valeur . Il tenait enfin sa vengeance.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà! Bon, ok, g pas trouvé comment éditer mes chaps pendant un bon bout de temps, et je galère encore un peu mais bon...c pkoi g pas trop de temps pour répondre aux 3 seules reviews pleure. Merci à celles et ceux ki m'en ont laissé et qui voudraient bien m'en laisser. Ma fic comporte environ 30 chapitres alors dites-moi ce ke vs en pensez si vs voulez pas vs voir embarkés pr 30 chapitres, lol!

Allez, bis!

Votre très dévouée Bridget

Chapitre 4 : Oh mon Dieu !

« Je suis de retour au collège depuis seulement quelques jours. Mes blessures me font encore souffrir, mais c'est supportable. Dans le couloirs, James et surtout Rémus font tout pour m'éviter. Sirius, lui, est assez sympas. Il m'adresse des sourires de temps en temps et me parle gentiment. Quant à Peter, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur lui : il se contente, comme d'habitude, de suivre Rémus comme son ombre sans adresser le moindre mot à qui que ce soit tout en s'empiffrant.

La situation a bien changé depuis la nuit du bal. Molly et Arthur me bombardent de question, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi leur répondre : est-ce que je dois leur en parler ? Et puis, il y a toujours cette question qui me trotte dans la tête : d'où venait ce cerf qui m'a sauvé ? Etait-ce un animagus ? »

Lily mordilla sa plume pensivement :

« Ca expliquerai la réticence de James et de Sirius pour me dire leur véritable secret : ce sont des animagus !Ca expliquerai aussi leur disputes avec Rémus et le fait qu'Arthur m'ait dit qu'il s'était réveillé un soir et qu'il avait vu leurs cinq lit vides…je me demande si c'était la pleine lune… »

Assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors, les jambes en tailleurs, Lily écrivait son journal intime lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit :

-Mais enfin, ne sois pas ridicule !

-Puisque je te dis que je t'ai vu, toi et ce 3è année

-J'avais perdu ma boucle d'oreille, il m'aidait juste à la retrouver, il ne regardait pas sous ma robe !

La jeune femme qui était, quelques minutes auparavant pensive esquissa un sourire en voyant ses deux amis entrer dans la pièce :

-Je l'ai bien vu, moi, disait Arthur il a soulevé un coin de ta robe !

-Mais mon pauv' vieux, tu deviens parano !

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

Lily continuait de les regarder avec amusement : ces deux là étaient vraiment faits pour aller ensemble. Mais, par Merlin, elle ne voudrait pas se trouver au milieu de leurs scènes de ménage !

Voyant que Molly venait d'écrabouiller le pied d'Arthur, elle réprima un fou rire et intervint :

-Molly ! Gronda t-elle gentiment

-Mais t'as vu comment il me traite ! protesta la rouquine

-Et toi alors ! tu aguiches tous les mecs de Poudlard ! Protesta le jeune homme

-Bon, ça suffit, tous les deux !

Un tintement coupa court à leur conversation :

« Il est l'heure d'aller te coucher, il est l'heure d'aller te coucher… »

-C'est quoi ce truc ?questionna Molly en pointant du doigt la poche de la robe de sorcier de son ami

Ce dernier eut un rire gêné :

-Ah ! Ca eh ben c'est…comme un rappeltout.

-Et il pourrait te rappeler que tu es un crétin ?ricana la jeune femme

Vexé, Arthur quitta la pièce :

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna la rouquine

Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux, son visage encombré par de longs cheveux blonds. Il regarda l'heure : minuit. Il se leva tout en maugréant :

-Pourquoi a t-il fallut que j'en sois réduit à ça ? Un rat, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un rat !

Il enfila rapidement un robe de chambre et quitta les dortoirs des Serpentards, se rendant directement au 7è étage du château devant la Salle sur Demande. Il patienta un quart d'heure :

-Il va me le payer ! grogna t-il. Me faire lever, Moi, pour me laisser en plan comme ça, il va me le payer !

Et, alors qu'il tournait les talons pour retourner dans son lit confortable, une silhouette apparut au bout du couloir :

-Lucius ! Attend !

Le jeune homme stoppa net et se retourna, excédé :

-Te voilà enfin, misérable vermine ! Tu sais combien de temps je suis resté là ? UN QUART D'HEURE !

Le nouvel arrivant posa une main qui se voulait amicale sur l 'épaule du Serpentard :

-Désolé mon ami, mais si je n'avais pas pris assez de précautions…

Lucius dégagea son épaule :

-Que les choses soient bien claires : premièrement, tu me lâches tout de suite ou même ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas, ensuite, tu n'es rien d'autre pour moi qu'un misérable informateur de fortune et pour finir…

Il s'approcha de l'inconnu de manière à êtretout près de son oreille :

-…je ne suis pas ton ami, loin de là, siffla t-il

L'autre baissa les yeux, visiblement embarrassé et surtout intimidé. Le Serpentard se redressa et tous les deux entrèrent dans la salle sur demande où deux fauteuils apparurent auprès d'une cheminée. Quand tous les deux furent assis, Lucius brisa le silence :

-Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ?

L' « invité » trouva ses chaussures tout à coup très intéressantes :

-Alors ! Parle ! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit !

Après quelques instants, il releva la tête, une sorte de lueur démente dans les yeux :

-Je vais parler, mais il faut que tu me jures de tenir ta promesse

Lucius haussa un sourcil et acquiesça mollement :

-Bon, continua l'autre, voici la vérité…

Lily ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté : elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil pour Merlin-sait-quelle-raison et avait par conséquent de grosses valises sous ses beaux yeux émeraude. Une fois qu'elle se fut habillée, elle descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et décida d'attendre Molly et Arthur. Il était encore assez tôt et le ciel gardait encore quelques couleurs magnifiques de l'aube. La jeune femme se dirigea vers une fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Elle sentit l'air frais du matin lui caresser le visage et colorer ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira à plein poumons :

-Déjà debout ?

-Tais-toi, Potter, dit-elle calmement, gardant les paupières irrémédiablement fermées, je profite du calme

Un courant d'air gonfla ses cheveux qui se mirent à danser autour d'elle :

-C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais je m'ennuie moi : tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas m'insulter ?

Lily ouvrit les yeux, agacée :

« Il peut pas se taire, celui-là ? Deux minutes, rien que deux minutes ! »

James eut un sourire en coin : il avait réussi à l'agacer, restait à continuer encore un peu, ce qu'il fit . Et, après dix minutes, les murs de la salle commune résonnaient :

-POTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRR !ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE JURE QUE TU VA LE REGRETTER !

-Cornedrue, tu peux pas la lâcher 5minutes ?

Sirius, les cheveux en bataille et la voix pâteuse, venait de faire son apparition au bas des escaliers :

-Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?demanda l'intéressé d'un air faussement innocent

-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? MAIS PAR MERLIN TU ME POURRIS LA VIE CHAQUE JOUR UN PEU PLUS VOILA CE QUE TU AS FAAAAAIIIIIIIIT !

-Cette fille est totalement hystérique, fit James, en pointant Lily du doigt

Puis, plus bas pour que seul Sirius puisse l'entendre :

-J'avais rien d'autre à faire, alors…

-Ouaaaiss,….ben va faire ça ailleurs ,car je voudrai bien dormir ! répondit celui-ci en étouffant un baillement

-De toute manière, il était l'heure de se lever, marmonna James

-Ce type va vraiment me rendre folle !

Lily, agita sa fourchette remplit de bacon, ce qui en projeta dans les lunettes d'Arthur :

-Et t'avais besoin de réveiller tout Gryffondor parce que ce crétin t'a cherché dispute pour une énième fois ?soupira Molly, ennuyée

-Pour la 125èfois depuis le début de l'année précisément, intervint Arthur d'un air savant.

Molly éclata de rire et Lily ne put retenir un sourire : ses amis avaient vraiment le don de lui remonter le moral :

-Tiens, le courrier !

Des centaines de chouettes arrivèrent par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle et se posèrent en face de leur destinataire. Molly déplia un nouvel exemplaire du Chicaneur tandis qu'Arthur se jetait sur sa revue de Quidditch. Lily n'avait jamais de courrier, ses parents étant moldus, ils n'étaient pas très adroits pour ce qui était d'envoyer des hiboux. Elle regarda donc autour d'elle et vit avec étonnement que Rémus avait reçu du courrier : une enveloppe rouge pour être plus précise. Molly la tira de ses pensées :

-T'as vu ? On dirait que Lupin a reçu une beuglante !

En effet, sous le regard atterré des 4 Maraudeurs et des ¾ de la Salle, l'enveloppe se transforma en bouche et commença ce qui ressemblait à une chanson :

_-Vous tous qui ignorez _

_Vous feriez mieux de vous sauver_

_Devant cet homme qui est en fait une monstruosité_

Car à la pleine lune sa vraie nature est révélée 

_Croyez moi ou pas_

_Mais au lieu de rester babas_

_Vous feriez mieux de vous écarter _

_Avant qu'ils ne vous déchiquette de ses dents acérées _

_Et que dire de ses deux amis_

_Qui pendant toutes ces pleines nuits_

_Protègent nos vies de ce mal qui, le jour est enfoui ?_

_Devrions-nous leur dire 'Merci'_

_Où bien les détester eux aussi ?_

_La question est soulevée_

_Et ton secret, sale monstre, à jamais révélé !_

La lettre se déchira en milliers de petits morceaux et un silence pesant s'installa dans la Salle. James et Sirius avaient pris la même teinte blanc cassé que leurs assiettes. Lily, atterrée, ne pouvait rien dire. Même pas ouvrir la bouche. Elle lança un regard affolé à Rémus. Celui-ci regardait fixement les restes de la Beuglante, le teint cireux :

-Mon Dieu ! C'est un…un …un …loup garou ! couina Molly


	5. Chapter 5

Bijour! La folle du clavier c'est bien mwa! lol

Je suis dans un rythme de création effrénée, alors faites-vous plaisir, lol

Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce qui venait de se passer et qu'il vit tous les regards braqués sur lui, Rémus se leva dignement de la table des Gryffondors. Alors que James et Sirius lui emboîtaient le pas, décidés à ne pas laisser tomber leur ami, et que Peter se levait, déçu de devoir laisser sa tranche de bacon, quelqu'un fit un croche-pied à Rémus qui perdit l 'équilibre au milieu des ricanements, et se cogna contre la table des Poufsouffle. Tous s'écartèrent de l'adolescent, dégoûtés :

-T'approche pas, sale monstre !

Rémus se releva sans rien dire, n'accordant un regard à rien d'autre qu'à la porte de sortie. Sirius, en revanche, s'énerva et prit le Poufsouffle par le col :

-T'as dit quoi là ?

Nullement impressionné, l'autre répondit :

-Je ne fais que dire ce que pense tout le monde : tu n'es qu'un sale monstre et personne ne veut t'avoir dans notre école, dit-il.

Puis il cracha aux pieds de Rémus :

-Chien errant, va !

Tout le monde, les professeurs y compris, étaient sous le choc. Dumbledore cependant, ne perdait pas son calme légendaire et regardait la scène derrière ses lunettes demi-lune.

Sirius poussa un cri qui tenait plus au grognement et envoya l'élève contre le mur opposé qui tomba évanouit:

-Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? hurla t-il

Rémus lui prit doucement le bras pour tenter de le calmer, mais il ne se laissa pas faire :

-Alors comme ça vous insultez quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est différent ! Ah ben bravo ! Les Serpentards passent encore, mais l'école entière jusqu'aux Gryffondors…

Il regarda sa maison avec un air écoeuré . James prit la parole à son tour :

-Nous sommes les amis de Rémus et si ça dérange quelqu'un, eh bien tant pis pour lui !

Rémus, cette fois, eut les larmes aux yeux et sortit d'un pas rapide du réfectoire.

Peter soupira :

-Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable de ça ! murmura t-il

James et Sirius se jetèrent un coup d'œil :

-De qui tu parles, Quedver ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête de gauche à droite dans un signe de désolation :

-Vous tenez vraiment à savoir ?

-Tu nous demande si on tient à savoir quel est l'enfoiré qui a révélé à tout le monde le secret de Rémus pour transformer sa vie en enfer ?

Peter soupira à nouveau :

-Bon, vous l'aurez voulu : je parlais de Lily

James eut un haut le cœur :

-Qu'est-ce que Evans vient faire dans tout ça ?

Peter le regarda fixement :

-Avant qu'elle sache pour Lunard, nos petites expéditions nocturnes marchaient bien…

Ebahi, James ne dit rien. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait vendu la mèche ?

-Tu veux des preuves ? ricana Peter. Va donc demander à Ma…à Molly…

Le rat trouva tout à coup que la température de la pièce avait dangereusement augmenté

-A Molly ?

-Oui, à Molly. Elle m'a dit que depuis quelques temps Lily avait un comportement étrange depuis un certain soir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Trop heureux de tenir enfin une coupable, les deux Gryffondors discutèrent entre eux :

-Elle va le payer !Je vais aller lui faire ravaler sa baguette que ça va pas tarder, gronda Sirius. Et dire que je l'avais prise en pitié ! Je suis vraiment naïf…

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire » ricana Peter mentalement

James intervint :

-Non, Patmol, laisse-moi m'en charger. Cette Evans me tape sur les nerfs depuis suffisamment longtemps. Et après ce qu'elle a fait à Rémus, elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Je vais m'arranger pour que sa vie devienne aussi un enfer…

-C'est terrible ! Qui aurait pu se douter ? Rémus était si doux, si prévenant…

-Il l'est toujours, Molly, fit remarquer Lily

La rouquine, qui était en train de brosser ses cheveux stoppa net et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux :

-Tu étais au courant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment tu l'as su ?

-Doucement ! J'ai simplement dit que nous cohabitions avec lui depuis au moins 7 ans et qu'il ne nous a jamais rien fait, alors qu'apparemment sa morsure ne date pas d'hier…

Déçue, Molly continua de vaquer à ses occupations.

Allongée sur son lit, Lily réfléchissait : qui aurait pu les trahir ? C'était tellement énorme que Rémus, si gentil, se retrouve la bête noire de toute l'école juste pour ce qu'il était…

A force de triturer le problème dans tous les sens sans trouver de solution, elle ne réussit qu'à se provoquer un bon mal de crâne et descendit se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva les 4 Maraudeurs . Sans oser regarder Rémus, ne voulant pas qu'il voit à quelle point elle compatissait, elle arbora un pâle sourire et s'assit à côté de Sirius, muette. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant une ambiance trop pesante, tous les regards étant braqués sur elle, elle fit apparaître une plume et son devoir de potion, histoire de faire diversion. Au bout d'un court instant, James n'y tint plus :il se leva et vint se planter devant elle, les poings sur les hanches :

-Comment oses-tu rester en notre présence, comment oses-tu respirer le même air que Rémus après tout ce que tu as fait ? dit-il d'une voix d'où perçait la colère.

Interdite, Lily posa calmement sa plume et le regarda droit dans ses grands yeux chocolats :

-De quoi tu parles, Potter ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Evans.

Peter et Sirius observaient la jeune femme, ce dernier cachant bien mal son envie de l'étrangler. James ne cilla pas :

-Oses au moins l'avouer, siffla t-il

-Mais avouer quoi ?

-Que tu as dénoncé Rémus !

Lily ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incapable de parler . Alors ils pensaient tous les 4 que c'était elle ? Au début elle eut envie d'éclater de rire tellement ça lui semblait ridicule. Puis, voyant que les adolescents ne plaisantaient pas :

-Mais enfin c'est absurde, je n'ai absolument rien dit !

-Alors qui ? intervint Sirius avec hargne. Tu étais la seule au courant, tu m'entends, la seule ! Tu voudrais nous faire croire que l'un d'entre nous a trahi Lunard !dit-il en pointant James, Peter et lui-même du doigt.

-Si j'étais réellement la seule personne à être au courant, oui.

-Ridicule !

-Et pourquoi ça ?Ce n'est tout de même pas Merlin qui l'a dénoncé.

La jeune femme commençait à perdre patience :

-Ah ! Je vois ! Les 4 Maraudeurs, inséparables, toujours unis…eh bien désolée de briser votre mythe, mais il y a bel et bien un traître parmi vous et, croyez-moi ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

Puis elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et eut un rictus :

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, où est donc passé ce cher Peter ?

James et Sirius se lancèrent des regards effarés : Peter ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu me l'avais promis ! pleurnichait Peter

-Oui, ça va, ça va… tu vas me lâcher la robe, maintenant ?

-Je me suis mis en danger pour Le rencontrer et à l'heure qu'il est, Evans doit déjà m'avoir démasqué…

Lucius eut un rictus :

-Tu es vraiment l'être le plus méprisable que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle sur demande :

-Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit et tous les deux pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Au centre de celle-ci se tenait un adolescent, le visage pâle, les cheveux d'un noir de jais :

-Ah ! Tom ! Merci d'être venu si vite ! dit Lucius avec un sourire

Puis, plus bas :

-J'ai promis à cette larve qu'elle pourrait vous parler…je ne sais pas ce qu'il va vous dire, mais ne vous attendez pas à grand chose de ce traître…

A ces mots, le regard de Tom s'alluma :

-Alors comme ça tu es celui qui a trahi ce lycan ?dit-il en se tournant vers Peter. Toutes mes félicitations !

La vermine (NA/Y a t-il vraiment besoin de préciser qui c'est ?) rosit légèrement :

-Oui.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-Je voulais être l'un de tes amis, marmonna le rat

Le Serpentard partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui résonna dans toute la salle :

-De mes amis ? Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je…je t' ai observé et…et j'ai immédiatement pensé que je pourrai t'être utile. Je sais que tu es fort et je veux être le premier à m'incliner devant cette puissance.

Le futur mage noir eut un rictus et, avant que Peter (NA /Oups, je veux dire l'infame-vermine-viqueuse-et-puante)n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit (NA/Même pas le temps de se mettre à pleurer, lol) :

-Pognibilis

Son corps s'éleva dans les airs et ce fut, pour lui, comme si une main d'acier s'était refermé sur sa gorge :

-Premièrement, créature immonde, on me vouvoie ! Ensuite, je n'ai pas d'amis…juste de loyaux sujets qui me jurent fidélité jusqu'à leur mort….

Lucius laissa malgré lui échapper un raclement de gorge au mot 'sujets'. Voldemort le toisa :

-Un problème, Lucius ?

Ce dernier prit peur :

-Non, mon maître…

-Et pour finir, dit Tom en se tournant à nouveau vers sa victime,tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un misérable traître et tu mériterai que je te tue. Qui me dis que tu n'iras pas me dénoncer moi aussi, hum ?

Relâchant sa poigne, il laissa le rat retomber lourdement par terre et le voir ramper jusqu'à lui :

-Pitié, mon maître ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne me tuez pas.

Tom parut satisfait :

-Voilà qui est mieux…maintenant retourne chez les Gryffondors et n'en bouge plus ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je te l'ordonne…

Peter eut un regard effrayé :

-Mais Sirius et James vont me tuer si j'y retourne…

Le serpentard ricana :

-Une vermine de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Peter n'en menait pas large. Il y avait fort à parier que cette petite garce d'Evans leur avait démontré que ce n'était pas elle mais lui. Une fois passé le portrait de la grosse dame, il se figea : ils étaient tous là. James, Sirius et cette sale Sang- de Bourbe. Rémus, lui, était dos à la pièce, regardant fixement par la fenêtre le ciel étoilé.

-Tu rentres bien tard, Peter, commença James

Le rat prit une profonde inspiration : les hostilités allaient commencer.

-J'avais un devoir à finir à la bibliothèque…argua t-il

-Elle ferme à 19h00, or il est plus de 22h00, intervint Lily

« Toi, la Sang de Bourbe, je te jure que je te tuerai un jour de mes propres mains.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder ?demanda t-il avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix

Tous les 4 furent incapables de répondre à cette simple question. Pourtant, Merlin sait combien Sirius et James avaient répété tous les sorts qu'ils enverraient à ce crapaud. Mais là, devant tant d'hypocrisie, ils en restaient pratiquement bouche bée. Sirius, dont tout le corps était agité par des sortes de soubresauts de colère, fut le premier à se remettre : il bondit de son siège vers Peter et, sans même prendre la peine d'attraper sa baguette, il passa ses mains puissantes autour du double menton de la vermine :

-Tu va payer ! hurla t-il. Comment as-tu pu ?

Rémus et James se précipitèrent vers Sirius, chacun lui prenant un bras. Peter, qui commençait à devenir violet porta ses mains à son cou tout en regardant la scène :

-Mais il est complètement malade !…Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-QU'EST-CE QUI ME PREND ?hurla Sirius

Tout Gryffondor était maintenant réveillé par les mugissement du jeune homme et par le bruit que faisait leur dispute. Les garçons, interrogatifs, se tenaient dans les escaliers et regardaient la scène, se demandant lequel des deux avait raison d'agir ainsi. Les filles, au contraire, apeurées par la violence du beau brun, restaient au bord des escaliers, lançant des regards affolés à Peter puis à Rémus et enfin à Lily qu'elles considéraient soit comme une héroïne, soit comme une folle de se tenir au milieu d'une des disputes des 4 Maraudeurs.

Mais Sirius ne se préoccupait pas de ça , fixant Peter avec acharnement, comme s'il pouvait le tuer d'un regard :

-REMUS LAISSE MOI LE TUER DE MES PROPRE MAINS, dit-il en se tournant vers Rémus.

Puis, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul, il explosa une dernière fois :

-MAIS BON SANG ! VOUS ETES DES GRYFFONDORS OUI OU BOUSE DE DRAGON ? DES GRYFFONDORS CA DOIT SE SERRER LES COUDES, ET PAS LAISSER UN DES LEUR SUR LE COTE SOUS PRETEXTE QU'IL EST DIFFERENT ET SEULEMENT LES NUITS DE PLEINE LUNE…OUVREZ LES YEUX PAR MERLIN !

-Dormiescis !

Sirius jeta un dernier regard de dégoût à l'assemblée avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Dans la tour des Gryffondors, tout le monde ressentait de la gène. Peter pour ce que Sirius venait de hurler sur tous les toits et qui, immanquablement, lui vaudrait de se faire détester par tous les Gryffondors. Les autres Gryffondors savaient au plus profond d'eux même qu'ils avaient eu tort de mépriser Rémus, tandis que ce dernier aurait donné tous les gallions du monde en échange d'une disparition immédiate. Seul James et Lily restaient parfaitement calmes, cachant leur colère par une attitude froide et mesurée.

Rémus et James s'avancèrent jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient vers le dortoir des garçons. Lily serra l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, enfonçant ses ongles dedans car elle avait peur d'un quelconque affrontement entre Rémus, James et les autres garçons de Gryffondor. Ces derniers, en effet, se tenaient toujours dans les escaliers et se concertaient sur le comportement qu'ils devaient adopter.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés aux escaliers, Rémus lança un coup d'œil hésitant vers James mais celui-ci lui sourit et s'engagea vers les dortoirs d'un pas décidé. Bizarrement, quand ils entrèrent au contact des premiers élèves, ces derniers s'écartèrent et les laissèrent passer.

Lily eut un soupir de soulagement et se leva pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Rémus ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'un Gryffondor de septième année se tenait auprès de son lit, l'air grave. Le jeune homme se redressa dans son lit et attendit patiemment que l'autre parle :

-Je m'appelle Franck Londubat et je viens au nom de tous le Gryffondors te faire part de notre avis sur la situation,…

Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à James et à Sirius pour voir s'ils étaient réveillés, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Le lycan prit une profonde inspiration et attendit, le nerfs à vif :

-…nous avons jugé que nous nous étions comporté de manière stupide et que tu sois un loup garou ou non ne changera rien au fait que tu es de Gryffondor…dit Franck dans un sourire radieux.

Il tendit la main à Rémus qui la serra chaleureusement, des larmes de soulagement dans les yeux :

-Merci, bafouilla t-il

Au même moment, alors que les effusions battaient leur plein, un hiboux entra par la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons et vint se poser sur le lit de Rémus. Ce dernier ouvrit la lettre qui se trouvait attachée à la patte de l'animal :

Mr Lupin,

Vous-même et vos amis êtes tenus de vous présenter dans le bureau du directeur de cette école à deux heures, cette après-midi, pour discuter de la chose qui sommeille en vous

Bien amicalement

William Fudge, Ministre de la magie

Rémus devint soudain très pâle. Si la sympathie des Gryffondors avait tenu le coup, serait-il de même pour la tolérance du ministère ? La guerre qu'il devrait mener était loin d'être si facile et serait sûrement longue pour lui et ses deux amis. Tout ne faisait que commencer…


	6. Chapter 6

_-Chocogrenouille !_

D'un pas hésitant, Rémus et ses deux amis pénétrèrent dans l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. James et Sirius n'avaient pas dit un mot de toute la matinée et Rémus était bien trop anxieux pour pouvoir articuler quoique ce soit.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, tous les trois se sentirent observés avec attention par le ministre de la magie. Celui-ci était un petit homme potelé, les cheveux plaqué en arrière par des couches de gel, les cheveux roux et la mine patibulaire :

-Asseyez-vous, les enfants, commença Dumbledore.

Puis, se tournant vers Fudge :

-Vous pouvez y aller, William, nous vous écoutons.

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son petit discours :

-Une cellule de crise s'est réunie au ministère pour décider de votre sort à tous les trois, dit-il gravement.

Il pointa Sirius et James de son doigt court et boudiné :

-Vous deux, qui êtes des animagus, vous pourrez exceptionnellement, le rester mais devrez obligatoirement nous informer de ce que vous faites une fois transformés.

James jeta un regard en coin à Sirius qui retint un sourire : ces gens du ministère croyaient sérieusement qu'ils allaient les prévenir à chaque escapade, chaque blague entre amis ? Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal…

-Quant à toi, mon garçon, continua le ministre en pointant Rémus, je vais être franc : tu es dans de sales draps.

Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une… une chose comme toi se balader librement dans les murs de cette école : vous rendez-vous compte comment vont réagir les parents en apprenant qu'un loup-garou se balade dans cette école sans en être inquiété?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère mais ne dit rien :

-Par conséquent, le conseil a jugé préférable de te retirer temporairement de cette école et de te placer quelques temps à Ste Mangouste pour savoir si oui ou non tu es un véritable danger pour les autres…

Un silence de plomb suivit cette déclaration. Rémus avait du mal à tout assimiler : ça faisait beaucoup de choses en seulement deux jours. Dumbledore, lui semblait avoir perdu tout sang froid, et Sirius se demandait si Fudge n'allait pas passer par la fenêtre. Soudain, James bondit :

-Vous n'enverrez Rémus nulle part : il n'a rien fait !

William Fudge prit un air courroucé :

-Là n'est pas la question, jeune homme .Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a été mordu, mes les faits sont là : il peut être dangereux et nous devons évaluer les risques !

-Mr Potter a raison , William, cet élève est sous MA responsabilité et il ne quittera pas cette école pour l'instant, intervint Dumbledore.

-Nous ne vous demandons pas votre avis, mon cher Albus. Face au ministère, vous n'êtes rien, alors laissez de vrais professionnels se charger de ce problème sur lequel vous fermez les yeux…regardez les choses en face, mon ami : vous laissez 2 adolescents se battre tous les mois avec leur ami alors qu'il pourrait très bien les blesser, voire même pire…

Alors que Sirius et James allaient répliquer que, de toute façon c'était leur choix et non pas les affaires du ministère, Rémus prit la parole :

-Je vous suis, dit-il

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ce qu'avait dit le ministre avait réveillé en l'adolescent des peurs enfouies : oui, il risquait de tuer ses amis à chaque pleine lune. Et si ça avait été le cas, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

-Mais enfin, Lunard, c'est ridicule ! James en cerf et moi en chien, tu ne risques pas de nous blesser…

-Et que faites-vous de Mr Pettigrow ? intervint le ministre

James ricana :

-Ce rat ? Il n'a pas besoin de prendre la forme de quoique ce soit : c'est déjà un animal dangereux ! On devrait d'ailleurs l'exterminer, notez ça dans votre prochain décret, Mr le ministre…

-Mr Potter !

James devint soudain écarlate sous le regard sévère de Dumbledore. Fudge reprit la parole :

-J'ai ici une décharge qui me permet d'emmener cet élève. Je tiens à le répéter : s'il ne représente aucun danger pour les autres étudiants, il sera ramené ici, cela va de soi…

Le ministre se leva et tendit un papier à Dumbledore puis, se tournant vers Rémus :

-Veuillez me suivre, jeune homme, dit-il avec force

Alors que Rémus s'apprêtait à se lever, Sirius prit la parole, bouillant de colère :

-Professeur, faites quelque chose, par Merlin ! Rémus n'est pas un rat de laboratoire ! Une chose est sûre : je ne laisserai pas mon ami partir sans me battre, cracha t-il.

Et, tout en parlant, il dégaina sa baguette, prêt à se battre :

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Mr Black ? répliqua le ministre avec un rire nerveux

-Sirius est on ne peut plus sérieux, tout comme je le suis, moi, dit James en se levant à son tour

Lily quitta son lit pleine de regrets : la chaleur des draps rendait cette tâche très difficile. Alors qu'elle sortait, quelques instants plus tard, de la salle de bains après une rapide toilette, un hiboux entra par la fenêtre et vint se poser sur son lit en hululant d'impatience :

-C'est bon, j'arrive ! maugréa t-elle, un peu surprise que l'animal ne l'ai pas rejointe dans la Grande Salle.

Elle détacha la missive et la déplia. L'écriture était difficile à déchiffrer, mais après quelques efforts, la jeune femme réussit cet exploit et ouvrit grand la bouche sous le coup de la surprise :

-Ben quoi ? T'en fais une tête ! On dirait que t'as mangé une chocogrenouille périmée, interrogea Molly

Pour seule réponse, Lily lui tendit la lettre . La rouquine retroussa son nez et plissa les yeux pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi déchiffrer :

-Pff ! Des pattes de mouches !Alors…oh par Merlin ! Lily mais c'est fantastique !Tu vas y aller au moins ?

Dans l'excitation, Molly bondit de son lit, faisant tomber la lettre sur laquelle était écrits les mots suivants :

_Ma chère Lily,_

_Je t'aime depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, tu es celle qui a enflammé mon cœur .Rejoins-moi ce soir à 8h dans les jardins du château._

_P._

-NON MAIS TU REVES ? IL SE PREND POUR QUI CELUI-LA ?JE LE HAIS JE LE HAIS JE LE HAIS !

-On parle de toi, Jamesie, fit Sirius avec un pâle sourire en coin

Les deux Maraudeurs étaient en effet retournés à la salle commune des lions après avoir quitté Rémus, peu rassurés :

-Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours, ne vous en faites donc pas, avait assuré ce dernier

James sortit soudain de sa rêverie :

-Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?On aurait peut-être dû…

-Je crois surtout qu'on en a assez fait, Cornedrue. 1 mois de retenue, ça devrait suffire répondit sombrement Sirius. Et puis, tu as entendu Lunard, il ne s'agit que d'examens de routine…

James regarda son ami avec étonnement :

-Tu étais le premier à protester…

-Et j'avais tort. Il faut absolument que le ministre revienne ici avec la certitude que Rémus est parfaitement capable de gérer son petit problème. Si le ministre est convaincu, alors toute l'école le sera. Ca ne veut pas dire que l'idée qu'il doive subir des analyses comme un cobaye de laboratoire m'enchante, loin de là.

Lily et Molly déboulèrent des escaliers, Molly affichant un grand sourire dans la direction de James puis lui faisant un clin d'œil :

-Je le savais !

James haussa les sourcils et vit que Lily lui lançait un regard assassin :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ENCORE fait ?demanda t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

-POTTER SI TU M'ADRESSE ENCORE UNE FOIS LA PAROLE JE TE JURE QU'UNE CHOCOGRENOUILLE ECRASEE AURA MEILLEURE MINE QUE TOI APRES CE QUE JE TE FERAIAIAIAIAIAIAI….

-LILY ARRETE DE CRIER COMME UNE HYSTERIQUE,JE COMPREND PAS UN MOT DE CE QUE TU RACONTES !

-MOINS FORT LES AMOUREUX SINON NOS TYMPANS VONT EXPLOSER !

Les paroles de Sirius firent l'effet d'une douche froide et ce dernier, furieux, consentit enfin à déboucher ses oreilles sur lesquelles il avait plaqué ses longues mains :

-C'est bon ? T'es calmée ?lança t-il à la rouquine. Alors maintenant tu nous lâches, ok ?

Lily bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui puis alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce :

-Tu sais quoi ? T'aurais du choisir de martyriser une fille muette : mes oreilles ne résisteront jamais à une année entière, dit-il en se tournant vers James

-Pour une fois que j'avais rien fait…, bougonna l'intéressé

La journée passa à une allure extrême, Lily se demandant à chaque minute ce qu'elle devait faire : défigurer ce petit- prétentieux-orgueilleux-narcissique-James-Potter ou…tout simplement aller au rendez-vous juste par curiosité. Les repas furent un vrai calvaire pour la rouquine qui était soumise à chaque fois à un interrogatoire en règle de Molly qui l' « aidait » à analyser la situation, devant un Arthur complètement déboussolé :

-C'est un truc de filles, c'est pas fait pour les sorciers de ton âge ! argua Molly au souper

-Eh ! J'te rappelle qu'on a le même âge ! protesta t-il

Lily soupira : heureusement, c'était le dernier repas de la journée…

Quand ils retournèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Molly et Arthur s'étant encore disputés, les filles se rendirent immédiatement dans les dortoirs :

-Voilà la robe que tu dois mettre ! tenta Molly

-Je ne sais même pas si je vais y aller !

-Mais si tu vas y aller !

La rouquine hésitait de plus en plus : sa curiosité était vraiment attisée sur ce que pourrait lui dire Potter. Biensûr elle ne l'aimait pas, mais après quelques heures à repousser la proposition de James enfin…de Potter, elle avait jeté un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme comme pour le jauger. Le résultat avait été pathétique : s'apercevant qu'il était observé, il s'était retourné et lui avait fait une grimace :

-Un vrai gamin !murmura t-elle

Son amie perdit patience :

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie :

-C'est décidé, j'y vais !

Son amie s'imaptienta :

-Mais évidemment que tu y vas ! Bon, alors : rouge ou bleue la robe ?dit-elle en consultant à nouveau le magazine de Sorcière hebdo.

-Molly, c'est gentil, mais le temps que la robe arrive…et puis je suis coulée (ben ouais remarquez : être fauché, c'est pour le blé, l'argent…mais là, comme c'est des Gallions, elle peut pas être fauchée vu qu'on fauche pas des gallions…ouh ! c'est que je fais dans l'esprit moi maintenant !lol !)…

La jeune femme soupira :

-Lily Lily Lily…quand sauras-tu que Sorcière hebdo a un service qui fonctionne 24heures/24 et 7 jours/7, même les jours de match de quidditch ? Pour ce qui est des Gallions, je me charge de ça…

-Molly ! Je n'accepterai pas qu'il y ait de l'argent entre nous !

-Taratata ! Un premier rencard raté et c'est la c-a-t-a-s-t-r-o-p-h-e…répondit –elle d'un air savant

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS UN RENCARD ! UN RENCARD AVEC POTTER ?NON MAIS VOUS DIVAGUEZ TOUS ?ET PUIS JE N'Y VAIS PLUS , LA, JUSTE POUR VOIR LA TETE QU'IL FERA DEMAIN !

Son amie sentit la colère monter en elle et ses joues s'empourprèrent comme le feront plusieurs années après, celles de son fils Ron lors d'un très fort accès de colère :

-LILY EVANS !TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR D'ALLER A CE RENCARD OU A CE RENDEZ-VOUS , OU A CE BRIEFING, T'APPELLES CA COMME TU VEUX,MAIS TU Y VAS !

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans le dortoir et chacune regardait Lily avec envie. Puis toutes se précipitèrent vers elle :

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas sortir avec lui ? J'pourrais être ta demoiselle d'honneur à ton mariage ? Dis, Lily, hein, dis, allez quoi, sois sympas !

La jeune femme respira profondément et lança un regard meurtrier à sa meilleure amie qui, cette fois, rougissait de gêne :

-Désolée, marmonna t-elle en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules

Une heure plus tard, Lily descendait les escaliers qui menaient dans les jardins du château, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu'elle et Molly avaient réussi à se débarrasser des autres filles, elle était passée relativement docilement entre les mains experte de son amie qui l'avait patiemment maquillée et coiffée. Puis elle avait enfilé sa robe qui était arrivée par hiboux express.

Ainsi, après ¾ d'heure de préparation et de chamailleries, Lily était sublime. Elle portait une robe verte à fines bretelles, de le même couleur que ses yeux et des gants blancs qui arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes. Ses yeux avaient été couverts d'un léger fard à paupière émeraude et ses lèvres étaient brillantes de gloss :

-Tu es parfaite ! s'était extasiée Molly.

La fraîcheur de la nuit ramena la jeune Gryffondor sur Terre. Elle scruta l'horizon et aperçut une silhouette mince et élancée :

-Potter, je te jure que si c'est l'une de tes blagues, tu le regretteras…murmura t-elle

Elle s'avança vers la forme, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Quand elle fut assez près, elle attendit que James parlât, mais le silence s'installa. Gênée au début, elle s'impatienta ensuite :

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Potter ?

La silhouette du jeune homme s'avança, livrant enfin son visage, jusque là dans l'ombre à la lumière de la lune :

-Potter ? Mais qui t'as parlé de Potter ? ricana une voix menaçante

Molly était descendue dans la salle commune. Elle était très agitée et avait vraiment tout organisé pour que Lily soit magnifique. Elle était aussi persuadée que James en pinçait pour sa meilleure amie mais qu'il était beaucoup trop fier pour le dire. La jeune femme soupira : et si ça se passait mal ? Et si ça ne faisait qu'attiser l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux adolescents, et si… :

-Molly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?

La Gryffondor tourna la tête : les 2 Maraudeurs étaient là, devant elle. La jeune femme sentit la colère monter en elle en voyant James, parfaitement calme, à côté de Sirius :

-ALORS C'ETAIT ENCORE L'UN DE TES COUPS FOIREUX ?dit-elle en bondissant de soin siège et en pointant le jeune homme d'un doigt menaçant .TU VAS LE PAYER ,POTTER, JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE PAYER !

James la regarda d'un air calme :

-Ca y est, Evans a réussi à se faire un double !

Puis, se tournant vers Sirius :

-Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Le seul jour où je leur fous la paix, où je me tiens tranquille, elles arrêtent pas de m'engueuler ! Vas-y comprendre quelque chose !

-C'est les filles ! compatit Sirius

-COMMENT CA TU N'AS RIEN FAIT ? ET LA LETTRE QUE T'AS ENVOYE POUR LUI DONNER RENDEZ-VOUS DANS LE PARC ,C'EST RIEN PEUT-ETRE ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-DE CA !rétorqua Molly en brandissant la lettre

James la prit et la lut d'un air perplexe :

-Le jus de citrouille te monte à la tête, Molly, je n'ai jamais ô grand jamais écris ce torchon !

Molly pâlit brusquement :

-Qu…quoi ?Mais alors qui ?

-Parle, c'est un ordre !

Lucius agrippa Lily par les cheveux et lui plongea à nouveau la tête dans le lac :

-Alors, quelles formes prennent-ils ?

Lily haleta un grand coup. Son visage était barbouillé d'un mélange de mascara, de boue, d'eau vaseuse et de larmes de rage :

-JE NE SAIS PAS !

-Tu mens !

Agacé, Malefoy la projeta hors de l'eau. Elle vola dans les airs et se cogna contre un arbre au pied duquel elle tomba, évanouie :

-On n'en tirera rien ! maugréa Lucius

-Si tu m'avais laissé préparer le Véritaesérum, on n'en serait pas là, intervint Rogue

Malefoy se tourna avec humeur :

-Si je t'avais laissé faire, nous aurions été découverts depuis longtemps !

-Pourquoi Pettigrow ne nous dit pas quelle forme ils prennent ? Il doit bien le savoir, lui !

-Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas laissé aller dans leur repère car il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre Lupin. Ils se transformaient une fois dans la cabane hurlante. Et une fois que la pleine lune était finie, ils ressortaient sous leur apparence normale.

-Et ça ne lui est jamais arrivé de les espionner ?

-JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! OK ! TOUT CE QUE JE SAIS C'EST QUE PETTIGROW NE SAIS PAS QUELLE SONT LES FORMES D'ANIMAGUS QUE PRENNENT BLACK ET POTTER…

Puis, plus calmement :

-Et celle-là qui ne veux pas lâcher le morceau…dit-il en désignant Lily d'un air dégoûté

-Peut-être que si on les laissait seuls tous les deux…commença Severus

Les deux Serpentards eurent un sourire diabolique et Lucius hocha la tête d'un air satisfait

-Ca n 'est sûrement pas grave, assura Sirius, juste un prétendant …

-Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? s'affola Molly

James, soucieux, regardait pensivement la signature

-Je ne sais même pas avec qui elle est…se lamenta la rouquine

-Et alors ? Elle a bien le droit d'avoir une vie privée, non ?

La jeune femme lança un regard chargé de reproches à Sirius et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque James bondit de son siège comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique :

-Pettrigrow !

Sirius regarda son ami d'un air inquiet :

-Tu penses vraiment que… ?

Le regard du Gryffondor s'assombrit :

-Mieux vaut être prudents.

Tous les deux se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle commune, laissant Molly plantée là, inquiète.

Elle contempla les flammes de la cheminée et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux :

-Lily, je t'en prie, reviens-moi vite…murmura t-elle

Lily ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et s'aperçut avec horreur que Peter était près d'elle, la toisant de ses petits yeux de rongeur :

-Alors, Evans, on s'attendait pas à ça ?ricana t-il

Puis, se rapprochant :

-Je me suis juré de me venger de toi après le soir où tu m'as dénoncé à Potter et à Black.

Incapable d'articuler un seul mot, elle le regardait, les yeux agrandis par la peur :

-On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très coopérative, susurra t-il en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune femme

C'est dommage pour toi…mais moi, tu vois, je veux bien te laisser une chance…si bien sûr tu es gentille !

En disant ses mots, il détailla la jeune femme du regard et lui caressa le visage de ses doigts crochus :

-Tu es peut-être une sang de bourbe, mais tu es jolie…bien trop jolie, dit-il en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux de la rouquine.

Celle-ci était tétanisée. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle était incapable de bouger. Un goût d'eau vaseuse lui restait dans la bouche et elle avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements.

-Mais pour l'instant, j'espère être un peu plus persuasif que Lucius et Severus pour savoir te faire parler…


	7. retour ou poids des origines

Lily ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit une masse orange se déplacer autour d'elle. Il faisait jour et un horrible mal de tête lui transperçait le boîte crânienne :

-Molly ?murmura t-elle

La forme s'approcha et devint un peu moins floue : un garçon d'environ 18 ans, grand, des lunettes, roux, se tenait devant elle :

-Eh non ! C'est Arthur ! dit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres

Il prit un ton de confidence tout en se penchant vers son amie :

-Molly est allée faire un plein de chocogrenouilles par le passage secret qui mène à Pré-au-Lard

Puis, se redressant :

-Alors, tu te sens mieux ?

La rouquine hocha la tête et lui sourit. Mais son sourire laissa vite place à de l'inquiétude :

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, Arthur eut l'air triste :

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler, Lily, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Et vous pensez bien, Monsieur Weasley !

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement de surprise et vit que Dumbledore se tenait sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, ses yeux rieurs scrutant la pièce derrière ses lunettes demi-lune :

-Voulez-vous bien nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ?

Arthur se leva et sortit, lançant un regard d'encouragement à son amie :

-Courage, les chocogrenouilles arrivent, souffla t-il.

Amusée, Lily regarda avec plus d'attention le professeur Dumbledore qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle redevint sérieuse lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul : Sirius Black et James Potter l'accompagnaient. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'elle vit leur mine défaite et leurs vêtements en lambeaux. Eux qui étaient d'habitude toujours prêts à plaisanter avaient la tête baissée en signe de soumission :

-Mlle Evans ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Euh…bien…fit-elle distraitement, les yeux rivés sur les deux Maraudeurs

-Je suis sûr que vous vous posez des tas de questions…

-Mais je…

-…et ces messieurs sauront y répondre mieux que moi même, c'est pourquoi je vous laisse tous les 3 : ne faites pas de bêtises, sinon Mme Pomfresh serait capable de vous punir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, dit-il gentiment

Et sur ce il laissa ses élèves et sortit d'un pas vif :

-Alors ?fit Lily en tentant de masquer son impatience, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, lança James avec un regard accusateur

-MA faute ? Développe, Potter

-Si tu n'étais pas allée à ce rendez-vous on n'en serait pas arrivé là !

-Arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête, Cornedrue, tu sais très bien que tu y serais allé si la lettre avait été signée « L », et qu'au lieu de Lily, tu aurais trouvé Lucius !

Lily ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'articuler quoique ce soit :

-Peut-être, mais MOI, je n'ai pas un don pour me mettre dans des situations compliquées…

-Vraiment ?Et la fois où…

-Ou alors JE sais m'en sortir SEUL et JE n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège !

-Je te signale qu'elle ne t'avait absolument rien demandé et que c'est toi qui…

Un sifflement retentit et les deux garçons se turent. Lily retira ses doigts de sa bouche (NA/ Ca fait un peu farwest, vous trouvez po ? lol) :

-Vous êtes sensés m'expliquer, pas m'embrouiller !

-Très bien, gronda James, tu veux l'avoir ton histoire ? Le fait est qu'on a été obligé de tuer Quedver (avouez que vous êtes contents !lol)

La jeune femme tomba de haut :

-Quoi ?Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il allait te torturer pour avoir des informations sur ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane hurlante et que…et que ça mettait notre couverture à l'eau !

-De toute façon je n'aurai rien dit !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Après tout, t'es une…

-Une quoi ? Hein, une quoi ? Une fille ? Alors parce que je suis une fille je suis pas foutue de tenir ma langue ?

James hésita, regardant tour à tour Sirius puis fusillant Lily du regard

-Oh ! Je vois…continuait celle-ci

-Ah ouais ! Et tu vois quoi ?

-Je suis une Sang de Bourbe et je ne fais pas le poids face à la très respectable famille Potter, c'est bien ça ? Ca t'embête que mes origines viennent noircir le si beau tableau de Sang purs que vous faites tous les deux ?

James et Sirius ne surent que répondre, abasourdis :

-Mais…

-Pas la peine de vous justifier, je comprends très bien, dit-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa colère et sa peine

Elle leur tourna le dos et s'enfouit dans les couvertures. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se retenir, elle sanglota doucement. James eut un geste vers la jeune femme mais Sirius l'en empêcha, un sourire aux lèvres. Tous les deux sortirent de l'infirmerie et croisèrent Molly en chemin. Lorsque la Gryffondor lut la tristesse dans les yeux de James, elle les menaça :

-Je vous préviens, tous les deux : si vous avez fait quoique ce soit pour rendre Lily malheureuse, je vous jure que les prochains jours seront pour vous un enfer…

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Sirius se tourna vers son ami :

-C'est chaud l'enfer ? dit-il avec un sourire

James éclata de rire et ils se dépêchèrent pour arriver à l'heure pour le cours de potion.

Molly entra sans bruit dans la pièce, et entendit les sanglots étouffés de son amie :

-Ces deux là ont intérêt à planquer leurs fesses, parce que sinon….marmonna t-elle pour elle-même

Puis, plus haut :

-Lily ?Ca va ma puce ? dit-elle doucement

Elle s'approcha du lit et prit la jeune femme par les épaules, l'obligeant à se retourner. Ses beaux yeux émeraude étaient rougis par les larmes et deux sillons traçaient le chemin que prenaient les perles salées qui sortaient de cet océan de douceur (NA/ C'est poétik, vous trouvez po ?) :

-Roh ! Ma Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore dit ces deux idiots ?dit-elle d'un ton maternel

-Rien, rien Molly, fit Lily en essuyant ses yeux d'un geste rapide, c'est la fatigue.

Molly soupira, peu convaincue. Puis son visage s'éclaira :

-Arthur t'as dit ?

Elle se pencha et prit un ton de confidence :

-J'ai dévalisé Honeyduckes eeeeet….TADAAA !

Elle sortit de sa poche un immense sachet qui portait un grand H doré et de l'autre côté une chocogrenouille brodée :

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

-J'en pense…que l'on va se faire une orgie aux chocogrenouilles, fit Lily en souriant

-Chocogrenouilles ? Vous avez dit Chocogrenouilles ?C'est absolument hors de question, Mlle Evans !

Mme Pomfresh, plus désagréable que jamais, venait de faire son apparition et tournait en rond dans la pièce :

-Ah ! Ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui…ça se goinfre et après ça se plaint d'une crise de foie, d'une…

Molly soupira d'exaspération et, tout en tendant le paquet à Lily :

-Elle te donne pas le tournis ? s'enquit –elle

La rouquine approuva :

-_Immobilis_ !

L'infirmière se retrouva figée sur place :

-C'est moins fort que le Stupéfix, mais, par Merlin, ça sert quand même à la même chose…commença Molly, la baguette encore fumante

-Et à quoi donc ? questionna Lily en croquant une Chocogrenouille

-A avoir la paix !

-Alors ?

-Encore 3/4 d'heure…

James poussa un énorme soupir de désolation :

-Nan mais c'est pas possible : Dumbledore a lancé un sort pour ralentir le temps ou quoi ?

Sirius approuva d'un hochement de la tête :

-Vivement la fin du cours, après on a entraînement de Quidditch…

Les yeux de James pétillèrent :

-Enfin un domaine où je suis imbattable…

-…et modeste, avec ça, se moqua une voix derrière eux

Surpris, les deux amis se retournèrent et découvrirent… :

-Remus ?

James donna l'accolade à Lunard puis Sirius étreignit chaleureusement son ami, à tel point qu'il faillit lui briser les os. Lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin de lui, Rémus put apercevoir les yeux brillants de Sirius mais ne dit rien, sachant que le beau brun était trop fière… :

-Alors comme ça t'es revenu ?commença James, enthousiaste

-Moui, c'était simplement des examens de routine. Ma chambre à Ste Mangouste était assez confortable et, dans l'ensemble, les infirmières avaient trop peur de moi pour m'interdire quoique ce soit, fit le jeune homme en riant

-Mr Lupin ? Quelle bonne surprise de vous revoir parmi nous…

Toute la classe se retourna vers la porte d'entrée et fusilla Rémus du regard : Slughorn, qui s'était lancé dans un long monologue au cours duquel beaucoup de ses élèves s'étaient perdus, trouvant plus distrayant de compter les mouches, Slughorn, donc, venait enfin de remarquer sa présence.

Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Rémus, Il se ratatina un peu sur lui même :

-Asseyez-vous, voyons !

Voyant que le Gryffondor lui obéissait, le professeur reprit toute sa contenance et continua son cours :

-Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui ! Donc vous prenez le mucus de Véracrasse comme ceci, puis vous….

Quelque jours plus tard, Lily sortit enfin de l'infirmerie. Personne, au château, ne se souciait que Pettigrow soit mort. Cependant, Severus Rogue avait un infâme rictus lorsqu'il croisait la Gryffondor, ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon :

-Lily, tu es avec nous ?

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées :

-Ah…euh, désolée…

Molly fronça les sourcils :

-Ca serait bien que tu m'écoutes de temps en temps…

-Eh ben…j'ai quand même entendu 'Arthur'…

Son amie haussa les épaules :

-Tu as raison, c'est un miracle !

Puis elle vira soudainement au pourpre :

-Euh…mais t'en penses quoi du fait qu'Arthur m'invite pour le bal de Noël, murmura Molly, si bas que Lily eut du mal à entendre les derniers mots

-ARTHUR T'A ENFIN …

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuut ! fit Molly, catastrophée, tout en faisant signe à son amie de baisser d'un ton

Lily toussota :

-Hum…désolée ! dit-elle plus bas

Elle regarda la rouquine avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le premier depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie :

-Alors comme ça Arthur s'est enfin décidé ?continua t-elle

-Oui, fit Molly, rouge comme une pivoine, trouvant ses pieds extrêmement intéressants

Puis, voyant le sourire de son amie :

-Ah mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, hein ! C'est juste comme ça, pour le bal…

-Ouais ouais, fit Lily d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'en croyait rien.

Les deux jeunes femmes explosèrent de rire. Ce fut à cet instant qu'au détour d'un couloir … :

-C'est elle !

Lily se figea. Elle se retourna d'un bloc. Cette voix…Lucius. En effet, le Serpentard était en compagnie d'une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années, petite, replète, de petits yeux menaçants :

-Elle s'appelle Evans…continua le blondinet avec un sourire carnassier

-Il nous fait quoi, là ? Souffla Molly à son amie Et puis c'est qui cette bonne femme ?

Lily allait hausser les épaules, pas très rassurée, lorsque la femme en question s'avança vers elle d'un pas rapide et vint se planter devant elle, les mains sur les hanches :

-Alors c'est toi qui a tué mon fils?siffla t-elle

Molly ouvrit la bouche et la referma tel un poisson hors de l'eau :

-Vous êtes…vous êtes…

-Prudence Pettigrow, la mère de ce pauvre Peter…interrompit la femme sans quitter Lily des yeux

Molly lançait des regards désespérés aux alentours puis elle rencontra le regard de sa meilleure amie. Lily, qui avait fait des efforts surhumains pour tenter de dépasser ce désastreux épisode de la lettre anonyme, était dans un état second. Elle ne réagissait tout simplement pas et regardait avec un air à la fois effaré et angoissé la sorcière qui se tenait devant elle. Quand l'effet de surprise fut passé, elle tenta faiblement de protester mais Prudence ne la laissa pas parler, levant un doigt boudiné :

-N'essaie pas de me dire n'importe quoi car tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui as tué mon fils.Les sales petites moldues dans ton genre n'ont pas la place dans cette école, continua t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Et a la place de ta mère, j'aurai honte d'avoir mis au monde une chose aussi laide que toi !

Molly était totalement pétrifiée, incapable de faire un geste :

-Tu as des amis ? Mais regardes-toi deux petites secondes : ils ont pitié de toi ! Tu n 'es rien d'autre qu'une moldue paumée. Sans eux, tu ne serais rien. Alors cesse de te considérer comme une sorcière car crois-moi, quoi que tu fasses ton sang restera toujours impropre à la magie, sale Sang de bourbe…

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit une baguette de sa poche :

-Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que la vraie magie :

Molly poussa un cri perçant … :

-…AVADA…

-EXPELLIARMUS !

Le cri avait retenti, uni, de trois endroits différents. Molly, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et fut à moitié soulagée de voir que James, Sirius et Rémus étaient apparus. Tous les trois maîtrisaient mal un sentiment de colère qui se lisait aisément sur leurs visages. Rémus fut comme d'habitude le premier à reprendre son calme et tenta une percée :

-Le bureau du directeur est au bout du couloir…dit-il froidement

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, mon garçon, fit Prudence, agacée. J'expliquais à cette sang de bourbe qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici.. n'ai-je pas raison, Lucius, dit-elle en se tournant vers le Serpentard qui ricanait à quelques mètres de la scène

Ce dernier, pris de cours, fut décontenancé un instant puis reprit son rictus habituel :

-Parfaitement, Prudence, dit-il d'une voix assurée, ignorant les regards meurtriers des 3 Maraudeurs, nous devons-il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Lily, comme s'il voulait l'achever-nous devons exterminer cette race hybride, lâcha t-il, prenant bien soin de détacher chacun de ses mots.

Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette à son tour et qu'il la pointait vers la Gryffondor, James se rua sur lui et le fit tomber par terre. Profitant de la diversion, Rémus passa à l'action :

-_Immobilis_ !

Prudence se figea. D'un '_Mobilocorpus_', le lycan emmena la mère du rongeur jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et il disparut bientôt après avoir dit un mot de passe. Sirius, quant à lui, se tourna vers Lily, Molly ayant elle aussi recouvré ses esprits et étant partie prévenir un professeur . Le jeune homme ne sut trop quoi dire, étant plus doué pour les bagarres et les farces en tout genres plutôt que pour réconforter la jeune femme. Lily avait le regard perdu dans le vide elle songeait à ce que lui avait dit la mère de Pettigrow. Elle dut reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort : que faisait-elle ici ?Elle avait tenté de se mêler au monde des sorciers, mais, elle le savait, elle ne serait jamais une Sang pure. Elle qui admirait la magie, la souillait par sa seule présence. Cette idée lui fut insupportable. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius, qui tentait de lire en elle :

-Non, non, non, murmura t-il doucement lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle pensait, en passant l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de la rouquine

Elle baissa les yeux et se dégagea du Gryffondor, puis partit en courant dans les couloirs du château :

-Eh merde ! grogna Sirius, furieux contre lui même.

Il lança un regard aux alentours et aperçut son ami qui était entrain de refaire une 'beauté' à Malefoy :

-James !

L'interpellé lui lança un regard interrogateur et comprit vite la situation. Lucius, qui était sous lui, prêt à abdiquer devant ce corps musclé par les entraînements de Quidditch (NA/ on ne bave pas sur les claviers, après ça crée un court circuit, lol), Lucius eut un sourire carnassier :

-Qui sait, Evans a peut-être enfin compris que la seule chose de bénéfique pour le monde des sorciers qu'elle puisse faire se soit de mettre fin à ses jours…

James envoya une autre droite dans le visage délicat du Serpentard. Il voulait tuer cette vermine, l'achever. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas trop. Mais il paierait :

-James !

Le Gryffondor lança un regard entendu à son ami qui consentit enfin à dégager son emprise. James s'élança d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs à la recherche de Lily. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Lucius respirait un peu mieux mais se traînait par terre, tentant de se relever. Sirius se jeta sur lui :

-Oh là ! Où est-ce que tu comptes aller, espèce de bouse de dragon ? On n'en a pas fini avec toi !


	8. note de l'auteur à lire svp!

Salut ! alors comme je ne sais toujours pas super bien me servir de ce site, je voulais vous adresser un petit message quand même.

Merci pour les quelques reviews qui m'ont été postées : elle me vont droit o keur !

Et ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne suis pas une plagieuse car en fait j'ai 2 pseudos : draco62 et bridget. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous retrouvez la même fic sous 2 noms différents... !

En tout k, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! si ce n'est pas le k , vu qu'il va y avoir une 30ène de chaps, je n'insisterai pas , bien que j'ai horreur de ne pas finir qqchose...a vous de donner votre avis !


	9. Dépression et mauvaise nouvelle

Bonjour à tous !

Bon, alors c'est devenu plus qu'officiel : je galère TROP à publier sur ce site ! lol.

Enfin bref : j'ai ENFIN débloqué les reviews ce qui fait que, chers anonymes, vous pouvez vous exprimer ! lol

-et ne vous en privez pas, svp !- 

En vrac, je tiens à remercier Phany, Kaena Black –sans l'aide de qui j'aurai franchement mais alors franchement galéré -, DarkyAnge, Et Lily9172 pour leurs encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pas trainé cette fois pour publier la suite ! C'est normal : ze voulais me faire pardonner, lol.

Alors cartonnez sur les reviews : je compte sur vous...hein ? lol

Votre très dévouée Bridget

James croisa Molly dans les couloirs. Slughorn, qui était derrière elle, les dépassa d'un pas pressé :

-Où est Malefoy ?

-Avec Sirius, répondit le jeune homme distraitement

-James…enfin je veux dire, Potter…je…je crois que Lily va faire une bêtise, elle avait l'air bizarre quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et…

La rouquine éclata en sanglots dans les bras du Gryffondor :

-Où est-ce qu'elle allait ?

-Je…je ne sais plus trop, je n'ai pas fait attention, hoqueta la rouquine

James la prit doucement par les épaules :

-C 'est important, Molly…

La jeune femme eut un dernier hoquet :

-Je crois que c'était vers…

Elle pâlit brusquement :

-La tour d'astronomie ! Oh par Merlin, Lily…

Elle avait à peine prononcé ces paroles que James s'élança en direction de la plus haute tour du château, se sentant comme porté par une force inconnue. Il grimpa les marches 4 à 4 et stoppa net :Lily était debout, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant le vide d'un air absent. James ne respirait plus, il avait peur qu'un seul de ses mouvement ne la fasse plonger dans le vide. Soudain, elle sembla remarquer sa présence car elle tourna la tête :

-Ne t'approche pas, Potter ! dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée

James ne dit rien et s'approcha lentement, regardant Lily fixement dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux émeraudes étaient voilés par la tristesse :

-Si tu t'approches encore, Potter, je te jure que je saute…

-Dommage…fit James en regardant par la fenêtre

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Gryffondor avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier, laissant voir une chemise immaculée et un pantalon en jean moulant.

-…je ne pensais pas que ça allait se terminer comme ça, mais si tu y tiens…

De plus en plus perdue, Lily se tourna, dos au vide :

-Par Merlin, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Si tu sautes, je me verrais dans l'obligation de sauter avec toi, vu que je ne dois pas faillir à ma réputation. Avoues franchement que ça nous mettrait tous les deux dans une situation embêtante…

-Arrêtes tes conneries, Potter. Tes blagues à deux balles, tu te les gardes…

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, fit le Gryffondor en s'approchant encore un peu d'elle, ne cillant toujours pas.

Il lui tendit la main :

-Viens, Evans…murmura t-il

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent et des larmes coulèrent à nouveau :

-Tu n'as pas compris , Potter : je n'ai rien à faire ici. Ma vie ne rime à rien. J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps dans une école et parmi des gens où je n'ai pas ma place…

James la regarda et ses yeux s'embrasèrent :

-Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, Evans…alors au premier obstacle tu te jettes dans le vide ? Tu as raison, fulmina t-il, mieux vaut en finir tout de suite, car fragile comme tu es, il faut te ménager…

Malgré sa souffrance, Lily ressentit une pointe d'orgueil :

-Je te hais Potter…

Rageusement, elle fit un pas vers lui et, alors que James se félicitait d'avoir été aussi dur alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts de la syncope lorsqu'elle allait sauter, Lily poussa un cri et glissa dans le vide. Le Gryffondor émit un cri de surprise :

-LILY !

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, ne voyant déjà plus la silhouette de la jeune femme :

-James, aide-moi,…

Accrochée au rebord de la fenêtre, Lily luttait pour ne pas tomber. Elle ne voulait plus mourir. Pour une fois, Potter avait raison : elle pensait qu'il valait mieux affronter que de fuir. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'accrocher, elle vit le regard éperdu de James et fut surprise d'y lire de la panique. Il lui prit le bras et la remonta. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de danger , il la tint fermement dans ses bras, essayant de calmer ses propres tremblements. Quand il put de nouveau reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il desserra son étreinte et croisa le regard de Lily :

-Ne…refais…jamais…ça.

(NA/ Bon, alors maintenant, la question qui tue : relisez le passage : ça vous rappelle rien ? Allez-y, de quel histoire j'ai tiré ce passage ?huuum ? Alors ? Bon, je vous aide, c'est un film…lolAllez, quoi…C'est facile comme tout ! Mais pour répondre, faudra reviewver )

Les yeux embués de larmes Lily se dégagea et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce . Le Gryffondor la rejoint :

-C'est absurde que tu puisses croire des choses pareil, dit-il enfin.

Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il la prit par les épaules et la força à lui faire face :

-Regardes-moi, Evans !

Lily continuait de fixer le sol, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. James lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder :

-Tu es l'une des plus brillantes sorcières de Poudlard et tu te laisses convaincre par ces histoires de Sang Pur ?murmura t-il

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et Lily pouvait sentir le souffle de James contre elle. Elle le vit soudain s'approcher encore un peu plus et compris ce qu'il allait faire. Dans son état habituel, elle se serait contenté de le gifler tout en l'insultant copieusement, mais alors que les lèvres du jeune homme effleuraient les siennes, elle le repoussa doucement :

-Laisse-moi, James, dit elle tout bas

Le Gryffondor tenta de réprimer un sentiment de déception puis la jaugea pour voir s'il pouvait effectivement la laisser seule. Lily comprit ce regard :

-De toute manière, il fait trop froid pour que je saute dans le vide..., dit-elle en tentant de sourire.

Les jours passèrent lentement et la vie reprit à peu près son cours normal. Le 'à peu près' concernant bien entendu les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci étaient plus soudés que jamais mais, bien que leur amitié soit à la vie à la mort, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Pas Peter en particulier, juste quelqu'un pour compléter ce trio. On avait toujours dit 'les 4 Maraudeurs…' alors là….ça faisait bizarre. Alors qu'ils tentaient de trouver une solution à ce problème de taille, Lily les évitait soigneusement dans les couloirs, n'insultant plus James, détournant les yeux lorsqu'elle voyait Sirius, et rougissant de honte devant Rémus…

Un matin, alors qu'elle rangeait le bordel qu'était sa table de nuit, elle tomba sur son journal. Elle l'ouvrit, relu quelques pages, et fit apparaître une plume :

« Mercredi 17 décembre

Cher journal,

Je me sens de plus en plus seule Je ne suis pas comme les autres . J'essaie d'oublier ce qu'Elle m'a dit, mais je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Molly et Arthur tentent tant bien que mal de me faire rire par leurs disputes et leurs pitreries et je leur en suis reconnaissante, mais je n'ai pas ma place dans cette école et je le sais. Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant de ce qui s'est passé après la mort de ce rat, la plupart des élèves m'ont en pitié, ce qui a le don de m'exaspérer. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je trouverai… »

La jeune femme referma le journal en soupirant. C'est à ce moment que Molly déboula dans la pièce :

-Tu sais pas la nouvelle ?

Lily haussa les épaules

-Dumbledore doit faire un discours dans quelques minutes concernant les vacances de Noël : tu crois que le bal est annulé ?

Des yeux émeraude détaillèrent Molly quelques instants avec amusement :

-Quoi ?fit celle-ci d'un air offensé

-Rien…tu viens, on y va…

Lorsque tous les élèves furent réunis dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore se leva et un silence religieux se fit comme à chacune de ses prises de parole :

-Merci de vous être rassemblés aussi rapidement dit-il. Les professeurs et moi même avons longtemps songé à un moyen pour rapprocher nos 4 maisons et tenter de contrer les différents qui régnaient entre elle. Et nous avons enfin trouvé ! dit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Avec l'accord de vos parents, qui pour la majorité se sont montrés très accueillants, nous avons donc formé des trios. Ces petits groupes devront passer chaque vacance scolaire en dehors du collège ensemble, chacun vivant sous le même toit, les familles changeant de vacances en vacances. Mais je vais tout de suite laisser la parole au professeur MacGonagall qui va vous donner les différents groupes et leur composition.

La jeune femme se leva (ben ouais, à l'époque…lol), déroula un long rouleau de parchemin et commença à égrainer les noms trois par trois. Elle commença par les Pouffsouffles, les Serdaigles, puis passa aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors. A cette deuxième série de trios, beaucoup de mine furieuses se lurent sur les visages. :

-Lupin, Rogue, Black

Sirius bondit de son banc :

-QUOI ?Mais c'est quoi de ces salades ?

Rémus le rassit en le tirant par la manche et le jeune homme suivit son ordre muet, tentant de ne pas apercevoir le rictus moqueur qui se baladait sur les lèvres de Séverus. MacGonagall, plus flegmatique que jamais, continua comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

-Evans, Potter…

Lily eut un faible sourire : James avait légèrement remonté dans son estime depuis quelques temps…

-…Malefoy.

Cette fois ci, on entendit un cri de rage provenant de la table des Serpents :

-C' est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je ne vivrai pas sous le même toit qu'une sale Sang de Bourbe, s'insurgeait Lucius

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Lily qui souhaitait en ce moment disparaître de la surface de la Terre

-La ferme, Malefoy

-On t'a pas sonné, Potter. Si tu veux t'abaisser à traîner avec des sang impurs, ça te regarde…et puis c'est pas à toi que je parlais…

Le blondinet prit la salle tout entière à témoin :

-Eh quoi ? Evans ne sait pas parler, ou alors aurait-elle besoin que ses trois chevaliers servants viennent toujours la protéger… dit-il avec un rictus mauvais, jetant un regard appuyé vers Rémus.

Sirius rougit de colère mais encore une fois Lunard le retint :

-50 points de moins pour Serpentard, déclara tranquillement MacGonagall en reportant son attention sur la liste de noms :

-Weasley, Crabbe, Goyle…

Les noms tombaient, les uns après les autres, comme si le directeur avait pris un malin plaisir à mettre les meilleurs ennemis ensemble. Une fois que la répartition fut terminée, chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations

-Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, fulminait Sirius en désignant Dumbledore d'un air plein de dégoût : il doit être un peu sadique sur les bords…

-Essaie de relativiser, Pat'

-Nan, mais comment tu veux que je relativise ? Je vais passer toutes mes prochaines vacances avec le gars que je méprise le plus et en plus faudra que JE le loge chez MOI ! Qu'est-ce qui peut y avoir de pire ?

-Peut-être traîner Malefoy ?proposa James d'une voix pleine de haine

Sirius eut un sourire :

-J'avoue que sur ce coup là…je compatis, mon vieux ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va réussir à passer ces vacances de Noël ? Tu parles d'un cadeau, tiens !

Le beau brun eut un sourire machiavélique, ce qui fit hocher négativement la tête de Rémus :

-Je n'aime pas lorsque tu as cette mine réjouie et les yeux qui pétillent de malice comme ça, Pat' : qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE imaginé ?

Sirius se contenta d'exploser de rire puis murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de James qui fut aussitôt contaminé par sa bonne humeur :

-Excellent, Pat, Excellent, commenta le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait

-Vous êtes irrécupérables, tous les deux, fit Rémus d'un ton amusé

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire, mais le regard de Rémus s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit Lily sortir de la Grande Salle, plus pâle qu'un linge . Elle était seule, ayant perdu Molly et Arthur dans la cohue.

La jeune femme se jeta sur son lit, des larmes lui picotant les yeux. Elle les retenait avec colère : non, elle ne pleurerait pas ! Elle n'était pas de ces filles qui pleurnichent pour un rien ! Et elle comptait bien le prouver aux autres…comme à elle –même. Déjà le début d'année lui semblait bien loin. Trop peut-être. Ses vacances étaient déjà peu agréables avec Pétunia qui la regardait d'un air mauvais et jaloux.

L'esprit de Lily dériva sur le discours de Dumbledore et le moment où MacGonagall avait cité son nom et celui de Potter. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait été ravie : franchement, même s'ils s'entendaient à peu près bien depuis…enfin depuis ce _moment là_, James aimant toujours autant la faire tourner bourrique-ce qui amusait la jeune femme de temps en temps-, malgré tout ça il fallait avouer que passer ses vacances avec l'un des Maraudeurs serait loin d'être ennuyeux ! Lily sourit dans le vide en se demandant si Potter prenait des vacances dans ses plans foireux .

Puis le nom de Malefoy était tombé, comme un couperet qui venait trancher ses illusions. Comment faire pour passer 15 jours d'affilé avec ce…ce…La jeune femme se redressa sur son lit, tout en pensant qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à donner un qualificatif au Serpentard tellement il était abjecte :

« Il est peut-être abjecte, mais il a raison , lui souffla une petite voix insidieuse dans son esprit: tu n'as pas ta place à Poudlard ! »

-La ferme ! dit Lily d'un ton brusque, tandis qu'elle tentait de chasser ces idées noires de son esprit

-Eh ! Du calme, j'ai encore rien fait !

La jeune femme sursauta et vit James Potter, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres, pousser la porte du dortoir des filles :

-Tu t'es trompé de dortoir, Potter

Le Gryffondor eut un air amusé :

-Allons Evans , je ne savais pas que tu dormais dans le dortoir des garçons…la prochaine fois, je le saur…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un coussin vint se scratcher sur son visage :

-La ferme, Potter ! fit Lily, rouge de colère

Le jeune homme enleva le coussin de sa tête, l'ayant rattrapé d'un geste alerte d'attrapeur de Quidditch. Il l'enleva lentement, laissant dépasser deux yeux rieurs de la taie. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui donna plus d'assurance au Maradeur :

-Alors Evans, on m'agresse ? On ose s'en prendre à moi ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça aussitôt et James réalisa que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être mal interprété. Puis, voyant les joues de la Gryffondor s'empourprer et baisser les yeux de honte :

« Nan mais quel imbécile ! » pensa t-il

-Je…je suis dés…

-Pourquoi es-tu venu, Potter ? coupa Lily d'une voix hésitante.

-Dumbledore m'a chargé de t'informer que nous passerons les vacances de Noël chez toi…fit le jeune homme tout en tentant désespérément de capter le regard de Lily

-Ah…euh…d'accord…

Un silence pesant s'installa. Soudain, une tornade défonça la porte :

-EH LILY TU SAIS QUOI ?

Molly stoppa net en découvrant la scène:

-Je crois pas que je tombe au bon moment…dit-elle d'une voix gênée

-J' allais m'en aller, affirma James en tournant les talons

Il s'arrêta pourtant sur le seuil de la porte :

-Au fait, Evans, tu as un cavalier pour le ba….

Un deuxième oreiller venait de le percuter de plein fouet :

-SORS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT JAMES POTTER !

L'interpellé se retourna, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

-Mais bien sûr Miss Evans, pas la peine de s'énerver…

Et sur ce il referma la porte derrière lui.

Rémus tendit l'oreille et entendit les vociférations de la Gryffondor :

-J'ai l'impression que la Evans que nous connaissons à momentanément repris du service, dit Sirius en souriant de ses belles dents

-Effectivement j'en ai bien l'impression, mon cher Pat répondit le Maraudeur en retournant paisiblement à sa lecture

-Je confirme, fit une voix moqueuse provenant de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles

-Ah ! Cornedrue, tu n'es pas humain avec elle…, commença Sirius, il faut la ménager, tu comprends, c'est une fi…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu achever sa phrase, un seau d'eau apparut au-dessus de sa tête et se renversa sur lui :

-JE T'AI ENTENDU,BLAAACK !hurla une voix depuis l'étage

Sirius bondit de son siège, trempé :

-Eh ! Mais comment elle fait ça ?

Une tête rousse pointa le bout de son nez :

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? fit Lily d'une voix doucereuse tout en descendant les dernières marches, la baguette à la main

-Euh…tout comptes faits, ça va aller, Evans !fit Sirius, regardant alternativement la baguette et les deux autres Maraudeurs

-Si si si, j'insiste ! Alors tu tends le bras, comme ça –elle tendit son bras, le pliant légèrement- mais il faut qu'il reste souple ! Après tu fais un petit mouvement du poignet comme ceci, et tu dis de ta plus belle voix : _Aqua litioris _!

Un autre seau d'eau se déversa sur la tête de Sirius. Cette fois les cheveux du Gryffondor se collèrent à son front, cachant ses yeux. Il resta comme ça un instant puis il eut un haut-le cœur et recracha un petit poisson, provoquant l'hilarité de ses amis :

-C'est bon ou tu veux que je ré explique, Black ?

-Je crois que ça va aller, Evans, répondit-il, amusé.

Satisfaite, Lily remonta dans les dortoirs :

-C' est bon, elle est partie ? demanda Sirius en prenant un air hagard

Il se tourna vers James :

-Eh ! Cornedrue ! Elle est flippante, ta copine !

-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !

Le jeune homme rentra la tête dans ses épaules :

-Quelqu'un aurait un parapluie ?


	10. le mot qui blesse

Eh bé ! ça va mieux quand on débloque les reviews anonymes ! lol Eh oui, je suis déjà de retour, car je vais laisser ma fic en suspens pendant les vacs vu que je ne serai pas là... . C'est pourquoi je tiens à vous en donner un max avant de partir . Pour l'histoire du film, c'était effectivement la scène de Titanic –plus ou moins bien plagiée - -

Bonne lecture à tous et continuez à me laisser vos reviews qui me font tjrs autant plaisir !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget Jones

Ps : dslée, l'habitude, lol. Je vous rappelle que g 2 pseudos, donc si je dérape de tps en tps...  l'habitude qui revient 

RAR :

Lily9172 : Tjrs fidèle au poste à ce que je vois ! . Je suis flattée de tes compliments !  Pour le sort de Malfoy...tu verras bien -

Véga : Ca fait toujours plaisir que ma fic plaise ! Je suis super contente qu'elle puisse te faire rire –faut dire que je me suis bien creusée, lol-

Laetitia Osbourne : un petit « mouais » à ce que je vois ! Bah, que veux-tu, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, alors on fait ce qu'on peut, lol

Malak : Eh oui ! C'est qu'il m'en faut du temps, moi, pour savoir me servir d'un site ! Alors un site en anglais...  lol. Faut me pardonner, lol

Lyls : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que les chaps précédents !

Rockeuse dans l'âme : eh voilà la suite ! 

Sellesta : Ouah ! Eh bé ! Ma fic a été passée au crible ! On m'a rarement fait une analyse si précise et un compliment si bien formulé ! Je suis touchée ! Et j'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes dans ce nouveau chapitre !

Les minutes passaient, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres. Molly s'impatienta :

-Bon, Lily, tu te décide oui ou bouse de Dragon ?

-C'est bon, j'arriiiiive !

La rouquine déverrouilla la porte et sortit. Elle portait une robe rouge lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, un peu de gloss sur les lèvres et une touche de mascara :

-Lily, je suis fière de toi : tu es superbe

-Merci, répondit simplement la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire.

-Tu sais avec qui tu vas aller à ce bal, j'espère ? Car cette fois-ci, plus question de te défiler : je veux te voir danser !

-Eh bien…

-Il te reste toujours J…

-N' y pense même pas ! Coupa la Gryffondor, ses beaux yeux émeraude lançant des regards furieux .

Lily vit son amie rougir de colère :

-Et tu ressembles à quoi, maintenant, hein ?Tu t'es faite jolie pour quoi ? Ou plutôt pour qui ? Pourquoi tu refuses d'y aller avec James ?

-Parce que…parce que…PARCE QUE C'EST COMME CA, LA ! J'AI PAS ENVIE D'YALLER AVEC LUI ET SI JE NE TROUVE PAS DE CAVALIER EH BEN JE N'IRAI, C'EST TOUT !

-Mais enfin Lily, c'est stupide : le bal de Nöel est le plus important de l'année…

-OUI EH BEN TU VAS PAS M'Y FORCER A Y ALLER !

-EH BEN SI, JUSTEMENT ! JE TIENS PAS A CE QUE MA MEILLEURE AMIE FINISSE VIEILLE FILLE !

-C 'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER AVEC POTTER QUE JE FINIRAI VIEILLE FILLE !

-OUAIS,MAIS SI TU TE DECIDE PAS AVANT TES 80 ANS , C'EST CE QUI VA T'ARRIVER !

-ET TOI ALORS ? TU TE CROIS BIEN PLACEE POUR ME FAIRE LA MORALE,PEUT-ETRE ? TU CROIS QUE C'EST EN TE DISPUTANT AU MOINS TROIS FOIS PAR JOUR AVEC ARTHUR QUE TU VAS ARRIVER A SORTIR AVEC LUI ?…

Lily stoppa net, s'apercevant tout à coup qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin. Tout le dortoir des filles les regardait :

-Je…je suis désolée, Molly, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Sans répondre, Molly tourna les talons et claqua la porte en sortant :

« Je hais les bals ! » pensa Lily

Et, voyant que toutes les filles de Gryffondor continuaient de la regarder avec la bouche grande ouverte, elle s'énerva :

-Quoi ? Vous voulez une photo ?

Elle sortit des dortoirs d'un pas rapide, voulant rattraper son amie afin de s'excuser un peu mieux.

Alors q u'elle sortait par le portrait de la grosse Dame, elle heurta …

-Potter ?

Le Gryffondor marmonna un 'pardon' et s'éloigna rapidement. Etonnée, Lily passa son chemin, ruminant de sombres pensées : James avait l'air très préoccupé.

« Et pour que quelque chose arrive à perturber l'arrogance légendaire du grand James Potter, il faut que l'événement soit de taille… »

Ne sachant pas trop où trouver Molly, Lily se dirigea à tous hasard vers la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves y étaient déjà rassemblés et la soirée avait dû commencer. Tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans l'immense pièce, évitant les couples langoureusement enlacés d'un air dégoûté tout en cherchant son amie des yeux, les idées de Lily dévièrent à nouveau vers James : le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt pour le bal, or il était déjà assez tard…

-Etrange…dit-elle à haute voix

-Etrange, en effet, confirma quelqu'un

Lily se retourna, surprise, et découvrit un jeune homme de son âge, grand, brun, les yeux légèrement en amande, le torse très musclé :

-On se connaît ? demanda t-elle

-Pas que je sache…comme je le disais : étrange qu'une si jolie fille soit seule au milieu d'une piste de danse…

La Gryffondor le regarda d'un air mi-amusé mi interloqué :

-Mais je me présente : Michael Corvin, je suis à Serdaigle, en 7è année, continua t-il en tendant son bras à la jeune femme

Celle-ci le prit, machinalement, oubliant et Molly et James, se laissant conduire par le beau Serdaigle.

Après quelques danses, Michael l'emmena dans les jardins, pour 'être plus tranquilles'(NA/ Mouais…mon œil, tiens !). Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc, Lily observant le lac fixement, perdue dans ses pensées, et le Serrdaigle contemplant sa sublime cavalière . Après un long silence, elle sembla se réveiller :

-La nuit est plutôt calme, dit-elle

« Ma pauvre fille ! T'es vraiment pathétique ! Molly avait raison : si tu continues comme ça, tu resteras vieille fille », pensa t-elle avec un sourire amer sur les lèvres

Michael eut un sourire :

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily rosit

-Ca tombe bien, parce que moi non plus, ajouta le Serdaigle en riant.

Devant la stupidité de la situation, tous les deux rirent ensemble pendant quelques minutes, puis Michael prit les devants, s'approchant de Lily. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles pulpeuses de la belle Gryffondor. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, Lily ne le repoussa pas, fermant les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent timidement au début, puis le jeune homme approfondit leur baiser, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme : son compagnon embrassait vraiment très bien. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, toujours collée au jeune homme et aperçut…la pleine lune.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Rémus n'était pas dans la Grande Salle, ni aucun des deux autres Maraudeurs. La transformation était donc pour ce soir…ça expliquerait leur absence, mais pas la mine préoccupée de James : depuis le temps, ils devraient avoir l'habitude, mais là …

La jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Michael se poser sur sa cuisse. Lily rompit le contact :

-Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit –il

-Si, si, mais je préfère rentrer, j'ai…froid !

-Comme tu voudras, dit-il en souriant

Une fois retournés dans la Grande Salle, Lily n'y tint plus : elle chercha une dernière fois les 3 Maraudeurs des yeux, mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter et lâcha la main de son 'ami' :

-Je dois y aller…

-Déjà ? Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer…

Puis, voyant son air déterminé :

-Bon, comme tu voudras. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, vas-y dit-elle d'un ton pressé

-Est-ce qu'on peut dire que l'on sort ensemble ?

Lily tomba de haut et regarda attentivement le Serdaigle, puis lui sourit :

-On peut dire ça, oui…

Alors qu'elle s'en allait, il lui cria :

-Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Lily…Lily Evans !

La jeune femme marchait vite dans les couloirs du château, sentant le sang battre à ses tempes. Elle passa en vitesse dans la tour des préfets en chefs pour prendre sa baguette au vol, et se dirigea vers la statue du cavalier sans tête, où elle avait vu Rémus disparaître lors de la transformation à laquelle elle avait assisté :

_-Marcelicto _dit-elle clairement

La statue pivota, livrant à nouveau le passage secret qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Lily frissonna un instant puis, se remémorant le visage de Potter, puis entra d'un pas décidé dans le tunnel :

« Et puis s'il est pas content, ce sera la même chose !» se dit-elle comme pour se convaincre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du passage, elle entrouvrit légèrement la trappe le cœur battant :

« C'est peut-être pas très prudent de s'en prendre à un loup-garou sans…rien ! »

_-Argentisum !_

Un poignard en argent apparut dans sa main.

« Mais…J'vais jamais savoir me servir de ça ! Et puis si jamais je tue Rémus ?… »

Elle chassa ces idées de son esprit et prit son courage à deux mains :

« C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

Elle ouvrit brusquement la trappe et se hissa dans la pièce. A sa gauche gisait un chien, étendu sur le côté, perdant énormément de sang. A l'opposé se trouvait…le loup garou, entrain d'achever un autre animal, que Lily reconnut comme un cerf :

-James ! cria t-elle en courant dans la direction des deux adversaires

Le loup garou se retourna, montrant les crocs. D'un geste, il envoya le jeune femme dans les airs. Lily percuta violemment le sol mais se releva. Rémus était retourné sur le corps inconscient du cerf :

-Rémus ! dit-elle avec un tel sang froid qu'elle ignora d'où il venait

La bête se retourna ;

-Viens par ici ! Allez, viens !

Le loup grogna et se jeta à nouveau sur elle. A contre cœur, elle ferma les yeux et enfonça le poignard dans l'animal qui poussa un gémissement. Lorsqu'elle réouvrit les yeux, elle vit avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait touché que le bras de Rémus, mais que celui-ci était cependant suffisamment touché pour ne plus être une menace.

Lily s'approcha du cerf :

-Potter ?murmura t-elle

Le corps semblait sans vie et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui lui venaient « Un instant. Si j'étais arrivée un instant plus tôt, James ne serait pas … » :

-Lily ?

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement. Elle vit que le cerf avait reprit forme humaine. Devant elle se tenait Jmaes Potter, ensanglanté, se traînant tant bien que mal sur le plancher de la Cabane Hurlante

-J…Potter ?

Elle avait eu du mal à entendre la voix du Gryffondor, devant être faible à cause de ses multiples blessures. Elle se pencha vers lui, chassant une mèche brune de son visage :

-Ca va aller ? demanda t-elle d'une voix anxieuse

« Nan mais ce que tu peux être cruche, ma fille ! Il est entrain de se vider de tout son sang et toi tu lui demandes si ça va ! Allez ! Réagis, bon sang ! »

N'attendant pas de réponse, elle fit apparaître des bandages et un baquet rempli d'eau. Elle pansa tant bien que mal les blessures du Maraudeur puis, une fois qu'elle eut fini, rejoint Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce :

-Black ? murmura t-elle

Un faible grognement lui répondit. Rassurée, elle fit de même. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers le loup garou. Celui-ci était toujours au centre de la pièce, gémissant de douleur. Lily fit apparaître une mandragore et un chaudron puis prépara assez rapidement une potion de secours pour contrer les effets de l'argent. Cependant, elle prit la précaution d'attacher fermement Rémus avant de lui donner cette mixture 'revitalisante' :

-Désolée, Lupin, mais on ne sait jamais…

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, une fiole dans la main, elle l'entendit grogner et le vit la regarder, menaçant :

-Bon, ça va, je sais que je suis pas hyper douée en potions et que c'est pas censé avoir un goût de jus de citrouille, mais vu la situation tu pourrais faire un effort, tu crois pas ?

Et, nullement impressionnée, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'animal qui but le contenu de la fiole assez docilement. Après quelques instants, elle sourit voyant les trois Maraudeurs dormir à présent d'un sommeil paisible. Elle acheva son œuvre en faisant apparaître trois couvertures qu'elle disposa sur chacun d'eux :

-Bonne nuit les Maraudeurs ! murmura t-elle en reprenant le tunnel pour retourner au château

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux le matin suivant, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel :

-Allons bon ! fit-elle, maussadement, j'ai raté le petit déjeuner…

Et, tandis que son estomac protestait vivement, elle se leva sans se presser et se rendit, comme à son habitude, à la tour des Gryffondors. Là bas, elle y trouva Molly et Arhtur, en grande 'discussion' (mdr). Tandis que les deux amoureux lâchaient prise, gênés, Lily fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu :

-Salut tous les deux !

-Bonjour Lily, dirent-ils en cœur, ce qui les fit rire.

« Ah, l'amour, nan mais j'vous jure , pensa Lily , Ca rend le cerveau à peine plus gros qu'une mandragore ! » Puis, lançant un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction des deux tourtereaux qui étaient retournés à leurs 'occupations', voyant qu'ils ne dérangeaient visiblement pas leur amie, elle eut un sourire en coin

« Là, Lily, t'y vas un peu fort…c'est pas parce que t'es une célibataire endurcie que…oh et puis zut, tiens ! L'amour c'est comme les cours de potions : j'y pige que dalle ! »

Puis elle se souvint de la soirée de la veille et rectifia :

« Ah mais c'est vrai, au fait ! Je sors avec le Serdaigle !… »

Tout en réfléchissant, elle s'était machinalement assise, faisant face au jeune couple ce qui ne semblait pas les gêner. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Lily s'aperçut que quelqu'un arrivait du dortoir des garçons mais n'y prêta aucune attention :

« Comment on peut oublier qu'on sort avec un mec ? J'te jure, ma vieille, t'as aucune mémoire : du vrai gruyère suisse ! »

-Evans ?

Lily sursauta : Potter se tenait devant elle. Il avait enfilé une chemise blanche et un jean. La jeune femme se souvint soudain de la veille, de ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane hurlante :

-Potter ?dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut détaché

Elle aurait voulut ajouter un 'bien dormi ?' fracassant, histoire de le mettre mal à l'aise, mais elle s'en abstint : le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air très enclin aux plaisanteries de ce genre aujourd'hui.

Comme un silence s'installait entre eux et que Potter était toujours debout, elle s'impatienta :

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il sembla regarder autour d'eux. A cette réaction, Lily comprit immédiatement qu'il voulait lui parler de la veille. Voyant son regard se fixer sur Arthur et Molly, elle intervint :

-C'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, précisa t-elle

Les yeux chocolat de James revinrent sur la rouquine. Elle put s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient durs et froids, contrairement aux yeux arrogants et rieurs qu'elle rencontrait d'habitude :

-Bon, Potter, j'ai pas toute la journée, alors abrège…

-Comment as-tu osé ? siffla t-il

-Comment j'ai quoi ?demanda la jeune femme, étonnée

-Pourquoi t'es-tu mêlée de ce qui ne te regardais pas ?

-De ce qui ne me…mais enfin, Potter, tu délires ?

-On ne t'a rien demandé Evans, alors t'es gentille, la prochaine fois tu t'abstiens de jouer les héroïnes, ok ?

Le sang battait aux tempes de la Gryffondor. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de rester zen, mais elle avait bien du mal : « Du calme, Lily, du calme ! Il y a sûrement une explication valable pour que Potter t'engueule au lieu de te remercier…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? C'est rien qu'un gros macho qui supporte pas qu'une fille ait pu lui sauver la vie, à lui et à ses potes… »

Lily planta son regard dans ceux de Potter :

-Tu veux m'énerver, c'est ça ? Ben c'est raté, Potter…

Elle se pencha plus vers lui :

-Et puis si tu supportes pas l'idée que je t'ai sauvé la vie, eh ben faudra t'y faire…

Elle se leva d'un bond de son siège. Bien qu'elle s'était juré de rester calme, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas rester calme face à tant de mauvaise foi :

-NAN MAIS T'AS VU COMMENT TU ME TRAITES ? JE SAIS PAS SI C'EST LA PLEINE LUNE QUI TE FAIS CET EFFET LA -« bien lancé, ma Lily », pensa t-elle en le voyant pâlir un peu –MAIS JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU DEVRAIS ETRE UN PEU PLUS AGREABLE AVEC MOI…MEME PAS SYMPAS,J'IRAI PAS JUSQUE LA…MAIS EVITER DE ME POURRIR LA VIE PENDANT AU MOINS UNE SEMAINE…

James bondit à son tour, fou de rage :

-ALORS TU VEUX QUE JE TE REMERCIES ? ET DE QUOI AU JUSTE ?D'AVOIR SAUCISSONE REMUS COMME UN VULGAIRE CHIEN GALEUX OU DE LUI AVOIR PLANTE UN POIGNARD DANS LE BRAS ? …

-PARCE QUE CA VA ETRE DE MA FAUTE SI JE VOULAIS RESTER EN VIE ?

-Oui…répondit le jeune homme plus calmement.

Lily se leva, les larmes aux yeux et d'un geste magistral, le gifla avec une force phénoménale (NA/ et là vous vous dites : qu'est-ce qu'elle peux être chiante celle là (en parlant de mwa)! Elle nous fait un retour à la case départ…niarkniarkniark lol) :

-Ne-m'adresse-plus-jamais-la-parole, dit-elle, tentant de retenir ses larmes

Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis se ravisa : il était temps de mettre les points sur les « i » une bonne fois pour toutes :

-Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi, hein ? Pourquoi ?

James ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer :

-J'essaie d'être sympathique, je fais des efforts surhumains pour ne pas m'énerver et toi, tu fiches tout par terre…qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste, Potter ?

-Ce n'était pas à toi de les sauver, gronda t-il

Lily croisa les bras, furieuse :

-Ah ben nous y voilà ! Le grand James Potter avoue enfin qu'il est jaloux du fait que j'ai sauvé la vie à ses amis…t'aurais préféré qu'ils crèvent ?Je vais te dire, Potter : la prochaine fois, pleine lune ou pas, tu te débrouilleras seul…

-…comme je le fais depuis 7 ans, Evans…

-Ben hier soir, c'est drôle, mais on aurait pas dit que t'avais la situation bien en pattes…

-Je l'avais, tu peux me croire…avant que tu n'arrives !

-QUOI ? Tu peux me rappeler dans quel état tu étais quand je suis arrivée ? IL était en train de t'étriper au sens propre du terme…

Elle vit le Gryffondor rougir de colère :

-Et puis ça t'embête que je t'ai sauvé la vie, hein Potter ? continua t-elle. Mais toi, quand tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'en ai pas fait toute une histoire…

-LA FERME SANG DE BOURBE !

Molly et Arthur se retournèrent, consternés. Lily ne pouvant plus parler, la gorge serrée par la colère ou par la tristesse, elle n'aurait pu le dire pour l'instant, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Molly se précipita à sa suite, lançant des regards assassins à James. Arthur alla rejoindre ce dernier :

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? demanda t-il d'un ton glacial

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un grognement où les seuls mots qu'il distingua furent 'pas tes affaires'

-Détrompes toi, Potter : quand on insulte mes amis, ce sont mes affaires.

James regarda Arthur qui ne cilla pas, le regard flamboyant :

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous disiez, et de toutes façons, tu as raison, ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires, mais quoiqu'elle t'ai dit, elle ne méritait pas que tu la traites comme tu viens de le faire. Je ne te reconnais plus, James ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, par Merlin ?

A sa surprise, les yeux du Gryffondor s'emplirent de larmes et il tourna les talons, trop pudique pour que qui que ce soit le voit pleurer.

Sans un mot pour Arhtur, il sortit de la Salle commune et emprunta le chemin qui menait à la statue du chevalier sans tête. Une fois arrivé, il vérifia à l'aide de la précieuse carte des Maruadeurs, que personne n'était là, et rejoint la cabane hurlante. Il souleva la trappe et retrouva ses amis dans la même position qu'il les avait laissé quelques heures auparavant. Rémus était allongé sur une pile de couvertures, Sirius auprès de lui :

-Comment va t-il ? demanda James d'un ton angoissé

Comme pour lui répondre, de nouvelles gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur le front du loup garou qui eut un soubresaut de douleur :

-Le poison se répand, commenta Sirius d'un ton désespéré, il faut faire quelque chose, et vite…

James serra les poings :

-S'il arrive quoique ce soit à Lunard, Evans le paiera au centuple…siffla t-il

Et voilàààà ! Encore un chap de fini ! N'oubliez pas les reviews en sortant pleaase ! 


	11. C'est les vacancesavec Lily :

Hey ! Tout l'monde ! Bon, alors ok, j'aurai pu attendre d'avoir plus de reviews, mais je voulais publier encore 2 ou 3 chapitres avant de partir en vacances histoire que vous m'oubliez pas trop ! 

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget Jones

RAR :

DarkyAnge : J'espère que la suite te plaira !ps : elle ne lui avait pas donné une potion mais plutôt enfoncé quelque chose en argent dans le corps, l'argent étant très nocifs pour les loups-garou, comme tt le mde le sait 

Laetitia Osbourne : Bah, pas grave, lol. Même un « mouais » ça me va tkt lol. Le tout c'est que tu donnes ton avis et je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu !

Lily9172 : tjrs fidèle au poste à ce que je vois !  Effectivement, ça devient chaud, lol. Mais attention, ça va devenir brûlant dans les prochains chaps ! lol

Rockeuse dans l'âme : MAIS TKT ! lol. Je suis spécialiste dans l'art des rebondissements –plus ou moins bien, certes mais bon, chacun fait ce qu'il peut ! lol-, alors des surprises tu vas en avoir...crois-moi ! **pt sourire à la malfoy**

Croyez tout de même po ke j'allais laisser MON Rémus dans un état pareil, quoi ?lol

Mme Pomfresh était dans tous ses états :

-Posez-le là, ordonna t-elle aux deux Maraudeurs qui étaient aussi pâles que pouvaient l'être les draps du lit sur lequel ils venaient de déposer leur ami

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour expliquer la chose, Mme Pomfresh se répondit à elle-même :

-De l'argent…dit-elle d'un ton soucieux

-A t-il un chance de s'en sortir ? questionna fiévreusement Sirius en voyant l'infirmière s'affairer autour de son ami

-Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas, jeune homme : je n'ai pas été formée pour porter secours à des loups garous…

Puis, voyant l'air abattu des deux Gryffondors, elle tenta de les rassurer :

-Mais nous sommes à Poudlard…et ici, tout est possible, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle reprit son air sévère :

-Maintenant allez déjeuner, vous êtes pâles comme Mr Lupin …de toutes façons il a besoin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces et vous également…

-Mais…

-Ah non ! Pas de 'Mais'

Elle les poussa vers la porte puis les houspilla. Une fois la porte de l'infirmerie refermée, Sirius et James marchèrent en silence vers la Grande Salle, tous les deux plongés dans leur pensées :

-On aurait dû lui faire oublier…commença James

-A qui ? De quoi ?

-A Evans

Sirius s'arrêta, étonné :

-Et tu t'y serais pris comment, au juste ?

-_Oubliettes_, à quoi d 'autre pensais-tu ?

-Nan mais t'es malade, Cornedrue ? Ca cause des dommages irréparables au cerveau…

-Peut-être, mais Lunard ne serait pas en ce moment même en train de se battre pour sa vie, rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton implacable

-James, fit Sirius en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux, tu ne parlais pas sérieusement ?

-…

-M'enfin, James, elle nous a…

-ELLE N'A RIEN FAIT DU TOUT A PART NOUS METTRE DANS LE PETRIN…

Sirius, voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à raisonner son ami, tenta de calmer le jeu :

-Du calme vieux…

James sembla suivre son conseil et tous les deux reprirent leur chemin. Mais le jeune Black ne sut se retenir :

-Avoue que si elle avait pas été là, on aurait peut-être passé l'arme à gauche et que…

L'attrapeur rougit de colère, mais Sirius lui fit signe de le laisser continuer :

-Et que Lunard, une fois retransformé, aurait finit à Azkaban ou dans n'importe quel autre laboratoire scientifique…

James tomba de haut : ce qu'avait dit le Maraudeur n'était pas tout à fait faux et il dut s'avouer qu'il s'était laissé aveugler par la colère. Il ne dit rien mais Sirius sut qu'il avait gagné en voyant la mine dépité de son ami . Ils passèrent les lourdes portes du réfectoire et s'assirent à la table la plus proche, celle de leur maison . Sirus remarqua qu'Arthur et Molly lançaient des regards froid vers James et comprit la situation :

-Tu t'es disputé avec Evans ? murmura t-il

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules et en commençant une cuisse de poulet

-Ben t'as dû avoir la main lourde, parce que pour que même Weasley soit sur ton dos…

-Il a traité Lily de Sang de Bourbe ! intervint Moly.

On pouvait aisément ressentir tout le dégoût que lui inspirait James à ce moment là. Sirius fut choqué :

-Cornedrue, dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça !

-Il s'est gêné, tiens…commenta Molly, de plus en plus furieuse

Le Gryffondor n'écoutait plus la conversation et cherchait la jeune femme des yeux. La rouquine sembla s'en apercevoir et décida de venger son amie :

-Si tu cherches Lily, elle est à la table des Serdaigle, dit-elle tout en observant son 'adversaire'

James ne sembla pas porter attention à cette information, se contentant d'entamer ses pommes de terre. Mais quelques instants plus tard, il regarda la table des Serdaigle et vit Lily se tenant à côté d'un jeune homme qui lui –la pomme de terre eut soudainement du mal à passer- qui lui enlaçait la taille. Molly eut un sourire carnassier :

-Un problème, James ?

Le jeune homme ne releva pas et regarda à nouveau son assiette, refoulant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et que Sirius, quelques minutes après, posa pour venir en aide à son ami :

-C'est qui le Serdaigle avec Evans ?

Le jeune Balck devint soudain le centre d'intérêt de Molly, qui était friande de potins et qui décida de laisser momentanément tomber la rancœur qui s'était formée en elle contre James. Détournant les yeux de ce dernier, elle répondit :

-Michael Corvin (na : Je sais, y a plagiat, lolEnfin, si ça se trouve zavez po vu le film…ou bien zavez oublié, dc po de pb,…).Elle l'a rencontré au bal de Noël

James écoutait discrètement ce qu'elle disait, intéressé au plus haut point. Lorsqu'il vit Lily se lever, il se leva à son tour : sa décision était prise : il irait faire ses excuses. Il trouvait, avec le recul, qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin…

Il emboîta donc le pas à la Gryffondor sous le regard approbateur de Sirius et celui accusateur de Molly. Lorsque Lily fut sortie de la Grande Salle, elle fut happée par Michael qui l'embrassa fougueusement, la plaquant contre le mur. Elle allait protester, mais lorsqu'elle vit que Potter la suivait, elle sourit au Serdaigle et approfondit leur baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou. James les dépassa, ses bonnes résolutions s'étant envolées d'un seul coup.

Les jours suivant passèrent rapidement, et les vacances arrivèrent. Curieusement, à Poudlard, il n'y avait que les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles pour se réjouir de cette date, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards traînant 'bizarrement' les pieds lorsqu'il fallut reprendre le Poudlard Express.

La veille de leur départ, Sirius et James allèrent rendre une dernière visite à leur ami, Rémus, qui se remettait peu à peu. Ils virent que Lily était là, la jeune femme tenant à tout prix à s'excuser du tort qu'elle avait causé au loup garou, même si ce dernier l'assurait qu'elle avait bien fait.

Voyant James arriver, elle fit la bise à Rémus et s'en alla d'un pas pressé. Sirius attaqua :

-Pourquoi je sens que tu ne t'es pas excusé, Jamesie ?

-…

-Excusé pour quoi ? demanda Lunard, incrédule

-Alors comme ça tu sais pas la nouvelle ?NOTRE Cornedrue a insulté Evans de…de… ah ! mince alors, j'm en souviens plus !

Voyant que James faisait profil bas, Rémus n'insista pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Mais Sirius n'abandonnait pas : il avait vraiment été déçu par l'attitude de celui qu'il croyait être son meilleur ami :

-Ben vas-y, James, dis-lui !

-C'est bon, Pat', lâche-le…intervint Rémus

Le jeune homme lança un regard noir en direction de James et se tourna vers le 3è Maraudeur :

-Alors comme ça tu vas me laisser tout seul avec Rogue ? C'est pas chic, mon vieux…pas chic du tout même !

-Promets-moi que tu ne le martyrisera pas trop …

Les yeux du Maraudeur pétillèrent de malice :

-T'inquiètes donc pas, Lunard…notre Servilius est entre de bonnes mains…

Le Poudlard Express siffla trois fois pour signaler son départ. Molly, Arthur et Lily s'engouffrèrent dans l'un des nombreux compartiments :

-Bon, ben c'est la dernière ligne droite avant les pires vacances de Noël de notre vie…commença Molly

Lily acquiesça en soupirant :

-…et toi encore ça va aller, t'as qu'un seul Serpentard,…compléta Arthur

Puis il aperçut le regard assassin de sa petite amie et se dépêcha de changer de sujet :

-Euh…vous avez acheté quelque chose à vos parents pour Noël ?

Lily se leva, agacée, et sortit du compartiment :

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ENCORE dit ?

-Rien, Arthur, rien…disons que t'es pas très doué pour changer de sujet mine de rien…dit la rouquine en embrassant son jules

Lily arpentait les couloirs du Poudlard Express. Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié de ses amis. Elle ouvrit l'une des fenêtres du couloir et passa la tête à l'extérieur histoire d'avaler un grand bol d'air frais. Sa tignasse rousse s'éparpillait autour de son visage tout en la chatouillant, ce qui la fit sourire :

-Alors, Evans, on respire l'air pur ?

La jeune femme haussa les yeux au ciel, rentra la tête ; les cheveux en bataille et se retourna, agacée :

-Pas maintenant, Black…

En effet, Sirius et James se tenaient devant elle, arborant tous les deux un sourire arrogant, bien que celui de James fut légèrement moins crédible . Les yeux de la Gryffondor rencontrèrent par hasard ceux du Maraudeur

-Oups, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans le compartiment…bon, ben j'reviens, Jamesie, s'excusa Sirius en donnant une tape amicale à son ami : Je te préviens, Cornedrue, Lunard m'a dit comment adapter Notre carte aux différents endroits dans lesquels on se rend, donc je te surveille…souffla t-il plus bas en désignant un papier dans sa main

James perdit immédiatement son sourire et voulut dire quelque chose, mais son ami avait déjà disparu à l'autre bout du couloir.

Un silence s'installa et Lily, écoeurée ou mal à l'aise, elle ne sut pas le dire, s'en alla sans un mot pour son 'adversaire'. Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide, elle sentit une main la retenir :

-Evans, attends…

-Ne me touche pas, Potter !dit-elle, les yeux flamboyant.

De la colère. Oui, c'est ce sentiment là qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle le voyait, lorsqu'il lui parlait

-Evans, on ne va pas se faire la gueule pendant toutes les vacances, ce serait stupide…

-Stupide ? Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes excuses, Potter

James s'emporta à son tour :

-Qui te dit que je voulais m'excuser ?siffla t-il

-Tu m'évites dans les couloirs, tu ne me regardes même plus en face…regardes-toi, Potter : tu n'es qu'un lâche qui n'es pas capable d'assumer ce qu'il dit…

James tremblait de colère, mais Lily n'en avait pas terminé avec lui : ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui dire ses 4 vérités à celui-là :

-…tu n'es qu'un crétin arrogant qui joue les forte têtes ! Car quand il s'agit d'assumer ses actes, y a plus personne !

-QUOI ? explosa le Gryffondor MAIS TU DELIRES MA PAROLE ! JE…

-AH TU VEUX HAUSSER LE TON ? TU CROIS QUE TU M'IMPRESSIONNES,POTTER ?ET EN DEBUT D'ANNEE,QUAND TU T'ES BATTU AVEC ROGUE,QUI EST-CE QUI A DU FAIRE LA PUNITION POUR DEUX ? HEIN ?

-ALORS COMME CA CE (censuré, car trop vulgaire, lol !) EST VENU PLEURER DANS TES JUPES ?

-NAN POTTER, MAIS TU VOIS,J'AI DES OREILLES ET J'AI DES YEUX ! ET CROIS-MOI , QUAND J'AI VU CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT EN SORTANT DU BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE, SI J'AVAIS EU UNE BAGUETTE SOUS LA MAIN, TU Y PASSAIS, CROIS-MOI !

-TOI NON PLUS TU NE M'IMPRESSIONNES PAS, EVANS ! TU JOUES LES MARTHYRS, MAIS AU FOND TU TIRES BIEN TON EPINGLE DU JEU : TOUT LE MONDE TE PLAINT : IL N'Y A QUE LES SERPENTARDS POUR VOIR CLAIR DANS CE QUE TU DIS !

Lily ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Le tuer. Elle allait le tuer. Elle dégaina sa baguette et la brandit en direction de James.Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre , la colère , auparavant explosive, semblant être devenue froide :

-_Furonculus_ !

-_Protego_ !

James avait sorti sa baguette en deux temps trois mouvements et avait crée un bouclier, renvoyant le sort à son expéditeur. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu ce qui allait suivre. Tandis que le sort se dirigeait vers Lily, celle-ci imaginant le rire sarcastique de Potter lorsqu'elle serait couverte de furoncles, un autre sort retentit :

-_Protego_ !

Un bouclier se forma autour de Lily, renvoyant le sort à James qui, cette fois, ne put l'éviter. Lily, qui n'avait pas réagi, regarda autour d'elle qui avait dévié le sort . Elle fut heureuse de trouver Michael, la baguette encore fumante et les cheveux en bataille . Elle se dirigea vers lui et le Serdaigle la prit dans ses bras, lui faisant un sourire charmeur :

-Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? s'enquit-il

-Oui, ça ira…

James, dans son coin, couvert de furoncles et de pustules en tous genres, fulminait. Pourquoi ? Parcequ'Evans l'avait provoqué, parce qu'elle lui avait lancé ce sort, parce que ce 'Michael' était intervenu dans LEUR dispute… « et aussi parce qu'elle est dans SES bras à LUI », commenta une petite voix dans sa tête d'un ton malicieux. Le Maraudeur serra les poings et tenta en vain de se calmer. Il y arrivait enfin quelque peu lorsqu'il vit 'Michael' s'avancer vers lui. Le sang lui remonta au visage et la moutarde au nez (lol), mais il ne dit rien. Corvin prit un air important :

-C'est quoi ton nom à toi, déjà ? dit-il d'un ton méprisant

James ferma les yeux « ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer » . Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, Michael continua :

-…et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en es pris à MA copine ?

« Du calme, James, du calme »

-Ouais, ben quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne t'approche plus d'elle, t'as compris le minable ?

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN MINABLE, OK ?

De son côté, Lily admirait réellement Potter : comment avait-il fait pour garder son sang froid aussi longtemps ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse à sa question, car elle vit le Maraudeur se jeter sur le Serdaigle. Elle poussa un cri de rage et les sépara. James, ayant peur de blesser Lily dans l'un de ses mouvements brusques ,ce qui n'arrangerait mais alors pas du tout sa situation, James, donc, reprit le contrôle de lui même, à moitié satisfait : il avait quand même réussit à mettre le pain du siècle à 'Michael !'… Il toisa le Serdaigle, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres . Oui, ce Corvin se souviendrait que James Potter n'est pas un minable. En revanche, son sourire se figea lorsqu'il rencontra le regard furieux de Lily :

-Dégage, Potter, cracha t-elle

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son petit ami :

-Ca va aller ? disait-elle avec douceur

Le sourire de James s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit que le 'grand Michael' se laisser bichonner comme un gamin.

« Et il me traite de minable…il devrait se regarder plus souvent ! » conclu t-il fièrement. Cependant, il ne put échapper à un léger pincement au cœur alors que la rouquine continuait de lui parler : elle n'avait jamais été aussi douce avec lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le compartiment dans lequel ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, James vit que Sirius l'y attendait avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres :

-Alors ? C'était comment ? Raconte…

Le jeune homme grogna et s'affala sur la banquette. Surpris, le Maraudeur l'interrogea :

-Ben…ça s'est pas bien passé ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Sirius eut le bon sens de déduire que la réponse était négative :

-La faute à quoi ? demanda t-il

-La faute à qui, tu veux dire…

Incrédule, Sirius ressortit son bout de parchemin, prononça distraitement une formule, tout en regardant son ami :

-Alors je repose ma question : la faute à qui ?

Puis il lança un regard sur la carte des Maraudeurs, version Poudlard Express, et grimaça :

-Michael Corvin ! dirent-ils en même temps

James commença son récit. Pendant près de 10 minutes, des cris de désespoir retentirent dans le compartiment. Lorsque le Gryffondor eut terminé, il remarqua que son meilleur ami se tenait la tête entre les mains :

-Bon sang, Cornedrue…t'étais censé t'excuser, pas empirer la situation…gémit l'Animagus

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a empiré ? demanda James d'un ton naïf, le regard amusé

-J' aurai tout fait, Jamesie, tout ! Mais là, je déclare forfait, je dépose le bilan, je ferme boutique, je mets la clé sous la porte !

Il continua, voyant que son compère le regardait d' un air amusé :

-Moi, Sirius William Alfred Philibert…Bon, ça va, arrêtes de te moquer ! dit-il en lançant un regard noir à James qui se bidonnait.

Après que le Maraudeur ait reprit un semblant de dignité, bien que parcouru par des spasmes de fou rire carabinés, Sirius continua :

-Je disais donc : moi Sirius William Alfred Philibert Black, déclare ta relation de couple avec Lily Evans officiellement I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E !

James s'arrêta de rire et lança un regard assassin à son meilleur ami :

-Pat', franchement t'es lourd !dit-il d'un ton boudeur

Le train freina, coupant court à leur conversation. Sirius bondit de la banquette, ouvrit la porte du compartiment, sortit et hurla :

-VACANCES POURRIES DE NOEL DERNIER ARREEEEET ! TERMINUS,TOUT LE MONDE DESCEND ! POUR CEUX QUI VEULENT SE SUICIDER , LES FENETRES SONT PAR LA, PAS TOUS A LA FOIS, S'IL VOUS PLAIIIIIT !

Le wagon dans lequel il se trouvait, principalement composé de Gryffondors et de Serpentards, le wagon tout entier explosa de rire. Même les serpents se mêlèrent à la rigolade, ce qui en surprit plus d'un à Gryffondor.

Sirius, eut un sourire satisfait :

-Alors, Black, on est content ? On a eu son quart d'heure de gloire ?demanda une voix traînante derrière lui

-Paix, Malefoy, j'tai pas sonné ! rétorqua le jeune homme en rentrant dans le compartiment où se trouvait James.

Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un franc sourire :

-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi, Black ?

-Non, Potter, mais tu vas me le dire, j'le sens…

-…Ton sens du sérieux !

Tous les deux se sourirent puis, après avoir pris leurs affaires, ils se donnèrent une dernière poignée de main :

-Affreuses vacances, Potter !

-A toi aussi, Black…

Tous les deux se quittèrent à regret, partant dans une direction diamétralement opposée


	12. Quel plaisir de rentrer chez soi!

Kikou tt le monde! BEN CROYEZ-LE OU PAS : JE L'AI FAAAIT ! votre Bridget a réussi à trouver un ordi avec connection internet **_ici_** ! comme quoi, tout mais alors absolument tout peut arriver ! mdr. J'ai failli danser dejoie en les voyant mais bon je me suis retenue, professionnalisme oblige, mdr. Donc voici un autre chapitre des aventures de cette chère Lily. Avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour publier, ce serait franchement sympas de me laisser une tonne de reviews ! . En tout cas, merci de me lire, c'est super sympas ! bis !

bonne lecture!

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR:

Laetitia osbourne : Azkaban peut-être pas mais bon…j'ai toujours dit que les Potter n'étaient pas fréquentables, mdr

Lily9172 : Voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

MALAK : bah écoute, tu me dis si tu aimes…stresse à mort

Rockeuse dans l'ame : farfaitement : moi être ZE spécialiste of ZE rebondissement ! mdr.

En tout k un graaaaaand Merki à tous les reviewveurs et -euz! continuez à faire exploser mon nbre de reviews!

Lily traversa le pilier en briques rouges, Potter et Malefoy sur ses talons. Aucun des trois n'avaient pipé mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé. L'ambiance était donc tendue à souhait. Soudain, la rouquine étouffa un gémissement : sa mère était là, droit devant, et lui faisait de grands signes de la main :

-Lilyyyyyy ! On est là, ma chérie !

La jeune femme sourit timidement, préférant ne pas regarder ses 'congénères'. Mrs Evans, une femme aux cheveux roux ; grande, mince, le visage accueillant, se dirigea vers eux et embrassa sa fille puis regarda les deux autres adolescents :

-Alors comme ça vous êtes les amis de Lily ?

Malefoy émit un reniflement de mépris mais ne dit rien, tandis que James eut un rictus. Dans son coin, Lily se demandait s'ils acceptaient les inscriptions en plein milieu de l'année à Beauxbâtons. Mais elle doutait que le fait de changer d'école suffise à enterrer sa honte :

-Je m'appelle Samantha Evans et voici mon mari, Tedd

Un homme svelte et aussi roux que pouvaient l'être sa femme et sa fille réunies venait de rejoindre le petit groupe. Il tendit la main à James pour que celui-ci la lui serrât, puis à Malefoy, qui ne pouvant vraiment pas supporter de toucher un vulgaire moldu, se contenta d'un bref signe de tête.

L'atmosphère n'était pas au beau fixe et c'était tellement flagrant que même Mrs Evans le remarqua :

-Bon, eh bien nous allons passer dans la voiture…tu prends les bagages, Tedd ?dit-elle en lançant un coup d'œil entendu à son mari .

Ils firent quelques mètres et se trouvèrent en face d'une voiture qui ressemblait plus à une carcasse qu'à autre chose :

-On se croirait chez les Weasley, dit Malefoy, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende

Trop heureuse que l'un des deux ait enfin prononcé un mot, Samantha l'encouragea :

-Vraiment ? Et qui sont ces Weasley ? Des gens…

-…pauvres ! lança le Serpentard, un rictus sadique sur le coin des lèvres.

Lily ne savait plus où se mettre. Et dire que ça ne faisait que commencer…10 minutes ! Il avait tenu 10 minutes avant de commencer ses assauts humiliants ! Elle lança des coups d'œil désespérés aux alentours et rencontra le regard de James. Contrairement à elle, il ne semblait pas gêné, mais plutôt furieux.

Le couple Evans se lança un regard et tous les 5 montèrent dans la voiture sans un mot.

Le trajet sur l'autoroute fut lui aussi un véritable calvaire pour la Gryffondor, qui était devenue extrêmement pâle. Elle s'aperçut que James la regardait et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il essaya de paraître sympathique, comme pour la rassurer. Mais le jeune femme n'eut qu'un faible sourire, et continua de se morfondre jusqu'à leur arrivée, 2 heures plus tard, dans une petite maison de campagne :

-Voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés ! fit joyeusement Mrs Evans en sautant de la voiture tout en trifouillant dans son sac pour attraper ses clés : Chéri, t'aurais pas vu les clés ?

Pendant que les parents tentaient de résoudre le 'léger' problème, les trois adolescents sortirent de la voiture, James d'un geste maladroit, Lily d'un bond gracieux, et Malefoy d'un air magistral. Il détailla la maison qui se tenait devant lui :

-Et en plus elle habite chez les bouseux…je vais finir par regretter de ne pas être tomber chez Weasley…dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Lily pour admirer le travail que ses critiques destructrices avaient sur le moral de la Gryffondor

James lança lui aussi un regard à Lily. La jeune femme semblait au bord de la crise de nerf :

«15 jours…15 jours…c'est pas possible…Dumbledore doit être quelqu'un d'immonde pour faire souffrir autant ses élèves »se répétait-elle.

Lorsque Lucius lâcha sa réflexion mordante, elle hésita sur la conduite à tenir :

-…remarque, je ne vois pas trop à quoi on pouvait s'attendre de la part de Sang de Bourbes…compléta le Serpentard, excédé que personne ne réagisse

Cette fois, pourtant, ce fut différent. James se jeta sur lui avec un cri de colère :

-Tu vas la fermer, oui ?

-Y…a…que…la…vérité…qui…blesse, n'est-…ce…pas…Evans… ?arriva à rétorquer le blondinet tout en esquivant les attaques du Gryffondor

Mrs Evans poussa un petit cri en voyant les deux adolescents se battre :

-Tedd…fais quelque chose ils vont s'entretuer…

Le père de Lily ceintura fermement James et réussit à l'éloigner de Malefoy qui était salement amoché :

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER, POTTER ! hurla t-il tout en passant ses doigts fins sur son nez, transformé en patate pour l'occasion (lol) alors que James s'éloignait, encore maintenu par Mr Evans

Mrs Evans, encore choquée, parvint néanmoins à retrouver ses clés :

-Ils sont souvent comme ça ? demanda t-elle tout bas à sa fille tandis qu'ils entraient

-Toujours, répondit Lily d'une voix assez sèche

-Ah…fit sa mère d'un air pas très rassuré.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Evans passaient à table :

-Lily, tu veux bien me passer la salade ?demanda Mrs Evans

L'ambiance était assez pesante. En effet, personne n'avait desserré les dents de l'après-midi, Malefoy ruminant sa vengeance, James luttant contre l'envie d'en coller une autre au Serpentard et Lily souhaitant disparaître au fin fond de la cambrousse…

-Lily…tu es avec nous ?

La rouquine sortit de sa rêverie et tendit le saladier à sa mère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur autour d'elle : ses parents semblaient se démener pour que les 'jeunes' desserrent les dents, Malefoy regardait avec dégoût la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette et James jouait avec sa fourchette. La jeune femme poussa un soupir d'exaspération :

« Vive les vacances ! »railla t-elle intérieurement

Elle se leva de table :

-Où vas-tu ?demanda Tedd

-Eh bien je…j'ai des devoirs à faire pour la fin des vacances…

Le regard du père de Lily sembla la passer au crible pour savoir si elle disait vrai :

-Quelle merveilleuse idée tu as là, Lily : après un bon repas, rien de tel qu'un peu d'études…on débarrasse la table et vous vous y mettez, ok ? intervint Mrs Evans

Lily retint un soupir à fendre l'âme : quand sa mère ferait-elle preuve d'un minimum de perspicacité ?

Alors qu'ils enlevaient les assiettes, Malefoy se leva :

-Je vais me coucher…dit-il sèchement

Les parents de la Gryffondor se lancèrent un regard puis Tedd haussa les épaules :

-Soit…bonne nuit, Lucius…

Les yeux du Serpentard flamboyèrent : comment ce moldu osait-il l'appeler par son prénom. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il rencontra le regard plus qu'explicite de James, ce qui le fit momentanément taire puis tourner les talons

Une fois que la table fut propre, Lily marmonna une formule faisant apparaître des rouleaux de parchemins quelques livres et des plumes de hiboux :

-Bon, eh bien travaillez bien, Tedd et moi allons nous coucher : ne veillez pas trop tard, trop de travail…

-Sam ! C'est bon, ce ne sont plus des gamins, coupa le père de Lily.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Lily se laissa tomber sur une chaise et appuya sa tête sur ses poings, les coudes sur la table :

-Par Merlin, est-ce que je méritais des vacances aussi catastrophiques ?…gémit-elle

-…pas si catastrophiques que ça …ajouta James en la regardant, amusé

-Tu trouves ? dit-elle d'un ton pas du tout convaincu

-Eh bien…il y a moi, dit-il en faisant mine de bomber le torse

Lily leva les yeux au ciel tout en haussant les épaules :

-Potter et son incroyable sens de l'égocentrisme, 50è édition !

Le Maraudeur sourit et s'assit en face d'elle, la regardant fixement.

Elle attrapa une plume, ouvrit un livre et commença à griffonner quelques notes sur un morceau de parchemin. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, quelques mèches rebelles venant s'immiscer devant ses yeux émeraude. Elle les repoussait avec humeur d'un geste distrait tout en mordillant sa plume. Ce qu'elle lisait devait être compliqué car elle fronçait les sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un air de gamine contrariée : elle était belle même dans les moments les plus simples.

Se sentant observée, elle leva les yeux vers James :

-Quoi ?

-Tu as la fibre studieuse ? répondit-il avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres , se tenant toujours négligemment assis sur le coin d'une chaise

Alors qu'elle allait l'envoyer encore une fois sur les roses, la porte de la cuisine d'ouvrit et laissa paraître une adolescente d'environ 15 ans (NA/s'cusez pour la différence d'âge entre Lily et sa sœur, j'me souviens plus alors j'adapte à ma fic…) qui enlaçait 'quelque chose' qui était un jeune homme mais qui tenait plus du bibendum Michelin…() :

-Oh Vernooooooon…gloussa t-elle tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou

(NA/ Moi aussi g des frisson d'horreur en y pensant, mais bon…)

Lily eut une grimace qui traduisait ses pensées :

-Eh ! Pétu…y'a des chambres pour faire ça…

L'interpellée se détacha du cou de son Vernooooooon et lança un regard hautain à sa sœur :

-Tiens, t'es revenue, toi ?

Elle eut une moue de dégoût qui sembla s'effacer lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux chocolat de James. Elle se sentit fondre sur place :

-Et toi, tu es …

Le Gryffondor regardait la scène avec amusement et avait remarqué que la mâchoire de Pétunia avait eu du mal à ne pas tomber, le couvrant par la même occasion d'un regard plus qu'explicite :

-James Potter, dit-il en souriant de la manière que lui avait appris Sirius :

« Imparable ! disait Patmol en prenant un air parfaitement sérieux : le coup du sourire-tueur, ça les fait toutes tomber enfin…il existe toujours quelques exceptions, concluait-il en regardant Lily d'un air navré »

Lorsque le visage de son meilleur ami lui revint, le sourire de James s'étira un peu plus.

Pétunia regarda sa sœur du coin de l'œil et eut un rictus :

-Ah oui…LE Potter…dit-elle en appuyant bien sur chaque mot

Elle gratifia le jeune homme d'un sourire enjôleur.

Agacée, Lily fit disparaître le foutoir qu'il y avait sur la table :

-'Nuit marmonna t-elle en sortant de la pièce

James la retint :

-Evans…

-Quoi ? cracha t-elle

-Je ne sais toujours pas où est ma chambre…dit-il d'un ton moqueur

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et tourna les talons. Alors que le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à la suivre, faisant léviter ses bagages, Pétunia s'interposa :

-Laisse, Lily, JE vais lui montrer…je ferais tout pour te rendre service, tu le sais bien ma chère sœur

Elle attrapa James par le bras et l'entraîna joyeusement derrière elle, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, tirant le jeune homme derrière elle.

Alors qu'il dépassait Lily, le jeune sorcier la vit froncer les sourcils, ses beaux yeux verts lançant des éclairs dans sa direction :

-Si tu crois que je vais t'attendre toute ma vie, Evans, tu te trompes, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille en passant.

La jeune femme monta les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre :

-Quel salaud !

Les jours suivants furent relativement calmes, chacun des trois sorciers s'évitant de manière évidente. Cependant, Lily tombait pratiquement chaque jour en plein milieu de l'un des nombreux baisers fougueux qu'échangeaient James et sa sœur en cachette. Décidée à tourner définitivement la page 'Potter', si tenté qu'il y en ait jamais existé une, la jeune sorcière décida d'agir ainsi, lors d'un petit déjeuner… :

-Maman…

-Oui, chérie ?

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si j'invitais un ami à moi ?

Surprise de la question, Mrs Evans sourit néanmoins :

-Mais non, pas du tout…répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué tandis que Pétunia et Mr Evans dressaient l'oreille, intéressés.

Mais Lily se contenta de remercier sa mère en la gratifiant d'un sourire et replongea ses lèvres pulpeuses dans son bol de chocolat :

-Et…pourrions nous savoir le nom de ce jeune homme ? demanda Tedd, avec un ton moqueur

-Michael Corvin, répondit Lily d'un ton détaché

James leva les yeux vers elle mais elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, se concentrant sur sa tartine :

-Et alors…vous êtes…enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Lily ? demanda Pétunia, avide de potins

La Gryffondor lança un regard aux alentours :

-C'est mon petit copain, dit-elle simplement

La mère de Lily eut un sourire complice :

-Alors…raconte nous tout !

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier :

-Il est grand, brun, les yeux chocolats,…il est à Serdaigle et c'est un élève brillant…

Pendant qu'elle continuait à faire l'éloge de Corvin, James dut retenir une grimace :

« et blablabla…j'suis sûr qu'il en vaut pas la moitié, ton Michael ! »

Tedd hocha la tête, satisfait :

-Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-1 bon mois…

Pétunia, qui était à la gauche de Lily, James étant assis sur le côté droit de la sorcière, Pétunia chuchota :

-Et il embrasse bien ?

La Gryffondor eut un sourire :

-Mieux qu'on ne peut l'imaginer…

Quelque chose bougea à sa droite, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, trop heureuse de parler normalement avec sa sœur sans avoir à se disputer. Après quelques instants, Samantha Granger déclara :

-C'est donc décidé : ce Michael nous rendra une petite visite…je vais envoyer un hiboux à ses parents, si tu me donnes leur adresse, bien sûr…

Tandis que Lily hochait la tête, revoyant le visage de son beau Serdaigle, sa mère continua :

-Il pourra même rester quelques jours, qu'en dis-tu, Tedd ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête :

-Je dis que c'est une excellente idée : invite le pour Noël jusqu'à la fin des vacances : nous entamerons la nouvelle année avec le prétendant de notre fille, dit-il en couvrant Lily d'un regard paternel.

………….

Et voilààà c'est déjà fini. Mais pas de panique, on se retrouve dans pas trop trop lgtps…enfin…normalement, lol


	13. promenonsnous dans les bois

BONJOUUUR ! j'espère que vous passez tous d'exceeeellentes vacances. Suite à quelques…imprévus dirons-nous, je n'ai pas pu remettre à jour lorsque je le souhaitais…mais bon, le tout c'est que je sois là, nan ?

Anyway, j'ai sauté sur la 1ère occasion pour remettre à jour ma fic. J'espère que la suite vous plaira …donnez-moi de vos nouvelles car, même si je suis au fin fond de la France, savoir qu'on apprécie mon travail me fait toujours autant plaisir….

Bonne lecture !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

………….

RAR

Malak : de savoir koi ?

Lily9172 : eh oui, tjrs fidèle o poste à ce ke je vois…c bien c bien, lol

Siriablack : comme tu pe le voir g pris note de ton adresse…mais n'oublie pas de me le rappeler de tps en tps paske étourdie comme je suis…

Laetitia Osbourne : eh ben voilà la suite !

………..

Je c ke g été relativement courte dans mes RAR mais je n'ai qu'une toute petite heure, alors pour tout faire c'est plutôt délicat… en comptant sur vos reviews et sur votre compréhension….

……..

Lily jeta un coup d'œil pour la énième fois à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine : Michael devait transplaner d'une seconde à l'autre. En effet,les brevets de transplanage se passaient dans les maisons les unes après les autres, les Gryffondor devant commencer en Janvier, les Serdaigles l'ayant déjà passé en Septembre :

-Lily, arrêtes de faire les 100 pas, tu me donnes le tournis ! gémit Pétunia

Depuis quelques jours, leurs relations s'étaient fortement améliorées, les filles ayant l'habitude de se serrer les coudes en affaires de cœur (NA/ Ou de se faire des coups bas, ça dépend…lol).

Un pop retentissant se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la maison suivit d'un choc qui fit trembler la porte d'entrée. Lily accourut et ouvrit la porte : Michael se trouvait là, les quatre fers en l'air. La jeune femme se retint d'exploser de rire et lui sourit :

-Bienvenue chez moi, dit elle en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève

Le Serdaigle lui prit la main, se releva et l'embrassa au passage :

-Vous devez être Michael ? demanda une voix derrière la jeune femme

Lily rougit tandis que l'adolescent eut un sourire charmeur :

-Michael Corvin, en effet…dit-il en tendant la main à Tedd qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte :

-Mais ne restez pas là, entrez entrez…

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans la petite maisonnette au niveau du hall. On entendit alors une sorte de bruit sourd et quelques minutes plus tard, Pétunia dévalait les escaliers, d'humeur joyeuse, car elle avait remarqué que le premier sorcier qu'elle avait rencontré n'était pas mal du tout, alors peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance…c'était une règle générale chez la gente masculine dans le monde qu'elle détestait autant…avant !

Elle vint se planter devant Michael comme elle l'avait fait pour James, et lui tendit une main amicale :

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Pétunia Evans…

Tout en souriant, elle vit que Lily, qui avait remarqué son petit manège, n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier :

-Bas les pattes ! murmura la Gryffondor tandis qu'ils entraient tous dans le salon.

Pétunia haussa les épaules et ils s'installèrent sur un canapé trois places, Lily au centre.

Tandis que les parents s'éloignaient pour aller chercher un rafraîchissement, tous les trois remarquèrent soudain la présence de James, installé sur la petite table du salon, travaillant avec acharnement, sa plume filant sur son rouleau de parchemin à une vitesse incroyable :

-Bonjour Potter !lança le Serdaigle avec un sourire narquois

L'interpellé ne détacha pas les yeux de son parchemin, serrant sa plume avec fureur :

-Bonjour 'Michaaaaaeeeel' !répondit-il en prenant une voix de fillette

Pétunia gloussa, mais le concerné, n'ayant pas le même humour, bondit de son siège :

-Répète un peu…siffla t-il

James daigna accorder un regard au Serdaigle et le toisa de haut :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne te plaît pas que je ne sois pas en extase devant toi ?dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

Le sorcier dégaina sa baguette mais Lily intervint en lui touchant le bras, signe qu'il devait se calmer, tout en lançant un regard meurtrier dans la direction de Potter :

-Et toi, Potter, ça ne te plaît pas que Lily ne soit pas en extase devant toi ? lança t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Agacé, James ne répondit rien et retourna à ses devoirs tandis que Pétunia regardait son petit ami avec inquiétude et que Lily le regardait bizarrement. Mais l'incident fut rapidement clos car les parents revinrent, Mrs Evans portant un plateau rempli de biscuits en tous genres et de jus de fruit :

-James, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda t-elle d'un ton innocent

Le jeune homme devina le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de son rival et se leva, quittant la pièce à grands pas :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Comprenant qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose, Tedd tenta de faire diversion tandis que Pétunia courait rejoindre James.

Celui-ci se trouvait dans le jardin, ayant décidé d'aller s'aérer un peu les idées :

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, je ne suis pas jaloux, je ne suis pas jaloux, je ne… »

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna : il eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver Pétunia devant lui :

-Ca va mon chéri ? lui dit-elle en s'accrochant à son cou telle une sangsue

Il ne dit rien et embrassa fougueusement la jeune femme :

«Moi ? Jaloux ? Jamais ! »

Les jours passaient lentement, et bientôt la neige de Noël vint recouvrir le modeste jardin des Evans. La veille de Noël, justement…

Lily regardait la neige tomber en flocons blancs et vaporeux de ses yeux émeraude, accoudée à l'appui de fenêtre telle une gamine émerveillée.

Elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille et un corps se coller contre le sien :

-Ca va ? lui souffla Michael dans le creux de l'oreille tout en humant ses cheveux

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se laissant aller :

-Moui…

James, dans son coin, becquottait rageusement Pétunia, s'efforçant de ne pas voir le couple qui se tenait devant eux :

-Oooooooh ! J'ai une suuuuuuper idée ! cria cette dernière en sautant des bras du Gryffondor

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et Michael pouffa de rire discrètement :

-Si on faisait une bataille de neige tous les 4 ?

James jaugea le Serdaigle d'un coup d'œil méprisant que ce dernier lui rendit bien :

-Excellente idée, dit-il en souriant

Alors qu'ils se préparaient tous les 4 à sortir, Mrs Evans les interpella :

-J'ai cru entendre que vous aviez décidé de faire une bataille de neige, alors…

Elle se poussa et on vit apparaître derrière elle un Malefoy emmitouflé des pieds à la tête , un cache oreilles, des gants et une écharpe rouge et or…inutile de dire que le Serpentard était furieux mais comme il était dans la nature d'un Malefoy de ne jamais montrer quoique ce soit, seuls les initiés pouvaient voir à quel point il enrageait. Les trois autres sorciers éclatèrent de rire :

-…J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait se joindre à vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les rires se turent immédiatement tandis que Malefoy, lui eut un rictus :

-Euh…maman, je ne pense pas Lily

-Excellente idée, Mrs Evans, coupa James en lançant à la jeune femme un coup d'œil complice.

La Gryffondor reconnut une étincelle dans son regard qui ressemblait fort à celle de malice et se plia aux exigences du Maraudeur qui semblait entrain de prendre le dessus sur James :

-Oui…bonne idée…maugréa t-elle tout en se demandant ce que James pouvait mijoter.

Ce dernier avait momentanément oublié que, pour lui, Evans était l'ennemi numéro 2, et lui lança un autre regard appuyé tandis qu'ils sortaient, comme pour lui assurer qu'elle avait bien fait de le suivre. Michael, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil la complicité qui était entrain de naître entre Lily et James, enroula un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme en lançant un regard du style 'chasse gardée' (lol)

Une fois arrivés à un endroit suffisamment spacieux, James s'arrêta. Et, comme s'il eut conduit la petite troupe, tout le monde s'arrêta, Malefoy se demandant ce que Potter pouvait bien trafiquer :

-Voilà les règles, commença t-il d'un air joyeux…

-Une seconde, Potter…coupa Corvin, mais il fut interrompu par Lily qui le fit taire en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes : elle mourrait d'envie de savoir le plan de Potter.

Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois en voyant qu'il avait momentanément gagné la partie sur Corvin, et reprit d'un ton d'autant plus enjoué :

-Nous allons faire deux équipes de deux...l'une des deux équipes devra se cacher et l'autre devra la débusquer avant la nuit…

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à ce soit nuit noire, Potter, coupa sèchement Malefoy. C'est déjà pas mal que j'accepte de respirer le même air qu'elle, cracha t-il en direction de Lily

Michael pâlit et s'avança vers le blondinet :

-Toi, le serpent, si tu l'ouvres encore, tu le regretteras, crois-moi…

-Laisse tomber, Michael…intervint Lily, le retenant par le bras

Un silence s'installa, mais James reprit bientôt la parole :

-J'ai pris une baguette qui décidera des groupes de manière impartiale…

-Mais James chéri –Lily leva les yeux au ciel-, nous sommes 5,…

-C'est vrai…tu resteras ici pour…pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de tricherie

Michael émit une sorte de reniflement qui marquait clairement son désaccord :

-Et pourquoi ce serait elle et pas toi ?

-Et pourquoi ce serait moi et pas toi, Corvin ?

-Bon, ça suffit…on la fait cette partie oui ou bouse de Dragon ? J'me les gèle, moi ! protesta le Serpentard

James se tourna à nouveau vers Pétunia :

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, tu comprends…

Flattée, la jeune femme accepta de jouer le jeu et alla s'asseoir sur une énorme pierre, les mains dans les poches. James sortit une baguette et incita les trois autres à former un cercle. Après une formule, la baguette vibra, tournoya dans les airs et désigna Lily et…

-Potter ?

James sentit des regards assassins sur lui :

-Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! s'enflamma Michael

-Bien sûr que non , je ne suis pas télépathe !

-Et moi je crois que si ! D'ailleurs tu n'as jamais digéré que je sorte avec Lily ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu vas passer 1h avec elle qu'elle va me plaquer ! Et pour te le prouver, j'accepte tes règles : notre couple est bien plus fort que toutes tes petites mesquineries, Potter…

Le Gryffondor semblait prêt à bondir sur son adversaire, mais une tornade blonde les interrompit :

-Alors ? Qui va se cacher ? demanda Pétunia, enthousiaste

-Choisis…grogna James tout en ne lâchant pas les yeux de Michael

-Bon…ben le groupe de Lily ira se cacher…

James se retourna et emboîta le pas à la jeune sorcière devant la mine ébahie de pétunia :

-Quoi ? Lily est avec James ? Mais…mais…

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle se retrouvait seule au milieu de la neige :

-JE TE LAISSE 20 MINUTES,POTTER,PAS UNE DE PLUS !hurla Michael tandis qu'il s'éloignait en compagnie de Malefoy.

Lily fulminait :

-C'était ça ton plan génial, Potter ?

-…

-T'es vraiment lourd, tu sais ! J'pensais que t'avais légèrement évolué mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas…

Elle s' énervait comme ça depuis près de 10 minutes s'enfonçant progressivement dans les bois qui entouraient la maisonnette, Potter derrière elle :

-Nan mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Si j'ai accepté de te faire confiance pour une fois dans ma vie, tu me fais un enfant dans le dos ! Pour la 154687è fois, Potter, je ne sortirai pas avec toi !

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et la plaqua contre un arbre. Son souffle était saccadé, son torse s'élevant et s'abaissant à une cadence élevée, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Il semblait furieux :

-Arrêtes de te croire le centre du monde, Evans…

-D' accord…mais alors donne moi une bonne raison qui explique comment tu agis en ce moment ! Tu es jaloux Potter…jaloux que je ne te tombes pas dans les bras comme toutes tes autres groupies, jaloux que je sorte avec Michael…

La colère du jeune homme sembla retomber d'un seul coup. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Lily se tu et ne dit plus rien. La jeune femme, emmitouflée dans une longue pèlerine noire, avait des flocons de neige sur le bout de ses cils, les cheveux agités par un vent glace et les lèvres légèrement bleuies par le froid .Elle était magnifique. James se surprit à baisser les yeux jusqu'à ces lèvres et, tenant fermement mais à la fois tendrement la jeune femme contre le tronc, avança lentement son visage de celui de la Gryffondor. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il tenta le tout pour le tout et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils eurent tous les deux un léger frisson puis, à sa surprise, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent pour le laisser approfondir leur baiser. L'instant était magique.

Lily était complètement bouleversée : jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça lorsque L'autre l'embrassait…il était tellement tendre avec elle…elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de…

« EH MAIS ATTENDS LA ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

La jeune sorcière ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait machinalement fermé sur l'instant, et vit que James avait toujours les yeux fermés, mettant autant d'ardeur dans son baiser qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête…il l'aimait d'une manière dont il ne se serait jamais sentit capable de…Il fut brutalement repoussé :

-Je savais bien que c'était ce que tu voulais, Potter…ne crois pas que j'ai pris un seul instant de plaisir… peut-être que tu vas te décider à me laisser tranquille maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais…

Le Gryffondor lui tourna le dos et se remit à marcher sans un mot.

Après un long silence qui leur sembla durer des siècles, un bruit retentit :

-Ils ont commencé à nous chercher…commenta la rouquine

-…

-Potter, c'est bon, tu vas pas en faire tout une histoire, ok ? Des filles t'en a embrassé des dizaines et c'est pas ça qui va changer quoique ce soit entre nous, c'est…

James la poussa de nouveau contre un arbre, plaquant l'une de ses mains contre la bouche de la rouge et or qui se débattit férocement au début, puis entendit du bruit : Michael et Lucius approchaient

-On est dans la même galère, Corvin, disait le blondinet de sa voix traînante

Michael le regarda avec méfiance :

-Vraiment ?

-Tout à fait : tu déteste Potter autant que JE le déteste.

-Et alors… ?

Malefoy s'arrêta de marcher :

-Alors je te propose une alliance. A deux, on sera plus fort pour mettre une raclée à cet arrogant de Potter

Lily cessa de s'agiter comme une diablesse et écouta de toutes la force de ses oreilles . Après quelques instants, elle l'entendit répondre :

-C'est bon, j'accepte…mais toi en revanche, tu ne devras pas mener la vie dure à Lily, sinon je te jure que…

-Doucement, Corvin, ne changeons pas de sujet…je te parle de Potter. J'ai un plan, est-ce que tu es prêt à me suivre ?

« Dis non, dis non, dis non ! » pensait Lily de toutes ses forces en fixant le torse de James, appuyé contre elle, d'un regard lointain

-C'est d'accord.

La jeune femme tomba de haut.

Ils entendirent les pas s'éloigner et James, qui maintenait Lily contre l'arbre, se détacha d'elle . Il la regarda d'un air méprisant :

-Quoi ? cracha t-elle . Je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne raison…et puis nous n'étions pas censés écouter…

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil sans rien dire. Soudain, Lily s'arrêta :

-Ok, j'avoue, je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

Elle savait qu'elle avait toute l'attention du Gryffondor, alors elle continua :

-Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître stupide, mais…j'ai pensé que…enfin voilà, ce serait idiot que eux arrivent à s'entendre et pas nous…

Elle vit qu'il la regardait fixement et continua à parler de plus en plus vite :

-En gros je te propose de faire une trêve, est-ce que tu es d'accord ?demanda t-elle en tendant l'une de ses mains vers lui

Les mains dans les poches, le jeune sorcier ne broncha pas, n'esquissant même pas un geste. Lily le transperça de ses beaux yeux verts de part en part :

-C'est bon, je vois…dit-elle en abaissant la main d'un geste furieux et en se remettant à marcher d'un pas rapide

Alors qu'elle avait fait quelques mètres :

-C'est bon, j'accepte…

Elle s'immobilisa puis se retourna, souriant à moiti, puis revint vers lui et lui tendit à nouveau la main :

-Plus de coups bas, plus d'insultes, plus d'emmerdes pendant les vacances, on est bien d'accord ?…d'un sens comme dans l'autre, je te donne ma parole de Gryffondor

Lily vit que James la regardait, amusé :

-Et moi celle de Maraudeur, dit-il en lui serrant la main


	14. début et fin de collaboration

BONJOUR A TOUOUOUS !

Bon, alors cette fois c'est malheureusement la bonne : je pars en vacances pendant environ 3 semaines. J'espère cependant que vous me laisserez pleeeeeeeeeein de reviews et dès que je pourrai je remettrai ma fic à jour, foi de Bridget.

Donc , sans plus attendre, voilà la suite de ma fic qui, je l'espère ; vous plaira 

Votre très dévouée Bridget

….

RAR :

Lily9172 : l'éternelle Lily9172… que ferais-je sans tes gentilles reviews, je me le demande 

Malak : ouf, ma fic continue à te plaire…suis contente et j'espère que la suite te plaira également… 

Laetitia Osbourne : ralalala…c'est vrai que c'est mignon. Eh oui, il m'arrive quelque fois d'être sentimentale, mdr

Popo175 : merci bcp pr tes encouragements et voici la suite 

Euh… : je sais, c'est scandaleux. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Même si quelque fois je suis sentimentale, je ne cache pas mon côté particulièrement sadique et j'essaie la plupart du temps de sortir des sentiers battus 

………

voix de Stargate et maintenant, la suite… -vous inquiétez pas, c'est un trip perso, lol

…….

Encore une fois merci à tous pour votre soutien et à la prochaine review!

-LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

James se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que lui et la Gryffondor étaient encore dans la forêt et qu'il faisait nuit noire : la cachette que lui avait proposé la jeune femme était tellement parfaite que personne n'avait su les retrouver.

Il regarda à côté de lui et réussit à apercevoir au clair de lune le visage tacheté de rousseur de la rouge et or. Celle-ci dormait, un léger sourire illuminant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Alors qu'il allait la secouer pour la réveiller, comme il approchait sa main de l'épaule de Lily, celle-ci murmura :

-James !

Le Maraudeur, un instant surpris, termina son geste et la réveilla avec une part de regret :

-Debout, Evans !

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et s'étira :

-Alors, on rêve de moi ? fit le Maraudeur, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ? Mais tu délires ?répondit-elle, agressive

-Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Evans, ajouta t-il en appuyant outre mesure sur le dernier mot.

La jeune femme allait répliquer mais elle s'arrêta, semblant se souvenir d'un détail, et regarda à nouveau James dans les yeux :

« Ah ben c'est malin ! Et tu réponds quoi à ça ? Hein, hein ? »pensait-elle, en rage contre elle-même « Nan mais franchement ! Et puis j'm en souviens même plus de ce foutu rêve ! »

Le Maraudeur attendait, les bras croisés, le sourire narquois, qu'elle réplique quelque chose qui la mettrait dans une situation encore plus délicate. Mais le Hasard sembla venir au secours de la belle rouquine, car quelque secondes plus tard, les buissons s'agitèrent et une tête blonde apparut :

-J'LES AI TROUVEEEEEEEEEE !

Lily se boucha les oreilles :

-Ca va , Pétu, pas la peine d'hurler…

Voyant que sa sœur et le Maraudeur se relevaient, l'esprit intelligent de Pétunia Evans déduit qu'ils étaient assis… :

-Ben…vous faisiez quoi par terre ? demanda t-elle

-Par Morgane, Evans…que veux tu qu'un sorcier et une sang de bourbe fassent en plein milieu de la nuit derrière un buisson ? coupa une voix traînante

Quelque secondes plus tard Malefoy, accompagné de Michael Corvin, apparaissait derrière pétunia, une torche à la main. Les yeux de la sœur de Lily s'emplirent de grosses larmes :

-Maiaiaiais…commença t-elle à sangloter

-C'est sûr, c'est horrible de voir un sorcier de sang pur s'envoyer en l'air avec ta sœur, mais c'est comme ça…commenta Malefoy d'un air mi désolé, mi sarcastique

Pétunia s'enfuit en courant en direction de la maison, pleurant à chaudes larmes . Pendant ce temps, Michael s'avançait vers James et Lily, menaçant :

-Lily…comment as-tu pu ? Moi qui te faisais confiance…

Le Maraudeur pouvait sentir la jeune femme bouillonner, ce qui était totalement exact, car la belle rouquine explosa quelques secondes plus tard :

-CA VA ? JE PEUX EN PLACER UNE ? MR LE SANG PUR M'Y AUTORISE ? dit-elle en lançant un regard haineux vers Lucius

Tandis que celui-ci la regardait hurler tranquillement, elle continua, se tournant vers Michael :

-ET TOI TU N'ES PAS MIEUX ! QUEL SORCIER ASSEZ SAIN D'ESPRIT PEUT IMAGINER UNE SECONDE QUE JE PUISSE SORTIR AVEC POTTER ? ON DOIT RESPECTER DITANCE DE 15 KILOMETRES POUR QUE TU SOIS CONTENT ?

Corvin semblait tomber de haut :

-Lily, je suis vraiment désolé, je…je me suis un peu trop emporté, je t'aime tellement que je ne pourrais pas supporter que ce…

-Ce quoi, vas-y, termine ! coupa James, furieux

-Euh…attends que je cherche…répondit le Serdaigle tout en faisant mine de se consulter…Cracmol ? Naaan…ce serait encore trop élogieux…Gobelin ? Oui, c'est ça, espèce de sale gobelin !

Le Maraudeur eut une envie pressante de se jeter sur ce petit prétentieux qui se permettait de l'insulter, mais il sut pour une fois se contrôler :

-Je te propose de régler ça à la loyale : demain, même lieu, même heure…

Michael sembla jauger son rival puis, voyant que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas :

-C'est bon, Potter : je te laisse une journée pour faire tes prières…dit-il en se retournant. Tu viens, Lily ?

La jeune femme était surprise que Potter soit allé aussi loin. Elle emboîta néanmoins le pas à Corvin et, tandis qu'il marchaient tous les deux devant :

-Demain ? Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre le jour de Noël !

-Lily…tu me connais autant que tu connais Potter : je lui mettrai la raclée de sa vie, point final…

Lily soupira et tous les quatre entrèrent dans la cuisine où la table était déjà dressée pour la soirée :

« Et il va falloir passer le réveillon, en plus ! »pensa t-elle tristement

-Ah ! Vous voilà ! La dinde était en train de refroidir ! Tedd et moi nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre et…

-Chérie, je crois que tu devrais aller chercher la dinde

-Par Merlin, oui, tu as raison, Tedd…rit Samantha en se levant et en quittant la pièce

Lily s'installa entre son père et Michael, ce dernier prit place à côté de Malefoy, qui était aux côtés de Pétunia, elle-même installée à côté de James, Mrs Evans étant assise entre le Maraudeur et le père de Lily.

(NA/ Je sais que ça fait lourd mais c'est pour que vous vous représentiez bien la scène…)

Personne ne pipait mot, Pétunia prenant la main de James en pleurnichant, Tedd évaluant la situation. Il était incontestable que les 5 adolescents réunis autour de cette table s'apprêtaient à passer le réveillon de Noël le plus catastrophique de leur existence :

-Et voilà la diiiinde !

-Tu crois qu'elle parle du plat ou d'elle même ? chuchota Malefoy au Serdaigle qui ricana (NA/ Je sais que c'est méchant, mais ce que je sais pas c'est comment ça me vient à l'esprit…)

Lily, qui avait entendu, fut blessée par la réaction de son petit ami et se contenta de jeter un regard furieux à la dinde que sa mère venait de poser devant elle.

Michael était-il tombé sur la tête ou étaient-ce les fêtes de Noël qui le rendaient si…'charmant'

–Lily, ma chérie, tu veux une part de dinde :

« J'en ai marre…marre de ces vacances pourries, marre de Michael, marre de Malfoy, marre de ma famille…marre de tout ! »

Voyant que tout le monde la regardait, elle se leva, en colère :

-NON JE NE VEUX PAS DE DINDE ! cria t-elle JE VOUDRAIS QU'ON ME FICHE LA PAIX !

Sur ce, elle partit en claquant la porte de la salle, laissant derrière elle sa mère, Michael et sa sœur bouche bée, Malfoy souriant, Tedd fronçant légèrement le sourcil :

-Je…commença Samantha après quelques minutes…

-Laisse chérie, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule…

Un silence pesant s'en suivit :

-Quelqu'un veut un peu de dinde ? redemanda désespérément Mrs Evans en tentant de sourire

Lily se jeta sur le lit de sa chambre après avoir pris un bon bain qui l'avait calmé et s'être mise en pyjama. Elle ferma les yeux, sûre qu'après une journée aussi pénible, elle serait crevée.

Mais 2 heures plus tard, Lily ne dormait toujours pas.

Elle avait beau se tourner, se retourner et se re-retourner, rien ne marchait. La même image lui revenait en tête : James se penchant vers elle, leurs lèvres s'unissant, leur baiser , leur…ARGH !

La jeune femme se fourra la tête au dessous de son oreiller :

« Liliane Evans, CA SUFFIT ! » pensa t-elle sévèrement « Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de tomber sous le charme de ce petit prétentieux de Potter. »

Puis elle se ravisa :

« Potter ? Du charme ? »

-Eh ben ! Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose…dit-elle à voix haute.

Et là, sur son lit, elle s'assit à demi et leva la main droite :

-Par Merlin, je jure que Potter ne m'aura pas…jamais !

Forte de cette décision, elle se leva et descendit prudemment l'escalier. La maison était plongée dans la pénombre, chacun étant allé se coucher avant minuit tant la soirée avait été désastreuse.

La jeune femme s'approcha du salon à pas de loup, ne voulant réveiller personne, et s'accroupit près du sapin qui clignotait. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, sa mère laisser le sapin allumé toute la nuit. On peut reprocher beaucoup de chose à Mrs Evans, mais Samantha, malgré les apparences, connaissait sa fille. Elle savait que, depuis qu'elle était en âge de marcher, Lily se levait chaque soir de Noël, lorsque tout le monde était couché, et qu'elle passait des heures à contempler le sapin, rêvant à la magie de Nöel. Ce soir là, pourtant, Lily ne fut pas seule car quelques instants plus tard elle crut entendre quelque chose remuer elle se retourna et eut la désagréable surprise de trouver…

-Potter ?

Le jeune homme était appuyé nonchalamment à l'embrasure de la porte, regardant la scène depuis un petit moment. La voix de la rouquine sembla le tirer de ses pensées :

-Evans ?

La jeune femme s 'énerva :

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Tu ne vas pas me gâcher le seul moment de répit que j'ai !s'énerva t-elle en rattachant son regard sur le sapin

-Ah làlà, Evans, tu ne changeras jamais…tu as déjà oublié notre accord ? dit-il avec un sourire narquois Je te rappelles que c'est toi qui a …

Mais il vit que la jeune femme bondissait sur ses pieds et se précipitait vers la fenêtre :

-Viens vite voir ! lui cria t-elle toute excitée

Surpris par la soudaine réaction de son homologue féminin (NA/ qu'est-ce que j'parle bien,…trouvez po ? lol), James lui obéit machinalement et, en deux ou trois enjambées fut à côté d'elle. Dehors, la nuit était troublée par un magnifique spectacle :une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Emerveillée, Lily se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants :

-Fais un vœux, Potter…souffla t-elle en plantant ses beaux yeux émeraude dans ceux du jeune homme

La lumière de la pluie d'étoiles filantes se reflétait dans les cheveux flamboyants de la jeune femme, lui donnant un visage presque irréel. James, troublé, la vit fermer les yeux puis les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard :

-Alors ?

Il leva un sourcil, interrogateur puis, comprenant quelle voulait qu'il fasse réellement un vœu, il les ferma et souhaita très fort que (NA/ argh ! y'a de la friture sur la ligne lol)…

-Potter ?

Il réouvrit les yeux et, voyant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune sorcière, il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait parler :

-Tais-toi, je ne veux rien savoir ! dit-elle en plaquant un doigt autoritaire contre les lèvres du jeune homme

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre et contempla la fin du spectacle avec un soupir de contentement. Pour une fois elle se sentait bien.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se leva d'excellente humeur. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, encore en pyjama, tout en sifflotant :

-JOYEUX NOËL !

Mrs Evans, un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres, embrassa sa fille :

-De la brioche, ma chérie ? dit-elle d'une voix légèrement hésitante

Lily lui sourit :

-Avec plaisir…

Sa mère sembla alors retrouver toute son assurance :

-Où sont les autres ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air distrait tout en trempant un morceau de viennoiserie dans son bol de chocolat

-Eh bien Pétunia dort encore, mais je crois que les garçons sont sortis dans le jardin…

Lily manqua de s'étouffer :

-Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

-Oui oui…

La Gryffondor se leva brusquement et courut dans sa chambre, délaissant son petit déjeuner sous le regard ébahi de sa mère qui se demandait à quoi étaient du ces sautes d'humeur…

Après une toilette ultra rapide et un habillage d'un coup de baguette magique, Lily déboula dans le jardin, essoufflée. Elle s'approcha prudemment des bois et s'y enfonça sans autre hésitation. Après quelques minutes de marche, ses craintes furent confirmées :

-Rictusempra !

Un choc la prévint que quelque chose venait de heurter un arbre à côté d'elle : elle regarda aux alentours et vit Michael sonné contre le tronc d'un arbre, qui tentait de se relever, Potter lui arrivant de nouveau droit dessus. Alors qu'il levait sa baguette encore une fois, la jeune femme intervint :

-STOOOP !hurla t-elle

Le Gryffondor l'aperçut, mais comme il la regardait il ne vit pas venir un coup de poing magistral asséné par Michael. Ils lâchèrent leur baguette et se roulèrent dans la neige, s'assénant des coups de plus en plus forts. Lily sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle se dirigea vers eux et tenta de les séparer :

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai : de vrais gamins ! Vous avez quoi dans la cervelle ? De la bouse de Dragon séchée ? cria t-elle lorsqu'elle y fut parvenue

Le Serdaigle tenta de s'expliquer :

-Si Potter ne m'avait pas provoqué…

-Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai insulté de Gobelin, peut-être ?

-Non mais c'est toi qui a essaye de me piquer Lily depuis un bout de temps !

-J'essaye quoi ?

-Tu as très bien compris !

Alors qu'ils allaient se battre à nouveau, Lily soupira :

-C'est bon, j'abandonne…

Elle leur tourna le dos et s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers la maison. Michael planta Potter au beau milieu de la forêt :

-Lily, attends…

Il courut derrière elle et l'attrapa par le bras :

-…S'il te plaît, écoute-moi…

Il la força à s'arrêter :

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, Michael ! le prévint-elle

-Je sais que j'ai été idiot…je te demande pardon…

Lily s'apprêtait à se libérer de son étreinte, mais il la retint en prenant son visage dans ses mains :

-Eh…eh… ! Lily, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie…souffla t-il en l'obligeant à le fixer dans les yeux.

Les beaux yeux émeraude de la jeune femme se noyèrent dans ceux de Michael et elle cessa de se débattre. Sa colère venait de retomber aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée :

-Si tu t'en vas, IL aura ce qu'IL veut…, continua le sorcier sur le même ton, tout en continuant de la regarder.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il la coupa :

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et je ne veux pas te perdre. Dès que je t'ai vu au bal de Noël, j'ai su que j'étais fou de toi…je t'ai dans la peau, Lily Evans…

Il s'approcha du visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa faire :

« Après tout, l'erreur est humaine, se dit-elle, et Michael a raison : je ne laisserai pas Potter gâcher jusqu'à ma vie privée… il veut la guerre, il l'aura…»

A quelques mètres de là, James et Malfoy regardaient la scène :

-Alors, Potter, on dirait que t'as perdu la partie…

-STUPEFIX !

Le sort heurta le Serpentard de plein fouet et l'envoya contre un tronc d'arbre. Ce dernier déversa quelques secondes plus tard une montagne de neige sur le vert et argent, le transformant ainsi en bonhomme de neige grimaçant.

La journée fut maussade et même l'ouverture des cadeaux ne suffit pas à dérider les 4 adolescents, tous plongés dans leurs propres pensées :

-Tu crois qu'ils sont malades ? s'enquit Mrs Evans auprès de son mari

A la fin de la journée, aucun n'avait ouvert la bouche. Alors qu' ils s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher, Michael interpella Malefoy :

-Il faut que je te parle…

Le Serpentard le toisa :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu n'as pas oublié le marché qu'on a passé ?

Le regard du verte et argent s'alluma :

-Non, pas du tout, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse

-Et alors…tu as une idée ?s'enquit le Serdaigle, un peu déboussolé par le regard de fou furieux de celui qui se tenait en face de lui

Malfoy, à qui rien n'échappait, le remarqua :

-Je ne traite pas avec les 'tièdes'…je veux que si on passe un accord que tu sois totalement avec moi, ou alors tu retournes de ton côté et moi du mien…

A ce moment, Potter passa près d'eux, les gratifiant d'un regard méprisant et s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Michael le suivit des yeux et Malfoy put remarquer qu'il avait maintenant un air déterminé :

-Je t'écoute, dit-il, le regard haineux

Le Serpentard eut un rictus diabolique et s'approcha de lui :

-Voilà ce à quoi j'avais pensé…

Je sais, c'est méchant...


	15. retour au château

EH BIEN NON ! NON VOUS NE REVEZ PAS C EST BIEN MOI ! NON VOUS NE REVEZ PAS C'EST BIEN LA SUITE DE MA FIC !

Comme c'est le jour de la braderie de lille –mdr-, je vous envoie un chap tout récemment tapé et qui devrait vous redonner du coeur aux reviews, du moins je l'espère. Toutes mes + plates excuses pour cette si INTERMINAAAABLE attente mais les vacances, et la connection internet, chez moi ça fait 2. Eh oui, je suis en pleine forme, du moins pour le moment. Donc j'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience. Alors à vos claviers !

Bonne lecture à tous

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Lily9172 : Il faut en effet espérer que Potter saura faire face à ce qui l'attend –sourire machiavélik-

Malak et Laetitia Osbourne : Merci de votre soutien ! voila la suite

Charlou fleru de lys : euuuh...je c pas si je dois te dire « merci » ou pas ; le « on se bouge le popotin » NON MAIS POUR QUI CA SE PREND LA ? HEIN ? mdr. Je suis tout à fait calme –**ange- lol.** Nan, sans dec' ça me fait super plaisir que ça te plaise  alors j'attends de t nouvelles 

Lillie potter : ce qui me fait le + plaisir c'est quand on me dit que ma fic est « originale ». Donc je suis aux anges avec ta review. Merci à toi de me lire si fidèlement en éspérant que la suite te plaira tout autant...

La fin des vacances se passa comme le début, c'est à dire dans une ambiance assez tendue. James avait rompu avec Pétunia le soir du réveillon de la nouvelle année (là….zètes content ? N' empêche que ça m'a trop fait délirer d'imaginer vos têtes ébahies, mdrr) et depuis la sœur de Lily ne sortait plus de sa chambre que pour les repas, lançant des regards mauvais à la Gryffondor.

La veille du retour à Poudlard, Samantha Evans était dans un état d'effervescence qui avait tendance à stresser un peu tout le monde:

-Lily, tes affaires sont prêtes ? Et vous les garçons ? Ah au fait, Lucius, tu n'oublieras pas le cache oreille que nous t'avons offert pour Noël, n'est-ce pas ?(mdrr !)

Lily eut un sourire : elle se souvint de la tête que son pire ennemi avait fait lorsqu'il avait découvert son cadeau au pied du sapin : il était devenu vert…de rage. Elle vit que les yeux gris acier du Serpentard la fusillaient et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

Elle sentit une main autour de sa taille et sortit de ses pensées :

-Ca va, ma chérie ? lui susurra le Serdaigle à l'oreille

-Moui…contente que les vacances soient finies !

Il la regarda, déçu :

-Ne prends pas ta mine de hiboux battu : je ne disais pas cela pour toi, dit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de Malfoy

-Surveille tes paroles, Evans …menaça ce dernier.

Puis il eut un sourire et se tut en voyant que Michael s'évertuait à le faire taire par l'intermédiaire de signes grotesques :

-Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ceux qui t'entourent, dit-il en s'éloignant

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, sceptique :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? se demanda t-elle à voix haute

Croyant que la question lui était destinée, Corvin crut bon d'intervenir :

-Tu connais les Serpentards, faut pas chercher à comprendre, dit-il en l'embrassant

James était seul dans le jardin, s'efforçant de faire des dessins dans la neige :

« Evans a au moins raison sur un point : ces vacances sont abominables… »

Il donna un coup de pied dans le monticule de neige qu'il avait formé depuis tout à l'heure :

-Faut pas s'énerver comme ça, Potter !

Le jeune sorcier se retourna :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ?

La jeune femme tourna les talons :

-Bon, si je peux même plus faire un tour tranquille dans mon jardin faut l'dire…

Il la rattrapa par le bras :

-Tourne pas autour du pot, j'ai pas toute la journée devant moi !dit-il durement

Elle lui lança un regard colérique :

-Mais rien, à la fin ! Je voulais juste savoir si…oh et puis par Merlin, non, ça ne sert à rien

-Mais nom d'un scrout à pétard, tu vas parler ou il faut que je t'arrache les mots de ta bouche ?

Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer, un hululement se fit entendre et une chouette effraie apparut à l'horizon. Comme Lily était assez proche de James, l'animal se posa sur la Gryffondor et tendit la patte vers le jeune homme.

James reconnut immédiatement l'écriture qui ornait l'enveloppe :

-Patmol…

Il attrapa la lettre et, tandis que la chouette s'envolait de nouveau, laissant un 'petit souvenir' sur l'épaule d'une Lily rageuse, James décacheta l'enveloppe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme put apercevoir une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux du Gryffondor :

-Bonnes nouvelles ?

Le Maraudeur eut un sourire amusé :

-Excellentes, dit-il en lui tendant machinalement la lettre

Etonnée du geste, Lily lut la lettre :

_« Mon très cher Cornedrue, _

_Mes vacances ont été très divertissantes comme tu peux le voir sur cette petite photo de famille ci-jointe. J'ai envoyé un petit mot à Lunard qui m'a répondu : il va parfaitement bien et est toujours autant plongé dans ses bouquins même pendant le réveillon de Noël…_

_Comme tu pourras le constater, Servilius s'est très gentiment proposé pour nous aider à préparer le sapin…le dîner de famille était barbant à souhait…_

_Au plaisir de te revoir, _

_Pat' »_

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la photo : en arrière plan on y voyait Rogue au sommet d'un sapin immense. Il était en équilibre sur un pied, une guirlande rouge et or autour du cou et l'étoile du sapin était, sous forme de chapeau, accrochée à sa tête par l'intermédiaire d'un élastique. Au premier plan on voyait Sirius qui tenait une coupe à champagne dans la main, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.. La photo portait une petite annotation qu'on pouvait attribuer à Sirius vu l'écriture : _Photo réalisée sans trucages_

La jeune femme explosa de rire et rendit la lettre au Maraudeur :

-Vous ne connaissez pas les vacances, vous les Maraudeurs ? Pauvre Severus…dit-elle d'un ton condescendant

-Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours, conclut James, amusé

-Potter, il faut que je te parle, fit Lily en redevenant brusquement sérieuse.

Son ton n'avait rien de menaçant ni même d'antipathique. Par conséquent le Gryffondor la regarda avec attention :

-Je t'écoute.

La jeune femme sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants puis les trouver :

-Voilà je voulais…

Elle trouva un soudain intérêt à ses chaussures

-Je voulais…

« Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué que mes chaussures étaient griffées ! » pensa t-elle

-Jevoulaismexcuser, dit-elle d'un ton précipité

Et, sans laisser à James le temps de la retenir, elle tourna les talons et courut en direction de la maison. Le jeune homme était un peu surpris : désolée de quoi ? Du fait qu'elle ait été désagréable, du fait qu'elle sorte avec ce crétin ou peut-être de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt…

-Ah les femmes ! dit une voix derrière lui

Le Maraudeur sursauta. Le père de Lily se tenait là, souriant d'un air amical.

Il invita le sorcier à s'asseoir sur une pierre et le regarda avec attention. Il semblait, lui aussi, avoir quelque chose à dire :

-Mon garçon…je ne te connais pas vraiment, ou du moins juste par les dires de ma fille

James faillit tressaillir de surprise : Evans parlait de lui à ses parents ? Que pouvait-elle leur raconter à son sujet ? Bien que cette question lui brûlât les lèvres, il resta tout aussi calme en apparence et ne broncha pas :

-…et je pense que tu es la bonne personne à qui il faudrait que je demande cette chose…

- Quoi donc ? demanda James, anxieux

-…une sorte de faveur, un service…

Le jeune homme se détendit mais resta attentif, curieux de savoir quel 'service' pourrait lui demander un homme qui était âgé d'une trentaine d'années de plus que lui. Mr Evans sembla chercher ses mots un instant :

-Si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose, …

James leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur d'un air interrogateur, mais comme il ouvrait la bouche, Mr Evans leva l'index pour lui faire signe de se taire. Le Gryffondor ne dit donc rien et écouta attentivement :

-Si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose pour quelque raison que ce soit, je voudrais que tu veilles sur ma fille…

Potter tomba de haut et eut bien du mal à cacher sa surprise : quelles circonstances pouvaient bien pousser un homme comme lui à demander une chose aussi terrible à un adolescent pratiquement inconnu comme lui ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, Tedd insista :

-Promets-le moi, mon garçon. Ma fille compte beaucoup à mes yeux et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit…

-Je ne vous le promet pas, Mr Evans…fit James d'une voix qui le surprit lui même car elle semblait venir du plus profond de lui-même, je vous le jure.

Le visage du quadragénaire s'éclaira et il hocha la tête, souriant presque :

-Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de confiance

Il quitta le Gryffondor d'un pas lent et retourna lui aussi en direction de la maison

« Etrange… » pensa le sorcier.

Puis il repensa à ce qu'il venait de promettre et hocha la tête : il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Le lendemain, toute la 'joyeuse petite troupe' comme l'appelait Mrs Evans, sauta dans la voiture, tous pressés de retrouver Poudlard . Pétunia, n'ayant pas daigné sortir de sa chambre –au grand soulagement de James-, ne les avait pas accompagné.

La route parut longue à nos 4 sorciers, et tous furent presque heureux de revoir le bon vieux Poudlard Express.

-Enfin ! soupira Lily, tant elle était heureuse

Elle se tourna vers ses parents à qui elle fit la bise. Tedd en profita pour lancer un regard complice en direction de James, et, tandis que , Malfoy montait dans le train sans se retourner, heureux de quitter cette famille de fous, Michael présentait tous 'mes respects' à Samantha:

-Je suis tellement contente que ma fille sorte avec quelqu'un d'aussi courtois que vous, commenta la mère de Lily

La Gryffondor aurait voulu disparaître dans un petit, tout petit trou de souris :

-C'est moi qui ai la chance d'avoir pour petite amie une fille aussi belle que la votre, répondit le Serdaigle avec un sourire charmeur.

Tedd se pencha vers James, ce dernier s'acharnant sur sa baguette qui était dans sa poche :

-Si tu veux mon avis, ce garçon n'est rien d'autre qu'un faux jeton, commenta le père de Lily

Le Maraudeur le regarda, surpris, mais lorsqu'il vit une lueur de malice dans le regard de son interlocuteur, son visage se détendit et il lui sourit également :

-Naaaaan ? Vous croyez ?

Tedd partit d'un franc éclat de rire et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de James :

-Si j'avais eu un fils, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, j'aurais voulu qu'il te ressemble…

-Jaaaaames ! Tu viens, il est l'heure de partir ! interrompit Mrs Evans

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et serra la main de Tedd :

-J'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance, mon garçon …conclut ce dernier d'un ton bourru

James hocha la tête, le gratifia d'un dernier sourire complice et prit ses bagages pour s'engouffrer dans le Poudlard Express

-CHAUD DEVAAAAAAAAANT

James, qui était en train de se battre avec sa valise alors que le train démarrait, releva la tête et stoppa ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Apercevant une silhouette familière à l'horizon, il lâcha ses bagages :

-SIRIUS !

Ce dernier était en effet à l'autre bout du couloir et souriait de toutes ses dents :

-James ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! dit-il en lui donnant l'accolade

Le Gryffondor était tellement heureux de retrouver son ami qu'il n'avait pas remarqué…

-C'est quoi çà ? dit-il d'un ton méprisant en regardant à côté de son ami :

-Oh…ça….répondit Sirius d'un ton mystérieux.

Son regard pétillait de malice et James le remarqua tout de suite.

Ce qui avait néanmoins choqué l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, était qu'à côté de son meilleur ami se trouvait…Severus Rogue. Ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que James était apparu et il paraissait encore plus renfrogné qu'à son habitude :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Rogue ? siffla James

-Voyons, James, ne t'énerve pas ainsi…coupa Sirius d'un ton amusé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son ennemi :

-Dis bonjour, Servilius !

Le Serpentard fit une grimace puis, après quelques secondes :

-Bonjour. Cracha t-il

-Nan Nan Nan Nan Nan Nan Nan, interrompit le Maraudeur, je sais que tu peux faire mieux : bonjour qui, Servilius ?

Cette fois, Rogue ne réagit plus :

-Bonjour, James, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Sirius explosa de rire :

-Mon pauvre Cornedrue, si tu voyais ta tête !

En effet, la tête que faisait Potter valait le déplacement…mais il fallait avouer que la situation n'était pas tout à fait normale :

-Par Merlin, Sirius, comment as-tu…

-Et ce n'est pas fini ! Attends la fin…

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue :

-Vas-y Servilius, montre lui ce que je t'ai appris…dit-il avec un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles

Le Serpentard grimaça une autre fois mais après quelques incitations, il se mit à sautiller sur un pied dans tout le wagon :

-Je suis un bouffon, je suis un bouffon, je suis un bouffon !

James éclata de rire :

-Patmol, mon ami, t'es vraiment pas croyable !

-Je sais, je sais…répondit modestement le bien nommé Patmol

Puis, voyant que Severus continuait de sautiller :

-Servilius, au pied !

Rogue se précipita vers lui, et s'agenouilla, la langue pendante, tel un chien. Sirius sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une confiserie et la donna au Serpentard :

-Bon toutou ! dit-il d'un ton bourru

Puis, voyant qu'il s'éloignait, il se tourna vers James :

-Ca me ferait presque renier ma nature, dit-il en faisant mine de hocher la tête gravement

-Mais comment as-tu fait ? demanda James, émerveillé et surtout mort de rire (NA/ Comme moi, lol)

Sirius prit un ton de confidence :

-L'Impero, tu connais ?

Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, Lily, Molly et Arthur descendirent du train en trombe : il y avait un festin organisé pour le retour de vacances et Arthur ne voulait louper ça pour rien au monde :

-Je suis affamé : ça creuse de passer les vacances avec deux idiots, vous savez !…se justifia t-il

Molly soupira :

-Et dire que j'espérais qu'il avait changé…à ce niveau là du moins !

-Oh, ne te plains pas !J'ai passé les vacances les plus déprimantes que l'on puisse imaginer…soupira Lily

-Vraiment ? Pourtant tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'as raconté pour Pott…

-Regarde ! C'est magnifique ! Coupa Lily en pointant le château du doigt.

En effet, l'école était recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige qui la rendait encore plus majestueuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà :

-Liliane Evans, ne change pas de sujet !dit Molly sans même un regard pour ce que lui montrait son amie

-Vous venez ? s'impatienta Arthur

Molly soupira :

-Tu t'en tires pour une fois, mais je t'aurai, Lily, dit-elle avec un regard malicieux pour son amie.

Le festin fut royal, comme celui du début d'année :

-Les elfes che chont churpassé ! constata Arthur, la bouche pleine de Pudding

Alors qu'il attaquait férocement une autre tranche du gâteau sous l'œil désespéré de sa petite amie et celui amusé de Lily, Dumbledore se leva :

-Bonjour à tous…

Comme d'habitude, lorsque le directeur prenait la parole, on n'entendait même plus les mouches voler :

-J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et qu'elle ont été l'occasion d'échanger de nouvelles choses entre vos maisons respectives…

James lança un regard à Corvin

« Je ne pense pas qu'il parle des coups que nous nous sommes échangés »pensa t-il avec humeur

-Par ailleurs, avant que vous ne sachiez dans quelle famille vous serez pour les prochaines vacances, les cours reprendront normalement et j'espère que, forts de cette expérience, vous pourrez améliorer les relations entre nos 4 maisons…

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, mais le vieil homme leva la main et le silence revint :

-Une dernière petite chose pour conclure : le tournois de Quidditch se poursuivra avec un match opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle…

Cette fois ce fut Michael qui lança un regard meurtrier à Potter :

« Je vais le briser ce petit arrogant que ça va pas faire long feu…c'est moi qui attraperait le vif d'or et lui sera tellement honteux qu'il retournera chialer dans les jupes de sa mère et arrêtera de tourner autour de MA Lily » pensa t-il avec force.

Le Serdaigle aperçut que James le regardait également et tous les deux n'eurent pas besoinde mots pour se comprendre : tout se jouerait sur le terrain de quidditch.

Eh ben voilà, tout se termine pour ce chapitre sur cette petite note de suspens qui, je l'espère, bvous motivera pr me laisser quelques reviews 

Alors !


	16. Lily à tout prix

Salut tout le monde ! Qu'on se le dise, en ce moment je suis généreuse : deux chapitres en – d'une semaines...et pour quelques reviews, s'il vous plaît ! lol

Donc voilà, je ne serai pas longue pour vous faire profiter de la suite, alors bonne lecture, et à vos claviers !

Votre très dévouée Bridget Jones

RAR :

Lily9172 : merci de ta fidélité ! Je sais que je malmène ce pauvre Servili, mais que veux-tu, il en fallait bien un, et ce fut lui  lol

Liliepotter : le problème avec moi, c'est qu'il n'y a pas TOUJOURS de logique... lol. La réponse à ta question dans ce nouveau chap 

-Jaaaaaaaames ?  
La tête de Sirius dépassa de la porte du dortoir des garçons :

-Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé celui-là ?marmonna le Maraudeur en sortant entrant complètement.

Au bout de la rangée de lits il aperçut soudain une silhouette filant à toute allure :

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai ça ! grogna Sirius.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit :

-Potteeeeeeeer ! rugit-il

L'interpellé se retourna sur son balais et vit que son ami lui faisait un signe :

-Tu m'as appelé ? demanda James en arrivant à la hauteur de la fenêtre d'où était penché son ami

-Oui, Cornedrue, je t'ai appelé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore sur ton balais, par Merlin ?

Le Gryffondor se renfrogna :

-Je voles, que veux-tu que je fasses d'autre ?

Sirius soupira :

-Mais par tous les scrouts à Pétard, James, on sait que tu es le meilleur attrapeur de tout Poudlard…ne me dis pas que tu angoisse pour le match ?

-Biensûr que non…

-Alors dans ce cas je te repose ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur ce balais ? Tu te souviens qu'on devait aller voir Lunard ?D'ailleurs il sort aujourd'hui de l'infirmerie, alors fais un effort, vieux et descend de ce balais !

-Juste quelques minutes de plus…

-James Potter, c'est NON !Si ça continue tu vas y rester toute la journée y comprit la nuit…

-POTTEEEEEER !

Les Maraudeurs baissèrent la tête en direction de la personne qui les avait interrompus. Ils eurent la fâcheuse surprise de trouver MacGonagall plusieurs mètres plus bas, visiblement furieuse :

-DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE CE BALAIS ! CE N'EST PAS LE TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH ICI !

James soupira puis lança un regard assassin à son ami :

-Merci, Pat' !dit-il en s'éloignant

Il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin et fut bientôt rejoint par la directrice des Lions :

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? demanda cette dernière, visiblement furieuse

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à voler en dehors des heures d'entraînement, ai-je été assez claire ?

Le Maraudeur baissa imperceptiblement la tête :

-Oui professeur

Une fois qu'elle l'eu laissé seul, un ricanement retentit derrière lui :

-On a peur, Potter ?dit une voix traînante

James serra les dents :

-Tu aimerais bien…

Malfoy le dépassa , entouré de ses deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, et jeta au Maraudeur un regard mauvais, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote celui-là ? » pensa le Maraudeur, soupçonneux

Il haussa ensuite les épaules et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, son balais à la main

Lily s'étira comme un chat dans son lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle contempla le plafond du dortoir des Lionnes pensivement : elle était vraiment très attachée à cette école, et voilà qu'ils avaient fait plus de la moitié de leur dernière année. Un jour il faudrait quitter Poudlard, un jour il faudrait….mais elle secoua furieusement la tête pour chasser ces idées noires, se leva et revêtit une fine robe de chambre qui laissait cependant voir sa nuisette qui était à peu près transparente. Elle se regarda brièvement dans un miroir et se sourit : devant elle se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, une nuisette et une robe de chambre s'arrêtant au milieu des cuisses, laissant le loisir à n'importe qui de contempler les jambes fuselées de la rouge et or :

-Lily Evans, tu te dévergondes ! s'amusa t-elle

Elle n'en haussa pas moins les épaules sans rectifier le moins du monde sa tenue et sortit pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle fit forcément grande impression sur la gente masculine mais ne s'en soucia pas. En fait, elle s'en fichait un peu. Du moins pour l'instant : son estomac criait famine et elle devait aller se restaurer à la table voisine (mdr ! si zavez po compris laissez tomb…). Elle s'installa donc à la table des lions et entama une tranche de cake avec férocité. Quelques instants plus tard, Molly et Arthur venaient la rejoindre :

-Pas encore habillée ? s'étonna la rouquine

-Nan.

Arthur soupira d'impatience :

-Mais enfin Lily, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié le match de la semaine prochaine…

Lily haussa vaguement les sourcils :

-Moi et le quidditch, tu sais, c'est comme moi et Potter, ça collera jamais, dit-elle d'un ton ironique

Tandis que le Gryffondor n'y pigeait rien (NA/ tel fils tel père, nan ?), Molly, elle, regardait Lily avec un mélange d'amusement et de je-ne-sais-quoi de malicieux qui fit que Lily se reprécipita dans son bol de cacao tout en se maudissant pour cette malheureuse comparaison :

« N'empêche que c'est vrai ; la ! »pensait-elle.

Elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou et reposa son bol pour découvrir que c'étaient les doigts de son petit ami qui s'immisçaient dans sa nuque :

-Tu es magnifique…lui souffla t-il à l'oreille

Puis, lorsqu'elle le regarda il explosa de rire :

-Quoi ? J'ai bombabouzze sur le nez ? se vexa t-elle

Elle regarda son amie avec incompréhension et s'aperçut que Molly avait elle aussi du mal à retenir un fou rire :

-Ah ben d'accord…je sais pas ce qu'il y a, mais marrez-vous bien, dit-elle en se levant et en jetant un regard meurtrier autour d'elle tout en quittant la table des rouge et or

-Merlin qu'elle peut-être susceptible ! dit Molly à Arthur

-Tu l'as dis…mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime, nan ? intervint Michael, ce qui lui valu un regard plus qu'assassin de la part de la rouquine

Lily parcourait les couloirs, toujours en nuisette et commençait vraiment à se les cailler car on était quand même au mois de Janvier et les couloirs donnaient directement sur une cour ouverte. La jeune femme se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors tout en marmonnant :

-Nan mais c'est vrai, quoi ?

Soudain, elle percuta quelqu'un :

-Oups, pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais…s'excusa t-elle avec empressement

-Ce n'est rien…

La jeune femme redressa vivement la tête et se para de son plus beau sourire :

-Rémus ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête :

-Alors tu es sorti de l'infirmerie ? Tu te sens comment ? Ca va mieux ? Ca n'a pas été trop dur de passer les fêtes tout seul ?

Le Maraudeur rigola :

-Doucement, Evans…

La sorcière rougit brusquement :

-Désolée…dit-elle, confuse

-Je suis sorti aujourd'hui et je dois dire que c'est agréable de pouvoir bouger de son lit…Ensuite, ça va mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Lily remarqua qu'il avait éludé la question sur les fêtes de fin d'année mais ne dit rien :

-Et toi, que fais-tu en nuisette en plein milieu des couloirs un matin de janvier ?dit-il avec amusement

-Ben…au départ j'avais prévu de petit déjeuner, mais bon, apparemment y a un truc qui va pas chez moi car il se sont tous marrés…

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour :

-Ah nan ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre !dit-elle d'un ton sévère

Pour seule réponse, Lunard sortit sa baguette :

_-Reflecto ! _

Un miroir apparut devant elle et elle vit la même jeune femme attirante que tout à l'heure…des moustaches en chocolat en plus .

Elle se passa rageusement la paume de sa main sur ses lèvres :

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être gamins, quand même !

Le Maraudeur lui sourit à nouveau, ne disant rien.

Un silence s'installa et commença à peser :

-Bon, eh bien je vais y aller….dit Lily, un peu gênée

Elle ne put retenir un frisson, comme un courant d'air frais parcourait le couloir.

Le Maraudeur le remarqua visiblement car il enleva sa cape et la mit autour de ses épaules toujours sans un mot. La belle rouquine devinait que les yeux du loup garou étaient braqués sur elle et elle tentait –lâchement- de les fuir :

-Merci…balbutia t-elle

Alors qu'elle aurait du partir comme elle l'avait annoncé, ses jambes ne voulurent pas se mettre en marche et elle resta plantée là devant lui. Tandis qu'elle avait toujours le regard fuyant, elle se risqua à un bref coup d'œil et vit que Rémus approchait son visage du sien :

« Ahlàlà ! J'fais quoi maintenant ? » pensait-elle, affolée, mais son cœur battant à tout rompre

Elle aurait pu se reculer car le Maraudeur ne la tenait pas fermement par la taille, mais elle n'en fit rien et, finalement, laissa le jeune homme sceller leurs lèvres.Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, Lily fut parcourue d'un frisson qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti. On aurait dit que le lion avait peur de la briser en mille morceaux, tellement ses lèvres étaient douces et passionnées. Elle se surprit à lui répondre timidement.

Le cœur du Maraudeur fit lui aussi un bond : quelqu'un pourrait-il l'aimer pour ce qu'il était ? Lily connaissait son 'petit' problème, et pourtant ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'embrasser.

Lily lutta contre l'envie de passer ses bras autour du cou du sorcier, jugeant que ça faisait un peu trop…enfin un peu trop, quoi…

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils n'osèrent plus se regarder en face, les lèvres encore gonflées par un plaisir inconnu. Soudain, quelque chose bougea près d'eux. Lily tourna la tête mais Rémus fut le plus rapide :

-James ? dit-il d'une voix blanche

La jeune femme tressaillit et vit qu'en effet Potter était là en compagnie de Sirius. Ce dernier avait limite la mâchoire tombante.Lily n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de l'attrapeur car la voix de Rémus la ramena à la réalité :

-James, attend…tu ne comprends pas…c'était un accident…la voix de Rémus eut du mal à prononcer le dernier mot.

Le loup garou jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la jeune femme qui lui sourit timidement puis se précipita à la suite de son ami :

-James…attend…

Potter fulminait : comment son ami avait-il pu le trahir ? Comme Elle avait pu le trahir ? Il avait juré de la protéger et voilà comment elle le remerciait ?

Il passa ses nerfs sur des première années qui passaient en les rudoyant.

Oui. James Potter qui pouvait avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds, James Potter le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, James Potter ZE Maraudeur (), James Potter était jaloux.

Il entendit Rémus qui tentait de le rattraper, l'appelant par tous les surnoms affectueux qu'ils se donnaient :

-Cornedrue, je t'en prie, écoute moi …c'était un accident, je n'ai pas voulu…

Excédé, James se retourna :

-Tu n'as pas voulu ? Tu joues les victimes en plus ? Dans deux minutes tu vas me dire que ce que j'ai vu était en fait une manipulation, un sortilège que l'on t'a jeté…

Il continua de marcher en grandes enjambées et lorsque l'heure vint pour eux d'aller en serres de botanique ; il n'avait pas pipé un mot depuis une heure. Lorsque la journée fut finie, Rémus prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'aller crever l'abcès. Vers 23h00 il vit que le lit de son ami était vide. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle commune du pas d'un condamné à mort qu'on mène à l'échafaud.

Comme il s'y attendait, James était là, seul, assis dans un fauteuil, regardant la cheminée. Lorsqu'il vit que James l'avait remarqué, Lunard ne pu plus faire machine arrière et décida donc d'aller de l'avant :

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda t-il timidement

Le Maraudeur acquiesça mollement et le loup garou prit place à côté de lui :

-Ecoutes, James, je suis vraiment désolé…

-Non, Lunard, c'est toi qui va m'écouter, coupa James

Surpris et inquiet, le Maraudeur se tu et attendit patiemment que l'attrapeur parle :

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, lâcha le Gryffondor. J'ai réagi comme un con :Evans n'est pas ma propriété et si tu es heureux avec elle, alors vas-y, fonce, mon vieux…dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Touché, Rémus, tenta de protester :

-Mais…

-Notre amitié ne doit pas tenir à ça, Lunard, dit gravement le Maraudeur. Je serai toujours là pour toi et puis de toute façon, ajouta t-il en regardant le foyer d'un air vide, de toute façon , répéta t-il, je crois bien que je ne serais jamais pour elle qu'un emmerdeur né…

Puis il sembla chasser rapidement ses sombres pensées et eut un sourire en coin :

-Mais par Merlin, ce Corvin je vais me le faire, dit-il sur un ton de confidence qui fit rire son ami

Le matin suivant, Lily se réveilla d'excellente humeur.Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches qui menaient à la salle commune, elle vit que Lunard qui était assis dans un fauteuil, l'air rêveur :

-Bonjour ! dit-elle

Le jeune homme se retourna et lui sourit .

La sorcière s'approcha et vint s'asseoir près de lui . Lorsque ce fut fait, elle regarda fixement par terre, l'air embarrassé :

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? l'encouragea le loup-garou qui se doutait un peu de ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire

Lily torturait ses mains sous sa cape. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant du Maraudeur :

« Je ne PEUX PAS … » pensa t-elle avec force

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà rendu ton parchemin pour les potions, parce que là, j'galère un peu…dit-elle tout en se relevant , prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard amusé de Rémus

Alors qu'elle se réjouissait de pouvoir s'en tirer à si bon compte et comme elle quittait la pièce, le sorcier la retint :

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, Evans, dit-il sans se retourner

La jeune femme se figea :

-C'est faux ! rétorqua t-elle.

Puis, sentant le regard du Maraudeur la couvrir avec étonnement, elle continua :

-C'est juste qu'avec toi je…je me sens quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es mon ami, Lupin, mon confident…et je ne veux pas que tout ça change à cause de ce qui s'est passé …

Un silence suivit cette déclaration puis le Gryffondor, voyant ses craintes confirmées, se leva et rejoint la lionne :

-Je sais aussi que tu aimes James, ajouta t-il

Il la vit tenter de protester mais la fit taire d'un signe :

-Pas maintenant, Lily…

Il se gifla intérieurement d'avoir appelé Evans par son prénom

« On avait dit : court, net et précis ! s'indigna une petite voix dans son for intérieur

-OUAIS ET BEN J'Y ARRIVE PAS , LA ! hurla une autre »

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends très bien, dit-il avec un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres

« NAN JE NE COMPREND PAS ! »

Puis, voyant les yeux de la belle rouquine se remplir de larmes :

-Je t'ai dit que ça n'était pas grave, souffla t-il en essuyant une des premières larmes qui s'aventuraient sur la joue de l'adolescente

Le Maraudeur sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit la douceur de sa peau et regretta dès cet instant son geste :

-…tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, affirma t-il enfin d'un ton bourru en s'éloignant d'elle

Lily ne disait rien tellement elle était morte de honte. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? C'était tout bonnement répugnant. Mais en même temps, il lui disait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas…donc ça n'était pas grave…hein ?

Elle le vit s'éloigner pour aller près d'une fenêtre :

-Restons bons amis, l'entendit-elle conclure d'une voix sûre

La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard du lion qui semblait attendre sa réaction . La jeune femme hocha la tête, lui décochant un sourire à travers le reste de ses larmes puis sortit de la pièce.

Le lycan regarda pensivement des élèves jouer dans le jardin :

-C'est mieux comme ça…murmura t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

-Les joueurs vont maintenant entrer sur le terrain…tout d'abord les redoutables Serdaigle. A leur tête, Michael Corvin, un excellent attrapeur sur qui tous les espoirs reposent. Il a amené avec lui Chang, Joly, Meckenzie, Johnson, et tout le reste de son équipe pour faire face aux lions de Gryffondor ! Ces derniers, conduits par James Potter, tenteront d'arracher la victoire à leurs adversaires …

James et Michael se mirent face à dace au milieu du cercle que formaient leur équipe. Ils se serrèrent ou plutôt se broyèrent-la main, rituel qui avaient lieu en début de chaque match

-Bonne chance à tous et que le spectacle commence !…claironna le commentateur

Un coup de sifflet retentit :

-Et c'est parti ! Chang s'empare du souaffle, le passe à Joly qui tente de marquer …

Le souaffle se dirigea à toute allure vers les buts des Gryffondors :

-Magnifique arrêt du Gardien des lions : bravo Arthur !

Une acclamation parcourut les gradins des rouge et or :

-VAS-Y ARTHUUUUUUUUUR ! s'égosillait Molly tout en sautillant sur place

De son côté, Lily promenait son regard sur les joueurs ; hésitant entre encourager sa maison ou son petit ami…

Après quelques minutes d'indécision, elle fut portée malgré elle par l'enthousiasme de son amie, restant cependant plus modérée, se contentant de suivre le souaffle des yeux avec un grand intérêt :

« Ma pauvre Lily ! Tu commences à t'intéresser au jeu peut-être le plus primitif sur cette planète ! » pensa t-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Potter fonce à vive allure vers l'autre bout du terrain, a t-il repéré le vif d'or ?

La jeune femme redressa vivement la tête et chercha le Maraudeur des yeux : James filait en effet, pratiquement allongé sur son balais. Bien qu'Amy Jordan, la commentatrice, ait reporté ses commentaires sur le détenteur du souaffle, la belle rouquine n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de l'attrapeur des lions. Elle le vit tendre le bras, une balle en or voletant à quelques centimètres de lui. Alors qu'il refermait sa main …

-POTTER ATTENTION !

James détourna la tête vers les tribunes de sa maison mais au moment où il cherchait Lily des yeux car, il en était sûr, cette voix lui appartenait, il se rendit compte qu'un cognard fonçait à toute vitesse sur lui. Il abandonna à contre cœur sa poursuite du précieux vif d'or et monta en chandelle afin de l'éviter, mais le cognard ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire » pensa t-il, furieux

Après plusieurs loopings savamment effectués, le cognard le suivait toujours et prenait même de la vitesse, touchant presque son balais :

-On dirait que Potter a un petit problème de cognard, commenta Amy, ce qui fit éclater de rire Serpentards et Serdaigles

James faisait désespérément des tours de terrain pour tenter de se débarrasser de son 'petit problème' :

-Patil, Londubat, débarrassez moi de ce truc ! dit-il en tournoyant autour des deux batteurs en question

L'angoisse commençait à gagner les gradins des Gryffondors :

-C'est pas normal, c'est pas normal, continuait de marmonner Sirius, qui se tenait juste à côté de Rémus, qui semblait lui aussi très préoccupé.

Le loup Garou toucha l'épaule de son ami :

-Le cognard est ensorcelé…dit-il gravement

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu veux ensorceler…

-Tu vois une autre explication ?

L'animagus se gratta la tête :

-Ben nan, tu dois avoir raison encore une fois, finit-il par admettre...et dire que nos baguettes sont restées au château ! dit-il d'un ton rageur. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire ?

-Rien Patmol. Nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire…constata sombrement Lunard

James vit que toute l'attention des joueurs était concentrée vers lui :

-Maclay, par Merlin, t'as le souaffle entre les mains, réagis, vieux ! souffla t-il en passant tout près de son poursuiveur

Le Maraudeur avait le cerveau en ébullition :

« Bon,ben c'est bien beau tout ça mais j'fais quoi maintenant ? Je continue de tourner jusqu'à je meurs d'épuisement ? Naaaan, pas la bonne solution…bon alors quoi ? »

Il se retourna de nouveau et constata que le cognard n'était plus derrière lui. Il ralentit, surpris, puis s'arrêta complètement :

« C'est la pleine lune qui rend les cognards comme ça ou quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il sentit une immense douleur le prendre à l'estomac.

Le cognard s'éloigna de nouveau et s'enfonça encore une fois puis un autre et encore une autre dans le ventre du Maraudeur, le frappant avec chaque fois un peu plus de force.

Sous le coup de la douleur, James lâcha son balais et vit ses yeux se voiler de rouge puis son corps entama une longue chute …

Et c'est là que je vous laisse ! allez, j'attends de vos news !


	17. le fin des maraudeurs?

Salut ! Bon, ok, j'ai pas des tonnes de reviews mais bon, je fais de mon mieux ! j'spère tjrs faire mieux alors dites-moi votre avis, il m'encourage !

Merci de me lire même si vous restez anonymes, - **fait des yeux de cocker-**

Bonne lecture !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

Ps : vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, foi de Bridget ! lol

RAR :

Lily9172 : merci de me laisser une petite review à chaque chapitre, ça me fait vachement plaisir ! 

Audrey : tiens...serait-ce une nouvelle reviewveuse ?  lol.Eh oui, je suis cruelle...c'est ce qu'on dit lol. Tu noteras que mon autre pseudo n'est pas « draco62 » pour rien ... 

Maily Lily: la suite c'est maintenant 

Rémus, Sirius et tous les autres Gryffondors se tenaient autour du corps de l'attrapeur, l'air inquiet :

-Est-ce qu'il est…couina quelqu'un

A ce moment là, la foule compacte s'écarta pour laisser passer le directeur et MacGonagall qui, visiblement, était plus pâle que d'habitude :

-Personne ne survit à une telle chute…souffla t-elle à Dumbledore

Le vieil homme regardait le corps inerte de James avec un mélange de tristesse et de je-ne-sais-quoi qui surprenait les élèves. A la surprise générale, il ne dit rien et s'en alla sans autre forme de procès :

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? s'insurgea quelqu'un. Mais par Merlin, vous êtes le directeur, vous DEVEZ faire quelque chose...

Le sorcier s'arrêta en chemin et se retourna :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Miss Evans…nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour Mr Potter.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de toute l'assemblée.

James Potter était bel et bien mort.

MacGonagall fit léviter le corps de l'attrapeur au milieu d'un lourd silence. Tous les élèves le suivirent dans un silence de mort(NA/ Nan nan, me frappez pas, c t po de l'humour…j'vous assure !). Seuls Lily, Rémus et Sirius ne bougeaient pas de place :

-Impossible…répétait ce dernier

Il se tourna vers le lycan :

-Ce n'est pas POSSIBLE ! James n'est pas mort ! criait-il tout en secouant Lunard par le bras

Rémus ne disait rien, lui aussi sous le choc. Sirius le lâcha puis se dirigea vers Lily :

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Evans, gronda t-il. D'abord Peter, ensuite James…tu veux tous nous tuer, c'est ça ?

La rouquine, qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, tenta d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Je…je suis…je suis…désolée…

Le Maraudeur se jeta sur elle et la gifla violemment :

-AH TU ES DESOLE ? PAS TANT QUE MOI ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS EN VIE APRES CE QUE TU NOUS A FAIT ! TU NOUS POURRIS LA VIE !

Lily, la joue en feu, fut projeté durement sur le sol. Rémus, qui semblait s'être 'réveillé', s'interposa :

-Ca suffit, Patmol ! dit-il sévèrement

Il aida la Gryffondor à se relever pendant que Sirius, écoeuré, regardait la scène :

-Il n'y a plus de Patmol…finit-il par dire en lançant un regard haineux en direction de la jeune femme…il n'y plus de Patmol pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a plus de Maraudeurs à partir d'aujourd'hui. lâcha t-il avant de tourner les talons

Quelqu'un se moucha bruyamment dans l'assemblée, mais personne n'y prêta vraiment attention. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la table des professeurs et plus précisément sur Dumbledore en personne :

-D'après ce qu'on raconte, Dumbledore aurait pu arrêter la chute de tu-sais-qui…chuchota Arthur à Molly

Cette dernière fit signe à son petit ami de se taire et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de sa meilleure amie qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la soirée. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la rouquine :

-Lily…tout va bien ?

La Gryffondor évita le regard de Molly et hocha la tête vivement. La rouquine sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux et elle les retenait de toutes ses forces :

« TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUUUUUUUUUTE ! » hurlait une voix dans sa tête

Son regard balaya machinalement la table des Serpentard et elle y vit Malfoy, l'air triomphant, parler d'un air distrait avec …

-Michael ?

-Tu as dit quelque chose, Lily ? s'empressa de demander Molly à son amie, trop heureuse qu'elle ait enfin dit un mot

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement puis tout sembla s'éclairer dans son esprit. Sous le coup d'une colère indescriptible, elle se leva, renversant verre et assiette au passage, traversa la Grande Salle comme une furie, se fichant éperdument des regards interloqués qu'on lui lançait, et se rua vers Malfoy. Elle prit le vert et argent par la cravate et le projeta contre le mur. Le blondinet n'en menait pas large car même Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux bras droits, n'osaient pas s'interposer face à une Lily en colère :

-AVOUE QUE C'EST TOI ! hurla t-elle

Malfoy haussa un sourcil puis eut un rictus :

-Je ne comprends pas, Evans, de quoi tu parles ?

La Gryffondor fut prit d'une envie meurtrière et la plaqua contre le mur, l'étranglant presque :

-C'est toi qui a dénoncé Rémus, toi qui a …tué James, parvint-elle à achever sous le sourire diabolique du sorcier

-Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si ton Potter ne sait pas se tenir sur un balais ! ricana t-il

« Je vais le tuer, l'exterminer, le réduire en chair à pâté pour gobelins, lui arracher les yeux, le … »

Alors qu'elle levait sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort impardonnable, Lily sentit une main se poser sur son épaule avec force :

-Du calme, Evans, entendit-elle

Elle se retourna et eut la surprise de découvrir…

-Sirius ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

-ALORS C'EST TOI QUI ME DIS DE RESTER CALME ALORS QUE TON MEILLEUR AMI EST MORT ? TU ME FAIS UN SCENE ET LUI QUI EST DIRECTEMENT RESPONSABLE, TU LE LAISSES S'EN TIRER ?

Elle sentit un flot de larmes envahir ses joues :

-VOUS VOULEZ QUE J'VOUS DISE ? cria t-elle à l'assemblée. VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ TOUS AU TANT QUE VOUS ETES ! VOUS, dit-elle en pointant Dumbledore sans une once d'intimidation, VOUS VOUS AURIEZ DU FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE : POURQUOI VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT ? ET TOI, dit-elle en pointant Malfoy du doigt, TOI JE NE COMPRENDS PAS COMMENT TU PEUX ETRE ENCORE EN VIE APRES TOUTES LES CHOSES LAMENTABLES QUE TU T'AI ABAISSE A FAIRE ! ET ENFIN TOI, fit-elle en pointant de nouveau Sirius du doigt- toi tu ne mérites même pas d'être l'ami de James. Tu crois qu'il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête ? Tu crois qu'il aurait voulu que tu cesses de faire rire tout le monde ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Black ! As-tu seulement pensé ne serait-ce que la moitié d'une minute à ce que ferait Lunard sans toi ?

La jeune femme s'en alla en bousculant Sirius, soulagée d'avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Pendant ce temps, MacGonagall avait levé sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort pour calmer son élève, mais Dumbledore l'en avait empêché :

-Laissez, Minerva…

Lily se jeta sur son lit et mordit dans son oreiller pour étouffer un sanglot. Le visage de l'attrapeur des Lions lui revint en mémoire et, de nouveau, sa vue se brouilla.

Le lendemain, lorsque la rouquine se leva, elle vit des bandeaux noirs accrochés au bras de la majorité des Lions. Arthur s'avança vers elle, un petit panier à la main :

-Un brassard, Lily ? proposa t-il timidement sous le regard désapprobateur de Molly

Lily acquiesça et prit rapidement le morceau de tissus qu'elle accrocha négligemment. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence pesant :

-Et dire qu'hier encore Potter et Black faisaient les 400 coups …entendit-elle murmurer derrière elle à la table des Serdaigles.

Lily se retourna et rencontra par mégarde le regard de Michael. Ce dernier semblait inquiet de la réaction de sa petite amie . Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule :

-Ca va aller, Lily ? demanda t-il

La rouquine se dégagea vivement :

-Ne me touche pas ! siffla t-elle

-Mais…

-Dégage Corvin !intervint quelqu'un

Le Serdaigle lança un regard assassin à Sirius ; ce dernier soutenant son regard avec hargne :

-Si ce gringalet a quoi que ce soit à voir avec la mort de Cornedrue, il va le payer au centuple, grogna t-il à l'intention de Rémus

-Lily, Lily où t'es ?cria Molly du bout du couloir tandis que la Gryffondor tentait d'échapper à son amie

La journée avait été épuisante pour tous les rouge et or. Les Maraudeurs étaient comme une institution parmi eux, une sorte de joyeuse compagnie qui réchauffait l'ambiance et la perte de James Potter était quelque chose qui ne pouvait passer inaperçu…

La rouquine s'engouffra au hasard dans une pièce du 7è étage pour échapper à sa meilleure amie. Elle attendit, haletante, que Molly fut passée sans, bien évidemment, penser à entrer, pour se laisser glisser contre un mur. Lily sentit une autre crise de larmes en approche et s'énerva : depuis qu'IL était mort…

« Reprends-toi, Evans ! On dirait une fontaine ! »le rire du Maraudeur raisonna dans sa tête, ce qui la fit d'autant plus souffrir. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras comme pour s'isoler de cette pensée :

-C'est pathétique comme les sang de bourbe peuvent pleurer lorsque quelqu'un qui leur est cher meurt…

Lily sursauta, à l'affût, et vit devant elle un Serpentard qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Grand, brun, les yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi menaçant :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Qui je suis ?

Il serra poings et dents :

-Par Morgane, bientôt tous les sorciers et sang de bourbe sauront qui je suis : je suis Tom Marvolo Riddle

Ouh ouh ouh, les choses s'annoncent mal, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et attendez le prochain chap, vous ne vous en remettrez pas ! .allez! Et n'hésitez pas à cliquer !


	18. petit chantage entre ennemis

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis trop trop trop contente que vous m'ayez laissé autant de reviews ! et comme vs pouvez vous en douter, je vous encourage vivement à continuer ...en attendant moi, de mon côté, je « remplis la part du contrat » en publiant au plus vite la suite...

Alors, ENJOY !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Lily9172 : bahh...tu verras une chose est sûre : vu comment tu es rapide à te mettre dans tous tes états, es-tu sûr qu'il ne serait pas préférable pour toi d'attendre le prochain chap pour ne pas frôler la crise cardiaque? lol...

Liliepotter : les miracles...on aimerait tous y croire  ! Nous verrons si tu as raison d'espérer... en tous cas, merci de ton soutien !

The lord of shadows : ça tu l'as dit, c un sacré bordel...mdr. Et attends, c'est pas fini ! lol

Lune :- **rire machiavélike- **: j'appelle les puissances des ténèbres pr réssuciter Jamesie ! lol

Demath : et de 1, je te remercie d'essayer d'imaginer le caractère de Lily comme je me le représente, car apparemment ça ne colle pas trop avec ce que tu penses, donc, thanks . Et de 2, ceci est une fic, dc g TOTALEMENT le droit de tuer qui JE veux, lol.

Lily eut une petite moue :

-Oh ! je vois !

Elle fit semblant d'imiter la voix du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres :

-Tom Marvolo Riddle…et t'es qui au juste, à part un vulgaire Serpentard qui se croit supérieur aux autres ?

Les yeux du vert et argent s'enflammèrent : il empoigna Lily par le bras et la tira violemment jusqu'à lui pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur :

-Ne m'insulte plus jamais, tu as compris, espèce de sale sang de bourbe ?

Malgré qu'elle eut terriblement mal au bras, la rouquine regarda son agresseur dans les yeux :

-Tu te répètes, mon vieux, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique

Le Serpentard ne releva pas cette fois et sembla redevenir maître de lui même :

-Potter te manque comme c'est touchant ! dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Puis il approcha son visage de reptile de celui de la lionne :

-Non, comme c'est pitoyable, lui souffla t-il

Lily plissa les yeux, prête à se ruer sur lui, mais elle se retint :

-Dégage de là, Riddle

-Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler Black ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais…c'est TOI la responsable.

-C'est faux !

-Tu te sens terriblement coupable, Evans, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Black t'en veut toujours de lui avoir tué son meilleur ami : il ne te le pardonnera jamais. Puis ce sera au tour de Lupin de te délaisser comme la peste ; tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il tient à rester avec une femme qui les tue tous 1 par 1…quant à Weasley et l'autre petite sotte, ils commencent sacrément à se poser des questions…tu es perdue, Evans, et tu le sais.

Ta seule issue, c'est…moi.

Lily ricana :

-Quoi ? Toi ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Tom eut un rictus :

-Parce que je suis le seul qui peut te sortir de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mise.

Devant son air assuré, la lionne eut un instant de doute :

-Impossible : comment ferais-tu ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu y gagne ? Tu ne fais pas ça pour mes beaux yeux je suppose…

Le vert et argent plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la Gryffondor. Ils étaient tellement menaçant, tellement dangereux que la jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson :

-Je peux ressusciter Potter. Dit-il calmement en détachant chacun de ses mots

-Tu as vu Lily ?

Arthur haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Molly se laissa tomber dans un canapé près de lui :

-Elle m'inquiète. Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait…confia t-elle

Weasley entoura sa petite amie d'un bras protecteur :

-Ne t'en fais donc pas pour elle : Lily est forte…

Molly se dégagea :

-Tu ne comprends décidément rien à rien, dit-elle en se levant avec humeur

-Alors explique moi !

La Gryffondor haussa à son tour les épaules et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune des lions, elle se heurta à Rémus et Sirius :

-Vous avez vu Lily ? demanda t-elle timidement

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea directement vers le dortoir des garçons tandis que Rémus hochait négativement la tête. Alors qu'il allait emboîter le pas à son ami, Molly s'interposa :

-S'il te plaît, Rémus…

Le lycan sembla hésiter :

-Elle doit être dans la salle sur Demande, souffla t-il tout bas

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de remerciement tandis que Lunard devait affronter le regard plein de reproche de son ami

Lily ouvrit la bouche :

-Tu peux quoi ?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu, Evans.

-Impossible, dit-elle, comme pour se convaincre

Le Serpentard eut un sourire :

-C'est une preuve que tu veux ?

Il sortit une baguette de sa poche :

_-Catio !_

Aussitôt, un chat apparut. Il vint ronronner aux pieds de Lily puis à ceux de Riddle :

_-AvadaKedavra !_

Un autre jet sortit de la baguette du verte et argent et la pauvre bâte tomba raide morte dans un miaulement :

-MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ? s'indigna Lily (NA+ tous ceux qui aiment les chats  )

Tom ne se soucia pas des propos de la Gryffondor et s'approcha du cadavre du félin et sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il enduit ses mains du liquide jaunâtre contenu dedans et passa ses doigts sur la bouche de l'animal. Après quelques minutes de silence, la chat se redressa sur ses pattes et se remit à ronronner comme si de rien n'était.

Riddle fit disparaître l'animal d'un coup de baguette et regarda Lily, amusé :

-Convaincue ?

La jeune femme était complètement sous le choc :

« EH OH ! hurla une petite voix dans sa tête. Tu peux sauver Potter, alors tu fonces, ok ? Sinan ben j'ten colle une ! NA ! »

-…Et ça marche aussi sur les êtres humains…sans effets secondaires.

La rouquine regarda le sorcier remettre la fiole dans sa poche puis plissa les yeux :

-Un Serpentard qui veux ressusciter un Gryffondor et qui plus est Potter ? Désolée, mais je ne te crois pas : y'a un truc.

Le mage noir s'avança :

-Bien sûr, ça n'est pas gratuit…

La lionne déglutit avec difficulté mais garda son assurance :

-Combien ?

Le jeune homme ricana :

-Tu crois que je te demande de vulgaires Gallions ? Mais tu n'y es pas du tout…

-Alors quoi ? rétorqua Lily, redoutant la réponse

Une lueur malveillante s'alluma dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor :

-Toi, dit-il. C'est toi que je veux.

Molly couru à en perdre haleine et arriva devant la porte de la salle sur Demande :

-Génial ! Et je fais comment pour entrer ?

En effet, comme il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce à quoi pensait son amie. Elle pensa à tout hasard à James mais c'était beaucoup trop vague et elle n'y croyait pas trop.

Elle ouvrit un œil et constata avec découragement qu' effectivement aucune poignée n'était apparue :

-Besoin d'aide ? demanda une voix derrière elle

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Rémus qui se tenait derrière elle, lui souriant :

-Tu sais comment on fait pour entrer ? demanda t-elle, incrédule

-Laisse-moi essayer, tu n'y perd rien…

-T'as raison…

La Gryffondor se poussa et le loup Garou déplia un parchemin devant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Il jeta un cou d'œil à Molly :

-C'est bon, je m'en vais…mais si tu ramènes pas Lily dans ½ heure, ça va chauffer !

Le sorcier acquiesça et attendit qu'elle fut parti pour sortir sa baguette et murmurer :

_-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_

Lily se dégagea et rit nerveusement :

-Tu plaisantes, là ? dit-elle d'une voix hésitante

Voyant que le Serpentard la regardait avec insistance, elle frissonna :

« C'est pas bon du tout, ça, pas bon du tout ! »

-Et..et pourquoi moi ? Après tout je suis une Sang de Bourbe, tu l'as dit toi même…

Tom s'approcha de nouveau d'elle :

-Mais les sang de bourbe ne sont fait que pour s'amuser, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« 'Tain ! Comment il me fait flipper ce type ! »dit une voix dans le subconscient

-Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! riposta Lily

Le Serpentard sembla énervé mais dit d'une voix parfaitement calme :

-C'est toi qui vois, Evans…fais-moi signe lorsque les remords t'assailliront…mais n'oublie pas de te décider…dans 2 jours ton cher Potter sera mort ET enterré, conclut-il avec un rictus.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la silhouette sculpturale de Rémus apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Riddle lui lança un regard haineux puis sortit de la pièce, ravi de voir que Lily était encore plus pâle que ne devait l'être Potter en ce moment.

Rémus s'approcha de la jeune femme :

-Evans…murmura t-il

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor qui sursauta :

-Hein ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Euh…oui, oui, tout va bien

Le lion lui lança un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda t-il d'un ton distrait en désignant du menton la porte qu'avait emprunté le futur Voldemort

La rouquine sourit :

-Attention, Lupin, tu vas commencer à t 'en faire pour moi et ça va encore mal finir…dit-elle, ironique

Rémus rosit adorablement et détourna les yeux, ce qui fit s'agrandir le sourire de Lily qui s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue (en tant qu'amie, je précise, sinan vous allez me traiter cette pov'Lily de tous les noms mdrr !) :

-T'inquiètes, rien de grave, souffla t-elle

Troublé, le Maraudeur n'osa pas faire un geste et laissa la jeune femme sortir.

Lily regagna son dortoir mais, ce soir là, la jeune femme n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Les paroles que lui avant dites ce Tom Riddle lui revenaient sans cesse en tête.

La jeune femme se mit en position semi-allongée, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Etait-il possible que Potter puisse réellement revenir à la vie ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de sa mort. Même si elle n'était pas directement impliquée , biensûr, elle se rendait bien compte que le Maraudeur manquait cruellement à ses 2 amis. Et là…l'occasion lui était offerte d'effacer tout ça et de recommencer comme avant. La seule contrainte étant une…-sa bouche se tordit en une grimace-…une contribution. Elle passa ainsi toute sa nuit à peser le pour et le contre puis, vers 7h du matin, elle se leva d'un pas décidé : sa décision était prise et bientôt James Potter serait de retour à Poudlard.

Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle qui était quasiment vide à une heure aussi matinale. Elle s'assit de manière à voir la table des Serpentards et à en guetter un en particulier…

Alors qu'elle entamait sa première tartine, elle tourna négligemment le regard vers la porte puis son sang se glaça…il venait d'entrer dans la pièce. La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson et déglutit sa bouchée avec difficulté mais se leva et marcha dans la direction de Tom Riddle qui arborait un petit rictus en la voyant s'approcher :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? dit-il d'un ton innocent

« NAN MAIS IL SE FICHE DE MOI ? BEN ATTENDS,TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR,MON GRAND ! »

-Je pourrais Te parler ? lâcha la rouquine sur un ton acide

Le Serpent ne dit rien mais fit apparaître un mouchoir du bout de sa baguette :

-Tiens Evans, tu vas en avoir besoin : en ce moment il est impossible de te parler sans que tu ne te mette à chialer…on se demande pourquoi…dit il, provoquant le ricanement de ses congénères.

Riddle plongea ses yeux obscurs dans le regard émeraude de la jeune femme. Immédiatement, elle se sentit envahie d'une vague de froid, mais ses poings se serrèrent :

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas m'abaisser à ça… » s'insurgeait son esprit.

La Gryffondor avait en effet compris le manège de son ennemi : il cherchait à lui rendre la tâche d'autant plus difficile et à l'humilier un maximum :

-Très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Maintenant que tu as fait ton petit numéro je pourrais peut-être avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi, Riddle ?

Ce dernier pâlit de fureur et congédia ses adeptes d'un geste. Il saisit Lily par le poignet et la tira derrière lui dans un couloir désert :

-Tu vas regretter tes paroles, Evans ! siffla t-il

La jeune femme détourna les yeux :

« Bon ben quand faut y aller… »

-J'accepte lâcha t-elle

La colère du Serpentard sembla retomber un peu :

-Mais je ne sais pas si tu as été assez gentille avec moi, Evans…vu ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…

Il sembla la jauger puis hocha la tête négativement :

-Je suis vraiment navré mais notre accord ne marche plus…j'ai été terriblement blessé par tes paroles…dit-il , un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres

-QUOI ? Mais tu ne peux pas… !s'insurgea t-elle

La jeune femme avait, comme la plupart des gens, de l'orgueil et ne supportait pas de s'être abaissée pour…rien.

-A moins biensûr qu'il y ait une petite avance sur la marchandise…

Le Serpentard la plaqua contre un mur et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, les lèvres froides et rugueuses du maître des Ténèbres se mirent à errer sur celles douces et pulpeuses de Lily. La jeune femme se débattit furieusement puis, alors que Riddle allait enfin lâcher prise, agacé , elle se calma d'elle même, se souvenant que si elle se mettait le Serpent à dos, Potter ne reviendrait jamais.

Surpris qu'elle se calme, Tom eut un sourire mauvais et, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille fine de la rouquine. Alors qu'elle commençait réellement à paniquer, Lily entendit des voix derrière eux :

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Lunard ?

La lionne ouvrit brusquement les yeux :

« Oh non pas ça ! »

Riddle s'arrêta et lança un regard haineux aux alentours pour voir qui osait l'interrompre… :

-Oh, c'est vous, dit-il avec un magnifique rictus sur les lèvres, apercevant Sirius et Rémus

Ces derniers ne quittaient pas Lily des yeux :

-Je te laisse, ma chérie, dit le Serpentard en volant un dernier baiser à sa partenaire qui ne savait plus où se mettre puis en s'en allant d'un pas joyeux, prenant bien soin de ne pas s'éloigner trop vite pour savourer l'orage qui allait avoir lieu.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, Lily n'eut aucun reproche :

« Allez quoi ! Vous attendez quoi pour m'engueuler ? Le dégèle ? »

Elle osa enfin relever timidement les yeux et croisa le regard de Rémus. Elle y lu un profond dégoût mélangé à une dose de déception. Sirius, en revanche, ne pu se contenir plus longtemps :

-Je ne dirai même pas que tu me dégoûtes, Evans, car 'dégoûte' n'est même pas le mot juste…siffla t-il

Il la gratifia d'un dernier regard haineux et tourna les talons. Soudain, il s'arrêta :

-Si je te vois encore une seule fois pleurer la mort de James, je jure sur ma tête que je te donnerai de vraies bonnes raisons de pleurer après ce que je te ferai… lui dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu à l'angle du couloir, Lily se retrouva seule avec Rémus. C'était peut-être la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver, car elle sentait un sentiment de culpabilité grandir au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient et qu'il…ne disait rien.

Le Maraudeur sembla n'avoir plus aucune illusion sur la sorcière qu'il aimait avant , et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son ami :

-Ne te fies pas aux apparences ! lança t-elle.

Puis elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Savoir que les Maraudeurs la considéraient non seulement comme une semeuse d'emmerdes mais en plus comme la dernière des traînées la plongeait dans un état indescriptible.. Le Lycan se retourna :

-Je sais, Evans, et tu es la première à me l'avoir fait comprendre…dit-il d'un ton froid.

Les yeux de la belle sorcière s'embuèrent de larmes et l'une d'entre elle coula sur sa joue. Le Gryffondor n'esquissa pas un geste et la regarda partir en courant vers l'autre bout du couloir, ses sanglots raisonnant dans le château.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement et au dîner Riddle vint trouver la Gryffondor d'un pas tranquille :

-Prête ? demanda t-il d'un ton amusé

« Non non non non non non pas prête du tout ! » hurle une voix dans la tête de la jeune femme

-Oui, dit-elle d'un ton glacial et déterminé

Le Serpentard lui sourit, découvrant ses dents pointues qui la firent frémir. Il lui tendit la main et l'emmena dans un cachot vide.

Ce soir là, Lily ne dormit pas.

« …Pas trop sinon ça ne marchera pas… »

Les mains encore tremblantes, Lily sortit la fiole de sa poche et s'approcha du corps de Potter qui reposait dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle s'enduit l'index du précieux liquide qu'elle venait de 'payer' au prix fort et s'approcha doucement du corps du sorcier.

Le teint de ce dernier était cireux, ses mains jointes, ses yeux clos…une douce chaleur envahit la jeune femme : elle avait bien fait.

Une fois qu'elle fut près de lui, elle tendit son bras passa avec la même douceur son doigt sur les lèvres du Maraudeur…

Eh oui, j'espère que vous en êtes restés baba de ce que JE –alias moi ! lol- ai osé faire. J'attends donc vos réactions, vos pronostics et...votre indignation –qui sait, des encouragements à poursuivre mon dlire peut-être ? lol-, alors tous à vos claviers !+++


	19. recette miracle?

Bonjour à tous ! –huées-...bah quoi ? Vous aimez pas mes petites tortures psychologiques dans mes chaps , huuum ? Alors dites-moi tt :POURQUOI avez-vous cliqué sur ce nouveau chap, huuuuum ? PASKE VS ETES CURIEUX ! vlà la réponse ! alors, ok, JE suis sadike, mais VOUS vous êtes curieux ! lol

Dc, je suis satisfaite du petit effet que j'ai produit, je l'avoue . Mais, sans plus attendre, voilà la suite que, je crois, vous avez amplement mérité –comme quoi j'ai un coeur, quelque part ! mdr-

Bonne lecture à tous !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Maily lily : bah oui, mais fallait bien laisser le suspens jusqu'au prochain chap, nan ? mais bon, là j'ai écourté le supplice et je me suis empressée de mettre la suite... 

Lily 9172 : hum...j'y penserai, lol. Je suis contente que tu t'identifies à Lily ! Une victoire pr moi  j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !

The lord of shadows : meuuuuh nan, je suis pas cruelle !

Lily 003 : Sadique, moi ? Décidément, les reviewveurs n'ont que ce mot( à la bouche et je vais finir par le croire. Sadique ? MOI ? Ja-Mais

Jalie ? dégoûtée ?

Lune : merci beaucoup !

Priscille : eh ben si, je peux faire ça  lol.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Pour Lily, elles semblèrent durer des siècles. Potter ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait toujours le même teint cireux, les mêmes yeux clos…

« Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? » se répétait-elle en boucle

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ses mains se remirent à trembler :

-Par Merlin, ne me dites pas que j'ai fais tout ça pour…rien !

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Pour se calmer, elle enfouit son visage dans le matelas du lit et sanglota doucement :

« Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïve ? »

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose remuer près d'elle. Elle releva vivement la tête et du retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle rencontra, pour la première fois depuis deux longues journées, les grands yeux chocolats de James Potter

-C'est un véritable miracle ! Il était là, plus mort que moi je ne suis vivante et tout d'un coup…

Mrs Pomfresh claqua des doigts, ne pouvant ajouter rien de plus car son regard se posa de nouveau sur le Gryffondor :

-C'est absolument impossible…murmura t-elle pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait constaté le réveil de James.

-Nous sommes à Poudlard, ne l'oubliez pas, souligna MacGonagall qui semblait toute aussi déroutée que l'infirmière

Cette dernière s'éloigna en marmottant :

-Vous croyez aux miracles, Albus ? demanda la directrice des Lions en se tournant vers le directeur qui semblait, comme toujours, être le seul à garder un semblant de sang-froid dans ces sortes de situations

Dumbledore fixa ses yeux pétillants dans ceux de James :

-Aux miracles, peut-être pas, murmura t-il. Mais à l'amour…

Et, sans donner plus d'explications, il planta là la professeur des métamorphoses qui était plus perplexe que jamais. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, elle tenta de retrouver son sourire bienveillant :

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ravie de vous revoir parmi nous, Potter, dit-elle en se tournant vers son élève tout en réajustant ses lunettes

Le jeune homme acquiesça et lui décocha un sourire charmeur :

« Gryffondor va revivre… » pensa joyeusement la directrice tout en s'éloignant de l'infirmerie

La journée ne se passa pas sans la visite des Maraudeurs. En effet, Sirius et Rémus, qui avaient appris l'incroyable nouvelle, n'arrivaient pas à y croire. L'idée était tellement absurde que le lycan modéra les ardeurs de son ami :

-Les élèves sont sans doute tristes de la mort de James et s'inventent des choses, dit-il d'un ton raisonnable

Patmol tournait en rond dans la salle commune des Gryffondors :

-Mais si c'était vrai ?Et puis, même les professeurs l'affirment !

Rémus ne put ainsi retenir son ami que quelques minutes après l'annonce de la nouvelle et se retrouva traîné dans l'infirmerie, Sirius le tenant fermement par le bras.

Dubitatif, il s'apprêtait à réconforter son ami qui, de toute évidence, s'était laissé berné par de simples rumeurs lorsqu'un cri de joie vint semer le doute chez cet esprit si raisonnable. Rémus consentit à accorder un regard au lit où reposait le corps de son ami et y trouva Sirius serrant le corps d'un James…en pleine forme.

Il tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi les groupies qui, dès l'annonce de la nouvelle, avaient afflué dans l'infirmerie pour revoir leur 'Jaaaaaaaaaaames !'

L'attrapeur, qui avait les côtes à moitié brisées par son meilleur ami, gratifia Rémus d'un large sourire et crut un instant remarquer chez celui qui contrôlait le mieux ses sentiments, des larmes de joie.

Devant cet afflux, Mme Pomfresh perdit patience :

-Ce n'est pas un zoo ici ! Tout le monde dehors ! Vous allez me le re-tuer ! dit-elle sévèrement en chassant les admiratrices du lit (NDA : Elles étaient autour, pas dedans, JE PRECISE !mdrr sourire sadik du moins, pas encore…niarkniarkniarkniarkniark ).

Pour déloger les Maraudeurs, en revanche, ce fut une autre histoire :

-C'est bon…, céda t-elle après ¼ d'heure de délibération et de protestations, abandonnant la partie

Elle quitta la pièce en ruminant une fois de plus, laissant enfin seuls nos trois amis. Sirius n'en revenait toujours pas :

-Tu me refais un coup comme ça, Jamesie, et j'te jure que je ….

Il serra encore une fois son ami dans ses bras :

-Arrêtes, Pat', tu m'étouffes ! rigola l'attrapeur

Les yeux chocolat du sorcier se posèrent sur son autre ami :

-Un problème, Lunard ?

Ce dernier n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis leurs retrouvailles et James, respectant le silence de son Rémus, avait préféré ne pas le tirer de ses pensées :

-C'est juste que je suis un peu étonné…

Sirius lui lança un regard menaçant :

-Toi et tes explications ! Tu devrais te réjouir mais nan, tu fais une mine d'enterrement…

Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il lança un coup d'œil à James puis se gratta la tête :

-Euh…désolé vieux, j'l'ai pas fait exprès pour une fois !

Tous les trois pouffèrent de rire

-Et…est-ce que tu sais comment c'est arrivé ? Enfin je veux dire comment tu es revenu à la vie ? persévéra Rémus, soucieux de comprendre

Les yeux de James se perdirent dans le vague. Il revit le visage de Lily, ses beaux yeux verts brouillés par les larmes. Elle était sortie en trombe de l'infirmerie après son réveil. Après réflexion, le sorcier eût donné sa baguette à couper que sa mystérieuse résurrection avait un lien avec elle. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il avait croisé ceux de la jeune femme pour la première fois, il y avait lu tant d'inquiétude et de tendresse qu'à présent il se posait d'innombrable questions sur ce qu'il appelait 'Le cas Evans'.

-Eh bien…je ne sais pas trop, dit-il en priant pour que son ami le croit…

Il se sentit passé aux rayons X, puis, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Rémus, il su que ce dernier n'était pas convaincu. Cependant le loup-garou ne dit rien, retournant dans ses pensées. Un silence s'installa :

-Bon, ben j'ai faim ! interrompit joyeusement Sirius

James lui sourit et même Rémus sembla se dérider. Alors que l'attrapeur se levait, Sirius fit un geste pour le retenir :

-Ne fais pas d'efforts, Cornedrue, dit-il d'un ton sévère

James rigola :

-Allez, Pat', tu vas pas m'empêcher de manger les bonnes assiettes que nous préparent les elfes du château…tu sais ici c'est soupe de légumes et pain sec…

-Sirius a raison : tu dois rester au lit ! intervint Rémus

Black leva un regard interrogateur vers ce soutien inespéré :

-Quoi ? Moi, j'ai raison ? Tu es sûr que ça va, Lunard ?

Un éclair de malice traversa les yeux du lycan :

-Ben oui, comme ça on se partagera la part de Cornedrue, hein Jamesie ?

-Alors, convaincu, Mr-le –Dubitatif ?demanda Sirius, la bouche pleine

Rémus acquiesça et s'attaqua pensivement à une tranche de rôti.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas, ils errèrent quelques temps dans les couloirs comme tous bons Maraudeur qui se respectent .Sirius sortit soudain sa baguette et, d'un geste souple, la pointa sur une pauvre souris qui passait :

_-Bailo sorrigo !_

Le sort atteint la souris qui se mit sur ses pattes arrières et dansa la polka, ses deux pattes de devant croisées devant elle .

Sirius éclata de rire mais rencontra le regard désapprobateur de son ami qui, finalement, s'adoucit à son tour :

_-Finite Incantatem !_ prononça t-il ,un sourire sur les lèvres

Alors que Sirius continuait de se marrer tout seul, Lunard lui prit le bras brusquement, signe qu'il devait se taire. Surpris, l'Animagus redevint calme :

-Un problème, Lunard ?

Le lycan ne répondit pas tout de suite :

-J'entends des voix…dit-il en lâchant son ami

Sirius pouffa de rire :

-Allons bon, notre Lunard national entend des voix…et que te disent –elles ? « Décoinces-toi » ? Dans ce cas t'as raison, faut les écouter…

Rémus gratifia son ami d'un regard assassin :

-Des voix au bout du couloir, voyons ! répliqua t-il, à moitié vexé

-Roooooooh ! C'est bon, Lunard, faut pas être susceptible, si on peut même plus…

_-Silencio !_

Sirius continua d'articuler mais plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il croisa les bras et regarda son ami avec défi :

-Désolé, Pat', mais ça a l'air important…s'excusa le loup garou

Ils entendirent des pas qui se rapprochaient. Rémus poussa son ami dans un recoin du couloir :

-Si seulement on avait la cape d'invisibilité ! murmura t-il

A ce moment là, quelque chose les frôla . Ils sursautèrent mais ne virent rien

-Ne me dis pas que…commença Rémus à voix basse, les sourcils froncés

Deux secondes plus tard, des yeux noisette rieurs apparaissaient de dessous une cape :

-James ! On avait dit…

-Paix, Lunard ! T'as décidé de jouer les rabats- joie ce soir ou quoi ? Tu voulais une cape d'invisibilité ? Ben t'es servi…

Les voix se rapprochèrent et bientôt leurs propos devinrent distincts :

-C'est hors de question !s'insurgeait une voix féminine

-Biensûr que si… lui susurrait une autre

On vit alors deux silhouettes apparaître à l'extrémité du couloir. Sirius cessa soudain de s'agiter et tous les 3 tendirent une oreille attentive tout en plissant les yeux. Bientôt les deux formes se précisèrent et ils purent distinguer que l'une d'entre elle portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor et l'autre de Serpentard . Cette dernière attrapa la 1ère par le bras :

-Lâches-moi, tu me fais mal !

-Tu es perdue, Evans !

Les 3 maraudeurs tressaillirent à ce nom et furent d'autant plus intéressés par la suite :

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors fiche moi la paix ! disait Lily, la voix enrouée

-Taratata, Evans, j'ai ramené Ton Potter à la vie, mais qui te dit que les effets sont durables ?

-Voilà qui semble éclaircir ta mystérieuse résurrection, Jamesie, commenta Sirius qui avait réussi à prendre la baguette de Rémus et à se libérer du sort.

Un regard assassin de ses deux amis le fit taire à nouveau.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, sentant d'autres larmes glisser sur ses joues :

-TU MENS !

Elle marcha d'un pas précipité vers l'autre extrémité du couloir. Le Serpentard la rattrapa et l'obligea à s'arrêter de nouveau et le hasard fit (NA/ sisisisi, j'vous jure, c le hasard le plus COMPLET !  ) que les Maraudeurs eurent un excellent champ de vision vu que les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent devant leur cachette sans toutefois les apercevoir :

-Tu l'as bien fais une fois, tu peux toujours recommencer, ricana Riddle en caressant la joue de Lily

Rémus et James furent tous les deux envahis d'une brusque envie meurtrière et l'attrapeur eut du mal à se contrôler :

-Tu veux que je te dise, Evans ? Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste : maintenant que Potter est revenu, tu comptes sur le fait que tout le monde oublie l'incident et que s'il meurt une nouvelle fois tu n'auras plus cet horrible poids sur la conscience vu que tu ne seras pas responsable de sa mort. Du moins…pas directement…, car je me ferai une joie d'inverser les effets de la potion.

Lily serra les poings :

-Et comment pourras-tu regarder Black et Lupin après leur avoir arraché une fois de plus leur ami ? Ouvre les yeux, Evans, tu fais souffrir tous ceux qui t'entourent.

La jeune femme vit que Riddle s'approchait d'elle. Il la bloqua contre un mur, l'air menaçant :

-24h. Tu as 24h pour te décider, siffla t-il

Lui lançant un dernier regard méprisant, le Serpentard s'éloigna, la laissant seule, en proie à de vifs remords.

Lily marchait dans les couloirs bondés de Poudlard en compagnie de ses deux fidèles amis, Molly et Arthur, qui se tenaient chacun d'un côté de la jeune femme . Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, Lily entendit cependant la voix de son amie :

-Tu vas me le payer, Weasley !

La rouquine vit Arthur s'éloigner d'un pas hautain. Elle se tourna vers Molly :

-Ca va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de l'appeler par son nom de famille ?demanda t-elle à la lionne, oubliant momentanément ses soucis

-Il se trouve que Môôôôôôôsieur refuse de m'accompagner au Bal de la Saint Valentin

Lily leva un sourcil :

-Ah bon, et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il en voit une autre, c'est évident…rétorqua Molly d'un ton cinglant

-Molly, pour la 999è fois, NON je n'en vois pas une autre ! protesta Athur d'un ton las.

Le jeune homme, calmé, était revenu sur ses pas

-Alors donne-moi une bonne raison ! attaqua la jeune femme, tout feu tout flamme

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que cette année la St Valentin tombait pendant les vacances et que je dois retourner chez moi…

-…pour en voir une autre ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, Lily : ce type là est louche. Et puis, quand je suis allée chez toi l'année dernière, j'ai bien vu ton petit manège avec la voisine d'à côté : tu me prend pour qui, Arthur Weasley ?

Perdant patience, le sorcier laissa tomber :

-Lily, si tu arrives à la convaincre, tu me fais signe, Ok ? En attendant je vous laisse : j'ai Runes Anciennes, amusez-vous bien en divination !

Et, tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Molly se planta devant son amie, les poings sur les hanches :

-Tu vois, il est pas clair…

Lily lui adressa un sourire :

-Arrêtes de le persécuter : tu sais très bien que c'est faux…et puis il te reste encore 2 semaines pour le convaincre…

Son amie maugréa et toutes les deux montèrent les marches pour se rendre dans la salle de classe du professeur Erwan Trelawney . Une fois arrivées, elles virent qu'elles étaient parmi les premières :

-Regardes-moi ça : cette pauvre Sibylle va finir par ne plus avoir de salive à force de baver autant devant le prof de divination, commenta Molly

En effet, une sorcière d'à peu près leur âge était installée à l'une des petites tables rondes et regardait Trelawney avec un mélange d'admiration et d'idolâtrie :

-Ce que tu peux être désagréable aujourd'hui, souffla Lily, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

Toutes les deux s'installèrent à une table au fond et bientôt les autres élèves arrivèrent. Molly décocha un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie et lui désigna la table d'à côté :

-Les Maraudeurs au grand complet : je sens que le cours va être agité, fit-elle joyeusement

Son amie acquiesça mollement sans accorder un regard aux 3 sorciers. Soudain, Molly sentit son amie se crisper et jeta un coup d'œil dans les environs : à l'autre table d'à côté se trouvait aussi un trio mais celui-là beaucoup moins reluisant : il se composait de rien moins que de Rogue, Malfoy et Riddle :

-Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'impressionnent ,demanda Molly, posant un regard interrogateur sur la rouquine

-Ca te dérangerait de te mêler de tes affaires ? riposta Lily plus vivement qu'elle ne l'eût voulu

Son amie sembla vexée et ne répondit rien, triturant la boule de cristal.

Lily eut beaucoup de mal à ignorer les coups d'œil moqueurs que lui adressaient les 3 Serpentards ;

« Si ça se trouve, tout Poudlard est au courant », pensa t-elle en frissonnant.

Elle ferma les yeux, se souvenant des doigts crochus de Riddle qui avaient parcouru avidement son corps, à la recherche d'un plaisir non partagé. Elle se revit, allongée sur le sol du cachot, nue, devant Riddle qui, satisfait, ne se gênait pas pour la traiter de tous les noms de traînée qu'il connaissait. La jeune femme sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et étouffa un sanglot :

-Evans… ?

La Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et vit Potter, devant elle, la regardant attentivement. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'était enfin 'réveillée', il reprit un air assuré :

-Je peux vous emprunter votre boule de cristal, la notre a eu….un accident.

Molly lança un regard vers la table des Maraudeurs et aperçut des débris de verre, Sirius la baguette à la main encore fumante, et Rémus le sourire aux lèvres :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? demanda t-elle avec amusement

-Oh…rien, disons que c'est Sirius qui a voulu se livrer à une petite expérience qui a, malencontreusement, mal tourné…répondit James d'un ton moqueur.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Lily :

-Je peux ? demanda t-il en posant une main sur la boule qui se trouvait au centre de la petite table ronde

La jeune femme regardait le manège de Potter avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude. Elle sentit Molly se lever :

-Euuuuh…je dois aller aux toilettes, s'excusa cette dernière en lançant à Lily un regard entendu

Elle s'en alla rapidement sous le regard de la classe, laissant James et Lily seuls.

Lily sentait le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme sur elle et elle faisait tout pour l'éviter :

-Tout va bien, Evans ? demanda t-il, bien qu'il connaisse pertinemment la réponse

-En quoi ça te concerne, Potter ? répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante

James réussit enfin à capter les yeux de la Gryffondor. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi puis elle retrouva son aplomb :

-Tu peux l'emporter

Le Maraudeur sembla étonné :

-Quoi ?

La jeune femme eut un pâle sourire :

-La boule de cristal…tu peux l'emporter.

Le Sorcier retint un haussement d'épaules :

-Ah…euh…oui, merci.

Alors que Lily était soulagée qu'il s'en aille, James décida de crever l'abcès :

-Je sais que tu as des problèmes, Evans, lâcha t-il tout bas, alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre l'objet en question

-De quoi tu parles, Potter ? Mon seul problème, c'est toi…

L'attrapeur perdit patience :

-Mais par Merlin ce que tu peux être butée !

Lily sourit franchement ;

-A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer…

- Je sais que ça a un rapport avec Riddle, dit-il, observant la réaction de la Gryffondor

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit :

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Potter. Et même si j'avais des problèmes, tu serais la dernière personne à laquelle je demanderais de l'aide.

James s'énerva :

-Comme tu voudras. Mais ne comptes plus sur moi pour t'aider si t'as un problème, dit-il en quittant la table pour retourner à la sienne.

Une fois arrivé, il s'installa à côté de Sirius :

-Alors ? demanda ce dernier

_-Reparo !_ aboya James en pointant sa baguette en direction des débris de verre, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, dans son emportement, il n'avait toujours pas rapporté la boule de cristal.

Les morceaux de verre tournoyèrent dans les airs et se soudèrent de nouveau entre eux devant, reflétant la table du trio des Serpentards :

« Je finirai bien par découvrir ce que tu as fais à Evans, sale vipère. Et quand je le saurais, tu viendras m'implorer à genoux de te tuer plus rapidement » fulminait le sorcier tout en regardant Riddle

Une douleur aiguë lui transperça le crâne et, à deux tables plus loin, Tom Riddle, futur maître des ténèbres, avait les lèvres retroussées en un sourire démentiel :

« C'est ce que nous verrons Potter, c'est ce que nous verrons …»

Sur ces promesses emplies de menaces, je vous laisse. Essayez de me laisser pleeeeeeein de reviews svp ! Ce serait sympas que j'aie votre avis !


	20. a travers le voile

Salut à tous ! Sur ce coup-là, j'ai un peu traîné : je suis assez prise ce week-end donc je vais passer en coup de vent. J'espère que ma fanfic vous plaît tjrs autant et que vous me laisserez une pte review en sortant ! bis et bonne lecture

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

The lord of shadows : merci merci ! ça fait plaisir 

Priscille : voilà la suite et, si vous êtes sages, vous aurez le prochain chp demain 

Lune : « Un pt mouton bien docile » ? C'est si dur que ça de me mettre une pte review ? huuuum ?-regarde avec des yeux de cocker-

Lily003 : La suite c'est maintenant 

Lily9172 : Ah mais j'spère bien que tu hais Riddle 

Droite comme un 'i', marchant en de longues enjambées, le souffle court, Lily parcourait les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Elle se sentait suivie depuis un petit moment, mais n'osait se retourner. Le délai était écoulé et elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décision.

Soudain, quelque chose la plaqua contre le mur, lui banda les yeux et la bâillonna. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de crier ni même de se débattre, elle se sentit hissée sur une épaule et quelqu'un la transporta ainsi jusqu'à une salle.

'ON' la déposa pourtant avec d'infinies précautions sur le sol de la salle en question puis, d'un sort, on enleva le bandeau de ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme aperçut une endroit sommaire, sans aucun meuble avec pour unique couleur le blanc.

Elle jeta un regard sur la personne qui l'avait transportée et se retrouva face …aux 3 Maraudeurs. Elle fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, James prit la parole

-Ecoutes-moi bien, Evans

-Non, Potter, c'est TOI qui vas m'écouter

L'attrapeur s'avança :

-EH OH ! JE parle et après TU parles, ok ? Sinan tu vas ENCORE me gueuler dessus et on n'aura toujours pas avancé.

-De quel droit tu te permets de …

James se tourna vers Rémus et hocha la tête :

_-Silencio !_

La jeune femme, qui continuait de protester, s'aperçut que plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. On la vit rougir de colère, elle se leva même pour aller frapper James, mais le Gryffondor, bien plus fort qu'elle, l'obligea à se rasseoir :

-C'est frustrant, hein ? dit Sirius en souriant. Ils m'ont fait la même chose la dernière fois quand…

Les deux autres le fusillèrent du regard :

-…Oui, ben en fait, ça n'a pas d'importance, termina t-il gêné

Rémus prit la parole :

-Nous avons entendu ta conversation avec Riddle,… dit-il calmement.

Lily lança des regards désespérés aux alentours :

-Evans, continua James, on SAIT que tu as des ennuis, alors t'as le choix : soit tu nous dit ce qui se passe, soit…

-Soit on se fait un plaisir d'aller péter la gueule à l'aut' Riddle pour savoir c'est quoi son problème,(mdrr !) intervint Sirius, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres

-C'est à peu près ça, acquiesça Rémus en prenant sa baguette et en levant le sort

-Maintenant, tu peux parler, fit James. Et par pitié, épargnes-nous tes cris : à part nous casser les oreilles, ça avance pas à grand chose…

Lily sentit qu'elle pouvait de nouveau parler, mais cette fois ce fut les mots qui ne voulurent pas sortir :

« Je ne peux tout de même pas faire ça. J'ai ma fierté. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide, je m'en sortirai parfaitement bien toute seule »

-Alors ?demanda James, un brin impatient

-Alors ce ne sont pas vos affaires, dit-elle, butée. Je ne suis plus une gamine et je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

-Donc tu reconnais que tu as des ennuis…c'est bien, nous progressons…

La rouquine grimaça :

-Votre petit jeu ne m'amuse pas.

-Tu nous y force, Evans. Après tout, ça nous concerne aussi, car nous pensons très sincèrement que tes problèmes ne sont pas étrangers à la mystérieuse résurrection de James, dit Rémus

« Argh. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient aussi perspicaces ? »

A voir la mine hésitante de la jeune femme, le lycan devina qu'il était tombé juste :

-Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda t-il de nouveau.

« Nannanananananan, résiste, Lily ! »

Tous les trois la regardaient avec intérêt :

-Ecoutes, Evans, on n'est pas là pour régler tes problèmes, on veut juste les comprendre…et puis, comme le disait Lunard, ça nous concerne aussi, intervint Sirius, soudain très sérieux

Devant leur insistance , la jeune femme sentit que toute résistance s'en allait. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses paupières ;

« Ayé ! C'est malin, j'vais pleurer comme une gamine ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant ? Je vais me plaindre à Tonton James, Papa Rémus et Tatie Sirius ? Et puis Merde à la fin : JE me suis fourrée dans ce pétrin, JE vais m'en tirer …SANS eux !»

Elle se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la Salle. Tous les 3 la regardèrent partir puis tout à coup elle se retourna brusquement :

-Promettez-moi que vous me ficherez la paix après et que vous allez ME laisser régler MES problèmes toute SEULE ?

Les Maraudeurs se lancèrent des coups d'œil, ravis :

-Promis, Evans, fit Rémus

-Eh bien en fait c'est tout simple : Riddle m'a donné une potion pour que Potter revienne à la vie, mais le problème est qu'il menace d'annuler les effets, résuma la rouquine, sentant la gène grandir en elle devant le regard de Potter

« Note à moi-même : s'arranger pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec Potter dans les 10 prochaines années qui vont suivre… »

Elle lança un coup d'œil discret vers l'adolescent :

« Quoique 10 ce serait pas encore suffisant…on va dire, dans les 50 ans qui vont suivre… »

-Et tu as encore un échantillon de cette potion ?demanda le lycan

-Hein ? Euh…oui, je crois…mais il n'en reste vraiment pas beaucoup : ça ne suffira pas à le ressusciter une fois encore, dit-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres

-Peut-être, mais je pourrais l'analyser pour fabriquer une autre potion qui sera cette fois durable. Où est la potion ?

-Euh…je crois que je l'avais planqué dans la salle commune : il y a une cavité dans la cheminée.

-Je vais la chercher et commence les analyse si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est ce soir que le délai est écoulé, c'est ça ?

Lily rosit légèrement : elle avait momentanément oublié ce problème là…puis elle soupira : finalement, tout s'arrangerait pour le mieux : Potter serait sauvé et elle, elle n'aurait plus à…enfin voilà quoi…

Elle entendit une porte claquer et vit que Sirius et Rémus avaient disparu :

« Oh nan ! On avait dit au moins 50 ans, pas 5 minutes ! »

Elle allait s'en aller lorsqu'elle sentit que James la retenait par le bras :

-Je voudrais te parler, Evans

-C'est vraiment pas le moment, Potter.

-Je voulais savoir…pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es donné autant de mal ?

La rouquine dévisagea le jeune homme puis fronça les sourcils : un sourire moqueur venait d'apparaître sur le visage du Maraudeur :

« Raaaaaaaaaah je HAIS quand il est comme ça ! Son air assuré, son sourire charmeur…si je reste encore ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec lui je vais…je vais…je vais M'ENERVEEEER ! »

-Alors ? demanda t-il en s'approchant d'un air assuré de la lionne

La jeune femme soupira :

-Ne me dis pas que ce que tu veux entendre c'est : 'Oh ! Jaaaames, tu m'as tellement maaaaanquééééé ! Je me suis aperçue, lorsque je t'ai cru perdu, de l'amooooooooooour qui nous unissaaaaait !', dit-elle d'un ton cinglant, on dirait 'Amour Gloire et Sorciers', épisode 9854, saison 2557.

Ne laissant pas à son interlocuteur le temps de réagir, elle se campa devant lui, les poings sur les hanches :

-Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui m'écoutes, Potter : J'ai fais ça parce que OUI je me sentais UN PEU coupable. Et OUI, lorsque j'ai vu l'occasion de réconforter TES amis qui allaient droit vers le suicide, j'en ai profité. Maintenant, si tu comptes me ridiculiser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours parce que tu n'es pas assez grand pour t'apercevoir que j'ai fais ça dans l'intérêt de tous, eh bien j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu n'as toujours pas évolué, mort ou pas (na : Et vlan ! niarkniarkniarkniarkniark !)

Tournant les talons, elle ouvrit la porte :

-Je peux te demander une dernière chose, Evans ?

La voix de James avait changé du tout au tout et semblait maintenant sérieuse. Surprise, la lionne lui jeta un regard en biais :

-Du moment que ce n'est pas de sortir avec toi, je veux bien, dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire

La remarque amusa également le Maraudeur qui répondit néanmoins :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que Riddle te donne cette potion ?demanda t-il en plantant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Lily

Cette dernière eut un instant du mal à respirer :

-Euh…écoutes, Potter, il y a des choses qui ne te regardent pas, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Maintenant, je dois partir, il faut que j'aille me coucher.

Elle tourna résolument le dos au Maraudeur. Et sortit sans lui laisser le temps de poser une autre de ces questions qui pourraient la compromettre.

Alors qu'elle prenait machinalement le couloir qui menait à la tour des Gryffondors, elle se sentit attrapée brutalement par le bras et plaquée contre le mur avec une telle violence que la jeune femme en eut presque l'épaule brisée :

-Alors, Evans, tu t'es décidé ? lui susurra une voix qu'elle reconnut pour être celle du Serpentard qu'elle haïssait maintenant plus que Lucius Malfoy lui même

Lily réouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé sous le coup de la douleur et regarda son ennemi d'un air narquois :

-C'est non, Riddle, dit-elle d'une voix assurée

Le Serpent qui, de toute évidence, s'attendait à autre chose qu'à la voir lui tenir tête, plissa ses yeux qui se transformèrent en deux petites fentes, et agrippa la Gryffondor par le bras :

-Alors tu veux que Potter meures ?Je t'ai laissé une chance et c'est ce soir. Si tu refuses, demain tu pourras te traîner à mes pieds que je refuserai…

La rouquine tint bon :

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, alors fiches-moi la paix, Riddle, dit-elle avec force en s'efforçant de rester calme

Mais l'adolescent n'en reste pas là et, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, il lui bloqua le passage :

-Pas si vite, Sang de Bourbe, fulmina t-il. Avec ou sans ton accord je peux t'assurer que cette nuit je te ferai gémir de plaisir, lui susurra t-il

Lily sentit des larmes brûlantes emplir ses yeux. Tous les détails de cette horrible soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et sa gorge se noua :

-Allons, ma petite lionne, ne pleure pas, Tom est là, ricana le Serpentard en passant ses mains crochues dans les cheveux de la jeune femme

-TAIS-TOI ! hurla Lily en lui envoyant un coup de genoux bien appliqué

Voldemort étouffa un cri de douleur et vit, avec rage, que sa victime était en train de s'échapper. Il dégaina sa baguette :

_-ENDOLORIS !_ cria t-il

Le sort frappa la Gryffondor dans le dos. La jeune femme s'écroula par terre en se tordant de douleur. Elle sentait ses entrailles lui brûler et se roulait sur le sol, dans le vain espoir de faire disparaître ces souffrances insupportables.

Complètement remis, Tom Riddle s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et se tint debout, la regardant se tordre de douleur :

_-Endoloris !_ répéta t-il froidement, regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux, les beaux yeux émeraude le suppliant d'arrêter cette torture.

Alors que Lily était parcourue d'un nouveau spasme, le Serpentard mit un pied sous la gorge de la jeune femme, et cette dernière pu voir cette lueur démentielle qu'elle avait déjà aperçu dans les yeux de son agresseur :

-Supplie-moi d'arrêter, cracha t-il en appuyant sans ménagement sur la gorge de la lionne

-Dans tes rêves, répondit-elle en haletant, pouvant à peine respirer

Sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner, elle sentit que Riddle enlevait son pied et le vit s'éloigner d'elle. Une fois qu'il fut à une distance respectable, il pointa sa baguette sur la Gryffondor :

-Prépares-toi à mourir, siffla t-il

Un dernier jet de lumière atteint le corps affaibli de Lily qui fut parcouru d'un nouveau spasme puis s'immobilisa totalement. La Gryffondor vit un voile rouge sur ses yeux, et entendit dans le lointain, un bruit de corps qui tombe. Elle tenta de tourner la tête, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Sa vue se brouillait et elle avait du mal à voir à travers ce voile, mais elle reconnut tout de même trois silhouettes qui lui étaient familières et une autre étendue par terre. Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et elle tourna de nouveau la tête, tranquillisée.

Alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux se fermer et plongeait dans une torpeur sans fin, elle sentit qu'on secouait son corps et entendit une dernière voix qui hurlait son nom :

-LILYYYYYYY !

Elle tourna péniblement la tête :

-James, dit-elle d'une voix rauque

La jeune femme sentit les forces lui manquer et, tranquillisée sur le sort des Maraudeurs, elle s'abandonna complètement au vide qui s'emparait d'elle.

Eh voilà, ça recommence...je sais, c'est pas humain, mais je suis comme ça, alors...  allez, quoi, une p'tite review pour la route et je ferai de mon mieux pr vs mettre la suite très, très vite...promis !


	21. vengeance

Salut à tous ! Comme promis, la suite arrive ! Et je radote peut-être en disant que vos reviews me font super plaisir, mais je vous le dit quand même ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

LILY003 : Voilà la suite !

Lily9172 : tkt, voilà la suite 

The lord of shadows :lol. Eh oui, c'est mouvementé. Et c'est surtout...pas fini 

Priscille : C'est pas bien de me faire du chantage affectif ça ! mais bon, c'était si bien demandé...

Lune : Merci du compliment et voilà la suite

Flo : Oulà ! je suis surveillée 

James tenait le corps inanimé de la Gryffondor dans ses bras :

« Non, non, non, non, non ! » se répétait-il tout en marchant dans les couloirs. Rémus et Sirius l'accompagnaient, le lycan ayant une teinte encore plus pâle que celle des jours de transformation :

-Tu crois qu'elle est…hasarda timidement Sirius

-La ferme, Patmol, coupa sèchement l'attrapeur

Réalisant que son ami disait ça sous le coup de la peur, l'animagus passa outre et prit le parti de se taire.

Quelques instants plus tard Mrs Pomfresh, qui dormait tranquillement, fut brutalement tirée de son sommeil par James qui manqua de défoncer la porte de l'infirmerie d'un coup de pied :

-POTTER ! NON MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT F…

Elle aperçut Lily dans les bras du jeune homme et, à la mine des 3 adolescents, devina que le cas était grave :

-Posez-la là, dit-elle tout en se levant, désignant un des lits qui entouraient son bureau

L'infirmière prit le pouls de la jeune femme et fit une horrible moue qui ne fut pas pour rassurer nos 3 amis :

-Potter, allez chercher le professeur MacGonagall

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre !

Le lion jeta un dernier coup d'œil au lit où reposait Evans puis sortit :

-Vous, Black, allez me chercher le professeur Flitwick

-Mais il doit dormir à cette heure

-Et moi, que croyiez vous que je faisais ? C'est un cas d'extrême urgence : il comprendra.

Sirius soupira et sortit à son tour.

Mrs Pomfresh sembla se calmer tout à coup et se dirigea vers une armoire dans laquelle elle se mit à farfouiller fiévreusement. Rémus, resté seul avec le corps inerte de la jeune femme, la détaillait inconsciemment : ses cheveux roux étaient répartis autour de son visage fin et dangereusement pâle, les sourcils froncés. Le Maraudeur pensa avec ironie que même aux portes de la mort la Gryffondor semblait prête à se mettre dans une rage folle :

-Tenez, Lupin, rendez-vous utile : pendant que je vais chercher le directeur, faites avaler cette potion à Miss Evans, dit l'infirmière en lui tendant un flacon poussiéreux et une petite cuillère en argent.

Le sorcier prit le flacon mais marqua un temps d'arrêt pour la petite cuillère :

-Eh bien ? J'attends, je ne vais pas y passer la nuit, s'impatienta Mrs Pomfresh, agitant la cuillère devant elle.

Puis, agacée, elle la posa sur son bureau :

-Bon, eh bien lorsque vous serez décidé, vous viendrez la prendre vous même, moi je dois Immédiatement sortir.

Et, sur ce, elle sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie.

Rémus sortit sa baguette de sa poche :

_-Gallixo !_

La petite cuillère vibra et, quelques instants plus tard, l'argent fut remplacé par de l'étain.

Le Maraudeur consentit enfin à prendre l'objet puis s'approcha doucement du lit où reposait Lily. Soudain, celle-ci tourna brusquement la tête comme si elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle commença à gémir doucement et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent de ses tempes. Le sorcier s'assit sur un bout du matelas et versa un peu du liquide de la fiole dans la cuillère qu'il porta ensuite en direction des lèvres de la jeune femme. Le lycan réussit à la faire boire sans trop de difficultés puis posa le médicament sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Son attention se porta de nouveau sur la rouquine qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se souvint de l'instant où il l'avait vu tomber. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Il ressentit de nouveau cette poigne qui lui avait enserré l'estomac, le cœur qui avait manqué un battement…Machinalement, il chassa une mèche rebelle du visage de Lily puis, tout à coup, se sentit observé. Il regarda fiévreusement la porte et y découvrit James, les yeux lançant des éclairs :

-Un problème, Lunard ? Demanda t-il d'une voix glaciale

-Non, James, aucun problème, répondit-il à son tour froidement

La main qu'il tenait sur le matelas à côté de la lionne se serra : pourquoi fallait-il que son ami se conduise comme si ELLE lui appartenait ?

-Salut tout l'monde ! fit une autre voix guillerette

Sirius pénétra dans la pièce et aperçut ses deux amis face à face :

-Euh ? Y a un problème ?

-C'est justement ce que je demandais à Rémus, siffla James en ne quittant pas le loup garou des yeux

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Black se retint de grimacer : il détestait lorsque ses amis se disputaient. Surtout James et Rémus. Ca arrivait pas souvent mais lorsque ça arrivait…Merlin merci ils étaient assez bons amis pour finalement se réconcilier, mais chacun avait un ego qu'il se refusait à abaisser pour faire ses excuses et Sirius devait bien souvent piocher dans son stock d'idées pour trouver des ruses infaillibles afin de les réconcilier. Dans l'immédiat, la seule chose à faire était de faire diversion, et de toute urgence. Bienheureusement, quelqu'un s'en chargea à sa place :

-Ils sont là, Minerva…

Le directeur arriva d'un pas lent dans la pièce accompagné de MacGonagall, de Mrs Pomfresh et du professeur Flitwick. Ce dernier, un bonnet de nuit sur la tête, fit apparaître un petit tabouret près du lit de Lily et l'escalada avec autant de difficulté que s'il amorçait l'ascension de l'Everest. Il examina la Gryffondor pendant quelques instants puis descendit, se campa sur ses deux petites jambes :

-Vous aviez raison chère collègue, je pencherais effectivement pour un sortilège impardonnable, déclara t-il sombrement

Mrs Pomfresh se retint de bomber fièrement le torse. Intriguée, MacGonagall se tourna vers les 3 adolescents :

-Vous 3, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau demain à la 1ère heure, dit-elle. Pour l'instant rejoignez vos dortoirs : la nuit va être courte

-MESSIEURS POTTER LUPIN ET BLACK,REVENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !s'insurgea Mrs Pomfresh

Les 3 Maraudeurs, comme à leur habitude, tinrent grand cas de ce que leur disait l'infirmière, et déboulèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh se tourna vers le professeur MacGonagall :

-Dites-moi ce que je vais faire de ces 3 là, Minerva ?

La professeur de Métamorphoses sourit :

-Bon courage, chère amie, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, tout en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de sa collègue

L'infirmière soupira et préféra momentanément abandonner la partie.

-Evans ?

Lily cligna des yeux et aperçut trois têtes au-dessus d'elle. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Elle sentit la main de Potter sur son épaule : il semblait avoir compris qu'elle était un peu perdue :

-Tu es à l'infirmerie, précisa t-il simplement.

La jeune femme s'aperçut que le lion la regardait avec intensité. Elle remarqua une lueur dans ses yeux noisettes mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'analyser, quelqu'un intervint :

-Bon, on peut aller à la Grande Salle maintenant ?

-Pat', tu peux pas arrêter de penser à ton estomac 5 petites minutes ?

L'animagus haussa les épaules et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice :

-Qui te dit d'aller manger ?

Rémus plissa les yeux :

-Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu nous mijotes quelque chose… mais comme je sais que tu es quelqu'un de raisonnable, …

Mais déjà Black le tirait par le bras :

-Arrêtes de bavarder, Lunard, nous avons un sale coup à préparer…

**-Nous ?** releva le lycan sur un ton ironique

-Oui « nous »…nous, Maraudeurs, nous sommes solidaires, nan ? Ben c'est simple : je fais les conneries et toi et Cornedrue payez les pots cassés…

Lily eut un sourire en coin et lança un coup d'œil aux trois Maraudeurs. Elle fut surprise de voir que, tandis que Sirius se bidonnait tout seul, Rémus et James semblaient se défier du regard :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Ils ont mangé de la citrouille pas fraîche ou quoi ? »

Lorsqu'ils furent repartis, ce fut au tour de Molly de venir visiter son amie :

-Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle avec anxiété

Lily acquiesça puis fronça légèrement les sourcils:

-Arthur n'est pas avec toi ?

Son amie sembla se renfrogner :

-Non, répondit-elle sèchement

La lionne posa ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Molly :

-Molly, si tu as un problème, tu peux me le dire, tu sais ça…

Molly sembla s'emporter :

-Changeons de sujet, dit-elle brusquement, je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée…

-Par Merlin, Lunard, est-ce que tu as trouvé un antidote pour James ?

Son ami hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Bon…est-ce qu'Evans est en sécurité ?

N'attendant pas la réponse de son ami, il s'empressa de compléter :

-…elle est à l'infirmerie, il ne peut rien lui arriver…Alors quel est le problème ?

Le lycan réfléchit un instant puis fut de nouveau entraîné par son ami :

-Tu réfléchis trop, Moony…Et puis mon idée est G-E-N-I-A-L-E…

Sirius s'arrêta de tirer le loup-Garou :

-Comme toutes mes autres idées, d'ailleurs…dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui découvrit des dents éclatantes de blancheur

Rémus eut un sourire :

-C'est bon, tu as gagné…mais connaissant un peu le sorcier, je peux te dire qu'après je nous promets …

Sirius recommença de le tirer :

-Bon, alors voilà le plan de bataille, dit-il sans écouter les recommandations, les yeux pétillant de malice

Quelques instants plus tard, une voix faisait trembler les murs de la Grande Salle :

-JE SUIS TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA A MOI !

-Ben tiens, comme si on allait se gêner…, commentait une autre, un brin de sadisme dans la voix. Jamesie, à toi l'honneur !

Attirée par tout ce raffut, Minerva MacGonagall ajusta ses lunettes, vérifia son chignon et pénétra dans la Grande Salle de la célèbre école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Mais la surprise la cloua sur place : les 4 tables avaient été écartées, sans doute par un sort, un élève, visiblement de Serpentard, avait été attaché à un morceau de table puis dressé verticalement. Autour de lui se tenaient des dizaines d'élèves, certainement venus pour le spectacle, et devant lui, trois élèves de Gryffondor qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un premier sort le toucha :

_-Madrango ! _

Les oreilles du futur mage noir devinrent fines, retombantes et rosées, son visage se transforma en groin, et une queue en tire-bouchon lui poussa. Une bonne partie des assistants éclata de rire : Riddle était non seulement à Serpentard, mais en plus il était trop pédant pour que qui que ce soit puisse l'aimer à part ses adeptes, dans les 4 maisons.

La directrice des Lions savait qu'elle devait intervenir, mais pour une raison que Merlin seul sait elle n' en voyait pas l'utilité. Une voix ramena MacGonagall à la réalité :

-Quoi ?Un cochon ? Rooooh ! Jamesie, tu me déçois…moi qui te croyais plein de ressources…un porc c'est encore bien trop élogieux pour Tom Marvolo…

Sirius se tourna vers Rémus :

-C'est quoi la suite ?dit-il d'un ton narquois

-Riddle…

-Ah oui, « Riddle ». A toi, Moony…

Sirius s'attendait à une résistance de la part de son ami, mais il fut surpris de le voir dégainer à son tour sa baguette :

_-Selengo !_

Le cochon poussa des cris abominables, puis son corps s'étira, il vira au noir, sa peau devint fourrure et une large ligne blanche s'imprima dans son dos :

-Un putois…voilà qui est mieux ! commenta l'animagus avec satisfaction.

Puis il eut un air ennuyé :

-C'est que tu m'as piqué mon idée…mais c'est pas grave : on ne m'appelle pas 'Patmol ' pour rien !

Il brandit sa baguette :

-MR BLACK !

La plupart des élèves choisirent de se disperser sans demander leur reste alors que Sirius restait figé dans son geste :

-On dirait que les ennuis commencent, murmura t-il

D'un coup de baguette, MacGonagall fit recouvrer sa forme normale au Serpentard qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude tant il était en colère. Ses yeux se résumaient à de petites fentes et s'il n'avait pas été fermement attaché il aurait pu se ruer sur l'un des 3 Maraudeurs :

-Ah ben vous avez raison, professeur, c'est encore cette forme là qui l'enlaidit le plus ! commenta Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

Les 3 Gryffondors purent presque jurer qu'un mince sourire parcourut les lèvres de leur directrice, mais Riddle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

-VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

-Je peux savoir à quoi rime ceci ? demanda sévèrement la professeur de Métamorphoses en se tournant de nouveau vers les Maraudeurs

-Eh bien en fait…commença Black

-…nous avons décidé de nous venger des Serpetards et c'est tombé sur Riddle, voilà tout, coupa James

MacGonagall regarda les 3 adolescents tour à tour suspicieusement puis soupira :

-Bien, dans ce cas vous viendrez tous les 3 en retenue demain soir et je me vois dans l'obligation d'enlever 15 points à Gryffondor pour votre comportement.

-Mais…professeur, nous avons entraînement de Quiddditch demain ! protesta James

-Sans doute…mais je crois me souvenir que Mr Lupin n'est pas dans l'équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

L'attrapeur des lions se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, gêné, et n'osa pas regarder dans la direction de Lunard :

-Bon, alors c'est réglé : Lupin, vous viendrez demain soir aux cachots pour nettoyer les chaudrons de potions. Potter et Black vous me copierez 200 fois 'Je ne dois pas mettre en péril la bonne entente liant les 4 maisons'. Je veux votre devoir demain matin sur mon bureau à la première heure, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Tous les 3 hochèrent la tête. MacGonagall libéra Riddle de ses liens et le Serpentard partit en leur jetant un regard haineux , ne pouvant rien faire dans l'immédiat.

Rémus s'apprêta à sortir à son tour :

-Tu ferais bien de t'excuser, murmura Sirius à son meilleur ami, tandis qu'ils regardaient le lycan s'en aller

Il entendit James renifler avec mépris :

-Moi ? M'excuser ? Mais mon brave Patmol, tu perds complètement la tête…et puis je n'ai rien fais de mal, j'ai juste dit ce qui était…

-Et depuis quand tu fais passer le Quidditch avant la solidarité ? s'énerva l'animagus

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de me faire la morale…et puis c'est toi qui a eu cette idée de vengeance, nan ?

Agacé, le rouge et or sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle, laissant Patmol seul :

-Quelle tête de mule ! marmonna t-il

Le lundi suivant, Lily fut de nouveau sur pied. Molly venait régulièrement lui apporter ses devoirs et elle n'eut par conséquent pas trop de mal à rattraper ses cours. Cependant, ce qui la marqua le plus lorsqu'elle franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et retrouva avec bonheur la Salle commune des lions, ce fut le calme plat qui y régnait :

-Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? chuchota t-elle presque à Arthur

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien voyons : il est à peu près 18h et à cette heure-ci la Salle commune devrait être bondée, nan ?

Weasley haussa les épaules ;

-Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il sombrement en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil rouge vif

Lily prit place à côté de lui :

-Arthur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Molly ?

Le jeune homme soupira :

-S'il te plaît, Lily, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

Sur ce, il se leva et disparut dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons. La rouquine soupira :

-Eh ben c'est la joie ! murmura t-elle ironiquement

D'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaître son journal intime. Elle en relut quelques pages et prit une plume sur une table :

« Cher Journal

Je t'ai délaissé, je l'avoue, mais bon, y faut dire qu'il s'est passé plein de choses plus ou moins bénéfiques ces derniers mois. Je ne vais pas tout te réécrire : ce serait beaucoup trop long et beaucoup trop ennuyeux…toujours est-il que je suis sidérée : j'avais quitté Gryffondor déprimé avec la mort de son attrapeur et là, maintenant que Potter est revenu, je trouve Molly et Arthur au bord de la rupture –si ce n'est déjà fait-, le calme plat partout où je vais, et les Maraudeurs se chamaillant presque…Qu'est-ce qui se passe, par Merlin ? On leur a lancé un sort ou quoi ? »

Un bruit la fit sursauter et raturer sur la page qu'elle venait d'entamer. La jeune femme jura et regarda d'un œil noir aux alentours pour voir le ou la responsable de ce 'crime'.

Elle trouva Molly, les yeux gonflés par les larmes, un mouchoir à la main, un paquet de chocogrenouilles dans l'autre ;

-Désolée, renifla la nouvelle arrivante

Interloquée, Lily lui fit signe de s'asseoir :

-Nan, nan, je reste pas : j'ai un paquet de chocogrenouilles à finir et une boîte de mouchoir à aller terminer…dit-elle en tentant un pâle sourire

La lionne se leva et prit son amie par les épaules :

-Je ne vais pas continuer à vous regarder jouer au chat et à la souris, toi et Arthur, alors soit tu m'expliques, soit …soit tu m'expliques, NA ! dit-elle avec douceur

Molly sourit faiblement :

-C'est bon, tu as gagné…de toute façon j'en ai marre de garder ça pour moi toute seule ! Mais pas ici…montons dans les dortoirs : à cette heure-ci il n'y a personne

Lily acquiesça et, une fois arrivées en haut, toutes les deux s'installèrent confortablement sur les lits rouge et or :

-Je t'écoute…

Molly soupira :

-Ca a commencé alors que tu étais encore à l'infirmerie. C'était à mon tour de venir te voir, car Arth…car Weasley et moi avions découpé nos emplois du temps pour que tu ne sois jamais seule au cas où tu te réveillerais… Je marchais dans un couloir lorsque je les ai vu…

-Vu qui ? demanda doucement Lily

-Weasley avec cette fille …

-Par Merlin, Molly, ne me dis pas que tu crois toujours qu'Arthur te trompes ?

Lily se leva, agacée, et commença à faire les 100 pas :

-Ca tourne à la parano, ton histoire ! Tu sais pertinemment qu'Arthur t'aime profondément, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fais autant de peine en supposant toujours ce qui n'est pas ?

A sa surprise, Molly bondit sur ses pieds :

-CE QUI N'EST PAS ? hurla t-elle d'une voix enrouée . ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU PENSES DE CA ?

La lionne jeta à la figure de son amie un bout de papier et disparut en un éclair du dortoir. Alors qu'elle sortait, Lily crut entendre un sanglot étouffé :

« Ah ben c'est malin ! Niveau amitié, je te mets 20/20, Liliane Evans ! » pensa t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle prit cependant le temps de regarder ce que lui avait lancé Molly. Il s'agissait en fait d'une photo sur laquelle on voyait…Arthur embrassant à pleine bouche une Serdaigle. Lily écarquilla les yeux :

-Naaaaan ! J'y crois pas !

Elle retourna la photo pour voir si celui ou celle qui avait pris la photo avait signé son œuvre. Au dos se trouvait effectivement un nom : _Alexandre Crivey_

La jeune femme regarda de nouveau la photo où les deux protagonistes continuaient de s'embrasser fougueusement :

-Nous allons avoir une petite conversation, Crivey, pensa t-elle à voix haute

Malgré tous ces évènements, le repas du soir fut particulièrement joyeux. Lily dut se rendre à l'évidence que le monde ne s'arrêtait heureusement pas aux Maraudeurs et à ses amis : les autres Gryffondors semblaient d'excellente humeur et une bataille de nourriture fut même engagée par Katie Patil et Jenifer Brown, qui tourna d'ailleurs au détriment d ' Argus Rusard qui, pour avoir voulu arrêter le chahut eut comme peine de se retrouver avec de la purée dans ses cheveux déjà gras et luisants.(na/ bon appétit !)

L'atmosphère était donc détendue lorsque le directeur prit la parole. Tout redevint calme et un silence religieux s'installa :

-Je tenais à faire quelques petites annonces, dit-il de son ton bienveillant. Tout d'abord les matchs de Quidditch vont, comme vous le savez se continuer très prochainement avec un affrontement Serdaigle/ Pouffsouffle suivit, d'après les vacances, du non moins attendu match entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. D'autre part, les plannings pour les vacances vous seront communiqué pour que vous sachiez chez qui vous les passerez. Pour finir, je suis tristement obligé de vous annoncer que les cours de divination seront momentanément interrompus : le professeur Erwan Trelawney étant malencontreusement tombé de sa tour d'astronomie en voulant observer de trop près les étoiles…(na/ oups ! un accident est si vite arrivé ! )

Quelques applaudissement fusèrent accompagnés par des ricanements :

-Bon appétit à tous ! conclut le directeur

Lily, le sourire aux lèvres, entama son ragoût de mouton (NA/ eh ! on ne fait pas la grimace  ):

-Quelle chance ! Nous aurons d'autant plus de temps pour aller à la bibliothèque finir notre exposé sur l'illustre famille des Scrimgeour, commenta Jenifer Brown en adressant un coup de coude et un sourire radieux à Arthur

Ce dernier baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible :

-Ca ne va pas, Arthur ? demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, ignorant le regard assassin de Molly

L'adolescent continua de marmonner. Cette fois, Lily arriva à distinguer quelque chose comme 'les bonnes femmes, j'vous jure !'

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son amie et vit que cette dernière pâlissait dangereusement, mais elle ne sut dire si c'était le signe d'un malaise ou celui d'une fureur apocalyptique. Lorsque Lily se retourna , ce qu'elle vit la fit opter pour la seconde option : devant elle se tenait une jeune femme d'environ 18 ans, de longs cheveux bruns et soyeux lui tombant au niveau des hanches, des yeux en amande irrésistibles, une bouche divinement pulpeuse et la taille digne d'un top model de Sorcière Hebdo. La cible fut immédiatement identifiée comme étant la Serdaigle qu'embrassait Arthur sur la photo. Mais avant que Lily ait eu le temps d'analyser la situation d'avantage, l'adolescente lui adressa la parole :

-Ca te dérangerait de te pousser un peu ? J'aimerais parler à Arthur…

La lionne ne répondit pas et se poussa, bien qu'elle sentit le regard désapprobateur de son amie sur elle.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Nira. Nira Chang, dit-elle en tendant la main à Lily

« Trouve quelque chose, c'est URGENT ! » soufflait une petite voix dans la tête de la rouquine

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily sourit et serra machinalement la main qui lui était tendue :

-Et moi Lily Evans.

Molly se leva dignement et sortit en grandes enjambées. Seule sa respiration trahissait sa colère :

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle-là ? commenta Nira en toisant Molly

Lily regretta immédiatement son geste :

« Décidément, toi et l'amitié ça fait 2 ! » s'insurgea une voix dans sa tête

Plus le repas avançait et plus Lily devait avouer que Nira était une joyeuse compagnie : elle était intelligente et avait beaucoup d'humour. Néanmoins, son attitude vis à vis d'Arthur agaçait particulièrement la lionne : la Serdaigle ne se gênait pas pour mettre ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas la repousser. De plus, Lily était assaillie par les remords et se demandait ce que faisait sa meilleure amie au même instant. N'y tenant plus, elle finit par se lever :

-Oh…Déjà ?demanda Nira

-Euh, oui, il faut que j'aille retrouver Molly …répondit Lily en prenant bien soin d'appuyer sur le dernier mot

Nira parut ennuyée :

-Je suis navrée pour toi : cette fille m'a l'air franchement ennuyeuse et sans aucun intérêt…

La rouquine fronça les sourcils mais resta sur place : hors de question d'abandonner la partie en laissant son amie se faire marcher sur les pieds. Arthur le tolérerait peut-être mais pas elle. Réprimant un sentiment de colère, la Gryffondor rétorqua :

-Tu ne devrais pas la juger : tu ne l'as vu que quelques secondes…

-Détrompes-toi, je l'ai bien vu lorsque j' étais avec Arthur : cette fille est d'une possessivité incroyable…et quel culot de lui faire une scène en plein milieu des couloirs ! Nan mais elle s'est bien regardée ? Elle ferait mieux d'être flattée qu'Arthur aie daigné sortir avec elle : elle ne ressemble à rien d'autre qu'à un strangulot avec un chou-fleur sur la tête.

Devant la comparaison, certains Gryffondors étouffèrent un fou rire.

Lily serra les poings et se retint de lui administrer une claque magistrale : autant ne pas se la mettre à dos, elle pourrait toujours lui servir pour une autre vengeance bien plus cinglante. Et puis, les règlements de compte en plein milieu de la Grande Salle au nez et à la barbe des professeurs n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution :

-Je dois y aller, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle adressa un regard glacial à Arthur et sortit à pas précipités de la Grande Salle.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda Nira d'un ton faussement innocent , ce qui déclencha un franc éclat de rire parmi les lions

Lily toqua doucement à la porte du dortoir des lionnes puis entra :

-Tu crois qu'il a remarqué ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

-J'en suis PER-SU-A-DEE

-Et…et…et mon nouveau fond de teint ?

-Il aurait été aveugle s'il ne l'avait pas vu…

-Tu le pense sincèrement ?

-Jen chérie, tu sais que je ne te mentirais pas….

Katie Patil et Jenifer Brown étaient en grande discussion. Lily se signala :

-Salut les filles !

-Ah, salut Lily ! Nous étions en train de papoter…n'est-ce pas vrai que James dévorait Littéralement Jenifer du regard ? demanda Katie en prenant la nouvelle venue à témoin

Sans attendre la réponse de la rouquine, elle continua :

-Il te déshabillait carrément du regard…c'est sûr, Jéni, t'es la prochaine sur la liste !

Les deux lionnes éclatèrent d'un rire qui se termina en gloussement.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais, heureusement pour elle, elles ne le remarquèrent pas :

-Molly n'est pas avec vous ?demanda t-elle calmement

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête négativement :

-Au fait, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Elle a rompu avec Arthur ? questionna avidement Jenifer

-Nan ? C'est vrai ? coupa Katie d'une voix suraiguë. Et comment c'est arrivé ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?Tu vas tout nous dire, hein Lily ?

-…

-Lily ?

Un claquement de porte leur répondit .

« Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller ? »

Cette question se tournait et se retournait dans la tête de Lily. Elle avait à peu près fait le tour de Poudlard : la Salle sur Demande, la Tour d'Astronomie, les abords du lac…Molly était introuvable et ça commençait vraiment à inquiéter la jeune femme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un :

-Oups, désolé ! s'excusa une voix familière

La lionne sourit :

-Black ! Tu es peut-être l'homme de la situation…

Le Maraudeur fit mine de bomber le torse :

-Je suis toujours là pour secourir les damoiselles en détresse, dit-il gravement

Il prit un air de confidences :

-Et plus si affinités ! chuchota t-il avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres

La Gryffondor éclata de rire :

-Est-ce que tu saurais comment retrouver Molly ? Je la cherche partout et ça commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement…

L'animagus réfléchit puis son visage s'éclaira :

-J'ai peut-être une solution…

Il tira un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et, voyant l'air intrigué de Lily, il précisa :

-C'est l'instrument de tout bon Maraudeur…mais c'est un secret…tu comprendras que je prenne certaines précautions …

Il prononça un sort pour que Lily ne puisse rien entendre, se retourna, se pencha sur le parchemin puis libéra la rouquine du sort :

-Alors ? demanda t-elle fiévreusement

L'adolescent mit du temps à répondre :

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en détachant chacune de ses syllabes. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, elle n'est pas à Poudlard….

Lily sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et courut en direction de la grande Salle:

-Eh ! Où tu va comme ça ?

Entendit-elle derrière elle

-Merci quand même ! dit-elle en ne se retournant pas

Lily arriva, essoufflée, à la table des Gryffondors. Elle se planta devant un lion aux tâches de rousseurs abondantes, les poings sur les hanches :

-Arthur, il faut que tu m'aides ! dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle

Nira eut un sourire :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

« J'l' ai pas sonné celle-là ! »

-Arthur, Molly a disparu…continua la jeune femme sans tenir compte de l'interruption et en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux

-Et en quoi ça le regarde ? Elle n'est pas en train de pleurnicher dans tes jupons ? C'est étonnant, ça, très inquiétant, commenta Nira

-Molly n'est pas à Poudlard, acheva Lily comme pour lui clouer le bec, tout en observant la réaction du lion

Le jeune homme lui accorda enfin un regard où elle perçut une lueur d'inquiétude :

-Dans ce cas elle doit être en train de purger sa graisse dans une quelconque cure thermale…tu crois qu'il y en a une à Pré au Lard ?

-Arthur, fais quelque chose ! s'indigna enfin Lily, lançant un regard assassin à la Serdaigle

-Arthur, fais quelque chose ! répéta Nira en l'imitant d'une voix suraiguë et en tapant sa joue de la main avec un faux air catastrophé

Une bonne partie de la table ricana mais Lily, en revanche, ne sembla pas apprécier:

-Bon ben j'ai compris : je vais me débrouiller toute seule…conclu t-elle d'un ton cinglant avant de quitter à nouveau la grande Salle

EH VOILAAAA ! bon, c'est fini pour ce loooooooooooooong chapitre, alors j'attends des reviews, hein, pas de blague ! paske 8 pages de texte, ça mérite ses petites reviews kan même ! lol


	22. proposition

Bonjour à tous ! Voici sans plus tarder la suite de ma fic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Je ne serai aujourd'hui encore pas très bavarde alors je laisse place à l'action tout en attendant vos réactions...

Bonne lecture

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Maily lily : lol. Voilà la suite –c'était si poliment demandé ! -

Lily 9172 : c clr, les hommes... ...mais bon, voilà la suite 

Priscille :lol. C bon, tu tiendras le coup ? Donnes-moi de tes nouvelles sur ton état à la fin de mon chap 

Liliepotter :Pr Voldy, disons que je me suis UN PEU approprié son âge. C'était pour les besoins de ma fic...merci pour ts compliments ki me ft trèèèès plaisir !

Jalie : voilà la suite !

Lily parcourait désespérément les couloirs du château comme une âme en peine. Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer tant elle avait sommeil, mais la belle Gryffondor était fermement résolue :

« Je n'irai pas me coucher tant que je ne saurai pas où est Molly » s'était-elle promise. « De toute façon, même si je tombe de sommeil, je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir en ne sachant pas où elle est… »

Forte de ce rappel, la rouquine reprit un pas vif qu'elle avait un peu ralenti sous un nouveau coup de fatigue, et fronça les sourcils, retournant à ses préoccupations :

« Note à moi-même : ne jamais faire de partie de cache-cache avec Molly … » se dit-elle avec amertume.

«- Mais la dernière fois que tu t'es fais une note à toi-même, interrompit malicieusement une petite voix dans sa tête, c'était au sujet de Potter, et tu as vu ce qui est…

-Roooh ! La ferme ! »

Lily rougit violemment et tenta de ramener ses idées au sujet qui l'intéressait.

Alors qu'elle marchait, plongée dans ses pensées, quelqu'un venait en sens contraire. Le couloir était sombre et le choc inévitable :

-Aïe ! Regarde un peu où tu vas, par Merlin ! s' énerva Lily

-Je crois que tu es autant en tort que moi : toi non plus tu ne regardais pas où tu allais…répliqua quelqu'un

La lionne s'adoucit :

-Tu as raison…excuses-moi…

Alors que la personne qu'elle avait percuté s'en allait, elle demanda à tout hasard :

-Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

La silhouette revint vers elle et bientôt elle put discerner à la lumière de la lune un adolescent de son âge, les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux noisette, quelques tâches de rousseur et un sourire enjôleur :

-Alexandre Crivey ; à ton service…

Lily sursauta :

-Crivey ? Tu as bien dis « Alexandre Crivey » ?

Le rouge et or hocha la tête :

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, effectivement…

Voyant l'air pensif de son interlocutrice, il se risqua :

-Pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème ? demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois

Sans répondre, la rouquine farfouilla dans la poche de son uniforme et, après quelques minutes de 'spéléologie ',

En extirpa un bout de papier à moitié chiffonné qu'elle lui tendit:

-C'est toi qui a pris cette photo, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'eut voulu

Alexandre prit ladite photo en main, la regarda sous toutes les coutures, la retourna et enfin lui sourit :

-Félicitations : tu sais lire ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur

Lily sentit qu'elle allait perdre patience, ce que le sorcier remarqua :

-C'est bon, je plaisantais…oui, ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette photo ?

Il eut un petit sourire :

-C'est un scoop, nan ?

La lionne ne se retint plus : elle l'attrapa par la cravate et le plaqua contre le mur :

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur cette Chang ?

Crivey, qui avait un peu de mal à respirer, sourit faiblement :

-Euh…rien, rien, j't'assure…

Les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs qui auraient intimidé le plus brave des sorciers :

-…rien du tout…couina t-il encore

Lily maintint sa poigne :

-C'est à cause de toi que Molly a disparu : si tu n'avais pas pris cette fichu photo..

-EH !OH ! J'y suis pour rien si Weasley trompe sa copine !

Il eut un sourire béat :

-Faut dire que Nira est drôlement bien…

Mais voyant le regard menaçant de la jeune femme, il changea de sujet :

-Tu cherches Molly ?

-Oui, pourquoi, tu sais où elle est ?

-Peut-être que si tu me laissais respirer nous pourrions avoir une discussion civilisée…proposa le lion avec ironie

Lily s'exécuta sans rien dire :

-Bon, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle entrait dans la salle sur demande…

-Impossible…répliqua t-elle

Crivey haussa un sourcil :

-Et pourquoi ça ?…

-Parce que j'ai déjà tout vérifié des dizaines de fois et ai des sources…Molly n'est pas à Poudlard…

Le visage du sorcier s'éclaira puis il tourna les talons :

-Tu es dans une école de Sorcellerie, Evans…et les baguettes ne sont pas faites pour les hiboux…déclama t-il, sûr de lui

Perplexe, la rouquine réfléchissait à toute allure :

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée comprendre ?

-…

-CRIVEY ! JE NE SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR A JOUER AUX DEVINETTES !

Le jeune homme se retourna :

-Ce que tu peux être ennuyeuse : ta chère Molly a sûrement lancé un sort d'insonorisation et un autre pour ne pas pouvoir être localisée, voilà tout…sur ce, bonne nuit quand même !

Voyant qu'elle le plantait là, courant vers le 7è étage, il marmonna :

-Je me souviendrai de l'amabilité légendaire de Lily Evans…

Lily marchait d'un pas précipité vers le 7è étage :

« Par Merlin, ce que tu peux être gourde, ma vieille ! Ca fait au moins 10 fois que je passe devant ! J'aurais pu remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de poignée et donc que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur ! Mais nan ! En tout cas je suis sûre d'une chose : Sherlock Holmes n'est pas de ma famille ! »

Et, tout en continuant de se maudire, elle arriva devant la porte en question :

« Bon, comment je fais pour entrer ? »

En effet, comme il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce à quoi pensait son amie.

« Allez, Lily, du nerf, ma grande ! »

Après quelques essais du genre 'Arthur' ou 'Gryffondor' ou…'Potter' –elle s'était soudain souvenue du trouble de son amie devant l'attrapeur pendant un moment-, rien ne se produisit.

Lily s'affala contre la porte :

« Si près du but ! » pensa t-elle, rageuse

Soudain, une question s'imposa dans son esprit :

« Minute ! Comment Lupin a t-il fait pour entrer dans la Salle sur Demande lorsque j'étais avec Riddle ? »

Mais après s'être torturé de nouveau l'esprit, elle reporta la question à plus tard :

« Bon, soit j'ai beaucoup de chance et je rentre toute seule, soit je retourne dans la tour de Gryffondor, je réveille Lupin et il m'aide… mmmh ! Un peu compliqué, mais bon, ça devrait marcher…allez, je réessaye une dernière fois ! »

Cherchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans sa mémoire, elle pensa très fort à…

« Mais OUI ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Lily se précipita dans la pièce.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle un sacré coup de bol…faut croire que je suis une fille chanceuse ! » se dit-elle avec ironie

Elle lança un coup d'œil aux alentours et trouva Molly, affalée contre le mur de la pièce, les genoux ramenés vers elle, le regard vide, tremblante :

-Molly…est-ce que ça va ?

-Laisses-moi tranquille, Lily, répondit son amie d'une voix suraiguë malgré elle

Ne tenant pas compte de ce que Molly lui disait, Lily s'approcha et s'assit à côté de son amie :

-Tu m'as fais une sacré peur !avoua t-elle

-…

-Molly, je suis vraiment, sincèrement, complètement, entièrement, totalement…désolée. Je n'avais pas à pactiser avec l'ennemie : je me suis conduite comme une imbécile. Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, cette Chang n'a pas plus de cervelle qu'un hippogriffe …

La rouquine eut un faible sourire, ce qui encouragea la jeune femme à continuer :

-C'est que j'ai vraiment cherché partout…et pendant des heures…

-Tu as cherché au fond du lac ? coupa soudainement Molly

Lily s'arrêta, interloquée :

-Je plaisantais, Lil'…compléta son amie en souriant à moitié

Lily plissa les yeux :

-Mouais, ben tes blagues je les trouve de mauvais goût, dit-elle, d'un ton faussement vexé.

Et, tout en parlant, elle se releva et tendit la main à Molly pour l'aider elle aussi à se relever :

-Tu viens, on ferait mieux d'y aller : si Rusard nous attrape, je ne donne pas cher de nous…

Mais Molly ne prit pas la main tendue. Ses yeux se voilèrent de nouveau et son regard redevint vide :

-Il n'est pas venu…constata t-elle

-Il était occupé, tenta maladroitement de justifier Lily, comprenant de qui 'il' s'agissait

Mais après coup elle s'aperçut que ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à dire :

-Occupé ?Oh, je vois…mais dis-moi, la prochaine fois, quand je sauterai de la tour d'Astronomie, tu crois qu'il daignera venir à mon enterrement où il sera toujours aussi 'occupé' ?

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, Evans regarda son amie se lever et partir l'air en colère. Mais, alors que Molly franchissait la porte, Lily aurait juré entendre un sanglot étouffé.

-Bien…maintenant ajoutez précautionneusement le mucus de Véracrasse dans la potion et prenez garde : une trop grande quantité pourrait faire exploser le chaudron et aurait un effet….

Slughorn s'arrêta brusquement et eut un rire nerveux :

-Mais de toute façon, il n'y aucune raison de s'en faire : JE SUIS LA !

-Et c'est sensé nous rassurer ? chuchota Molly à Lily qui laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

Depuis l'incident de la veille, toutes les deux avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé de ne pas en parler. Molly semblait s'être fait une raison, mais elle n'adressait toujours pas la parole à Arthur qui, d'ailleurs, ne lui parlait toujours pas, l'ignorant presque.

Une explosion les fit sursauter :

-Je te parie un paquet de chocogrenouilles qu'il s'agit de la table des Maraudeurs, fit Lily d'un ton amusé, sans même se retourner

-MR POTTER !

Les deux lionnes se lancèrent un regard entendu et Molly sourit à son amie. Puis toutes les deux se retournèrent et virent Sirius et James avec leur plus beau sourire, celui qu'ils réservaient pour les jours de 'Grande Farce'.

-Oui ? répondit l'attrapeur d'un ton mielleux

-Mr Potter, je croyais vous avoir expliqué 100 fois que mon cours N'EST PAS un jeu …

Sirius émit un petit rire et James prit un air faussement ennuyé :

-Je suis désolé, professeur, mais c'est Sirius : il m'a fait lâché la bouteille, vous comprenez…

L'animagus s'arrêta de rire :

-Solidarité mon vieux, tu te souviens ? lui souffla James avec amusement

Patmol maugréa quelque chose pendant que la sanction tombait :

-Bon, eh bien pour la 50è fois au moins depuis le début de cette année, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue…soupira Slughorn

-MacGo, Slughorn…

Sirius compta sur ses doigts :

-…ça commence à faire beaucoup : nous avons un emploi du temps de ministres !

Ses deux amis sourirent

-Mais nous ne comptons pas nous arrêter là, pas vrai ? continua l'animagus d'un ton enjoué

Un court silence s'installa :

-Bon, je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches …on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ? commença Rémus

-Quant à nous, Patmol, nous avons un entraînement, je te rappelle…enchaîna James

Black vit le loup garou s'éloigner, et James aller dans une direction opposée :

-Alors comme ça tu comptes continuer…tu as une autre idée pour …Pat '?

L'attrapeur des lions venait de s'apercevoir qu'il parlait dans le vent. Surpris, il se retourna et vit que Black était resté à sa place initiale, n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre :

-Ben alors, mon vieux ! Du nerf, quoi ! Le quidditch ça n'attend pas !

-…

A demi- inquiet, James revint sur ses pas, s'approchant de son ami :

-Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

-Ca va durer encore combien de temps ?

Le rouge et or haussa le sourcil :

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De votre petit jeu à Lunard et à toi.

James observa son ami et vit que celui-ci était on ne peut plus sérieux :

-…je ne suis pas stupide, par la barbe de Merlin !

-Mais…

-Taratata, James, laisses-moi finir ! Tout le monde se dit 'oh Black, de toute façon, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un mariol, tout juste bon à faire des blagues à deux balles et à martyriser Rusard'…Y a de ça, c'est vrai…(  )mais je sais lorsque mes amis ont des problèmes, et j'ai horreur de ça… ! Alors, par tous les scrouts à pétard, qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ?

-Nan nan, j'tassure, tu te fais des idées…répondit son ami en le tirant par le bras vers le terrain de quidditch tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Black

Résigné mais furieux, Sirius se laissa faire et monta avec rage sur son balais. L'entraînement terminé, toute l'équipe des lions rejoint le château pour prendre une bonne douche : en ce mois de février, le vent était glacé et la pluie torrentielle.

-Potter !

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ?

-MacGonagall veut vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement…

-Comme si c'était le moment, grommela Sirius, trempé jusqu'aux os

-A mon avis, ça ne devrait pas être sans rapport avec le cours de potion de tout à l'heure…fit malicieusement la jeune femme, un léger sourire sur les lèvres . Bon, je vous laisse : amusez-vous bien ! dit-elle d'un ton ironique tout en s'éloignant.

Les deux Maraudeurs se remirent à marcher en silence :

-C'est à cause d'Evans, c'est ça ?demanda Sirius, dévisageant son ami, les mains dans les poches

Ce dernier se renfrogna :

-Je te dis que tu te fais des idées ! tenta t-il de protester

-Jaaaames !

-Bon, ok, admettons que ce soit à cause d'elle –dans le cas où ce serait effectivement à cause d'…

-Donc j'avais raison ! s'ébahit Sirius, surpris par lui-même. Bon alors, c'est quoi le problème. Non, attends ! Laisse-moi deviner la suite : tu es amoureux d'elle et Lunard l'es aussi, c'est ça ?compléta t-il, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres

James avait serré les poings :

-BLACK !QUAND COMPRENDRAS-TU QUE TOUT N'EST PAS QUE RIGOLADE ! hurla t-il

Il planta là son ami et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide :

-Et toi, ô grand spécialiste de l'amuuur, tu ne crois pas que ce serait à Elle de choisir ?l'interpella Black sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde.

James se figea :

-Mais…peut-être que tu as peur ! continua le sorcier. Je te signale que Rémus a lui aussi le droit d'avoir des sentiments, ok ?

L'attrapeur s'énerva :

-Alors comme ça tu es de son côté ?

Sirius haussa les épaules :

-Moi ? Je ne suis du côté de personne et tu le sais très bien…je me permets juste de te faire remarquer…

Mais l'animagus s'arrêta : il parlait à du vent.

Il ferma la bouche et piocha une nouvelle fois dans son 'sac à idées' et bientôt son visage s'éclaira:

-Bon, ça suffit, marmonna t-il à lui-même, Patmol passe à l'action !

-Lil', je peux t'emprunter ta brosse à cheveux ?

Une tête rousse apparut par la porte de la salle de bains du dortoir des lionnes :

-Hum hum, acquiesça pensivement la jeune femme, assise en tailleur sur son lit, feuilletant un magazine de Sorcières Hebdo

Elle entendit la porte se refermer et Molly continua quelques instants plus tard de chantonner :

« Par Merlin, ce qu'elle peut chanter mal ! » pensa la rouquine avec amusement.

Une sorte de grattement la tira de ses pensées et elle aperçut Cornedrue, le hiboux de Sirius à la fenêtre . Elle détacha le message de la patte de l'animal et, tout en dépliant la lettre, piocha dans un sac de graines pour volatiles et récompensa l'oiseau. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle resta songeuse. Le message était court mais direct :

_Ce soir, 20h, Salle sur Demande, _

_S.B_

La douche s'arrêta et bientôt Molly apparut dans les dortoirs, une serviette autour de la taille, un nuage de vapeur autour d'elle :

-Qui c'est ?demanda t-elle en désignant la lettre que son amie tenait dans ses mains

-Black.

Molly parut étonnée :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui tendit la lettre que la rouquine eut vite fait de parcourir :

-Et tu comptes t'y rendre ? demanda t-elle anxieusement

-Molly, si tu fais allusion à la lettre de Pettigrow, il n'y a absolument aucun danger : le rendez-vous est à l'intérieur de Poudlard et c'est bien le hiboux de Black : il n'y a aucun doute sur l'expéditeur, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Son amie ne semblait cependant pas rassurée pour autant :

-Tu ne connais même pas son écriture, et puis Malfoy ou Rogue a très bien pu envoyer le faux message par l'intermédiaire de Cornedrue pour ne pas éveiller tes soupçons…n'y va pas, Lil' ! S'il veut te parler, Black peut très bien le faire pendant la journée…

Lily regarda sa montre (NA/ Je ne sais pas si ça existe dans le monde sorcier mais pour les besoins de ma fic on va dire que oui…  ) :

-19h45…si je veux y être à temps, il faut que je me prépare…

-Lily…

-Ecoutes, Molly, si tu y tiens vraiment, si je ne suis pas revenue dans …disons 2heures, tu préviens MacGonagall :ça te va ?

La rouquine soupira mais acquiesça tout de même :

-Sois prudente…

Ayant opté après maintes réflexions pour un jean délavé et un top blanc, Lily se rendit au 7è étage de l'école. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait dit à Molly que tout allait bien se passer, son cœur battait à 200 à l'heure…la dernière rencontre nocturne n'avait pas été un bon souvenir. La jeune femme se raisonna une fois de plus, inspira un grand coup et tourna au coin du couloir qui la mènerait directement à la Salle sur Demande :

-Evans ?

La rouquine tressaillit mais, après coup, reconnut avec soulagement la voix de Sirius Black :

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire des bonds pareil ? J't ai fait peur ? nargua l'animagus

-Bon alors, t'es gentil, tu fais court, ok ? répliqua Lily un peut trop sèchement à son goût

Sirius redevint sérieux :

-Il manque encore quelqu'un…j'espère qu'ils vont venir…

-De qui tu parles ?

-De Rémus et de James, évidemment…répondit le Maraudeur avec un haussement d'épaules comme si la chose était évidente

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lupin et Potter apparaissaient à chacun des bouts du couloir. D'abord surpris, ils n'osèrent rien dire devant la jeune femme, se contentant de lancer des coups d'œil assassin à Sirius qui ne s'en émeut nullement.

Au contraire, le Maraudeur s'avança vers la porte et plaqua une main décidée sur la poignée. Une fois que la porte fut ouverte, il fit une petite courbette :

-Après vous, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Lorsque Lily pénétra dans la pièce, elle la reconnut tout de suite : il s'agissait de l'antre des Maraudeurs, qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir une fois. Comme la dernière fois, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et répandait une douce chaleur. Les tapis étaient rouge, avec un immense 'G' en or brodé dessus. Quatre sièges se tenaient près de la cheminée, mais personne ne s'assit :

-Si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir, c'est parce qu'il m'est venu une idée qui, sans vouloir me vanter, est assez lumineuse.

Un silence s'installa, James, Rémus et Lily, écoutant attentivement. Sirius se tourna vers elle, la regarda dans les yeux et, avec le plus grand des sérieux, demanda :

-Lily Evans, veux-tu faire partie des Maraudeurs

Eh oui, je sais, ça calme . J'espère que vous me laisserez pleeeeeeeeeein de reviews pour que je vous mette la suite  sinon...bah sinon je vous ferai du chantage en vs mettant pas tout de suite la suite : NA ! lol


	23. etre ou ne pas être?

Salut à tous ! Je suis super contente d'avoir de vos nvelles ! Pour la peine je vous mets la suite. Ok, il est tôt dans l'après-midi, mais tant que j'ai le temps... 

Donc voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews en sortant, please !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Maily lily : J'aime ton petit côté calme  lol. Et toujours extrêmement poli...c'était si bien demandé 

Lily9172 , Lily003 : voilà la suite !

Audrey : honte ? Moi ? ...pfff... 

The lord of shadows :-boude- : tu m'as pas laissé de review au chap précédent. Ca y est, je suis vexée...  Mais bon, dans mon incommensurable clémence, je daigne te répondre lol. Oui, effectivement, j'ai eu une bonne idée –rejette ses cheveux en arrière façon « boréal » : pasque je le vo bien ! lol

Lune : Effectivement, c'est très clair 

Rockeuse dans l'âme : maaaaaaais non ke c pas fini ! lol

Victoria jedusor :Sirius a fait ça sans consulter les 2 autres, c'est vrai mais bon : faut bien quelqu'un qui prenne une initiative, nan ?

Priscille :-tremble de peur- : bon, bon, ok, je mets la suite. Faut pas s'nrver, hein !  Alalala les jeunes de notre temps ! Mais attention : je VEUX ma review, tu me l'as promis ! NA !

Lily restait clouée sur place, incapable d'articuler un seul mot :

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent James et Rémus dans une parfaite simultanéité

-J'y ai bien réfléchi et j'ai trouvé que c'était une excellente idée…bon, bien sûr il y aura quelques 'petites choses' à modifier…

-Pat', tu n'y pense pas sérieusement ! l'interrompit l'attrapeur. Elle n'est même pas une animagus et puis c' est une …fille !

« Quel sens de l'observation ! » pensa la jeune femme ironiquement

-…James a raison : tu ne nous en a même pas parlé ! protesta timidement Lunard

Etonné de ce soutien inespéré, James lança un coup d'œil en coin à son ami et le gratifia d'un bref sourire, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un bon bout de temps

-C'est bon, je peux parler ? interrompit Sirius, amusé et surtout jubilant que son plan marche

Ses deux amis se turent :

-Depuis que Pettigrow est mort, nous ne sommes plus que 3. Et puis, il faut savoir se moderniser, nan ? De plus, Evans était la seule qui connaisse réellement le secret de Lunard : les autres ne sont pas au courant pour la cabane hurlante et le fait que nous soyons des animagus, bien que certains aient quelques doutes depuis cette fameuse beuglante.

-C'est complètement dingue ! murmura James

-Donc ça n'est pas une bonne idée ? hasarda Sirius, prenant ses amis à témoin

Interloqués, ils réfléchirent un moment avant de répondre :

-C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée…commença James, une légère moue sur le coin des lèvres

Black tourna son regard vers Rémus qui se contenta d'acquiescer :

-Bon, ben maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord…

Sirius en se tourna vers Lily :

-Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

La lionne s'aperçut que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle :

-Ah…euh…ben…

-Attention, c'est une chance unique de rentrer parmi nous : certaines tueraient pour fréquenter des gars aussi sexy que nous, se moqua Sirius

La lionne sourit mais se sentit gênée :

-Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes d'accord, je ne voudrai pas…

-Puisqu'on te le dit ! intervint James, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres

Pour avoir une confirmation, Lily regarda Rémus qui lui sourit à son tour :

« J' y crois pas ! Je vais peut-être rentrer dans l'organisation terroriste de Poudlard ! » pensa t-elle avec amusement. Mais bientôt elle réalisa que sa réponse était restée en suspens :

« Si je me joins à eux, ça va me créer que des emmerdes…mais si je le fais pas, je suis sûre que je le … »

-J'accepte, dit-elle, sans plus réfléchir.

Sirius arbora un sourire triomphant :

« Je suis un génie : mon plan était parfait : rabibocher Lunard et Cornedrue et, par la même occasion, faire adhérer Evans aux Maraudeurs…absolument génial, comme idée…digne de moi, quoi ! »pensa t-il avec amusement :

-Evite toute fois de le dire à tout le monde : nous attendrons un moment suffisamment propice pour annoncer notre nouvelle recrue…

Lily acquiesça .Alors qu'ils sortaient de la Salle sur Demande, elle accosta l'animagus :

-Dis-moi, Black, qu'est-ce que c'étaient les 'petites choses' à changer ? demanda t-elle avec amusement

Sirius lui sourit :

-Tu verras, Evans, tu verras…

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tandis que le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrait devant elle :

« 20h58 : Molly doit être dans tous ses états », pensa t-elle

En effet, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune des lions, son amie lui tomba dessus :

-Nan mais t'as vu l'heure ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude !

-Du calme, maman, du calme ! rit la jeune femme

Molly se renfrogna :

-Ben c'est ça, moque toi !

Mais bientôt elle quitta son air renfrogné pour bombarder son amie de questions :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Oh ! Rien de bien important…

Son amie eut un air suspicieux :

-Tu es sûre ?

-Absolument ! Bon, tu viens, on va se coucher, je suis crevée…

Lily se retourna pour la énième fois entre les couvertures :

-Tu vas arrêter de gigoter comme un sac à mandragores ? se plaignit Molly

-Désolée…

Mais la rouquine savait bien que son amie ne l'écoutait plus car elle entendit un ronflement sonore lui répondre. Lily soupira, se retourna encore une fois puis, ne pouvant plus tenir, sortit de son lit le plus silencieusement qu'elle le pu et, tout en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigea vers la port du dortoir pour rejoindre la salle commune .Une fois en bas, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil pour regarder pensivement le feu crépiter.

Le lendemain matin, un vacarme assourdissant la réveilla et elle s'aperçut entre autre qu'elle avait dormi toute la nuit sur le fauteuil. Les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, la jeune femme distingua une tache orangée devant elle qu'elle identifia –un frottement d'œil plus tard- comme être Arthur Weasley :

-Bien dormi ? lui demanda le sorcier, amusé

-Moui…

Elle le vit regarder derrière elle :

-Bon, on se retrouve dans la grande Salle, il faut que j'aille petit-déjeuner, dit-il tranquillement

Lily acquiesça et, comme elle s'y attendait, vit Molly devant elle quelques secondes plus tard . La jeune femme était habillée d'un jean et d'un pull gris :

-Salut ! claironna l'arrivante

Molly se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en face de son amie :

-Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur ? questionna Lily

Son amie se renfrogna :

-Alors tu ne t'en souviens pas…

Lily fut surprise :

-De quoi tu parles?

-De ce qui se passe aujourd'hui…

Molly vit son amie lever un sourcil interrogateur :

-bon, allez, je te donne un indice…ça se passe tous les ans depuis 17 ans maintenant.

Lily fit mine de se gratter la tête puis son visage s'illumina :

-Ah oui….c'est vrai…c'est aujourd'hui qu'il y a la coupe du monde de quiddicth…dit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Puis, devant la mine défaite de son amie elle explosa de rire, tira sa baguette de sa poche et fit apparaître une boite mauve partiellement recouverte d'un ruban rose devant son amie :

-Mais pour qui tu me prends, Molly ? Tu croyais que j'avais oublié ton anniversaire ?

Elle vit le visage de son amie s'illuminer et la vit se précipiter sur le cadeau :

-Tu y as pensé !

-Comme j'y pense depuis 7 ans, oui…Alors, tu l'ouvres ce cadeau ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Molly pour réduire en miettes le ruban et ouvrir fiévreusement la boîte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la rouquine avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de surprise :

-oooooooh ! Lily c'est beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas accepter !

Elle sortit de la boîte une magnifique robe de soie verte, très longue, à fines bretelles, leur contour brodé d'or

-Je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira à merveille…commenta Lily en hochant la tête.

-Lil', ça a dû coûter une fortune…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel :

-Molly, si tu arrêtais de dire des âneries et que tu l'essayais ?

James Potter tournait comme un lion en cage :

-Tu es sûr qu'elle va venir ?

-Absolument.

-Et si elle ne voulait pas ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle voudra.

-Mais quand même…la dernière fois que je lui ai demandé ça s'est mal passé…

-Mais cette fois ce sera différent, t'inquiètes…

-Nan mais tu te souviens de …

-JAMESIE ! Pour la énième fois je te répète que MacGonagall acceptera de t'aider pour que tu deviennes Auror plus tard…

-Oui mais…

-La dernière fois tu avais transformé Rogue en pot de chambre pour la convaincre que tu saurais arrêter les forces du mal…c'est sûr qu'en tant que professeur elle a pas apprécié…enfin disons qu'elle n'a pas le même humour que nous, voilà tout…

Sirius lança un coup d'œil au bout du couloir et aperçut un chapeau pointu :

-Là ! Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Bon, je te laisse…tiens le coup, mon vieux, on est avec toi !…chuchota t-il en s'éloignant

James le regarda partir avec une pointe de regret et soupira :

-Mr Potter ! J'espère que cette fois personne n'a eu à être la malencontreuse victime de vos ambitions futures…

Le Gryffondor se retourna et fit face à sa directrice de maison :

-Euuuuh…non.

MacGonagall se radoucit :

-Bien. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau je vous prie…

Rémus regardait anxieusement la porte du cours de potions :

-Si tu regardes encore une fois cette maudite porte , je fais un malheur, menaça Sirius

Le lycan acquiesça en souriant :

-Tu as raison, il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire…

La lourde porte du cachot grinça, faisant sursauter tous les élèves :

-Mr Potter…ravi de vous voir parmi nous. Prenez place, je vous prie…dit Slughorn d'une voix enjouée

Les deux autres Maraudeurs regarda leur ami qui leur sourit. James évalua les places vides et en trouva une à côté de Lily Evans. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et lui sourit :

-J'ai raté quelque chose ?

-Tu veux dire à part un cours ennuyeux et une explosion du chaudron de Londubat ? Non, Potter, tu n'as rien loupé…

Tous les deux rirent sous cape, prenant garde à ce que le maître des potions ne les remarquent pas :

-Bien. Nous allons maintenant passer à la préparation d'une dernière potion qui est néanmoins la plus importante. Le protocole est inscrit au tableau. Je vous demande d'être extrêmement concentré…prévint le professeur avant d'agiter sa baguette

Le brouhaha habituel commença et quelques tabourets grincèrent :

-Tu vas chercher les ingrédients pendant que je fais chauffer le chaudron ? proposa Lily au Maraudeur

Elle sentit qu'on la tirait par la manche :

-Eh ! Tu avais promis que tu te mettrais avec moi ! souffla Molly d'une voix anxieuse.

-Euh…oui, j'avais oublié, dit précipitamment la rouquine en rougissant furtivement

-Tu ne peux pas te mettre avec ton voisin ? s'étonna James

-NON ! crièrent Molly et Arthur d'une même voix.

-Bon, bon, ça va, j'ai rien dit…fit joyeusement l'animagus

Lily et lui se levèrent pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Arrivés à l'étagère, la jeune femme mit une main sur un bocal de mucus de véracrasse en grimaçant :

-S'il y a une chose que je suis sûre de ne pas vouloir faire c'est professeur de potions…

Elle regarda la liste qu'elle avait emmené et mordilla sa plume, rayant les ingrédients qu'elle prenait.

De son côté Potter observait la Gryffondor. Son air studieux, ses sourcils froncés, ses cheveux flamboyants, son petit nez retroussé, et par dessus tout ses taches de rousseur, tout chez cette fille l'attirait. Il la vit chasser rageusement une mèche rebelle qui barrait son visage. Il prit une grande aspiration mais son estomac se contracta :

-Evans.

La jeune femme se retourna :

-Potter ? dit-elle en souriant

Le sorcier sentait peser sur lui des regards interrogateurs, les autres élèves observant la scène :

-Evans, veux-tu m'accompagner au bal de Saint Valentin ? dit-il d'une traite.

Cette phrase provoqua un brouhaha un peu plus assourdissant que d'habitude, et on entendit la chute de quelque chose : Jenifer Brown venait d'avoir une attaque. (mdrr)

Lily rougit dangereusement :

-Oui, souffla t-elle, si bas que le jeune homme dû tendre l'oreille pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

La petite troupe qui s'était formée autour des deux lions s 'écarta, laissant place à Slughorn :

-Au travail, la potion ne va pas sa faire toute seule ! dit-il en dispersant les élèves

Les deux rouge et or regagnèrent leur place, Lily ayant les joues en feu :

-Tu en as mis du temps ! constata Molly d'une voix sèche

Puis, remarquant que son amie piquait du nez dans le chaudron pour cacher son embarras, elle s'adoucit et un sourire malicieux erra sur ses lèvres ;

-Alors c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu chuchoter ? Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?

Lily releva la tête, rouge, mais cette fois de colère :

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec Potter, tu m'entends ?

-Mais…

-Disons que j'ai juste accepté de lui rendre service pour cette fois…répliqua t-elle en faisant mine de se concentrer sur le contenu du chaudron maintenant bouillonnant

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, rit Molly sous le regard assassin de son amie.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent du cour, elles se rendirent directement dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que James et Sirius attaquaient de concert une tranche de Rumsteck, Molly jouait pensivement avec ses pommes de terre :

-Elle a pas l'air en forme ta copine, chuchota Sirius à Lily

La jeune femme acquiesça :

-Je crois savoir d'où vient le problème mais je n'ai pas vraiment de solution…

L'Animagus s'offusqua :

-Comment ? Un Maraudeur qui rend les armes ? Tu vas nous faire regretter notre décision, ma petite Lily !

La sorcière sourit malicieusement :

-J'ai dit que je n'avais pas vraiment de solution, je n'ai pas dit que je rendais ma baguette…

-Bien. C'est un début. Quelle est la nature du problème ?

La jeune femme hésita :

-Ecoute Black, j'aimerai garder certaines choses…

-C'est à cause de Weasley, c'est ça ?

Impressionnée, Lily ne dit rien et attaqua une tranche de Pudding :

-Tu te trompes, tenta t-elle de protester

-Ah !L'amour ! dit l'animagus théâtralement

Tous les deux pouffèrent de rire.

La semaine passa relativement vite et bientôt la fameuse soirée du bal arriva :

-Je ne peux pas la mettre !

-Molly, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enfiler cette robe ou je m'en charge !

La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit :

-Je vais avoir l'air de quoi, hein ? Je n'ai même pas de cavalier…

-MOLLY !

-Bon, bon, ça va , je vais l'enfiler…

Elle disparut quelques instants dans la salle de bain et réapparut quelques instants plus tard. La robe de soie lui allait parfaitement, ne moulant pas trop mais mettant en valeur juste ce qu'il fallait. La jeune femme avait ajouté une touche de maquillage et un peu de gloss, ce qui mettait en valeur ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses :

-Tu es splendide ! s'extasia Lily

Elle vit son amie froncer les sourcils puis se donner un coup de baguette. La robe disparut et Molly eut de nouveau un jean et un pull sur le dos :

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Maintenant ça suffit, Lily, dit-elle sévèrement. Je l'ai mise uniquement pour te faire plaisir, je l'avoue. Mais je n'irai pas à ce bal. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles me rendre ridicule, laisses-moi tranquille s'il te plaît…

-Mais…

Molly la fit taire d'un geste :

-Ecoutes-moi, Lily. Laisses-moi deux minutes pour t'expliquer. Pour toi, tout est simple. Je veux dire auprès du sexe opposé. Tu as des jambes à tomber par terre, le ventre extra plat, des yeux magnifiques, une poitrine de rêve et tu es intelligente. Moi je ne suis rien, tu comprends ça ? Rien. Tu es née comme ça, et crois-moi, je ne suis pas jalouse. Au contraire, je suis heureuse pour toi. Mais par pitié, Lily, et surtout par amitié, ne m'oblige pas à y aller. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Molly, arrêtes de te faire des idées…

La lionne soupira :

-C'est bien ce que je disais…tu ne comprends pas.

Elle mit la robe de Lily sur le lit de son amie et laissa la jeune femme au beau milieu du dortoir.

Molly vit la porte du dortoir se refermer brusquement devant elle :

-Lily…

-Soit. Admettons que tu ne sois pas comme les mannequins de Sorcière Hebdo. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas le droit de t'amuser et que tu vas te morfondre pendant toute la soirée au lieu de t'amuser ? C'est complètement stupide. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi ou pour les autres, fais-le au moins pour toi…

Elle s 'approcha de son amie et la regarda malicieusement :

-Et puis…au cas où tu en aurais vraiment marre, tu te rabats sur le buffet…

Lily entendit son amie soupirer :

-C'est bon, tu as gagné…

D'un coup de baguette elle se recoiffa, se rhabilla et tenta un pâle sourire :

-Bien. J'aime mieux ça…je vais me préparer et je reviens !

Lily disparut à son tour dans la salle de bains et enfila la robe rouge qu'elle portait à Noël, celle qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou. Elle se mit également un peu de gloss, disciplina ses cheveux en un chignon d'où retombaient des mèches qu'elle boucla ensuite. Elle sourit à son reflet, sortit et prit son amie sous le bras :

-Sorciers et Sorcières de Poudlard, attention, nous voilà !

-Bienvenue à toutes et à tous ! J'aimerai tout d'abord vous exprimer ma joie de vous voir ainsi tous superbement vêtus. Vous faites honneur à cette école, et c'est le cœur léger que je lance, cette année encore, le bal de la saint Valentin !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement vint conclure le discours du directeur qui se rassit dans son siège. Une musique douce se fit entendre et bientôt plusieurs dizaines de couples rejoignaient la piste de danse. Assises à la table des Maraudeurs, Lily et Molly discutaient tranquillement. Cette dernière avait finalement pris le parti que lui avait indiqué son amie et, en toute bonne Gryffondor qui se respecte, faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas se laisser abattre ni trop regarder les couples qui dansaient l'un contre l'autre :

-Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

La discussion des deux jeunes femmes s'arrêta brusquement et Lily se tourna vers James :

-A quoi tu joues, Potter ? dit-elle avec méfiance

-Je te signale, Evans, que tu es ma cavalière…on n'est pas censés restés assis pendant toute la soirée…

La jeune femme rosit légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son amie :

-Je suis désolée mais…

-…mais elle va accepter coupa Molly

Lily la regarda avec incompréhension :

-Lily, par Merlin, je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule ! dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire qui sonnait irrémédiablement faux.

-Bon, alors c'est d'accord, murmura la rouge et or en tendant sa main vers le Maraudeur.

Mais aussitôt elle l'assassina du regard :

-Je te préviens, Potter, je fais ça pour te rendre service, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin :

-Je n'en doute pas, Evans…

Restée à la table avec Sirius, Molly regardait pensivement les couples danser. Elle jeta quelques coup d'œil au Maraudeur puis, après avoir mûrement réfléchi:

-Lupin n'est pas avec vous ?

Etonné qu'elle lui adresse la parole, le sorcier décocha son éternel sourire charmeur :

-Lunard est…occupé

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils :

-Pourtant ça n'est pas la pleine lune…

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'étira :

-Qui t'a parlé de pleine lune ?

Molly sembla comprendre :

-ooh ! Je vois… comment s'appelle son occupation ?

Le Maraudeur fronça les sourcils :

-Je sais qu'elle est d'une autre école, invitée spéciale du directeur, s'il vous plait…,dit-il en prenant un ton pompeux. Mais son prénom est super compliqué…je crois cependant me souvenir de son nom : Tonks. Oui, c'est ça, Nymphadora Tonks. Il m'a paru que notre cher Lunard s'était bien entiché d'elle…ce qui est étrange, je dois l'avouer, murmura t-il à lui-même

-Et le grand Sirius Black n'a pas de cavalière ? C'est étonnant…

Le Maraudeur retrouva son sourire :

-Ah ! Tu ne peux pas savoir : je croulais sous les propositions…elles se sont toutes jetées à mes pieds, mais j'avoue que je les avait toutes …comment dirais-je ?..ah oui, conquises

Les deux adolescents pouffèrent de rire :

-Toi aussi tu es venue seule il me semble, remarqua le Maraudeur

Le visage de Molly se ferma :

-Parlons d'un autre sujet, ok ?

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

-AÏE !

-Bien fait : t'avais qu'à retirer tes mains de mes hanches, Potter, je t'avais prévenu !

Le Maraudeur fit une grimace :

-C'est pas de ma faute si c'est comme ça qu'on danse un slow !

-Ouais, ben ton slow tu vas te le finir tout seul si tu calmes pas tes hormones illico, ok ?La prochaine fois je t'écrabouille le pied, c'est compris ?

L'attrapeur rit entre deux grimaces de douleur :

-Tu es vraiment dure avec moi, dit-il avec un sourire

Lily eut une moue :

-Et toi, tu ne crois pas que tu as été dur avec toutes les pauvres filles de Poudlard que tu as mises dans ton lit puis jeté comme de vieilles chaussettes ? Je ne suis pas une fille facile, Potter, rentres-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

James soupira :

-Evans, pour la dix millionième fois, je te répètes qu'avec toi c'est différent…

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

-Tais-toi et danse, dit-elle

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta momentanément, Lily allait s'asseoir lorsque le jeune homme la retint doucement par le poignet :

-Arrêtes -ça, Potter, dit-elle, à moitié agacée

L'attrapeur l'attira contre lui et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, l'embrassa passionnément au beau milieu de la salle, sous les regards éberlués des autres élèves. Le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux. Leurs lèvres se mêlaient en un baiser langoureux. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, la première chose que la jeune femme eut envie de dire c'est :

-Waouh !

La deuxième, c'était plutôt du genre :

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !

Partagée ; Lily prit soudainement son avis et adressa un demi sourire à son cavalier :

-Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, Potter, dit-elle simplement

-On dirait qu'ils se sont enfin décidés ! constata Sirius avec satisfaction

-Je serais à sa place je ne crierai pas victoire si vite, rétorqua Molly en désignant James du menton

Le Maraudeur se tourna vers elle, étonné :

-Pourquoi ça ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

-S'il devient trop macho, elle saura le remettre à sa place, je ne m'en fais pas pour elle…dit-elle en guise de réponse.

Black plissa les yeux :

-Ah bon ? Alors pour qui t'en fais-tu ? demanda t-il soudainement

La rouquine s'impatienta :

-C'était une manière de parler, Black ! Quand vas-tu enfin me lâcher ?

La musique recommença. Sirius se leva et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de la table d'un pas tranquille lorsqu'il se ravisa et se retourna :

-Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse, gente damoiselle ?

Molly se retint de rester bouche bée :

-A quoi tu joues, Black ?

-Oui ou non ?

-Je ne sais même pas danser…

-Ca s'apprend .

-Je n'aime pas danser

-Je suis sûr que si

La jeune femme serra les poings, s'apercevant qu'elle perdait du terrain :

-Je ne t'aime pas

-Tout le monde m'aime, c'est connu, dit-il en riant et en tendant une main à la rouquine

Molly joua sa dernière carte :

« Cette fois, je suis sûre de faire mouche ! » pensa t-elle amèrement

-Je ne suis pas belle.

Le Maraudeur s'arrêta soudainement de rire et la regarda le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Moi je trouve que si, lui dit-il sur un ton qui la fit frissonner malgré elle

-Si…si c'est une blague, je la trouve de très mauvais goût, dit-elle en s'efforçant de rester calme

Pour seule réponse, le Maraudeur lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Eberluée au début, Molly le suivit docilement. Certains couples s'arrêtèrent de danser pour les regarder, étonnés. La jeune femme reprit bientôt ses esprits et s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient braqués vers eux à l'exception, bien entendu, de ceux de Lily et de James :

-Black, c'est bon maintenant, la plaisanterie a assez duré, lui souffla t –elle d'une voix suppliante.

Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la musique s'arrêta brusquement, les musiciens voulant eux aussi voir la scène.

La lionne se sentait rougir à vue d'œil, mais bientôt quelqu'un vint à son secours :

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non professeur, c'est juste…euh…un câble qui a sauté.

MacGonagall sourit aux musiciens.

-Bien, alors en avant la musique !

La musique reprit en effet et, peu à peu, les couples se remirent à danser. Mal à l'aise, Molly s'apprêtait à quitter la piste lorsque Sirius la retint :

-Un peu de courage, par Merlin !

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et ils commencèrent à danser. Gênée, la jeune femme se sentait comme la pire des créatures entre les bras d'une vélane : toutes les groupies des Maraudeurs la regardaient d'un air mauvais. Molly finit par se détendre un peu et sourit timidement :

-Quoi ? demanda le Maraudeur, amusé

-Tu me marches sur le pied, grosse brute ! dit-elle gaiement

Chose qu'elle croyait impossible, l'Animagus se mit à rougir :

-Naaan ? J'ai pas fait ça ?

La jeune femme acquiesça :

-Bizarre, d'habitude je me débrouille pourtant bien…tu dois me troubler, dit-il en plaisantant.

Cette fois, la lionne ne s'en formalisa pas et rit avec lui. Lorsque la danse fut terminée, tous les deux allèrent se rassoire :

-Eh ben ! Ca creuse tout ça ! commenta le sorcier en attaquant une tranche de Pudding avec appétit

Molly acquiesça et s'attaqua à son tour à un sorbet citron.

Son regard erra sur les autres tables… :

-Quand on parle d'une énormité…on ne sait pas si on parle de la chose ou de la sorcière !

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre à la table derrière eux :

-Non mais vous avez vu sa robe ? On dirait une citrouille dans un sac à patates !

Un morceau de sorbet citron sembla plus acide que les autres et Molly eut soudain l'appétit coupé :

-Arthur me l'a dit : cette fille s'empiffre du matin au soir. Moi, bonne comme je suis –quelques ricanements fusèrent-, je n'ai pas voulu le croire…mais quand j'ai vu cette chose …c'est un miracle qu'elle aie assez de naïveté pour se montrer en public…si seulement elle se rendait compte ! Mais c'est sûr qu'avec le nombre de bourrelets qu'elle a à déplacer…ça occupe !

Le silence était retombé entre Sirius et Molly. Cette dernière serrait sa cuillère à la briser et sentait des larmes de honte lui venir :

-Alors c'est elle Nira ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton neutre

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer. Seule la voix de la Serdaigle flottait dans les airs de table en table. Molly ne se retourna même pas. Elle sentait des centaines de regards la dévisager puis regarder Sirius d'un air désapprobateur :

-De toutes les filles de Poudlard, il a fallut qu'il choisisse celle qui avait une peau d'orange…remarquez, pour une citrouille, c'est on ne peut plus normal…

Une larme brûlante sortit des yeux de la rouquine. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant l'insulte et fit un mouvement pour se lever. La main de Sirius se posa sur la sienne :

-Reste, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Au prix d'efforts surhumains, la jeune femme se rassit, à contre cœur, et continua de massacrer son sorbet à la petite cuillère tout en écoutant les insultes que sa rivale s'amusait à lui balancer.

Et voilààààà ! Admettez que le chap est long, alors je voudrais s'il vous plaît une tite review !  pliiiiiiz –fait des yeux de hiboux battu-


	24. bonnes et mauvaises surprises

Je suis HEU-REUSE ! Enfin pleeeeeeeeein de reviews !coool ! Génial ! Super ! Fantastique ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !

Enfin bref, voici le week-end et donc je m'suis dit : pkoi pas mettre la suite ? Dc Vlà : Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Lily 9172 : j'espère que t cours se st bien passés ! merci pr le com qui faits tjrs plaisir 

Llemaluna : Ouais ! Sirius's Power ! lol

Maily lily : bah ça alors ! Moi ? Faire un arrêt brutal ? Bah j'espère me faire pardonner en publiant la suite !

The lord of shadows : merci merci et...euh... merci

Lily003 :voilà la suite !

Lune : c'est si difficile de me laisser une tiote review ?  « Machine à raview »...tt de suite les grands mots ! lol

Priscille : eh ben moi, comme d'habitude, je te dis merci et te remercies de ton soutien

Tantine Fongus :Et attends, Nira n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot, je te le promets  -sourire machiavélike-

Lilie potter : C'est presque ça...ben oui, tu vas pas TOUT savoir au prochain chap ! lol

Lullaby : le film en question était Titanic –le moment ou Rose veut se jeter à l'o-. Bon, je dis pas que c'était une super immitation, mais juste un pt clin d'oeil, dirons-nous ...  Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !

Jamie : court...mais précis  lol. Merci et voilà la suite !

-Tu devrais arrêter de les regarder comme ça, tu vas te rendre malade…

Molly sursauta et tourna son regard vers Sirius :

-Tu disais quelque chose ?

Le Maraudeur eut un sourire amusé :

-Rien, laisse tomber…dit-il tout en envoyant un regard explicite vers un couple qui dansait au milieu de la piste.

La jeune femme vira au rouge pivoine : ça faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle regardait Arthur et Nira danser, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Plus elle les regardait, plus elle sentait le néant l'envahir . Soudain, la musique se fit plus douce et une voix mélancolique s'éleva parmi les notes :

_Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau  
Quelques mots sur ton piano  
C'est fini  
C'est toute une vie  
Qui s'assombrit_

Je l'ai vu dans ton regard  
J'ai senti ton désespoir  
A quoi bon  
Faire semblant  
D'y croire

Refrain:  
Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin  
C'est une page qui se tourne  
Et tu n'y peux rien  
Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Pleurer ça fait du bien  
Et si tu as de la peine  
Tu sais que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin

Tu t'accroches à ton passé  
Comme si tout s'était figé  
Aujourd'hui  
Il faut s'aider  
Abandonner  
La douleur qui s'installe  
Cette absence qui fait si mal  
N'aie pas peur  
Écoutes ton coeur

au Refrain

Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisse aller ton chagrin  
Si tu as de la peine  
Souviens-toi que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin….

Molly sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se sentit observée et vit que Sirius la regardait sans rien dire. Gênée, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et tenta un timide sourire .

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule:

-Molly, je crois que nous devons parler.

La rouquine sentit son sang se glacer et un nœud lui enserrer l'estomac . Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle se retourna et vit Arthur qui se tenait derrière elle. Le jeune homme semblait sérieux et Nira était assise quelques tables plus loin, riant avec ses amies.

Molly lança un coup d'œil aux alentours, visiblement ne sachant pas comment réagir. Son regard tomba sur Sirius mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'analyser, son ex ami revint à la charge :

-Je t'en prie, Molly,…dit-il gravement

-Par Merlin, Potter, je t'en supplie, il faut qu'on aille s'asseoir : ça va faire 2 heures qu'on danse, je n'en peux plus

-C'est bon, Evans, tu as gagné…

Le couple rejoignit tranquillement la table où ils avaient laissé leurs amis. Lily se laissa tomber sur une chaise :

-Par Merlin ! On croirait que j'ai l'âge de MacGonagall !

-Je ne savais pas que notre très chère professeur était aussi sexy, taquina James.

La jeune femme s'empourpra, mais on ne savait dire si c'était de la gêne ou de la colère :

-Potter, fais gaffe, j'ai encore assez de force pour te transformer le pied en chocogrenouille écrasée…menaça t-elle

Tout en parlant à l'attrapeur, elle remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un :

-Où est Molly ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius

Celui-ci avait un air assez sombre qui intimida un peu la jeune femme, mais elle était néanmoins bien décidée à savoir où était passée son amie. Cependant, le Maraudeur ne réagissait pas, comme perdu dans ses pensées :

-Patinouchet !

-Jamesie ! Je t'ai déjà dit 100 fois de ne pas…

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement :

-Pardon, vous disiez quelque chose ? demanda t-il d'un air déboussolé

James bomba le torse :

-Héhéhé ! C'est toute une technique, dit-il en souriant

Lily sourit :

-Je te demandais où était passé Molly

-Avec Weasley, je crois.

La jeune femme fut surprise autant par la réponse que par la manière dont elle avait été dite : les yeux du Maraudeur étaient devenus orageux et sa voix cassante :

-C'est bizarre…murmura t-elle

Puis, sans quitter Sirius du coin de l'œil, elle continua son interrogatoire :

-Et où sont-ils allés ?

L'animagus fit un geste vague en désignant la porte de la Grande Salle et attaqua une autre tranche de Pudding avec férocité :

-Je vais voir si elle va bien et je reviens, déclara la rouquine histoire de faire diversion.

James, qui n'était visiblement pas dupe non plus, approuva silencieusement en dévisageant son ami. Lily se leva de table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Un vent frais s'engouffrait dans les couloirs de l'école, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Bientôt, des voix parvinrent jusqu'à elle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Weasley ?

-Molly, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais bien que ça m'énerve…

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

La rouquine sursauta : la voix de son amie était tellement glaciale qu'il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne la reconnût pas.

Un court silence s'installa :

-Je…je me suis vraiment comporté comme un mufle, je le reconnais…j'aurais dû te prévenir…Molly, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça !

-Et quand comptais-tu me le dire au juste ? Lorsque je t'aurais retrouvé au lit avec cette…cette…

-Ne l'insulte pas !

-Et elle ? Tu crois qu'elle se gêne pour m'insulter ? Même en tant que mon ami tu ne réagis pas…tu me dégoûtes, Weasley !

Molly sentait les larmes revenir dans ses yeux :

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me tue à t'expliquer…murmura t-elle en le plantant là, s'éloignant de quelques mètres tout en lui tournant le dos.

Embarrassé, Arthur ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Soudain, tout devint plus clair dans son esprit :

-Molly, accordes-moi une seconde chance, dit-il fermement en retournant la jeune femme par les épaules. Notre amitié est précieuse à mes yeux et je ne veux pas que parce que j'ai été ridicule …je te demande pardon. Acceptes-tu mes excuses ? demanda t-il gravement

La lionne regarda le sorcier dans les yeux puis soupira et se retourna de nouveau. Après un long silence, elle déclara :

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi convainquant ? dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre joyeuse

-Allez quoi !… Raconte !

-…

« Un vrai mur ! »

L'attrapeur soupira et reposa sa Bièreaubeurre. Il questionnait son ami depuis maintenant plus d'1/4 d'heure mais même l'alcool n'arrivait pas à bout du mutisme de Sirius Black :

-C'est bon, tu as gagné : j'abandonne.

Quelques instants plus tard, un trio de nouveau inséparable franchissait la porte de la Grande Salle : Lily, Arthur et Molly débarquaient, riant aux éclats, les deux jeunes femmes se tenant les côtes tellement elles étaient mortes de rire. Les 3 sorciers se dirigèrent vers la table des Maraudeurs :

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? A la bonne heure ! commenta James

Molly et Lily s'assirent tout en discutant alors qu'Arthur restait debout, visiblement ennuyé :

-Je…enfin je dois y aller, dit-il aux deux jeunes femmes

Molly lui sourit timidement :

-Amuses-toi bien ! Et marches-Lui sur les pieds de ma part !

Le sorcier la regarda, étonné :

-Je plaisantais, précisa la lionne d'une voix où l'on pouvait remarquer un brin de tristesse.

La fin de soirée se passa très vite et nos 4 amis ne la virent pas passer, James lançant des œillades enflammées à Lily qui hésitait entre lui mettre sa main dans la figure de ce voyeur, ou rougir de plaisir, et Sirius et Molly qui discutaient tranquillement. Bientôt la musique s'arrêta et le silence se fit :

-J'espère que vous avez tous passé une excellente soirée ! commença joyeusement le directeur

Comme une réponse, de nombreux applaudissements crépitèrent de part et d'autre de la grande Salle :

-Bien…je suis heureux que cela vous ai plu …dit-il tout en élevant les bras pour faire régner de nouveau de calme. …Et que certains en aient profité pour se rappeler que les divisions au sein des maisons ne peuvent apporter que désagrément, lança t-il joyeusement en lançant un petit clin d'œil en direction de Molly et Arthur.

La soirée touche donc malheureusement à sa fin. Mais pour vous remonter quelque peu le moral, vos professeur de maison respectives vont vous annoncer le lieu de vos prochaines vacances dans la semaine à venir. Bonne nuit à tous !

Les jours passaient doucement et les vacances de février approchaient à grands pas. Alors qu'elle déambulait seule dans les couloirs de l'écoles, Lily sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La jeune femme sursauta :

-Du calme, Miss Evans, entendit-elle derrière elle

La lionne se retourna et sourit à sa directrice de maison :

-Quelque chose vous perturbe, Miss ? demanda MacGonagall d'un ton soucieux tout en passant son élève aux rayons X.

-Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, professeur ? demanda innocemment Lily

La vieille femme soupira :

- Veuillez informer Potter que vos prochaines vacances se passeront chez…

Lily se crispa

-…se passeront chez Mr Malfoy. Et n'oubliez pas de lui re-préciser qu'il sera dans l'intérêt de notre maison qu'il se comporte…correctement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, continua la professeur avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

La rouquine retint un soupir :

« Génial ! Encore des vacances de rêve… »

-Oui professeur, se cantonna t-elle à répondre

MacGonagall la regarda avec d'autant plus d'attention :

-Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

Lily faillit perdre patience :

-Oui, tout va bien, dit-elle un peu trop sèchement

-A toi, Pat' !

James lança un dragée de Bertille Crochue à son ami. Sirius l'attrapa au vol et mâchonna pensivement le bonbon. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais au lieu de paroles des bêlements de chèvre lui sortirent de la bouche.

Ses deux amis riaient aux éclats ; lorsque Lunard s'arrêta brusquement et regarda la porte du dortoir des garçons avec surprise. Intrigué, James se retourna et vit Lily sur le pas de la porte ;

-Lupin, tu es le plus censé, POURQUOI tu ne les empêche pas de faire des bêtises ? dit-elle, les bras croisés, ayant l'air de se fâcher

-Tu n'as jamais essayé de les en empêcher non plus, Evans, rétorqua le Maraudeur, amusé

Prise au dépourvu, Lily changea de sujet :

-Nous passons nos vacances chez Malfoy, annonça t-elle en se tournant vers James

Ce dernier fit une grimace :

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Je suis toute aussi enchantée que toi d'y aller, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Sirius éclata de rire :

-Je serai à ta place, Black, je ne rirai pas trop vite…

-Pourquoi ça ?demanda l'interpellé, soudainement inquiet

-Parcequ'il est fort probable que si nous allons chez Malfoy, vous allez chez Rogue…

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ?

-Si.

-Mais…mais…mais…mais….Dumbledore ne PEUT PAS me faire ça à MOI !

Rémus lui donna un coup de coude :

-…enfin, à NOUS, rectifia t-il en souriant. Mais toi tu sais te tenir, dit-il en se tournant vers le lycan, tandis que moi…

-Ne cache pas ta joie, Black, nous savons tous que tu es ravi d'y aller…ironisa Lily

Sirius soupira mais un sourire vint bientôt étirer ses lèvres :

-Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, il faudra LE faire après…

Ses deux amis acquiesçèrent en souriant :

-Faire quoi ? Après quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Mais ma chère Lily, nous parlons de ton initiation…répliqua Sirius, le sourire plus carnassier que jamais.

-Et…..en quoi ça consiste ? demanda la rouquine, méfiante

-Ca tu verras…une chose est sûre, ça sera mémorable !

Pas très rassurée , la jeune femme tenta :

-Rien de contraire au règlement, j'espère !

Sirius et James ouvrirent la bouche, offusqués :

- Evans, la règle d'or de tout bon Maraudeur c'EST de défier le règlement, ajouta Rémus d'un ton amusé

Molly jeta une immense valise sur son lit :

-Tu crois que j'en aurai assez ? demanda t-elle avec inquiétude

Lily sourit :

-Tu aurais dû prendre une malle sans fond, c'est plus pratique…

Elle vit son amie se lancer sur son lit en soupirant :

-Relax, Molly : tes vacances vont SUPER BIEN se passer….pas comme les miennes, compléta t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois

La rouge et or sourit :

-Tu me diras si Malfoy dort en pyjama nounours ?

Toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire. Une voix les interrompit :

Tous les élèves quittant le château par le Poudlard Express de 15h sont priés de se présenter dans le hall en compagnie de leur bagages !

Lily empoigna sa valise :

-Bon ben quand faut y aller….

Lily adressa un sourire timide à James :

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? souffla t-elle

-Pour tout t'avouer, je dirai que c'est du suicide, mais fais comme si je n'avais rien dit…

La jeune femme sourit et emboîta le pas à la très honorable famille Malfoy qui s'était déplacée en grande pompe pour venir rechercher son dernier rejeton . Très vite, les parents du Serpentard témoignèrent une grande antipathie envers James et Lily et ne s'en cachèrent pas. Ce fut Mrs Malfoy, une femme grande, mince et très blonde, comme le voulait la tradition 'malfoyenne', qui entama les hostilités lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant une magnifique demeure après avoir prit un portoloin à Pré-au-Lard. :

-Emmy ! aboya t-elle

Un petit elfe de maison transplana devant eux et, après une profonde révérence, emporta les bagages de ses maîtres et ceux de James, laissant ceux de Lily sur le côté. James lança un coup d'œil en coin à la jeune femme qui lui sourit d'un air de dire : 'Eh ben ça promet !' . Ne se démontant pas, la rouquine prit sa valise dans une main, son courage dans l'autre, et entra dans la luxueuse maison . Dès qu'elle en eût franchi le seuil, la rouge et or ne put contenir un frisson : tout était tellement lugubre… :

-Vos chambres sont à l'étage…, dit Mr Malfoy qui parlait pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée .

Il était le portrait craché de sa femme…au masculin : grand, mince, les yeux glacials et la voix sèche. Les deux Maraudeurs se demandèrent si les Malfoy n'étaient pas en fait qu'une longue, très longue famille de clones.

-… Emmy vous les montrera. Les repas sont à 6, 12 et 20h.

Il gratifia Lily d'un regarda condescendant :

-Tâchez d'être ponctuels et de mettre une tenue correcte, cracha t-il en s'attardant un peu trop sur les formes de la jeune fille(NA/ Et là vous vous dites : 'naaan, elle va pas OSER ?', les yeux écarquillés, les poings sur les hanches eheheh…qui sait ?  )

Un 'pop' retentissant se fit entendre et James et Lily se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'immense hall d'entrée : la famille Malfoy venait de transplaner :

-Je sens que je vais adorer mes vacances, commenta James en scrutant la pièce d'un regard dépréciateur.

Un petit couinement se fit entendre et les fit sursauter :

-Suivez-moi, couina Emmy

-Par Merlin, s'ils continuent à transplaner comme ça ils vont me faire avoir une attaque ! murmura Lily à James

L'elfe s'arrêta devant une porte qui devait faire à peu près 10 fois la hauteur d'un sorcier normal :

-La chambre du maître, dit l'elfe.

James et Lily se lancèrent un bref regard, interloqués :

-Et…moi, où je dors ? demanda la jeune femme, sur un ton ironique

Le visage défraîchi de l'elfe se contracta en une horrible grimace :

« Si on me fait dormir dans un grenier, je sens que je vais exploser de joie ! » pensa Lily

L'attrapeur prit visiblement la situation avec moins d'humour :

-Réponds à sa question !

L'elfe parut choqué :

-Je ne parle pas au sang de bourbes, moi ! couina t-elle

Perdant patience, James dégaina sa baguette, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, un 'Expelliarmus !' retentissant raisonnait dans tout l'étage.

La baguette vola des mains de son propriétaire pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin :

-Un problème, Emmy ? demanda une voix doucereuse

Lily et James se retournèrent, découvrant Malfoy Senior vêtu d'une cape noire le recouvrant totalement et laissant seulement apercevoir son visage blafard et ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses . Lily prit son courage à deux mains :

-Je désirais savoir où était ma chambre, demanda t-elle en y mettant le plus de formes possible

Visiblement étonné qu'un son sortit de la chose qu'il avait sous les yeux, Mr Malfoy reconsidéra la jeune femme avec mépris et transplana de nouveau, laissant un léger nuage de fumée derrière lui :

-Je vais commencer à croire que je couche par terre ! murmura Lily

Puis, se tournant vers James :

-Tu ne vas pas voir ta chambre ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est merveilleuse : ils ont tellement le sens de l'hospitalité, ici !

Lily posa ses bagages dans une chambre immense. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit en baldaquin en ébène. Les murs étaient vert et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette argentée. Un tapis circulaire était disposé en guise de descente de lit, un M brodé dessus. :

-Y a pas à dire : même entre mille on reconnaîtrait cette chambre comme appartenant aux Malfoy, dit une voix derrière elle.

Lily acquiesça :

-Ben tu vois, fallait pas désespérer : j'ai ENFIN une chambre…dit-elle en souriant, tout en avançant dans la chambre, scrutant les moindres détails de ce qui allait être son refuge dans les 15 prochains jours.

Un 'pop' retentit et Emmy apparut :

-Les maîtres vous font savoir que le dîner va être servi…couina t-elle avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée.

-Je ne supporte même pas les elfes de cette foutue maison : comment Dumbledore envisage t-il nous faire tenir 15 jours là dedans ? demanda James en s'affalant sur le lit de Lily

La jeune femme lança un regard amusé à son ami :

-Ca ne peux pas être si terrible que ça…dit-elle d'un ton pas convaincu.

Elle farfouilla dans sa malle et en sortit une tenue de soirée :

-Je vais m'habiller, tu m'attends ?

Le rouge et or acquiesça tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la salle de bains attenante. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, sa robe noire lui arrivant aux chevilles, légèrement décolletée, faisant ressortir ses cheveux flamboyants retenus en chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient savamment . Lorsqu'elle se tint devant James, le jeune homme tenta de cacher son trouble en la raillant :

-Tu as prévu de faire bonne impression auprès de ta belle famille ? rigola t-il

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent et sa lèvre inférieure se retroussa en une moue colérique :

-C'est vraiment très drôle, Potter ! dit-elle d'un ton cinglant tout en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Et tandis qu'ils descendaient l' immense escalier de marbre, le sorcier tentait de s'excuser :

-Evans ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas te fâcher pour si peu !

-Je n'aime pas ton humour, siffla t-elle.

-Ce que tu peux être susceptible…marmonna t-il

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui devait être le salon. Comme chaque pièce de l'immense manoir, le salon était austère et ne renvoyait aucune chaleur. Une immense table occupait un coin de la pièce , l'autre partie étant occupée par de magnifiques sofas et autres canapés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Malfoy's family était déjà installée, Malfoy père à une extrémité, Malfoy mère à l'autre et Malfoy fils entre les deux. Deux assiettes avaient été préparées en face de lui, suffisamment éloignées tout de même :

-Il n'est pas si repoussant que ça, après tout, souffla Lily en faisant mine d'accorder à Lucius un regard appuyé

Elle sentit le souffle du garçon qui se tenait à côté d'elle s'accélérer : visiblement, il ne semblait pas apprécier…

« Un partout, Potter » pensa t-elle malicieusement.

Lily sentit trois regards converger vers eux et tenta un sourire timide :

-Installez-vous, dit lentement Mrs Malfoy en désignant les places faisant face aux deux assiettes vides

Les deux Gryffondors s'exécutèrent en silence

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Sirius Black arborait son éternel petit sourire charmeur, marchant tranquillement avec Remus Lupin , son complice. Tous les deux discutaient tranquillement lorsque le loup garou s'immobilisa :

-Sirius ?

-Hum ?

-Tu te souviens quelle date nous sommes?

-Euh…non…

-Sirius !

-Mais quoi ?

- C'est la pleine Lune dans deux jours !

-Quoi ? Il faut trouver un endroit où te cacher, et si Rogue te voyait ?

Sirius se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide tout en fouillant dans ses méninges pour trouver une solution :

« Cornedrue n'est même pas là ! » pensait-il avec amertume. « Déjà à deux c'est dur, mais tout seul ! »

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite et s'apprêtait à répondre à son ami lorsqu'une forme noire apparut sous leurs yeux. L'Animagus vit que Rogue le regardait réfléchir avec suspicion et il croisa le regard inquiet de son ami. Le sorcier se para de son plus beau sourire :

-Coucou Sevri ! On t'a manqué ? Dommage que tu te sois enfuit à la sortie du Poudlard Express….Mais je suis sûr que c'était pour nous mitonner de bons petits plats, je me trompe ? railla t-il

Le Serpentard eut un reniflement de mépris :

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Black, cracha t-il avant de se pousser pour laisser entrer à contre cœur le loup garou.

Cependant, tandis que l'Animagus s'apprêtait à entrer, Rogue lui barra le passage :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances mais je le découvrirai, crois-moi, siffla t-il

Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas pour autant :

-Tu deviens complètement parano, dit-il en riant tout en envoyant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du vert et argent, ce qui fit reculer ce dernier de plusieurs mètres.

La maison des Rogue tenait plus de la masure : elle était large et vraiment haute de plafonds, tout étant plus ou moins sombre. Ce qui frappait le plus, c'était la poussière et le silence qui y régnait :

-J'aime ta maison, servilo….tout à fait à ton image : très….accueillante, commenta l'Animagus

Il croisa le regard plein de reproches de son ami et lui opposa un sourire carnassier. Lunard se laissa conquérir par la bonne humeur de son ami et sourit imperceptiblement :

-Si tu n'es pas content, Black, tu peux toujours dormir dehors, cracha le Serpentard.

Tout en les conduisant à leurs chambres, Rogue avançait d'un pas rapide, ne laissant que peu de temps aux deux amis pour visiter. Quelques fenêtres étaient dispersées sur les murs, surement pour rendre la maison un peu moins lugubre.

Sirius et Remus suivirent leur hôte qui les emmenait d'escalier en escalier, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à enfin s'arrêter devant une porte d'allure misérable. Rogue l'ouvrit d'un geste théâtral et les deux Maraudeurs découvrirent un local avec deux lits, une table et une fenêtre et Sirius commença :

-Ben je suis sur que c'est la pièce la plus claire de toute la maison…Je me trompe ?

Rogue fît un bruit avec sa bouche et sortit, d'un pas raide, marmonnant au passage que le repas aurait lieu à 19h.

Et voilààà ! A vos claviers donc, si vous voulez la suite !  allez, passez un bon week-end ! bis !


	25. vacances rime til avec Romance?

Salut à tous ! Je serai, comme à mon habitude en ce moment assez succinte, si ce n'est pour vous remercier de vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. J'espère, comme d'hab, que la suite vous plaira et je vous laisse sans plus tarder votre lecture

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Priscille : Ce n'est pas grave, dans ma grande clémence je te pardonne...lol Je te remercie de tes compliments qui me ft tjrs super plaisir !

Tantine Fongus :C'est clair ! ce sont pas des vacances de tout repos que j'ai offert à nos héros. Mais bon, des héros ne seraient pas des héros sans quelques...difficultés, dirons-nous  -se frotte les mains-

Lily003 :  merci ! voilà la suite !

Lily9172 : Voilà la suite !

Lily émit un léger toussotement :

-Tu peux me passer les toasts s'il te plaît ? demanda t-elle en se tournant vers James

Ce dernier sourit et acquiesça tout en s'exécutant : cela faisait maintenant une semaine. Une longue et interminable semaine qu'ils passaient en compagnie des Malfoy. Comme d'habitude, aucun bruit ne devait se produire durant le repas. James avait commencé à prendre ses aises, martyrisant Emmy autant que les Malfoy pouvaient être désagréables , ce qui –la jeune femme devait se l'avouer- la faisait beaucoup rire.

La rouquine étala un peu de beurre sur son pain et croqua pensivement dedans : ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose depuis une semaine mais cette sorte de compromis entre les Malfoy et eux lui allait tout à fait : chacun dans son coin et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Pour meubler le temps qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'éterniser, James et Lily faisaient quelques parties de petits hypoggriffes. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient même mis à leurs devoirs ce qui, pour l'attrapeur des lions, relevait de l'exploit.

Tandis qu'un silence de mort régnait sur le salon, un hululement sonore se fit soudainement entendre. Un oiseau, d'un noir reluisant, vint se poser sur l'épaule de James qui se contenta de sourire, en réponse aux regards assassins de ses hôtes. Le jeune homme se retint de hausser les épaules et détacha le message de la patte de l'animal.

Le sorcier retint un mouvement de surprise : l'enveloppe portait l'écriture de Sirius. Il la déplia avec impatience et parcourut rapidement la lettre. Dès les premières lignes, Lily vit le Maraudeur changer de couleur, détail qui n'échappa pas non plus aux Malfoy, passés maîtres dans l'art de la dissimulation des sentiments depuis quelques générations :

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter ? demanda Lucius d'un ton mielleux

James, visiblement troublé, quitta la lecture de la missive pour poser un regard assassin sur le vert et argent :

-Je te remercie, Malfoy, tout va bien, siffla t-il

Il rattacha son attention sur la lettre de son ami et la relu une deuxième fois :

_Jamesie, _

Lunard et moi allons faire un petit tour au clair de lune…je me demandais si ça te disais de venir … Pat' 

Le Gryffondor tourna et retourna la lettre pour s'assurer que son ami n'avait rien marqué de plus . Après cela, son cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse : Sirius ne s'en sortirait jamais tout seul. Ils n'étaient déjà pas trop de deux, alors seul…le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui :ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de fausser compagnie aux Malfoy.

Une demi heure plus tard, alors que les membres de la très respectable famille Malfoy retournaient à leurs occupations, James rattrapa Lily tandis que celle-ci regagnait sa chambre et s'apprêtait à en refermer la porte :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? demanda t-elle

Le sorcier la considéra avec attention :

-Te demander ton aide, dit-il enfin

Etonnée, Lily ouvrit plus grand la porte, le laissa entrer puis referma la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit avec surprise qu'il lançait un sort d'insonorisation. Il se tourna vers elle :

-Je dois aller rejoindre Patmol et Lunard, dit-il gravement

-Il y a un problème ? demanda la jeune femme, inquiète

-C'est bientôt la pleine lune : Sirius aura besoin de mon aide… et Rogue risque de poser quelques petits problèmes .

-Tu veux que je te couvre pendant que tu y vas ? demanda Lily,

L'attrapeur approuva :

-Tu crois que tu pourrais y arriver ? De toute manière, ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques nuits, et encore, je reviendrai pendant la journée…

La jeune femme sourit :

-Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas…

Le départ de James avait été fixé au soir même. La journée des deux Gryffondor se passa sans encombres et, le soir venu, James se prépara à sortir :

-J'y ai pensé toute la journée, dit-il en farfouillant dans sa valise , …le seul moyen de ne pas me faire remarquer c'est d'utiliser un portoloin.

-Mais…

-Pas de 'Mais', Evans. Lorsqu'on est Maraudeur, il n'y a JAMAIS de 'mais', dit-il en lui décochant un sourire narquois qui la fit sourire à son tour

Le sourire du jeune homme s'étira bientôt en un sourire satisfait et il sortit successivement de sa valise un sac de Gallions, une baguette et un numéro de Sorcières Hebdo.

Lily se retint de rire :

-Le grand James Potter lit Sorcières Hebdo ?

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, gêné :

-Ben quoi ? J'ai un cousin éloigné qui y travaille, et à chaque anniversaire, j'ai le droit à un abonnement…tenta t-il d'argumenter

La sorcière le regarda avec un sourire moqueur :

-C'est ça, ouais…

-Pense ce que tu veux, dit-il d'un ton légèrement vexé.

Il ouvrit le magazine et tapota une page de gauche. Quelques étincelles sortirent de sa baguette et un elfe miniature apparut :

-Monsieur désire quelque chose ? couina la créature en sortant un petit calepin

Sans se préoccuper de l'apparition, le jeune homme scruta la page d'un air appréciateur :

-Je voudrais un stylo- portoloin, dit-il. –Il referma le magazine- Et le plus rapidement possible

-Vous payez par Gallions ou par carte Magique ?

-Gallions.

L'elfe disparut momentanément dans un 'pop' puis réapparut la seconde d'après. James lui tendit quelques Gallions tendit que l'elfe déposait un stylo vert pomme sur le lit de l'attrapeur :

-L'utilisation est très simple : il suffit à monsieur d'appuyer sur le ressort du stylo. Il y a, en prime, deux utilisations possibles pour deux destinations différentes...

La créature ramassa la monnaie mais ne disparut pas pour autant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda James d'un ton assez pressé

-Le prix est fixé à 10 Gallions, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe d'un ton pompeux

James fouilla à nouveau dans sa bourse :

-Par Merlin, c'est une honte ! Le magazine disait…

-Les prix ont récemment augmenté, argumenta l'elfe

Alors qu'il replongeait dans sa valise, l'attrapeur sentit une main se poser sur son épaule :

-Laisse, va les rejoindre, je m'en occupe, dit Lily

Le jeune homme hésita :

-C'est bon…mais on réglera ça plus tard ; je ne veux pas d'histoire de ce genre avec mes amis.

Il prit le stylo dans la main, appuya sur le ressort et dit distinctement :

-Chez les Rogue !

-…8…9…et 10…

L'elfe fit une petite courbette et s'éclipsa, laissant Lily seule dans la chambre de James. La jeune femme soupira, sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la Salle de Bains du Maraudeur. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, une odeur à la fois forte et douce lui emplit les poumons. L'odeur de Potter.

La jeune femme scruta la pièce et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait: le peigne du sorcier. Elle prit un échantillon de cheveux, le posa sur le carrelage, recula de quelques pas et brandit sa baguette :

_-Duplicata Ilnemensia _

Un jet bleuté en sortit et un tourbillon entoura le cheveu, l'entraînant, et quelques minutes plus tard, un autre James Potter apparaissait devant elle…complètement nu.

Lily vira au rouge pivoine et détourna le regard tout en lançant une serviette au clone :

-Enfile ça, lui ordonna t-elle

Un froissement se fit entendre et bientôt la rouge et or retrouva toute sa contenance :

-Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que le vrai James Potter revienne. Interdiction de sortir . S'il y a un problème, ma chambre est au fond du couloir… C'est clair ?

Le clone hocha la tête :

-Une dernière chose : si –par un désastreux hasard- les Malfoy te parlent, reste sur tes gardes, on ne sait jamais…, précisa t-elle

La jeune femme sortit prudemment de la chambre du sorcier et rejoint sa propre chambre . Elle prit une douche bouillante et en ressortit, une serviette enroulée autour du corps, avant d'enfiler un pyjama et de se glisser dans son lit avec délice.

Néanmoins, à minuit, Lily ne dormait toujours pas. Ses fenêtres, dénuées de tout rideau, laissaient apercevoir une lune bien ronde. La Gryffondor ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil :

« Et si jamais il se passait quelque chose… » « Et si jamais ils étaient gravement blessés …» « Et si jamais… »

Elle étouffa un cri de frustration et mit un oreiller au dessus de sa tête, rageuse. Vers 5h du matin, alors que le sommeil commençait à avoir raison d'elle, elle entendit une sorte de léger craquement. Comme montée sur ressorts, elle bondit de son lit et, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une robe de chambre, elle sortit à pas feutrés, et toqua doucement à la porte de l'attrapeur :

« Potter ! » souffla t-elle

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle vérifia que le couloir était désert et poussa l'immense porte. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de l'attrapeur, un bruit d'eau arriva jusqu'à elle et elle comprit que le jeune homme était en train de prendre une douche. Décidée à savoir ce qui s'était passée, elle s'assit sur le lit du rouge et or, attendant patiemment qu'il sorte. Une fois que le bruit se fut arrêté, dix minutes s'écoulèrent puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant place à la silhouette sculpturale de James Potter, une serviette autour de la taille.

Nullement gênée, Lily le railla :

-Eh ben ! Et après on dit que les sorcières sont les plus longues dans la salle de bains….

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, remarquant les nombreux hématomes et cicatrices qui parcellaient le corps de l'attrapeur :

-Il va bien ? demanda t-elle soudainement

Le Maraudeur ferma la porte de la salle de bains et acquiesça :

-On peut dire que ça s'est bien passé…dit-il avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Il regardait la jeune femme observer les entailles de son corps avec un air inquiet :

-Et toi, …ça va ? demanda t-elle d'une voix hésitante après plusieurs minutes

-Oui, dit-il simplement.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux puis, comme Lily se relevait, elle se trouva à la même hauteur que le jeune homme, leurs visages extrêmement proches (NA/Bon, vous avez compris… chapitre suivant ! nan, j'déc'…ch'suis po si sadik  ). La jeune femme, incapable de bouger, regardait le Gryffondor, le souffle court. Elle avait encore du mal à coordonner ses idées lorsque James se pencha vers elle et que leurs lèvres s'unirent pour la deuxième fois.

Le baiser, chaste au début, devint rapidement passionné, le sorcier mettant tout son amour pour elle dans son étreinte. Il prit la jeune femme par la taille sans pour autant la lâcher et l'allongea sur le lit. Sa bouche quitta celle de la rouquine pour parcourir son cou et la jeune femme fut parcourue d'un léger frisson. Lorsqu'elle sentit les caresses du sorcier s'arrêter, ils se regardèrent tous les deux longuement :

-Je t'aime, Lily Evans, murmura t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard dans la matinée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était lovée dans les bras de James Potter qui n'avait pour d'autre habit que la serviette avec laquelle il était sorti de la salle de bain. La jeune femme prit une teinte rouge pivoine et tenta de se dégager mais le Maraudeur grommela et resserra l'étreinte autour de sa taille :

-Potter, laisses-moi partir ! dit-elle d'une voix à la fois menaçante et amusée tout en tentant de soulever le bras de l'attrapeur.

Après quelques minutes d'effort, elle soupira :

-Si seulement j'avais un pied de biche…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouge et or :

-Peut-être que si tu le demandais autrement…

Lily reprit une teinte cramoisie et embrassa timidement le Gryffondor qui ouvrit enfin les yeux et lui sourit :

-C'est bon, tu peux partir…

La jeune femme se leva et sortit avec toutes les précautions possibles de la chambre de Potter. Après une rapide douche, elle enfila un pantalon en jean et un pull crème à col roulé.

Lily repensa à la nuit dernière et, en y réfléchissant bien se dit qu' après tout ils n'avaient rien fait de mal : elle avait juste dormi dans ses bras. Et puis, en repensant au visage de l'attrapeur, elle soupira :

« Ca y est : Lily Evans est définitivement foutue : elle est amoureuse de ce grand benêt de James Potter » pensa t-elle avec amusement.

Lorsqu'elle descendit au salon pour prendre le petit déjeuner, tout le monde était déjà installé et elle eut droit un accueil particulièrement 'chaleureux' de la famille Malfoy qui la foudroya du regard.

La jeune femme s'installa tranquillement : les cours reprenaient dans moins d'une semaine et, finalement, ça n'avait pas été aussi dur que ça…

Alors qu'elle mordait pensivement dans une tartine, un hululement sonore se fit entendre. Une chouette effraie blanche entra quelques instants plus tard dans la pièce, tournoyant autour de la table à plusieurs reprises avant de se décider à venir se déposer sur l'épaule de Lily. La jeune femme rougit violemment, devinant les foudres Malfoyennes s'abattre sur elle :

-Lucius, peux-tu expliquer à tes invités que notre salon n'est pas une volière ? cracha Mrs Malfoy en toisant Lily de haut.

Le Serpentard plissa ses petits yeux qui se réduirent à deux fentes (mdr) mais ne pipa mot, ne voulant pas s'abaisser à parler à ses 'invités'.

« Niveau discrétion c'est pas top ! » pensa la rouquine.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à James qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Lorsqu'elle eut détaché la lettre, elle la déplia, parcourut quelques lignes des yeux et se leva brusquement :

-Le…le petit déjeuner était excellent, mais j'ai peur de devoir remonter dans ma chambre, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily qui resta stoïque et seule sa voix éraillée et son air trop fermé trahissaient une vive émotion chez elle. Elle se leva, et partit d'un pas rapide, accompagnée de la chouette qui lui avait apporté sa lettre. Lorsque la rouge et or passa près de lui, James put entendre des sanglots étouffés :

-Ces sang de bourbe, je vous jure ! Aucun respect , fit mine de s'indigner Mr Malfoy, ce qui provoqua un ricanement de son fils.

La jeune femme se jeta sur son lit et mordit dans un coussin pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle laissa tomber la lettre qu'elle tenait pour s'essuyer les yeux. Sur le morceau de parchemin, on pouvait deviner une écriture fine et déliée :

Ma chérie, 

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien…_

_J'ai cependant peur de devoir t'annoncer une horrible nouvelle…Lily….ton père est mort._

La rouquine s'était arrêtée à ces trois premières lignes, sentant venir des larmes brûlantes.

Lily s'assit dans son lit, s'appuyant contre le mur, respira un bon coup et reprit la lecture de la lettre :

Mumblador, le directeur de ton école, a gentiment accepté de me prêter l'un de ses hiboux pour te transmettre ma lettre… 

Ma Lily…je sais que tu dois être inconsolable, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer les circonstances de la mort de Tedd. L'enterrement a eu lieu hier…ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'écrire avant.

_Pétunia va bien et arrive à surmonter cette épreuve avec l'aide de Vernon…_

Lily, bien que sentant de nouvelles larmes lui venir, continua sa lecture :

_Depuis quelques temps, notre couple n'allait plus très fort, et si je me permets de t'informer de ces détails dont tu ne devrais pas être inquiétée, c'est pour te dire que…j'ai rencontré un autre homme.Tous les deux allons partir en Bulgarie, son pays natal_ (NA/ Mais nan, qu'est-ce que vous pensez ? Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien contre les Bulgares mdrr)…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, sortant la jeune femme de sa lecture. Lily cacha instinctivement la lettre et essuya d'un geste rapide les larmes qui coulaient. Elle ouvrit la porte et, comme elle s'y attendait, James Potter se trouvait derrière cette porte :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t-elle d'une voix sèche

Le jeune homme poussa doucement la porte et entra . Il la regarda avec attention et, après un silence, devina qu'il ne serait pas évident de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle :

-Je dois ressortir ce soir…

Lily haussa les sourcils :

-Oui, je sais…je vais te noter la formule du sort et ce qu'il faut faire sur un morceau de parchemin, tu verras c'est enfantin.

Elle fit apparaître une plume et un bout de parchemin et griffonna quelques lignes. Elle tendit ensuite les instructions à l'attrapeur et se redirigea vers la porte, pensant que James allait repartir :

-Tu me tiendras au courant, d'accord ? disait-elle tout en marchant

Lorsqu'elle n'eut pas de réponse, elle se retourna , étonnée, et découvrit que l'attrapeur n'avait pas bougé :

-Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-La lettre que tu as reçu, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Lily sentit une vague de colère inexplicable monter en elle :

-Ecoutes Potter, ce ne sont pas tes oignons, ok ?

Elle se rendit tout à coup compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire ;

-Désolée, s'excusa t-elle en détournant les yeux , mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

James la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder :

-C'est à ton tour de m'écouter, Evans : maintenant tu fais partie des Maraudeurs, alors contente ou pas, tes problèmes nous concernent dit-il sérieusement

Sa voix s'adoucit :

-Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu, dit-il d'un ton moqueur avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le bout du nez

Lily lui fit lire la lettre de sa mère, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Tandis qu'il lisait, James se souvint d'une matinée de décembre…

Flash back

Le Maraudeur sursauta. Le père de Lily se tenait là, souriant d'un air amical.

Il invita le sorcier à s'asseoir sur une pierre et le regarda avec attention. Il semblait, lui aussi, avoir quelque chose à dire :

-Mon garçon…je ne te connais pas vraiment, ou du moins juste par les dires de ma fille

James faillit tressaillir de surprise : Evans parlait de lui à ses parents ? Que pouvait-elle leur raconter à son sujet ? Bien que cette question lui brûlât les lèvres, il resta tout aussi calme en apparence et ne broncha pas :

-…et je pense que tu es la bonne personne à qui il faudrait que je demande cette chose…

- Quoi donc ? demanda James, anxieux

-…une sorte de faveur, un service…

Le jeune homme se détendit mais resta attentif, curieux de savoir quel 'service' pourrait lui demander un homme qui était âgé d'une trentaine d'années de plus que lui. Mr Evans sembla chercher ses mots un instant :

-Si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose, …

James leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur d'un air interrogateur, mais comme il ouvrait la bouche, Mr Evans leva l'index pour lui faire signe de se taire. Le Gryffondor ne dit donc rien et écouta attentivement :

-Si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose pour quelque raison que ce soit, je voudrais que tu veilles sur ma fille…

Potter tomba de haut et eut bien du mal à cacher sa surprise : quelles circonstances pouvaient bien pousser un homme comme lui à demander une chose aussi terrible à un adolescent pratiquement inconnu comme lui ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, Tedd insista :

-Promets-le moi, mon garçon. Ma fille compte beaucoup à mes yeux et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit…

-Je ne vous le promet pas, Mr Evans…fit James d'une voix qui le surprit lui même car elle semblait venir du plus profond de lui-même, je vous le jure.

fin de Flash back

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de la lettre, la jeune femme avait du mal à cacher ses larmes. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la berça entre ses bras, ne sachant que dire, mais étant toujours autant déterminé qu'il ne l'avait été ce matin de décembre : si Lily était en danger, il la protégerait.

Les jours passèrent ainsi tranquillement et bientôt vint le retour à Poudlard. Lily et James quittèrent sans regrets la compagnie de la famille Malfoy et regagnèrent Pré au Lard avec Lucius. Tandis que le Serpentard partait rejoindre sa bande, ils s'attardèrent à la gare pour y attendre le Poudlard Express qui devait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors qu'ils attendaient, James se tourna vers Lily :

-C'est donc officiel, je sors avec la sorcière la plus belle de Poudlard, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur

La jeune femme rosit adorablement tout en bafouillant un 'oui'. Elle sentit le regard du Maraudeur qui la détaillait :

-Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, Potter, dit-elle en détournant les yeux

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme l'embrassa avec douceur:

-Je suis complètement accro à toi, Lily Evans, souffla t-il lorsqu'il rompit le baiser

-HUM HUM !

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent : ils n'avaient pas entendu le train arriver, perdus dans leur monde, et devant eux se tenaient maintenant Molly, Arthur et Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Cornedrue me disait qu'il passait de bonnes vacances, commenta l'Animagus d'un ton moqueur.

Les deux autres Gryffondors rirent à leur tour et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils embarquèrent pour rejoindre le château :

-A propos, où est Lunard ? demanda James une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le hall de l'école

-Je suis là…

James et Lily cherchèrent des yeux d'où provenait la voix et trouvèrent enfin un adolescent aux cheveux courts et d'un blond cendré, le visage extrêmement pâle, de lourdes cernes se dessinant sous ses beaux yeux noisette. Tandis que la jeune femme s'inquiétait de le voir dans un tel état, l'attrapeur s'éloigna d'elle pour aller donner l'accolade à son ami :

-Rémus ! Tu vas bien ?demanda t-il tout en serrant le lycan dans ses bras

Le jeune homme grimaça :

-Ca irait mieux si tu ne me serrait pas si fort, marmonna t-il en portant l'une de ses mains sur ses côtes

-Tu es blessé ?

Le loup garou sourit un peu :

-Mauvais souvenir d'une nuit de pleine lune, dit-il simplement

Chapitre 24 :

« Aujourd'hui, comme depuis une semaine d'ailleurs, la neige continue de recouvrir Poudlard. Février se termine et les examens commencent à rapprocher à grands pas. En ce moment, je suis installée dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, une douce chaleur se répandant par l'âtre de la cheminée .

Nous avons repris les cours et je dois avouer que ça fait plaisir de retrouver ce bon vieux château. En revanche, les 3 rouleaux de parchemins sur les loups Garous à faire pour euh…demain font parti des 'légers inconvénients' d'étudier dans une école pour sorciers. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne vais pas demander un peu d'aide à Rémus : je manque d'imagination ce soir… »

Forte de cette décision, Lily Evans décroisa les jambes et monta les escaliers qui menaient au couloir commun à toutes les chambres des préfets en chef . Il y en avait deux dans chaque maison. Lupin et elle pour les lions, Crabbe et Malfoy pour les Serpentard, Chang et Corvin pour les Serdaigles quant aux Pouffsouffles, ils étaient tellement discrets qu'elle ne les avait jamais vraiment remarqué… Les deux préfets de chaque maison avaient une salle commune qui reliait les deux chambres pour éviter tout conflit entre les préfets des différentes maisons, probablement.

Alors que la rouquine allait gratter à la porte du lycan, celle-ci s'ouvrit :

-Tu me déçois, Rémus ! Et moi qui pensais tout savoir de toi …tu n'es qu'un…un monstre !

Lily, d'abord étonnée, fronça les sourcils : devant elle se tenait une sorcière de son âge, les cheveux d'un rose fushia à faire bleuir Pétunia d'horreur, et l'air en colère. La rouquine mit les poings sur les hanches :

-Nan mais t'es qui toi ? grogna t-elle

La jeune femme sembla se calmer :

-Nymphadora Tonks, élève à l'école de sorcellerie d'Avanassit…

Quelque chose sembla bouger dans le fond de la chambre et Lily comprit qu'il s'agissait de Rémus, mais ne quitta pas son interlocutrice des yeux :

-Tu savais ce qu'il était ?demanda la petite amie de Lunard d'un ton acide

La rouge et or eut un sourire narquois : elle avait une furieuse envie de clouer le bec à cette pimbêche :

-Bien entendu… et il n'y a pas que moi : toute l'école est au courant, précisa t-elle

Nymphadora pâlit :

-QUOI ?

Furieuse, elle bouscula la Gryffondor et sortit la tête haute théâtralement.

Restée seule avec Rémus, Lily lui sourit d'un air gêné:

-Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher…

Le loup garou semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Un lourd silence s'installa :

-De toute manière elle devait l'apprendre, non ?

-…

« Ma Lily, tu es en train de t'enfoncer…changes vite de sujet ! » :

-Enfin bref, je venais pour te demander de l'aide pour le devoir sur les loups-garous…

-ANIMA

-MOLLLYYYY !

La rouquine rougit et baissa d'un ton :

-Oups, désolée…mais apprendre que tu fais partie des Maraudeurs c'est déjà gros, alors ça en plus…bon, alors tu disais ?

Lily s'assura que personne ne les observait ni ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle allait dire. Après avoir pris maintes précautions, elle entraîna son amie dans un recoin de la bibliothèque :

-Je dois devenir Animagus, dit-elle simplement sous les yeux écarquillés de son amie

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est super dangereux…

-Peut-être, mais je suis le seul membre des Maraudeurs à ne pas pouvoir me transformer. Même Quedver ce sale rat savait se transformer…

-Mais tu vas faire comment ? Où ? Quand ?En quoi ?

-Une question à la fois…Pour 'Comment', je vais me renseigner à la bibliothèque…ou au pire à Pré au Lard

-Ca ne serait pas plus simple de demander à James et à Sirius ?

Lily eut un petit sourire :

-Surtout pas…je veux qu'ils voient de quoi je suis capable…Pour 'Où', je dirai dans ma chambre ou dans la salle sur demande. Pour 'Quand' je pense que je vais m'y mettre cette semaine. La seule question en suspens restant 'en quoi', ce dont je n'ai aucune idée…

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter :

-Si vous voulez discuter, le château est assez grand pour cela, mesdemoiselles, intervint la voix aigre de Mrs Pince.

Les deux lionnes hochèrent la tête et sortirent. Alors qu'elles parlaient de tout et de rien dans le couloir qui les amenait à la salle commune de leur maison, elles furent interpellées :

-Evans !

Lily se retourna et découvrit les Maraudeurs au grand complet, Sirius au centre du trio, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres :

-Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que Black prépare un mauvais coup, commenta Molly avec amusement

Son amie acquiesça :

-Je confirme : je ne leur donnerai pas Merlin sans confession à ces 3 là !

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un sourire entendu :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? demanda Lily

Le sorcier s'arrêta devant elles :

-Il faut que nous parlions…-il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Molly-…seuls.

La jeune femme fit mine d'être vexée :

-Bon ben ça va, j'ai compris… dit-elle tout en s'éloignant… à tout à l'heure, Lil' !

Restés seuls tous les 4, Sirius prit un air de conspirateur :

-Tu te souviens de notre plan…

Lily haussa les sourcils :

-Un plan ? Quel plan ?

Le sourire de l'animagus s'étira encore de quelques centimètres, mais ce fut James qui prit la parole :

-Tu te souviens…ton entrée publique chez les Maraudeurs…Tu y as réfléchi, j'espère !

La jeune femme avait l'air à la fois ennuyée et inquiète :

-A vrai dire…pas vraiment.

-Bon, c'est pas grave : dans notre extrêêêême bonté nous l'avons fait pour toi, intervint Sirius

Lily pâlit légèrement :

-Qu…quoi ?

L'héritier des Black lui prit la main qu'il tapota comme si elle allait s'évanouir :

-Pauvre enfant : elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'est engagée, dit-il théâtralement.

Puis, prenant un air sadique :

-…mais maintenant que tu y est, tu ne peux plus reculer !

Les trois sorciers éclatèrent de rire tandis que la lionne soupirait :

-Allons bon…qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé ?

Elle vit que Rémus s'approchait d'elle, le sourire lui aussi aux lèvres. Il se pencha vers elle et commença à lui murmurer quelques phrases à l'oreille.

Dès le début, les yeux de la rouquine s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit démesurément et son teint pâlit un peu plus. Lorsque le lycan eut terminé, la jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas :

-MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT MALADES !

James afficha un sourire satisfait :

-On savait que ça te ferait plaisir, Lily…

-…et nous avons cherché, longtemps cherché quelque chose dont tout Poudlard se souviendrait…compléta Sirius d'un ton grave

-…et ils ont trouvé, conclut Rémus, lui aussi amusé par la situation.

-Mais je ne pourrais JAMAIS faire un truc pareil ! C'est complètement fou !

-Taratata ! Un peu d'imagination, voyons ! Et puis tu verras : une fois qu'on fait un mauvais coup, on ne PEUT PLUS s'en passer…

Lily maugréa :

-Tu as 48h, Evans, souvint-en ! dirent-ils en s'éloignant

-Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Arthur en jetant un coup d'œil intéressé dans l'assiette de Lily

-Arthur ! s'indigna Molly

-Ben quoi ?

Molly se tourna vers son amie :

-Lily, tu es sûre que ça va ?

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne PEUX PAS faire ça… »

-LILY !

La jeune femme sursauta :

-Lily, tu m'écoutes ?

Arthur se leva :

-Désolé les filles mais je dois aller à un entraînement de Quiddicth…

Molly haussa un sourcil :

-Tu fais du Quidditch ?

-Oui, depuis 1 semaine dans l'équipe de Gryffondor

La jeune femme lui sourit :

-Félicitations…

-Bon, c'est pas de tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille….dit-il tout en sortant

Molly se retourna vers Lily :

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Elle vit son amie soupirer :

-Désolée, je ne peux pas t'en parler, ILS me tueraient

Molly fit des yeux suppliants :

-Même pas à moi ?

-Surtout pas à toi, coupa la voix de Sirius Black

Lily eut un petit sourire :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Black, je ne lui dirai rien, tu peux dormir tranquille…dit-elle tout en s'éclipsant

Restés seuls, Molly lança un coup d'œil au Maraudeur :

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit-elle

-Vraiment ? demanda Black d'une voix angélique (NA/ C'est ça, on y croit ! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! mdr)

La jeune femme se leva et se mit devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, faussement énervée :

-Oui. Je sens que toi et ta bande de joyeux copains vous allez me faire tourner cette pauvre Lily en bourrique…, dit-elle tout en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le torse de l'Animagus

Sirius la regardait faire, amusé, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ?

-Hum hum…

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, surpris, et aperçurent Arthur qui se tenait non loin d'eux :

-Molly, je venais te prévenir que les cours de Slughorn sont décalés et que par conséquent, nous avons du temps libre…ça…enfin ça te dirai qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard ensemble ?demanda t-il d'une traite tout en rougissant légèrement

La jeune femme tourna le dos à Sirius pour se tenir face à Weasley :

-Et…Nira ?demanda t-elle, embarrassée autant par sa question que par la présence d'un 'Spectateur'

Le rouquin rougit :

-Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un salaud…disons que ça nous permettra de nous réconcilier pour de bon…sans Nira, précisa t-il

Molly eut un sourire hésitant :

-C'est d'accord, dit-elle enfin

Et, tandis qu'Arthur repartait, Molly se retourna et vit que le Maraudeur avait disparu :

-Black ? appela t-elle, interloquée

Lily fronça les sourcils pour tenter de déchiffrer les petits caractères en bas de la page d'un grimoire de magie particulièrement poussiéreux :

« L'animagie peut-être particulièrement dangereuse si elle est pratiquée par quelqu'un de novice sans aucune aide extérieure… »

La rouquine referma le livre d'un geste sec et agacé :

« Ce bouquin a été fait pour me décourager ou quoi ? » pensa t-elle, furieuse

Elle se leva, tourna en rond dans la salle commune des préfets en chef pour finalement se rasseoir :

-Bon allez ma Lily, faut pas se laisser abattre : de toute manière, c'est pas un vieux livre qui peut te déranger : il a été écrit il y a sans doute des siècles : la magie de nos jours a quand même évolué et je ne risque ABSOLUMENT rien…

La jeune femme s'assit de nouveau et, rassurée, réouvrit l'ouvrage d'une main sûre :

« Chapitre 541 : Devenir animagus n'est pas à la porté de tout le monde : il faut pour cela concocter une potion aux ingrédients particulièrement difficiles à trouver et que l'on doit laisser mijoter une semaine sans interruption, sous peine de devoir la recommencer entièrement… »

Lily leva les yeux de l'énorme volume ;

« C'est d'un décourageant…l'auteur ne voulait pas que son lecteur devienne animagus ou quoi ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Mais c'était sans compter l'obstination de Lily Evans … »

Le portrait qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune bascula et la jeune femme reconnut les voix des Maraudeurs. Elle ferma le livre avec précipitation, se jeta sur sa baguette et prononça une formule pour faire disparaître le livre . Il était temps, car quelques instants plus tard, les yeux rieurs de Rémus Lupin apparaissaient. James vint se poster derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ma Lilou ?

-Ca ne te regardes pas, Potter, dit-elle d'une voix faussement énervée

Le jeune homme grimaça :

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, Evans !

La rouquine sourit :

-Tu préfèrerai que je t'appelle : JAMESIIIIIIIE ?

Sirius et Rémus affichèrent un petit sourire, mais un regard noir du principal intéressé les tint muet, tandis que Lily continuait :

-Désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, alors pour l'instant, ce sera Potter…après tout, on n'efface pas comme ça 6 ans d'habitude !

Le jeune homme eut une moue :

-Tu appelles bien Lunard Rémus…

Sentant que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle, la jeune femme s'intima l'ordre de ne pas céder à la panique. Cela s'appelait juste être 'prise au dépourvu'. Mais on ne s'appelle pas Lily Evans pour rien et, alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, James la coupa, voyant son air déboussolé :

-Je plaisantais, ma Lil '…dit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres, ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils puis referma la bouche : Potter avait gagné.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et Rémus : tous les deux souriaient, mais elle doutait que celui du lycan fut spontané…. :

-Bon, eh ben on va vous laisser régler ça les amoureux , fit l'Animagus en entraînant le lycan par le bras

Mais soudain, Sirius s'arrêta :

-Au fait Evans, tu n'as pas répondu à la question : qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que ton arrivée officielle doit se faire dans deux jours, dit-il avec amusement

-Je travaillais justement sur le sujet, Mr Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas !

Le sorcier eut un sourire éclatant :

-Je préfère ça ….

Lily enfila un pull noir, passa rapidement la brosse dans ses cheveux avant de les discipliner en une queue de cheval haute et descendit dans la salle commune des lions. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table des rouge et or pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle s'assit automatiquement près de James :

-Salut ! Ca va ? souffla t-elle tout en l'embrassant furtivement

-Mouais.

La rouquine regarda le jeune homme en plissant les yeux tout en attrapant distraitement un toast:

-Ne me mens pas, James Potter ! Ma colère serait terrible !

L'attrapeur esquissa un sourire et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua l'absence du reste des Maraudeurs . Lily redevint soudainement sérieuse :

-C'était hier soir ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça :

-Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda t-elle tout en beurrant sa tartine, ne quittant pas son petit ami des yeux

James parut préoccupé :

-Lily, je ne pense pas que…

La jeune femme arrêta brusquement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, le couteau à la main, appuyé sur le toast, regardant fixement le sorcier dans les yeux :

-Je suis avec vous maintenant. Sirius et Rémus sont autant tes amis qu'ils sont les miens…je ne suis pas en sucre, il faut que tu me le dises, si tu considères que je fais vraiment partie des Ma…-elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et reprit-…enfin, de tu sais quoi.

Il semblait hésiter :

-S' il te plaît…James.

Il la regarda dans les yeux :

-Ca ne s'appellerai pas du chantage, Mlle Evans ? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire narquois

Soulagée par son regain de bonne humeur, elle sourit également :

-Mais vous ne savez pas ce dont je serais capable pour mes amis, Mr Potter…

Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, James lui sourit :

-Vous m'avez convaincu, jeune demoiselle…

Il se leva et, tandis qu'elle saisissait un muffin pour la route, il s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la sorcière borgne.

Lily marchait derrière lui, attendant qu'il parle :

-La nuit a été difficile, dit-il brusquement.

La jeune femme sentit que sa voix était empreinte de tristesse . Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la statue en question, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face :

-…Il faut que tu m'aides.

Elle leva les sourcils, surprise :

-Moi ? Mais je…

Puis, réalisant qu'il attendait certainement une réponse, elle lui sourit :

-Biensûr !

Lorsque la trappe donnant sur la cabane hurlante s'ouvrit, Lily ne put retenir un frisson. Elle suivit le Maraudeur qui lui donna la main pour l'aider à monter. Elle fut surprise, lorsqu'elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce de non seulement la trouver vide, mais qui plus est avec une sorte de magnétophone qui diffusait dans tous les environs des grincements sinistres entrecoupés par des chuchotements et des hurlements. Elle se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant :

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

L'Animagus lui sourit :

-C'est bien la Cabane Hurlante, nan ? Eh bien….disons qu'on l'aide à hurler. Sirius et moi avons mis au point ce procédé pour que les gens de Pré au Lard pensent que la maison était hantée. De plus, s'ils n'entendaient des cris que les soirs de pleine lune, ils feraient peut-être le rapprochement : on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait un petit escalier étroit et en assez mauvais état:

-Heureusement, l'étage a été insonorisé : dès que nous aurons monté l'escalier on n'entendra plus rien…Tu viens ?

Lily le suivit, encore étonnée :

-Attention, les marches sont anciennes : Patmol et moi ne sommes pas très doués pour le bricolage…

La rouquine acquiesça et monta les quelques marches qui les séparaient du premier étage.

Dans cette nouvelle pièce, légèrement moins délabrée que la première, trois lits avaient été disposés. Sur l'un d'entre eux reposait Sirius, les yeux clos.

Inquiète, Lily s'approcha de lui et lui prit le pouls puis pâlit légèrement :

-Ca fait longtemps qu'il est comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé voir Pompom ?

James soupira :

-MacGo a dit que Pompom était partie avec Dumbledore à Londres. Une affaire urgente apparemment….

-Mais….James, tu ne vas pas laisser ton meilleur ami dans cet état ? Il a besoin d'aide je ne sais pas moi, demande à un professeur, n'importe qui….après tout : tout le monde sait que Rémus est un loup garou.

L'adolescent s'était assis sur un fauteuil mité, appuyant son menton sur ses mains, une légère rideau milieu du front, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Lily, elle continuait de protester :

-Et tu avais besoin de moi pour que je te dise de sauver ton ami ? Tu joues à quoi là ?

Soudain il se leva. Il y avait tant de colère dans ses yeux que la jeune femme se tut :

-TU CROIS QUE JE N'Y AI PAS PENSE ?

Semblant retrouver son calme, Lily s'approcha de lui :

-Je…

-TU CROIS QUE CA ME PLAIT DE LE LAISSER ICI ALORS QU'IL DEVRAIT ETRE A STE MANGOUSTE ?

La Gryffondor ne disait plus rien, attendant qu'il vide son sac et le regardant avec tristesse :

-MAIS TU SAIS CE QUE CA FERAIT SI JE DISAIS A TOUT LE MONDE QUE SIRIUS EST MAL EN POINT ?ILS METTRAIENT LUNARD EN QUARANTAINE , OU BIEN MIEUX, ILS L'ABATTERAIENT. C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX ?HEIN ?

Les joues de Lily s'empourprèrent :

-POTTER CA SUFFIT ! hurla t-elle

Le silence revint, encore plus pesant que tout à l'heure. James semblait comme assommé :

-Je….je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui passa un bras autour de la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule :

-Moi aussi je suis désolé, murmura t-il

La jeune femme entendit sa voix se briser et sentit une larme couler sur son épaule. Elle resserra légèrement son étreinte, le berçant doucement comme s'il avait fait un cauchemar, incapable de trouver les mots susceptibles de le réconforter. Lui qui était d'habitude maître de la situation perdait tout à fait le contrôle et venait se réfugier dans ses bras, comme un petit garçon effrayé :

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? murmura t-elle doucement

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre :

-Tu vas retourner dans notre salle commune et prévenir Molly-elle rougit légèrement- bon, ok, je lui ai dit mais…enfin bref. Elle est la seule qui sache. Tu lui dis de nous couvrir tous les 4, puis tu lui demandes de te donner ma baguette : j'en aurai sûrement besoin. Passes aussi à la bibliothèque mais fais attention que Mme Pince ne te surprenne pas . Il me faut un ou deux grimoires sur la médecine .Pendant ce temps, moi je reste ici auprès de Sirius.

Elle s'arrêta à la fin de sa tirade et s'aperçut qu'en prenant les choses en main, elle s'était elle aussi rassuré. Son regard se porta sur James qui semblait loin . Il hocha brièvement de la tête et s'apprêta à descendre les marches lorsqu'il se ravisa :

-Lily…

La jeune femme s'était assise sur le lit de l'Animagus. Elle se retourna :

-….merci, murmura t-il.

Soudain, l'Attrapeur vit la Gryffondor pâlir dangereusement et se relever comme si elle avait été piquée par un énorme insecte. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit :

-Remus !OU EST REMUS ?

Et voilà !

C'est en pleine « cata » que je vous laisse. Si vous voulez la suite, vous commencez à connaître le refrain, laissez une tite review en sortant svp !++


	26. Instabilité

Bjr à tous ! Je suis trop contente d'avoir de vos nvelles ! Pour la peine, je vous remets illico presto la suite, sans plus de blabla. Elle est pas belle la vie ? lol

Allez, bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

The lord of shadows : bah tkt, vla la suite 

Lune : Bah quoi ? Tjrs à protester pr me laisser une ptite review comme si c'était un supplice ! ralalala...bon, merci kan même pr la review et...ne m'oublie pas en sortant 

Maily Lily : allez va, tu sais que je suis sadique  m'en veux pas : on ne se refait pas 

Les Jumelles : 1ère juju : merci ! –rosit- bon, bah j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

2ème juju : supplikes entendues lol. Comme quoi, faut pas désespérer 

Audrey : 1 suite pr Mlle, 1 !

Tantine Fongus : merci pr ta review : réponse à ta question en bas de page 

Priscille : « génialissime »...le mot est fort disons que je reste modeste  mdr

Jalie : lol. Puis-je te faire remarquer que si tu me tues tu n'auras pas la suite ? –petit sourire à la Malfoy-

James sentait le vent décoiffer ses cheveux. Mais pour une fois, il s'en contrefichait. Il accéléra le pas si peu que cela fut possible. Bientôt il courut presque. Le tunnel qui reliait la Cabane hurlante à Poudlard lui paraissait interminable. A chaque pas, il entendait son cœur cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. A chaque pas il se demandait où pouvait être Lunard. A chaque pas, il sentait la vie de Sirius lui échapper entre les doigts :

-HEEE ! Nan mais tu pourrais pas regarder où tu marches ?

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité. Il avait tant de fois emprunté ce chemin qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait passé la statue et qu'il était entré en collision avec un élève :

-Désolé, maugréa t-il en reprenant le fil de ses idées.

Il se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors :

-Mésange bleue

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit doucement. A l'intérieur de la tour des lions régnait une effervescence, sans que cela fut réellement du chaos. Une sorte de fourmillement tranquille. Tout semblait parfaitement organisé : les élèves -pour la plupart- arboraient des mines réjouies et accueillantes, et un léger brouhaha recouvrait le tout. James aperçut Arthur et Molly, visiblement en grande conversation :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes-là ? Puisque je te dis que Zonko a été crée il y a plus de 10 ans

-Tu n'y es pas du tout ! De toute façon, les sorcières ne sont pas réputées pour être des expertes en farces et….

Arthur s'arrêta dans sa brillante démonstration, s'apercevant que Molly fronçait les sourcils :

-Je plaisantais, voyons, dit-il avec un sourire s'étalant de part en part sur son visage

-Les sorciers et leur sens du machisme, nan mais j'vous jure !maugréa t-elle

-Je peux te parler une minute ?

Molly et Arthur adressèrent un sourire chaleureux au nouvel arrivant :

-Bien sûr…

-Fais attention, elle s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin, précisa le rouquin tandis que James emmenait Molly un peu plus loin

La jeune femme lui tira la langue puis se tourna vers l'attrapeur et elle remarqua tout comme Lily une heure auparavant que quelque chose clochait :

-Ca ne va pas ?

James lançait des regards prudents de tous côtés, maintenant la sorcière par le bras :

-Je viens de la part de Lily. Il faut que tu me donnes sa baguette, tout de suite

Son ton était pressant et sa voix blanche :

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ce qui se passe

Il sembla sur le point de perdre patience :

-Pas maintenant, je dois …

-Lily est aussi mon amie….

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes aujourd'hui ? marmonna t-il avec humeur

Cette fois, cependant, il ne se laissa pas faire :

-Ecoute, c'est très urgent : donnes-moi sa baguette !

Molly esquissa une grimace :

-Potter, tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! Si Lily a des problèmes…

-Ce n'est pas Lily qui a des problèmes !

Sa voix s'était éteinte

La rouquine le regarda à nouveau et soupira :

-C'est bon : attends-moi là, je vais la chercher.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles d'un pas rapide. Le dortoir était heureusement vide. Elle fouilla les affaires de sa meilleure amie et, une fois qu'elle eut la baguette en main, marqua une courte pose tout en fixant l'objet qu'elle avait dans la main . Elle sembla hésiter un court instant puis, résolue, elle sortit sa propre baguette et murmura un sort …

Lily se releva. S'asseoir, se relever, se ré-asseoir, se re-relever…elle ne faisait que ça depuis que le Maraudeur était parti. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'unique fenêtre de l'étage en prenant bien soin que personne ne la voie. Un gémissement la fit détourner les yeux. La Gryffondor s'approcha du lit où reposait Sirius. Le jeune homme secouait brusquement la tête de gauche à droite, de la sueur coulant sur son front. Au cours de ses soubresauts, elle remarqua qu'une plaie occupait la partie du visage du Maraudeur qu'elle n'avait pas vu en entrant. La blessure semblait profonde, mais après quelques jours de soins, elle aurait sûrement disparu…si les soins arrivaient….

Lily posa une main rassurante sur l' épaule de Sirius tout en s'asseyant sur les couvertures :

-Tiens bon, il va revenir…murmura t-elle

Le corps du Maraudeur fut soudainement parcouru d'un spasme qui la fit sursauter :

-Noooon, Jaaaames !

Sirius ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le souffle court. Son regard semblait perdu et Lily attendit quelques minutes avant de dire quoique ce soit :

-Comment tu te sens ? dit-elle d'une voix sourde

Le Maraudeur sembla chercher ses repères pendant quelques minutes puis il rencontra le regard inquiet de la jeune femme. Il lui décocha alors un sourire charmeur qui se transforma malgré ses efforts en affreuse grimace :

-Je suis bête…évidemment que ça ne va pas…dit-elle avec tristesse.

Elle tenta de soulever les couvertures mais le sorcier rejeta sa main. Lily le regarda sans comprendre. Il semblait se souvenir de tout à présent. Mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non :

-James n'a pas voulu aller voir Pompom, il faut que quelqu'un t' examine : on ne sait jamais ! dit-elle tout en approchant plus doucement sa main des couvertures.

Mais là encore, le jeune homme refusa de se laisser faire et, bien qu'il n'arrivât pas à parler, la rouge et or sut immédiatement qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Le Maraudeur ferma les yeux , le visage encore contracté sous le coup d'une douleur soudaine. Après quelques minutes, Lily sut qu'il dormait et elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de James dans l'escalier. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard des cheveux d'un noir corbeau firent leur apparition et bientôt le jeune homme entra dans la pièce :

-Voilà ce que tu m'a demandé, dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers l'un des deux autres lit.

Il déposa la baguette et 2 ou trois gros livres dessus et jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit où reposait Sirius :

-Comment va t-il ?

-Il n' a pas bougé depuis que tu es parti…mais ne t'inquiètes pas : son pouls reste stable

James s'approcha d'elle :

-Lily, je vais essayer de retrouver Lunard. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas : ça va aller…

-Mais…

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et pointa un index menaçant sur le Maraudeur :

-James Potter ! Je vous dit que ça va aller ! Alors allez chercher votre ami et plus vite que ça !

L'Animagus sourit :

-C'est bon, tu as gagné…

Il sortit sa baguette :

-Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici deux jours, tu files voir Dumbledore. Interdiction formelle de dire à qui que ce soit ce que je suis parti faire : si on me demande je suis officiellement ….-il chercha quelques instants-…officiellement allé à Pré au Lard chez Zonko.

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas : j'ai de la famille qui travaille là bas : ils me couvriront.

La jeune femme ne disait plus rien, le regardant se préparer. Il croisa son regard émeraude et lui prit les mains :

-Lily, je t'en prie. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant…

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes :

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée. Quant à toi, sois prudent …

Le jeune homme hocha distraitement la tête et s'approcha du lit de son ami, soucieux :

- Déconne pas, vieux…murmura t-il avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lily ouvrit immédiatement les bouquins qu'il avait apporté : il y en avait deux sur les divers soins à apporter aux blessés et le dernier était consacré aux morsures de loup garou.

La Gryffondor frémit et regarda son ami qui était allongé là …et s'il en était devenu un ? Et si Sirius Black était lui aussi un loup-garou ?

Molly, assise en tailleur sur son lit, regardait avec ferveur sa baguette, ne la lâchant pas un seul instant des yeux comme si elle allait se mettre à parler :

-Allez ! …murmura t-elle. Allez, bouge ! répéta t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

Elle soupira et détourna les yeux : elle attendait comme ça depuis un bout de temps, espérant que ça fonctionne. Elle regarda pensivement par la fenêtre du dortoir et vit des élèves se poursuivre dans les jardins du château tout en riant … un léger froissement de tissus la ramena brusquement à la réalité et son attention se porta de nouveau sur la baguette, les sens en alerte.

La jeune femme s'approcha de nouveau du lit, oubliant presque de respirer. Soudain, la baguette se mit à trembler, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort. Molly eut un immense sourire , enfila rapidement une cape de noire à l'intérieur au velours rouge puis saisit sa baguette…

Lily tourna rageusement une page du _Livre des rudiments de médecine sorcière_ :

-Et moi qui pensais qu'il suffisait de marmonner quelques sorts pour guérir quelqu'un ! Je comprends pourquoi Pompom a cet âge-là maintenant !

La jeune femme parcourut en diagonale la 32è page du sommaire de l'œuvre magique, et soudain ses yeux se fixèrent sur une ligne tandis qu'elle tapotait les caractères poussiéreux de l'index :

-Ah ben voilà ! _Blessures de loups garous et autres _

Elle tourna rapidement les pages du volume, l'air satisfait, et après une étude consciencieuse de la page en question, elle prit sa baguette et s'approcha de l'animagus. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit tout en attachant son regard sur les pages du vieux livre :

« Localisez l'endroit de la blessure , assurez-vous qu'elle soit à l'air libre et n 'aie aucun contact avec quoique ce soit … »

Lily regarda Sirius et entreprit de soulever le plus doucement possible les couvertures. Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur le visage de la rouge et or lorsqu'elle constata l'étendue des blessures du sorcier : son torse, qui avait dû être parfaitement dessiné par ses intenses entraînements de quidditch, n'était qu'une énorme plaie, le sang coagulant ici et là, formant des croûtes noirâtres et repoussantes. La Gryffondor sentit la panique l'envahir de nouveau : cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié s'il était toujours en vie. Le cœur battant, elle prit le poignet du Maraudeur dans sa main et chercha un signe de vie tout en lui jetant des regards inquiets. Elle retrouva un peu de calme lorsqu'elle sentit son pouls, et tenta de se re-concentrer sur le plus important.

Elle écarta les draps, posa sa baguette sur l'une des plaies et murmura une incantation . Une sorte de bouillonnement se fit sous la peau du jeune homme, et les Lily constata avec bonne humeur que les plaies avaient légèrement cicatrisé. Cependant, le principal restait à faire, et , après s'être assise sur un tabouret, elle recommença patiemment ses sorts de guérison ne craignant plus, comme au début, de blesser l'Animagus.

Alors que la majorité des plaies n'étaient plus que de fines cicatrices , Lily entendit un craquement dans les escaliers. S'étant appuyée sur la table de chevet pour être plus confortablement installée, elle se redressa, sur le qui-vive, la baguette à la main :

-James ? C'est toi ?

Un long silence lui répondit. La sorcière se leva prudemment et s'approcha sans bruit de l'escalier. Un nouveau craquement la fit sursauter et, bientôt, une silhouette surgit de la cage d'escalier. Sans hésiter, la Gryffondor s'élança sur le nouveau venu , projetant l'intrus par terre et ; se mettant au-dessus de lui alors qu'il se débattait, elle réussit à le retourner :

-Molly ?

Les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise tandis que son amie peinait à respirer :

-Tu ….peux…t'enlever…de ….là… ? murmura Molly, le souffle coupé

Lily acquiesça, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Elle se leva et tendit une main à son amie pour la relever. Mais dès que la rouquine fut debout, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils :

-Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle vit la rouge et or rougir avant de répondre d'une voix presque inaudible :

-Je pensais que tu étais en danger…

Le cerveau de Lily fonctionnait à toute vitesse : qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir raconter à sa meilleure amie ? La vérité ? Mais James serait-il d'accord ? De tout manière, Molly n'était pas idiote au point de croire que Sirius était tombé de balais…

Le nom de Sirius lui refit toucher Terre, et elle s'aperçut, lorsqu'elle fut sortie de ses pensées, que Molly n'était plus devant elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit son amie devant le lit du Maraudeur. La jeune femme lui lança un regard inquiet à Lily qui s'approcha à son tour du lit du sorcier et prit Molly par le bras :

-Nous devons discuter, dit-elle sur un ton résolu.

Lily tenta pour la énième fois de lutter contre ses paupières qui s'abaissaient malgré toutes les forces qu'elle déployait. Elle sentit une main sur son bras :

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, Lil', fit une voix qui lui parut lointaine

-Non non, ça va aller, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse

-Ca n'état pas une proposition, Lily Evans, c'était un ordre.

La jeune femme soupira et, dans un dernier effort, hocha de la tête :

-C'est bon, tu as gagné. Mais préviens-moi s'il y a quoique ce soit…et si James revient…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'arrangerai…coupa Molly tout en poussant doucement son amie vers les escaliers. Tu as besoin de sommeil ou sinon je sens que je vais te ramasser en état de pâtée pour dragons…

Lily esquissa un sourire et descendit distraitement les escaliers sous la surveillance de Molly.

Une fois son amie partie, la Gryffondor retourna auprès du sorcier et s'assit pensivement sur le tabouret qu'avait occupé Lily quelques heures auparavant. Son regard erra dans la pièce et tomba immanquablement sur le visage de Sirius. Molly haussa un sourcil, souriant presque : Lily avait dû lui répéter au moins deux ou trois fois toute l'histoire et jurer sur leur amitié que ce qu'elle disait était vrai pour qu'elle la croit. Comment croire, en effet, que sous la bande de joyeux lurons qu'étaient les Maraudeurs, se cachait en fait un si lourd secret, partagé chaque soir de pleine lune ? Bien sûr, comme les autres elle savait depuis la beuglante que Lupin était un loup-garou, et se doutait que James et Sirius n'étaient pas non plus complètement innocents. Mais de là à penser à la cabane hurlante, le cœur même de Pré au Lard…

Son attention se reporta sur Sirius. Lily et elle avaient passé le reste de leur temps à soigner ses blessures. Son état s'était considérablement amélioré, le seul 'hic' étant le visage de l'Animagus : malgré tous leurs efforts, une moitié de celui-ci restait déformé par une boursouflure disgracieuse mais à laquelle on finissait par s'habituer. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Sirius Black recouvrerait bientôt son charme légendaire, mais pour l'instant, ses groupies auraient eu du mal à le reconnaître…

La jeune femme fit apparaître une tasse de thé, luxe que Lily et elle n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'offrir. Elle se souvint de l'effroi qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait vu si mal en point et, regardant le lit, elle se promit intérieurement de surveiller d'un peu plus près les 4 Maraudeurs…si quelqu'un voulait leur faire du mal, c'était sans compter qu'il la trouverait sur son chemin….

Et voilààà !

Donc, pour répondre à une kstion posée, je compte faire 31 à 33 chapitres. Ma fic est en cours d'écriture, donc je ne sais pas trop encore combien de chaps je vais mettre. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, sachant que je mettrai pas tt de suite tt de suite ma fic à jour pour me permettre de finir ma fic pour ensuite publier en tte tranquilité.

N'oubliez pas l'auteur en sortant ! merci  ! mdr


	27. la revanche d'une rousse

Salut ! Bon, alors au risque de ne pas avoir tt à fait fini l'écriture de mon histoire, je vous publie tt de même la suite : c'esr la moindre des choses quand j'ai des reviews : je suis une sorcière réglo moi ! 

Merci en tt k pr votre soutien, vos reviews sont super !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tt autant

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Maily Lily : contente que tu sois de bonne humeur !j'espère que tu le seras tt autant à la fin de ce chap 

LILY003 : lol. Rassures-toi, je ne me sens ABSOLUMENT PAS pressée 

Priscille : alors, toi bien vouloir récompenser moi avec review ? HUUUUMMMM ? –fait des yeux de cocker-

Lune : aaaah ! OU est Rémus ? ZAT is ze question !lol

Les jumelles : 1ère juju : l'espoir fait vivre 

2è juju : heureusement que la 1ère juju est là : ke ferais-je sans elle ? 

Tantine Fongus : court et précis...j'aime ça 

Audrey : « talent légendaire » ? -rosit- arrête, tu vas me faire franchement rougir ! quoique...peut-être que c'est vrai –voit ses chevilles gonfler-. Et aller ! Encore une paire de chaussures que je peux plus mettre ! 

Jalie : voilà la suite ! régales-toi 

The lord of shadows : ZAT is the second question  lol. Ok, j'me répète 

Lily 9172 : Suite de l'affaire !

Les jours passaient tranquillement, les rayons timides d'un soleil du mois de Mars jetant leur faible chaleur sur les étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Lily poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et regarda pour la énième fois par la fenêtre du château en direction de l'immensité du lac qui s'étendait dans le parc de l'école. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule :

-Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir…

La rouquine esquissa une grimace :

-3 jours…ça fait 3 jours qu'il est parti…Molly, si ça continue je vais vraiment devenir folle à rester ici !

Son amie tenta de retenir un sourire compatissant :

-Il n'a pas pu disparaître…

-Mais si…si Lunard lui avait fait du mal ?

-C' est impossible, répliqua Molly d'un ton catégorique , la pleine nuit est passée.

La jeune femme regarda à son tour par la fenêtre du dortoir des lionnes :

-Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps, après tout, trouver quelqu'un d'aussi discret que Rémus Lupin ne doit pas être une mince affaire…

Tandis que Lily acquiesçait silencieusement, la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à une horde de filles déchaînées. L'une d'entre elle se jeta sur son lit afin de dominer les autres, celles-ci s'étant rassemblées autour dudit lit et qui la questionnaient avidement :

-Alors c'est vrai, tu l'as vu ? Comment es-t' il, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'adolescente bomba le torse (NA/ enfin…la poitrine, lol) puis prit un ton de confidence suffisamment élevé pour que toutes puissent entendre :

-Puisque je vous dis que je l'ai vu…. !

Un 'oooooooooooooh' se fit entendre, puis une série de gloussements qui prirent fin tandis que la jeune fille étendait la main d'un geste théâtral. Amusées par leur manège, Lily et Molly ne purent retenir un sourire et tendirent l'oreille afin de savoir quelle nouvelle 'capitale' détenait la rouge et or :

-…et c'était pas beau à voir, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Il boitait, et était dans un tel état qu'il m'a A PEINE reconnue….Et dès qu'il l'a fait, il a tourné vers moi un visage…-sa voix se brisa lamentablement- …Par tous les scrouts à pétards…pauvre de nous : notre cher Siri est défiguré !

Des murmures se firent entendre tandis certaines laissaient échapper des hurlements. Molly haussa les yeux au ciel :

-« Notre cher Siri est défiguré » marmonna t-elle sur une voix suraiguë

Lily émit un léger ricanement et toutes les deux quittèrent le dortoir :

-Ces filles et leurs ragots vont me rendre de s'insurger la rouquine. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Quand elles se cassent un ongle on croirait qu'on est en train d'égorger une bête…

Lily écoutait son amie pester avec bonne humeur . Au détour d'un couloir, elles rencontrèrent Arthur qui les percuta presque :

-Je vous cherchais toutes les deux …Lily, Mrs Pince te fait dire que tu dois immédiatement aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque sous peine de devoir aller en retenue.

Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme s'évanouit :

-Qu'est-ce que cette vieille chouette a encore été nous inventer ? marmonna t-elle tout en prenant la direction de la bibliothèque.

Elle se retourna tandis qu'elle allait disparaître derrière les deux portes en bois :

-On se retrouve pour déjeuner ! claironna t-elle

Molly et Arthur acquiescèrent et, restés seuls, la sorcière sourit à son ami :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant notre absence ?

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient en effet raconté le problème à Arthur . Enfin… une partie du problème : les Maraudeurs avaient préparé une farce qui avait mal tourné : Sirius avait été blessé –dans son orgueil comme physiquement, ce qui expliquait son mutisme et son air absent-, James avait été renvoyé pour quelques jours du collège, et Rémus était aller prier Merlin de bien vouloir le pardonner de son action intolérable (Lily n'avait pas été certaine pour cet argument, mais Molly avait insisté, impatiente de voir la réaction du principal intéressé, morte de rire à l'idée de la tête qu'il ferait à cette nouvelle). Quant à elles, elles s'étaient juste retrouvées au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et avaient dû rendre compte à Dumbledore de leur présence auprès des Maraudeurs :

-Eh bien…pas grand chose en fait : Jenifer Brown a faillit mourir noyée dans le lac parce qu' elle était en train de marcher tout en regardant un beau mâle de Serdaigle, donc elle n'a pas fait attention où elle mettait les pieds et s'est retrouvée au milieu du lac sans trop savoir comment, Londubat a encore foiré sa potion et, de désespoir, il a essayé de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie, la date des examens a été avancée à dans 3 jours, et Slughorn –qui était de mauvaise humeur avant hier- nous a inondé de travail. A part ça…la routine quoi !

Soudain, une tornade rousse et hurlante les percuta

-IL EST REVENU IL EST REVENU IL EST…

Molly se sentit violemment secouée comme un prunier puis la tornade se jeta à son cou et manqua de l'étrangler :

-TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? IL EST…

-..revenu, on sait Lily…coupa Molly lorsqu'elle put enfin respirer, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres

La jeune femme lâcha son amie et rougit furieusement :

-Désolée, bégaya t-elle

-Euh…je peux savoir ? demanda Arthur avec amusement

-C'est…

-..le hiboux de Lily.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils mais laissa Molly continuer :

-C'est le hiboux de Lily…Il s'était perdu et elle n'en dormait plus la nuit…continua la rouquine avec un petit sourire persistant

Lily manqua de lui tirer la langue et, tandis que tous les trois se remettaient en marche, Arthur en tête, elle lui murmura de nouveau, folle de joie :

-Il est revenu…James est revenu !

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la Grande Salle. Arthur s'assit distraitement sur l'un des deux bancs qui entourait l'immense table de Gryffondor et, automatiquement, une assiette apparut devant lui, chargée de poulet et de frites, tandis que Molly obtenait au même instant une assiette où s'entremêlaient brocolis, choux de Bruxelles, pommes de Terre à l'eau et oignons crus, le tout baignant dans un peu de liquide incolore ressemblant vaguement à de l'eau. La sorcière prit tranquillement sa fourchette et, alors qu'elle piquait dans un légume, elle rencontra le regard à la fois surpris et dégoûté de son ami :

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu ne comptes pas manger…_ça _? demanda t-il en pointant le contenue de l'assiette de la rouquine

La rouge et or sourit et acquiesça :

-Si : les légumes sont excellents pour la santé. Et puis, j'ai commandé ce que je voulais et d'habitude tu ne te soucie pas de ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette, nan ? ajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil taquin

Arthur lui répondit par une grimace :

-Ce n'est pas en mangeant des tucs ignobles que tu risqueras de me ressembler, sorcière difforme, susurra une voix au creux de l'oreille de Molly tendit que celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal d'avaler son brocoli.

La rouquine manqua de s'étouffer et se sentit rougir. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard goguenard d'une sorcière qu'elle avait presque eut le bonheur d'oublier :

-Je ne serais jamais assez stupide pour vouloir te ressembler, rassures-toi, Nira, grogna t-elle

La serdaigle eut un sourire carnassier :

-Mais tu l'es suffisamment pour oser t'asseoir à la même table qu'Arthur ou…-ses yeux bleus se plissèrent avec amusement -…ou Sirius…

Son sourire s'élargit, laissant voir un alignement parfait de dents éclatantes, et elle partit d'un petit rire qui tenait plus du ricanement.

Molly souleva un sourcil, perplexe, puis le fronça et rétorqua :

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais allusion, mais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une mesquinerie ambulante, tout juste bonne à te pavaner et…

-Tut tut tut tut… ! l'interrompit Nira en agitant l'index d'une de ses mains parfaitement manucurées. Ne te fatigues pas, très chère, tu ne seras JAMAIS à ma hauteur…la répartie, ça demande du caractère. Et toi, tu n'en a pas.

Elle prit un air désolé :

-Ma paaaauvre Molly : encore une chose que tu pourras ajouter à la liste de ce que tu n'as pas …En plus de la beauté, de la classe et…-ses lèvres se retroussèrent- d'un petit ami…

Toute la table de Gryffondor s'était arrêtée de manger pour écouter le débat, suivie de près par les 3 autres maisons : un crêpage de chignon entre sorcières, ça valait le détour…

Molly se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait une furieuse envie de s'enfuir en courant : cette fille, en plus d'avoir réponse à tout avait…parfaitement raison. Mais pour le moment, Nira avait touché à la chose à laquelle elle tenait le plus : son honneur. Se faire insulter était une chose. Se faire insulter devant tout Poudlard en était une autre. C'est pourquoi, mue par une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Molly afficha un sourire qui décontenança quelque peu son ennemie :

-Et ça l'amuse ! constata Nira en prenant les autres élèves à témoin.

Quelques ricanements fusèrent, principalement de la table des Serpents, ce qui réconforta la Serdaigle qui retrouva tout son aplomb :

-Et peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire ? L'état de tes cheveux peut-être ? Mais dans ce cas, tu devrais plutôt pleurer…

La rouquine planta ses yeux dans ceux de Nira et répondit tranquillement :

-Ce qui me fait sourire, c'est la tête que tu vas faire quand…

Elle laissa volontairement la phrase en suspens, se permettant même de manger tranquillement

-Quand quoi ? questionna la jeune femme, étonnée

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus : quelques secondes plus tard, elle roulait par terre dans un cri de douleur, une tornade rousse la dominant de toute sa stature, et roulant avec elle sur le sol. Lorsqu'elles s'immobilisèrent, Molly eut un sourire carnassier :

-Quand j'aurai mis mon poing dans ta jolie figure, lui dit-elle, juste assez fort pour que seule la principale intéressée l'entende.

Nira pâlit :

-Tu n'oserais pas…

Ce fut au tour de la rouquine d'arborer un sourire triomphant :

-Je vais me gêner…

-J' espère que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de vos actes, Miss…

La jeune femme fixa le sol et ses joues s'empourprèrent de gène :

-Oui Mr le Directeur

-…et que vous vous rendez bien compte qu'un tel comportement ne pourra être toléré à l'intérieur de ce collège…

Molly releva vivement la tête et, devant la mine sévère de Dumbledore qui la passait aux rayons X par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune, son cœur manqua un battement :

-Oui Mr, s'entendit – elle répondre d'une voix sourde

« NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIS ? JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! »

Quelqu'un toussota et la rouquine rattacha son attention sur le vieux sorcier :

-Mlle Chang devra rester 3 jours à l'infirmerie par votre faute, j'espère que vous en êtes consciente…

« Oui, et personnellement, ça me dérange pas tellement »

-Oui professeur, murmura t-elle , tentant de contenir un sourire de fierté

« Je suis peut-être folle mais, nom d'un strangulot, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien… »

Elle rattacha son regard sur le directeur qui sembla deviner ses pensées :

-Vous comprendrez donc qu'à mon grand regret je dois prendre les mesures qui s'imposent…

Molly sentit de nouveau ses jambes flageoler et un goût âcre prendre possession de sa bouche. Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes qui, pour la jeune femme, semblèrent durer des heures. Lorsqu enfin leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, le sorcier déclara :

-Miss, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes renvoyée.

Ret là, comme d'hab, je vais me faire « traiter » de tous les noms d'hyppogriffes existant paske je coupe là... mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute si je vis grâce à vos reviews, HEIN ?  Soyez compréhensifs , quoi ! 

Allez, n'oubliez pas la review en sortant et passez une excellente fin de semaine !


	28. Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir

Bjr à tous ! Je suis à la bourre pr faire mes devoirs dc je v être encore + rapide que d'hab –si c possible -. Je vous remercie encore et encore pr vos reviews qui me font encore et encore et encore super plaisir, et je vous mets tout de suite le 28è chap 

En espérant que la suite vous plaira...

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Lily003 : merci !

Jessica : non non, c pas une blague...

Les jumelles : 1ère juju : merci !

2è juju : dirais-tu que je n'ai pas de classe ? –de fache tt rouj, prete à retirer le chap kel va mettre-...

Mailylily : Bon, bah si il faut une suite...voilà la suite 

Lily9172 : « Complètement » malade ? Non...juste un p'titi peu 

Priscille :Oulà, je suis accusée de calomnie ! c grave ! et puis c koi cette histoire de chantage aux reviews ? Ca va pas se passer comme ça ma grande : c MOI qui décide de mettre la suite ...ou pas NA !

Jalie : PO-SSI-BLE  tt est possible, tt est réalisable...lol. La preuve  oui mais c différent d'avec Rogue : la elles se sont crépé le chignon en pleine grande salle...

Tantine Fongus : mdr. C vrai que ce serait un mauvais exemple pr c enfants ; lol

Audrey : j'admire ta reprise de contrôle  pour la peine, voilà la suite

Lune : si si, tu as bien compris, ne tkt pas ... 

Larme d'ange : ouah ! un nvel reviewveur !cool ! J'espère tt de même que t t pas trop fatiguée après avoir lu ma fic...J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir de t news...

« Par merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Que vont dire mes parents ? Il ne peut PAS me renvoyer comme ça, Poudlard c'est toute ma vie ! »

Molly sortit du bureau de Dumbledore la gorge nouée et les yeux remplis de larmes. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle déambula ainsi dans les couloirs du château, l'esprit embrouillé par les pensées funestes qui composaient, pour elle, son avenir. C'est alors qu'elle percuta les membres d'un petit groupe qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien :

-Super droite, Molly ! lança une voix joyeuse

-Jaaaames !

-Rolàlà Lunard, joue pas les rabat-joie ! Avoue qu'on est fiers qu'elle soit à Gryffondor ! T'as vu dans quel état est Chang ? La pauvre va s'en remettre physiquement mais mentalement, ça reste à voir …

-De toute manière, son cerveau était déjà bien entamé, ajouta une voix derrière Molly

Les 3 Maraudeurs rirent tandis que Molly se retournait :

-Bien répondu, Evans, constata Sirius

Lily le gratifia d'un sourire de remerciement et regarda son amie. Elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et son sourire disparut immédiatement :

-Molly, est-ce que tout va bien ?

La jeune femme évita le regard inquisiteur de son amie et rattacha son attention sur les 3 sorciers qui se tenaient devant elle :

-Alors comme ça, tu es revenu ? demanda t-elle timidement à Rémus

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil complice à James qui lui sourit puis il sourit à la jeune femme avec amabilité :

-Oui. Disons que je m'étais senti responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Pat'…précisa t-il tout en rougissant

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule du lycan :

-Mais non voyons Moony ! Pour toi, je supporterai d'être projeté d'un balais à 24543 miles d'altitude …c'est beau l'amitié …

Rémus rosit puis, voyant que ses deux amis souriaient, il en fit autant :

-Vous venez ? On a métamorphoses…

-Nan mais je crois rêver : le grand James Potter impatient d'aller en cours ?

L'attrapeur tira la langue à ses amis et entraîna Lily par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester :

-Alàlà, l'amour ! commenta Sirius, tandis que les deux lions s'éloignaient. Une chose est sûre : ça m'étonnerait que Lily Evans soit présente au cours de métamorphoses. Peut-être que ce sera elle qui se sera …métamorphosée…AÏEU !

Molly venait de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'Animagus :

-Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser régler vos comptes, j'ai une motion spéciale : Slughorn m'attend pour un cours de rattrapage en potions, coupa Rémus en s'éloignant à son tour

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Sirius lança un clin d'œil à Molly :

-On dirait que nous sommes seuls, beauté, dit-il avec amusement

Molly esquissa une grimace et lui sourit :

-Tu viens ? Je crois que si ça continue cette vieille chouette de prof n'aura que nous en cours …demanda t-il

Il commença à avancer d'un pas légèrement boiteux et, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Molly ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta de nouveau :

-Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

La Gryffondor sentit son estomac se contracter de nouveau :

-Je...je ne peux pas venir

L'Animagus prit un air ennuyé :

-Ah nan ! Ne me dis pas que tu te défiles toi aussi ! Et comment je vais faire, moi, pour pas m'endormir pendant le cours ?

Tout en parlant, ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Molly et il y découvrit une profonde tristesse qui le surprit :

-JE TE DIS QUE JE N'Y VAIS PAS ALORS FOUS-MOI LA PAIX BLACK !

La jeune sorcière se mit à courir et le bouscula, manquant presque de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle disparut au détour d'un couloir, ignorant l'écho de la voix de Sirius :

-MAIS ATTEND ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?

-Et à ce moment là...

Arthur décrocha de la conversation et porta son regard vers le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de la salle commune des rouge et or. Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu Molly et ça commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter...Alors qu'il était noyé dans ses pensées, la porte de la salle commune des rouge et or claqua . Tous les élèves présents sursautèrent et dévisagèrent la nouvelle arrivante :

-QUOI ? VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO ?

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil puis se leva et prit une jeune fille qui avait les cheveux aussi roux que les siens par les épaules :

-Calmes-toi, Molly !

-JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME JE TE SIGNALE !(NA : on y croit, lol)

-...

La rouquine sentait une colère dévorante en elle. Elle lança un coup d'oeil mauvais à la ronde puis, jugeant son comportement légèrement démesuré par rapport à la situation, elle s'enfonça dans un coin de la salle commune rouge et or, en grommelant. Elle trouva enfin un coin un peu plus à l'obscurité où se trouvait un fauteuil qui apparemment, n'attendait qu'elle. Elle s'y laissa tomber, continuant de ruminer. Bientôt, une autre silhouette vint bientôt se planter devant elle :

-Dégagez y a rien à voir ! siffla t-elle d'un ton agressif

Voyant que la personne en question ne tenait pas compte de ce qu'elle disait, elle leva la tête, en la fusillant du regard :

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? sa voix partit dans les aiguë lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son ami : Désolée, murmura t-elle du bout des lèvres

Elle détourna les yeux et se mit à contempler les flammes de la cheminée rouge et or . Elle sentit le fauteuil s'enfoncer sous le poids d'un deuxième corps :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Arthur

Molly ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un noeud s'était formé au fond de sa gorge et l'empêchait de parler. Elle se tut donc, et tous les deux restèrent en silence assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à lâcher quelques mots :

-Dumbledore m'a renvoyé.

Elle sentit qu'Arthur s'agitait à côté d'elle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Molly le regarda dans les yeux :

-Il m'a dit de faire mes bagages et de me tenir prête : un portauloin me sera fournit pour que je rentre chez moi et mes parents ont été prévenus.

Elle sentit ses yeux picoter de nouveau et regarda le plafond de la salle commune, orné d'un immense gryffon à l'air menaçant, pour se donner de la contenance. De son côté, le jeune homme restait muet d'indignation :

-Mais c 'est insensé ! Ce vieux fou ne peut pas te renvoyer juste sous prétexte que tu as un peu brutalisé Nira !

La jeune femme sourit tristement :

-Une chose est sûre : elle aura un petit souvenir de moi pendant un bout de temps...

Le rouge et or se leva :

-Je vais aller le trouver moi, ce Dumbledore ! C'est pas parce qu'il est directeur que...

Mais il fut retint par une main douce :

-Ecoutes, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça tu sais...murmura Molly. De toute manière, mes notes étaient désastreuses en potions et en métamorphoses.

Le silence plana quelques instants puis elle continua :

-...et d'ailleurs je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours, Monsieur Arthur Weasley ?dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta un peu plus enjouée

-Eh bien disons, ma très chère Molly, qu'après ce que j'ai fait durant son dernier cours, le professeur m'a accordé quelques... « vacances », répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres

La rouge et or sourit puis, après un petit moment, elle se leva et fut bientôt imitée par Arthur :

-Bon...eh bien...je crois que je devrais faire mes bagages...dit-elle d'une voix gênée

-Molly...

-Ecoutes , j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu essaies de faire, mais c'est inutile : Dumbledore a pris sa décision et le connaissant, ça m'étonnerait qu'il revienne dessus...,coupa t-elle. Le mieux c'est de partir la tête haute et sans faire de chichis...après tout, Poudlard n'est pas la seule école de sorcellerie : je peux très bien aller à Beauxbatons !

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

-Avec une bonne coloration blonde, un petit régime et de l'exercice, ça devrait coller nan ?

BLAM

-AIIIIIEUUUH !PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN SI JE RETROUVE CE CRETIN QUI M'A CONCU CETTE MALLE SANS FOND JE LE...

La jeune femme déplaça la valise de dessus son pied et donna un coup dedans ce qui accentua sa douleur :

-Saleté de bazar va ! marmonna t'elle en attrapant sa baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard le lit était impeccablement fait et la petite table en chêne verni à côté parfaitement luisante de propreté. Molly regarda sa montre magique : elle était en avance de 5 minutes. Elle s'avança vers la vitre qui donnait sur le parc du château et vit des premières années qui gambadaient dans la pelouse verdoyante. La rouge et or soupira :pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée :

-Ma petite Molly, la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de faire des conneries, murmura t-elle.

Elle lança un sort de lévitation sur ses bagages et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux lits vides qui composaient le dortoir puis, sans plus se laisser le temps de se lamenter, elle fit un léger mouvement du poignet et sa baguette la suivit tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers du dortoir pour traverser la salle commune. Celle-ci, tout comme les couloirs qu'elle traversa quelques instants plus tard, était vide : Dumbledore avait choisi une heure de cours afin que le départ de la jeune femme ne soit pas gêné. Il lui avait cependant proposé de prévenir Lily afin de lui dire au revoir, mais Molly avait refusé : elle refusait catégoriquement de faire de la peine à son amie et ce, même si elle devait la vexer en ne lui adressant pas d'adieux.

Au fond d'elle même, pendant qu'elle marchait, Molly espérait inconsciemment que quelque chose l'arrête. Que quelqu'un la percute, qu'un mur l'empêche de passer, que les escaliers refusent de la laisser traverser, que Lily, Rémus, James, Arthur...ou même Sirius, lui court après pour l'empêcher de partir, que quelqu'un soit secrètement au courant par Merlin sait quel moyen. Mais, lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte du directeur, et tandis qu'elle frappait à la lourde porte d'une main hésitante, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : personne à Poudlard, excepté Arthur ; Dumbledore, MacGonagall et elle-même, ne savait qu'elle partait. Et personne ne ferait rien.

Voilà...un pt coup de déprime ? Un petit commentaire ? Je suis tte ouïe à vos reviews 


	29. Du rififi au château

Bonjour à tous ! Allez, comme c'est mercredi, je vous remets un pt chap . Un peu + long celui-ci, bande de pts veinards ! lol

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Maily lily : eh oui, c zorible –tent un mouchoir à sa lectrice-

Tantine Fongus : lol. Nous verrons si la « montagne » de review a suffi . Mais on sent chez toi une totale mobilisation envers cette pov Molly 

Lune : ah, c'est sur que si tu voulais te remonter le moral, c t pas d'bol. Mais peut-être que ce chap... enfin non, je dis rien : lis ... 

Jalie : oui, je c ke je suis méchante  C'est pas pr rien qu'on m'appelle Bénédicte bridget pétunia narcissa Malfoy...

Priscille : -fait des risettes- : mais oui qu'elle est gentille la reviewveuuuuuuz ! lol

Les jumelles : 1ère juju : -petit sourire en coin-...

2è juju : merci merci, merci 

Lily 003 : voilà la suite !

Larme d'Ange : nous verrons celà !

-Mr Black ! Mr Black !

La plupart de la classe se retourna vers lui , les filles en gloussant, les mecs en ricanant :

-MONSIEUR BLACK !

Le Maraudeur sursauta et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la classe avant de rencontrer le regard courroucé de son professeur :

-C'est bien moi, répondit-il avec un sourire dont lui seul –et peut-être aussi James mais, c'était seulement parceque LUI Sirius Black avait bien voulu partager sa science...- avait le secret

-Eh bien ! J'attends une réponse ! s'impatienta le professeur. Ma patience a des limites, Mr Black, et si vous ne me donnez pas la réponse exacte je me verrai dans l'obligation de retirer des points à votre maison, bien qu'elle fut-ce mienne.

Les Gryffondors présents dans la salle se tortillèrent sur leurs bancs et laissèrent entendre un murmure de mécontentement. Sirius, qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse, prit un air profondément ennuyé :

« C'est dans ces cas là qu'on regrette l'absence de Lunard et de Lily... ».

Devant l'air triomphant de son prof qui avait, pour une fois, réussi à coincer l'un des redoutables Maraudeurs, -ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, il faut le reconnaître-, le rouge et or ouvrit la bouche mais à cet instant précis la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit brusquement :

-Professeur !

Toute la classe reporta son attention sur le nouvel arrivant qui venait –au passage- de défoncer l' honorable porte vieille d'au moins 1 siècle et qui servait de porte d'entrée à la salle de Métamorphoses .

Le professeur ajusta ses lunettes :

-Par tout les gobelins, Argus, faites donc attention ! dit-il d'un ton sec

Argus Rusard –premier du nom-  se contenta de marmonner une phrase d'excuses entre ses dents jaunies, puis il sembla reprendre contenance et pointa l'un de ses doigts crochus vers le milieu de la classe :

-C'est encore un de leur coups , professeur ! Mais cette fois, foi d'Argus Rusard, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, sales morveux !

Et, tout en crachant ces quelques phrases, il s'avança vers un élève qui, loin de trembler de peur, le regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'étonnement...avec peut-être un soupçon de flatterie :

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, qu'avez-vous encore fait ? soupira le professeur en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré

-Moi ? Rien du tout ! Répondit Sirius, un petit sourire sur les lèvres

-Miss, voilà le portoloin qui vous reconduira chez vous. J'espère qu'à l'avenir vous pourrez prendre d'avantage conscience que vous n'êtes plus une enfant et qu'à présent vous devez assumer la sottises de vos actes.

Molly ne releva pas et se contenta d'acquiesçer. Ses pensées étaient déjà bien loin de l'école de sorcellerie et la jeune femme avait fini, en quelques minutes, par se faire une raison. Elle s'avança vers le bureau et jeta un regard à Dumbledore avec un mélange de dégoût et de tristesse. Alors que sa main allait empoigner le portoloin, le sol trembla sous ses pieds et des cris se firent entendre à l'intérieur du château.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du directeur s'ouvrait brutalement, laissant place à un Argus Rusard fulminant, essoufflé et...passablement débordé.

Décontenancée et ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire, Molly jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Dumbledore, ce dernier dévisageant avec un mélange d'amusement et d'intérêt le concierge du château :

-Eh bien Argus, que vous arrive t-il ?

Encore essoufflé, le quinquagénaire se plia en deux, les mains sur ses genoux d'une maigreur repoussante, tentant de reprendre son souffle :

-Je n'en PEUX PLUS Albus ! Ces gamins vont me rendre complètement barge !

Il se redressa et prit un air mélodramatique :

-30 années ! J'ai consacré 30 années de ma pauvre existence à ce château et eux...EUX ! EUX !

Il fit un geste ample de la main qui montrait son désespoir . Sous le poids de la détresse, il tituba jusqu'à Dumbledore et vint sangloter sur l'épaule du vieil homme :

-Tous ces étés passés à Ste Mangouste ! Chaque année c'est la même chose, depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant ! Ma pauvre Arabella, ma femme, est obligée d'appeler le médicomage pour qu'il me conseille un nouveau psy chaque année : les autres refusent de me revoir, disant que je suis complètement cinglé.

Dumbledore tapota l'épaule du concierge :

-Ca va aller, Argus, Ca va aller...

-GRYFFONDOR A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAQUE !

-SERPENTARD TOUS AVEC MOIIII

-A MOI POUFFSOUFFLE !

-ALLEZ LES SERDAIGLES, GO GO GO !

Les quatre maisons foncèrent l'une sur l'autre en plein milieu du réfectoire. Les tables avaient été renversées sur les côtés de manière à faire des barricades pour protéger les « blessés » ainsi que les munitions . Des tartes à la crème pour les Serdaigles, des bombes remplies de crème chantilly pour les lions, des pistolets/ lanceurs de marshmallows pour les Pouffsouffles et des grenades sauce framboise /café pour les vert et argent : la Grande Salle de Poudlard était devenue en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour écrire le mot « quidditch » un vaste champ de bataille où les maisons s'affrontaient sans aucune pitié...

-Bon, que tout soit bien clair : les Serpentard on gagné une bataille MAIS les Serpentards n'ont pas gagné la guerre : écoutez-moi bien les gars ...et hum...les filles aussi, mais je préfèrerai que vous restiez en arrière parce que c'est une affaire de ...AÏEUUUUH !

-Potter !

-C'est bon Evans, je PLAISANTAIS

-...

-Donc : pas de raison de s'en faire, nous, nobles gryffondors, nous allons nous faire un plaisir de réduire ces petits vers de terre baveux à néant...-le visage du maraudeur s'éclaira d'un sourire diabolique- : une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il se tourna vers les filles :

-Vous, vous allez rester ici, avec les munitions...

Et, devant le regard menaçant de Lily il continua en réprimant un soupir :

-...vous nous couvrirez en assurant un tir nourrit sur nos ennemis...

James lança un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui hocha de la tête ce qui signifiait que les clauses du contrat lui allaient. Le sorcier sourit et continua :

-Weasley, Longdubat et Pavarti, vous vous déployez vers la droite. Brown et les autres vers la gauche. Attirez un maximum l'attention sur vous pendant que mon équipe fait discrètement le tour de la salle et prend les Serpentards à revers.

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots dignes du plus grand chef de guerre, le jeune Potter avait dessiné à l'aide de sa baguette le schéma de son plan de combat dans la sauce framboise/café de la grenade qui était expédiée depuis le camp des Serpents et qui venait de les louper de peu.

Le Maraudeur releva la tête :

-Tout le monde est prêt ?

En réponse, les rouge et or se mirent dans les startings blocks (lol), prêts à foncer –ou plutôt à bondir..-, et un hochement de tête général lui répondit :

-Bien, alors c'est parti !

Donnant l'exemple ; l'attrapeur des rouge et or saisit sa bombe remplie de chantilly et se rua au beau milieu de la salle où avait lieu l'impitoyable combat. James et son équipe continuèrent d'avancer à pas feutrés tout en longeant prudemment les tables retournées ça et là. Mais leur tactique, bien qu'efficace face aux Pouffsouffles et aux Serdaigles –les 2 maisons avaient déclaré forfait face aux lions mais continuer de s'affronter entre elles-, était difficilement applicable pour les ennemis redoutables qu'étaient les Serpentards : la ruse fut un échec La moitié du trajet était à peine atteinte que Pavarti et Longdubat tombèrent sous le feu ennemi. Les deux sorciers furent rapidement évacués, pleins de sauce framboise/café, encore sous le choc (lol). L'attrapeur et Arthur eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas se faire à leur tour arroser .

Soudain, Lucius Malfoy, à la tête de l'armée vert et argent, surgit d'entre les tables de sa maison, ses soldats prêts à faire feu, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres . Son regard métallique rencontra celui de James :

-Feu à volonté, éructa t-il

Tandis qu'il parcourait les longs couloirs de la très célèbre et très respectée école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard , Sirius Black, alias Patmol, laissait vagabonder son imagination tout en suivant l'ensemble de la classe de métamorphose qui se rendait sur les lieux « du crime » dans un brouhaha incessant que le professeur, malgré tous ses louables efforts, n'arrivait pas à faire taire :

-Johnson ! Un peu de tenue voyons ! Et vous, Elden, laissez-moi passer !

Le sorcier lança un regard menaçant vers l'animagus pour la 3è fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la classe :

-Je me demande ce que ces 3 là ont encore mijoté...marmonna t-il entre ses dents

Ayant entendu ce que disait son professeur, le visage de Sirius s'illumina comme si une révélation venait de lui être faite :

« Mais oui mais c'est biensûr ! » pensa t-il.

Quelques secondes après, il se renfrogna un peu :

« Et dire que je n'étais même pas au courant !...Jamesie et Lunard vont m'entendre , ça je ne vous le fait pas dire ! »

Bientôt, tous les professeurs accompagnés des classes qui avaient cours avec eux se trouvaient derrière la porte de la Grande Salle.Le professeur de métamorphoses lança un coup d'oeil au professeur des potions qui lança un coup d'oeil au professeur de DCFM :

-Je crois que c'est à vous d'y aller, cher collègue, murmura le maître des Serpents avec un petit sourire.

Il est, dans l'histoire de Poudlard, de notoriété publique qu'en règle général les professeurs de DCFM ne font pas long feu au château. Car ne croyez pas, malheureux, que la malédiction de ces professeurs ait attendu le jeune Potter –dernier en date du nom- pour se concrétiser...

C'est ainsi qu'Antonella Garbikoscka vit sa vie défiler devant elle lorsqu'elle poussa les lourdes portes du réfectoire ...

C'est à ce moment qu'elle la vit. Sa plus belle occasion de se faire remarquer et ...aussi potentiellement d'augmenter ses risques de renvoi mais bon, ça, elle préférait ne pas trop y penser. D'un geste déterminé, elle saisit au hasard l' un des missiles qui s'étaient écrasés autour d'elle et le lança de toutes ses forces sans plus aucune hésitation...

-PROFESSEUR ATTENTION !

Mais la remarque arriva trop tard : la tarte à la crème venait tout juste de s'écraser lamentablement sur la figure de l'honorable professeur.

Instantanément, la salle se figea. Tous regardaient la réaction qui allait se produire suite à ce fâcheux incident. Le silence était tel qu'on aurait pu entendre un hypogriffe voler...()

Un « oups !» se fit entendre tandis que le projectile glissait lamentablement de la tête d'Antonella, laissant voir de longs sillons de crème encore fraîchement battue.

Encore sous le choc, celle qui devait être parée contre les pires créatures maléfiques se demanda, en contemplant l'état des lieux de la salle qui devait être vieille de plus d'un millénaire, si elle ne venait pas de trouver les êtres les plus perfides et les plus tapageurs du monde sorcier.

Soudain consciente qu'on attendait un minimum de réaction, elle fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge tout en promenant un regard circulaire sur les fauteurs de trouble . Soudain, son regard d'aigle s'arrêta et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres :

-Mr Potter, venez par ici je vous prie...

Le jeune homme fit mine d'être surpris :

-Moi ? Et pourquoi moi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Elle bouillonnait. Ah cette vieille chouette ne l'avait pas encore remarqué ? « Bah attends ma biquette ! Je m'en vais t'arranger encore un peu plus ! ». Sans aucune hésitation, la jeune femme se leva parmi toute l'assemblée et réitéra son geste devant toute l'école ébahie.

Le professeur était tellement étonné qu'il ne songea même pas à éviter cette nouvelle attaque et se retrouva bientôt aspergé de sauce framboise/café dans l'indifférence générale car tous regardaient la sorcière d'un air incrédule.

Lorsqu'Antonella fut enfin remise de sa surprise, elle se racla de nouveau la gorge :

-Mlle Evans, vous suivrez Mr Potter dans le bureau du directeur...

-Quand même, quel toupet !

Au bas de la tour qui menait au bureau du directeur ; Rémus et Sirius , tout en attendant leurs deux amis, discutaient de l'évènement :

-C'est sûr que elle a fichu une sacré pagaille...commenta Rémus, un petit sourire aux lèvres

L'animagus regarda fièrement son compagnon :

-Tu crois que c'est à force de nous fréquenter ? Nous avons réellement une si bonne influence sur les gens ?

Non, parcequ'avant, la petite Evans, ben elle osait pas lever le petit doigt sans devenir de la couleur d'une pivoine...et maintenant...regarde ce qu'elle est devenue, c'en est presque émouvant !

Le maraudeur avait à peine terminé que l'escalier de la tour coulissa, laissant place à Lily, talonnée de près par James :

-AH ! L'héroïne du jour ! fit fièrement Sirius en destinant un sourire charmeur à la sorcière

Rémus, lui, observait les 2 nouveaux arrivants, tâchant de percevoir quelles avaient été les sanctions. James semblait passablement agacé tandis que Lily souriait timidement.

Comme pour répondre à la question muette du loup-garou, l'attrapeur fit une grimace :

-Corvée de nettoyage, retenue pendant 3 mois et suspension de quidditch pendant 1 mois

-QUOI ? MAIS ILS PEUVENT PAS FAIRE CA TU ES NOTRE ATTRAPEUR !

James haussa les épaules :

-Et encore, j'ai réussi à négocier ...précisa t-il

Rémus tourna ses yeux caramel vers Lily :

-Quasiment la même chose à l'exception du quidditch : à la place j'écope de 3h de potions en plus suivies de 2h de métamorphoses et de 1h de DCFM...tout ça le Samedi et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dit-elle à regret

Mais bientôt un petit sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et son regard pétilla :

-Mais je dois avouer que ça m'a donné envie de recommencer...

Un bras entoura ses épaules :

-Je le savais : cette petite est pleine de ressources ! fit Sirius en lui tapotant l'épaule

Tous les 4 éclatèrent d'un rire qui résonna dans le couloir vide.

James rencontra alors le regard de Lily. Un sourire ravi apparut sur son visage :

-Lily Evans, tu as réussi ton initiation : tu fais dès à présent partie des Maraudeurs... !

-Albus, vous ne pouvez PAS me refuser ça !

- Voyons, chere collègue, calmez-vous !intervint McTailor

-Ces gamins sont des monstres, voilà ce qu'ils sont ! coupa la prof de DCFM. J'ai accepté d'enseigner ici uniquement dans le but d'être reconnue : Poudlard était, selon ce qu'on m'en disait, une école sérieuse. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire respecter l'ordre et la discipline à l'intérieur de cette école, je...

-Puis-je vous faire remarquer, chère Antonella, que vous vous devez de la faire respecter tout autant que moi ?

Devant cette réplique subite du vieil homme qui, jusque là, avait patiemment écouté pester son professeur de DCFM, Antonella ne sut quoi répondre. Du moins...pas immédiatement .

Pendant le bref silence qui s'installa, Molly se demanda ce qu'elle fichait là, en pleine querelle de sorciers. Mais, n'osant pas bouger de peur qu'on se rappelât de sa présence, elle se contenta d'assister à la suite de la scène en silence . Car bientôt, Mrs Garbikoscka revint à la charge :

-Puisque c'est ainsi, Albus, je me passerai de votre accord ...

Et, tout en disant ces mots, elle attrapa le portoloin posé sur le bureau du directeur après avoir prononcé une formule inaudible.

Quelques instants plus tard, la sorcière disparaissait sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore, et celui choqué du professeur Mc Tailor. Un moment se passa puis le directeur se tourna vers le professeur :

-Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls quelques instants, Arthus, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Mlle...

Et, de derrière ses lunettes demi-lune, Albus Dumbledore fixa son regard perçant sur Molly.

Mc Tailor acquiesça et sortit. Après quelques instants, le vieil homme fit signe à la rouge et or de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil devant son bureau :

-Je dois vous avouer, Miss, que ce qui vient de se passer dans l'enceinte de cette école est quelque peu...inattendu, commença t-il avec un imperceptible sourire. Par ailleurs, je crois que votre exclusion posera un certain problème puisque nous n'avons plus de portoloin en réserve : le ministère de la magie est très scrupuleux dans sa distribution...

Molly leva les yeux vers son directeur avec incompréhension :

-De plus, votre « maladresse » ne peut-être- proportionnellement aux évènements qui se sont produits- que qualifiée de manquement au règlement et trouble parmi les élèves. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous infliger une interdiction de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et de retenue une fois par semaine et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Le vieil homme lui sourit :

-Biensûr, nous prendrons certainement d'autres sanctions à votre égard, tout dépendra de votre comportement.

-Ca...ça veut dire que je ne suis plus exclue ?murmura la jeune femme

Sans répondre, Dumbledore consulta une horloge magique située au-dessus de la porte d'entrée :

-Je vous conseillerai de défaire vos bagages le plus rapidement possible : le professeur Mac Tailor n'aime pas les retardataires et il serait regrettable de nous faire revenir sur ma décision...

Bon, je me suis dit : je vais pas leur péter le moral encore une fois ! lol. Donc voilà un pt chapitre qui m'a bien fait dlirer en l'écrivant. Et vous, zen pensez quoi ?

Pte review en sortant, please !


	30. les affaires reprennent !

Bjr à tous ! Je suis super contente que vs laissiez quelques reviews à votre humble auteur . Donc, je remets illico presto un autre chap. Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Maily lily : merci bcp ! je suis tjrs aussi contente que ma fic te plaise. En espérant que ça continue 

Les jumelles : merci à vs 2 ! 

Larme d'ange : lol. On essaye de renouveler les id 

Tantine Fongus : Oulà ! c'est le chap qui t'as fait cet effet là ? lol. J'essaierai de te ménager un peu plus la prochaine fois...quoique 

Jalie : « lectrice la plus plus plus dévouée de la vie » ? je veux bien te croire, lol

Lune : merci pour ta review, elle fait tjrs plaisir 

The lord of shadows : comment OSES-Tu ? écrire « Lyli » alors que c'est « Lily » ! C'est un scandale, une honte ! Pour la peine, tu es condamné à me laisser une review : NA ! lol

Il faisait incroyablement chaud pour une journée de mi-avril. Allongés dans le parc, les Maraudeurs au grand complet sirotaient des bierraubeurres spécialement apportées tout droit de Pré-au-Lard par les elfes du château, monnayant un peu d'argent pour s'offrir une confiserie chez Zonko : les elfes étaient des créatures gourmandes et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on leur proposait de manger autre chose qu'un repas principalement constitué à base de pattes d'hypoggriffes et de strangulots (nda : barkh !les pauvres ! lol). C'est donc à l'aide de quelques gallions et de son sourire enjôleur que Sirius Black avait réussi à établir un petit commerce de bierreaubeurres :

-Patmol mon ami, tu es définitivement le plus rusé de nous 4, constata James en terminant sa boisson

Rémus acquiesça , et Lily ouvrit la bouche pour confirmer lorsque qu'un rot sonore sortit.

3 regards se braquèrent sur elle, étonnés :

-Oups, désolée, dit-elle en rosissant adorablement

Sirius éclata de rire :

-On te pardonne va, Lily-Jolie. C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'aie jamais fait ! Mais avoue que voir roter Lily Evans, ça vaut le déplacement !

La jeune femme lui tira la langue et se cala contre le torse de James en soupirant tandis que l'attrapeur passait machinalement une main dans ses longs cheveux roux :

-Bon, les amoureux, c'est pas que je veuille vous déranger, mais j'ai un match de quidditch à préparer moi ! Depuis que môôôssieur s'est fait suspendre, on doit faire avec le remplaçant et c'est pas de la tarte ! déclara Sirius en se levant

James s'agita :

-Je viens avec toi !

Lily bougonna :

-Mais tu as oublié que tu étais suspendu ?

-Non, mais j'ai toujours le droit de les regarder s'entraîner…répondit le sorcier en déposant un baiser sur le front de la rouquine. Et puis qui sait…peut-être par un quelconque hasard l'attrapeur qui me remplace va se sentir mal et qu'il va falloir que JE le remplace… continua t-il en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Sirius

-Oui…qui sait ? Tout peut arriver ! enchaîna en adressant un petit sourire à son compère.

Les deux Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent en bavardant Quidditch tandis que Rémus et Lily observaient la surface plane du lac :

-J'mennuie ! marmonna Lily

Soudain elle parut avoir une idée et se tourna vers le loup garou :

-Une petit baignade, ça te dit ?

Rémus ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, la jeune femme se jeta sur sa baguette et lui lança un « levito corpus ». Le sorcier sentit ses jambes quitter la terre ferme et il s'éleva à mi-hauteur dans les airs. Lily se leva à son tour et, tout en avançant pour maintenir le sort, elle faisait reculer sa victime qui se trouva bientôt en suspension au-dessus de l'eau. :

-Evans ! Reposes-moi tout de suite ! menaçait le jeune homme en faisant des efforts pour ne pas rire

La rouquine retroussa les lèvres en un sourire cruel :

-Sinon quoi ? demanda t-elle . Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, Lupin !

Elle donna un léger coup de baguette supplémentaire et le Maraudeur s'éloigna davantage vers le milieu du lac . Lily baissa le bras et le corps de Rémus effleura la surface de l'eau :

-Ne t'en fais pas va ! Je suis convaincue que tu connais un sort de séchage ! …

Tout cela s'était passé rapidement et, tandis qu'elle le lâchait, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de s'écrier :

-Accio baguette !

Avant de tomber à l'eau.

Lily scrutait la surface de l'eau, nerveuse : Rémus n'avait toujours pas refait surface depuis plus de 2 minutes. S'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit par sa faute, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? C'est un loup garou …si ça se trouve il ne savait pas nager ! …Oui mais dans ce cas il me l'aurait dit non ? Mais si jamais… »

La jeune femme bondit lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle eut à peine le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle se retrouvait en suspension dans les airs, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Rémus quelques instants auparavant :

-On fait moins la maligne, hein ? ricana le Maraudeur

-Lupin reposes-moi tout de suite par terre ! Sinon je le dis à James ! tenta de protester Lily, furieuse de s'être laissée prendre

Rémus sourit :

-Sérieusement, je ne pense pas que James me fasse quoique ce soit en te voyant comme ça. Mais fini de discuter : j'ai une revanche à prendre.

Et il rompit le charme. Lily étouffa un juron lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans l'eau glacée du lac : si la température extérieur était chaude, les profondeurs du lac avaient fini de refroidir l'eau :

« Allons bon…j'en serai quitte pour un sacré rhume …Moi et mes idées nan mais j'vous jure ! »

Elle allait nager jusqu'à la surface lorsqu'un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire amusé qui effraya les poissons qui nageaient autour d'elle.

La rouquine attrapa la baguette qu'elle avait remise dans sa poche avant que le Maraudeur ne l'attaque ,articula un sort de tête en bulle et put de nouveau respirer de l'oxygène. Satisfaite, elle nagea vers les profondeurs du lac

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? »

Le flegmatique Rémus Lupin commençait à perdre son sang froid : ça faisait 5 bonnes minutes que Lily n'était pas remontée :

« S 'il lui est arrivé quoique ce soit, James va me massacrer. »

Il regarda la surface de l'eau, puis se décida et enleva cette fois sa chemise avant de plonger, baguette à la main.

Une fois dans l'eau, il prononça un sort de tête en bulle et commença à chercher la jeune femme avec une pointe d'angoisse. Alors qu'il inspectait les environs, un doute le prit :

« Si jamais elle est sur la rive en train de se foutre de moi, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire en remontant ! »

Mais tout à coup l'eau lui parut beaucoup plus froide : il venait d'apercevoir un bout de la robe de Lily parmi les algues en profondeur.

Il nagea rapidement vers le fond et en aperçut encore un autre plus loin. Inquiet, il suivit les bouts de robe et découvrit avec étonnement une sorte de grotte, épargnée par l'eau, en profondeur. Il nagea jusqu'à la surface et sortit de l'eau. L'endroit n'était pas bien grand : juste une petite bande de sable mangée de temps en temps par l'eau du lac lorsqu'elle montait, derrière laquelle le mur rocailleux de la crypte s'étendait tout autour.

Soudain, Rémus vit apparaître un monstre devant lui. A mi chemin entre le Centaure, la pieuvre et l'hyppogriffe, la créature était monstrueuse :

-C'est pas vrai : le monstre du lac !

Il lança plusieurs sorts sur la bête, les plus puissants de sa connaissance. Au bout d'un moment, la créature rugit et son corps sembla exploser…quelques minutes plus tard, des confettis jonchaient le sol et Lily Evans était morte de rire au milieu des rochers :

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! arriva t-elle à dire , parcourue de fous rire

Elle se releva et soupira , amusée, pour tenter de se calmer. Mais tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Rémus, elle ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait d'apparaître sur son visage :

-Le « monstre du lac » , hein ? dit-elle d'un air moqueur

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit la mine renfrognée de son compère :

-Raaaah mais c'est bon ! C'était juste une blague !

Le sorcier, enfermé dans son mutisme, lui tourna le dos et prononça un sort de tête en bulle, prêt à replonger. Intriguée, Lily le retint par l'épaule :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le Maraudeur ne lui accorda pas de regard :

-Je crois qu'il serait mieux qu'on rentre, se borna t-il à répondre.

Alors qu'il allait plonger, Lily fronça les sourcils et dégaina sa baguette :

-Expelliarmus !

Le sort projeta Rémus sur le sable dans un nuage de poussière . Lily se campa devant lui , les poings sur les hanches :

-Bon alors, tu m'expliques ? Tu sais à quel point je peux devenir teigneuse quand il le faut : James pourra te le confirmer, assura t-elle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres à la fin de sa phrase .

Rémus la regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose : personne ne sait ce qu'il y a au fond de ce lac. J'ignore même si Dumbledore est au courant. Tu es complètement insensée d'y être allée. Tu imagines s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?

-Je te signales que toi aussi tu m'as fait croire que tu t'étais noyé

-Lily, ça n'est pas la même chose : je suis réapparu au bout de 2 minutes. Et jamais je n'aurait eu l'inconscience d'aller…

-AH ! Parce que maintenant je suis inconsciente ?

La jeune femme, très calme quelques minutes auparavant, commençait à rosir de colère :

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends pour me faire la morale Rémus Lupin ? Hum ? Je te signale quand même que James et Sirius font des trucs dix fois plus dangereux et que tu ne leur fait pas des scènes comme ça !

-Oui mais là c'est différent, s'entêta le Maraudeur, avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

-Ah ouais ?Et en quoi ? demanda Lily en mettant ses poings sur les hanches

Les deux sorciers se faisaient face, chacun n'étant pas prêt à se laisser abattre par les propos de l'autre et répondant du tac au tac. Le ton aurait pu même monter si Lily n'avait pas rencontré les yeux caramel du loup-garou. Elle sentit tout à coup un vide en elle, comme lorsque vous êtes dans une cage d'ascenseur et que le câble lâche.

Tout à coup, elle n'eut plus envie de savoir la réponse à sa question :

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, tu as raison, murmura t-elle .

Depuis le début de leur conversation, la tête en bulle de Rémus avait disparut et ses cheveux, encore mouillés de sa première « baignade » ,étaient collés à son front . Tout à coup, alors qu'il regardait Lily pointer sa baguette vers son visage couvert de quelques taches de rousseur, il sut que s'il ne disait rien, s'il la laissait partir, il s'en voudrait. Biensûr qu'il était furieux. Furieux qu'elle l'ait prise au dépourvu, furieux qu'il doive tout avouer, là, maintenant, tout de suite, sous peine de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le faire. Furieux aussi contre lui, l'empoté qui était incapable d'aligner deux mots lorsque Lily Evans était dans les parages, furieux contre ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il aurait dû soutenir James, lui qui avait courtisé Lily pendant 6 longues années.

Il vit que, embarqué dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Lily qui le regardait bizarrement :

-Bah alors, qu est-ce que tu fais ? J't attends moi !

-Evans, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Lily baissa sa baguette et croisa les bras, signe qu'il avait toute son attention

Un long silence pesa dans la crypte.

« Allez ! Trouve quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! »

Le Maraudeur voyait que la jeune femme attendait qu'il dise quelque chose mais les mots ne venaient pas.

« Non. Pas encore ! »

Il sentait ses jambes se ramollir comme lorsqu'on vous lance un sortilège de jambes en coton et quelques gouttes de sueur se mélanger à l'eau qui finissait de sécher sur ses tempes.

Il serait incapable de prononcer un mot, il le savait. Résolu, il franchit donc les quelques mètres qu'il y avait entre lui et la rouge et or et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cet instant, il en avait rêvé depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés en début d'année. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il la regarda dans les yeux, comme si le fait de l'embrasser lui faisait tenter le tout pour le tout :

-…Je t'aime Lily Evans, dit-il d'une voix douce

Folle de joie, Molly parcourait les couloirs du château en courant parmi la cohue des élèves : elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

Sa valise avait d'ailleurs du mal à la suivre tandis qu'elle prenait le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors : la jeune femme s'était contentée de jeter avec empressement un « wingardium Leviosa » puis de détaler : il fallait qu'elle parle à Lily .

Tout à coup, tout lui semblait merveilleux, comme lorsqu'elle était entrée pour la première fois dans cette école.

Dans sa précipitation, elle bouscula un groupe de 1ère années qui se manifesta puis, tout en s'excusant et en ralentissant l'allure, elle tomba sur les groupies des Maraudeurs assemblées au coin d'un couloir de la galerie .- Situation de crise : on venait d'apprendre de source sûre que Lily Evans osait sortir avec James Potter, et que Sirius Black n'avait pas couché avec une fille la nuit dernière...-était-il devenu gay ?- :

-Ce n'est pas possible ! s'insurgeait une fillette de 1ère année .

-Ca c'est bien vrai ! On va pas se laisser faire !

-Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là d'abord ? Elle dit non et puis après quand Mlle est disposée, elle le prend ! Et nous alors ? On compte pour du beurre ?

Les conversations allaient bon train. Et Molly, amusée, ne put s'empêcher de se mettre dans un coin pour les épier . Une Serdaigle d'à peu près son âge s'était mise au centre du cercle des protestataires et tenter de raisonner ses consoeurs :

-Mesdemoiselles ! Mesdemoiselles S'il vous plait ! -le silence revint peu à peu-...nous ne devons pas nous diviser et agir comme des cruches sans cervelles –un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Molly : « Pour ce point là, c'est déjà mal parti... »-, mais plutôt nous unir. Notre attente et notre solidarité ont fait notre force jusqu'à présent. James est certainement dans une passe assez difficile pour accepter qu'une sang de bourbe comme Evans devienne sa...-la bouche la pouffsouffle se tordit en une grimace de dégoût qui montra à quel point elle méprisait Lily- sa traînée.

Molly, fronça les sourcils et se retint d'aller lui mettre son poing dans la figure :

« NON MAIS POUR QUI ELLE SE PREND CELLE-LA ? »

Puis elle jugea qu'elle en parlerait à sa meilleure amie, préférant éviter de se faire de nouveau renvoyer...mais cette peste ne l'emporterait pas au paradis !

Néanmoins, un murmure d'approbation parcourait l'auditoire :

-...car comment qualifier autrement une fille aussi perfide pour s'attaquer à notre Jamesie tandis qu'il est au plus mal ?

Quelques unes hochèrent la tête. Forte de cette approbation générale, la pouffsouffle continua :

-...quant à notre bien aimé Sirius, je suis sûre qu'il doit être juste un peu...-elle sembla hésiter et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure-...un peu déprimé ...Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter : je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas...enfin...-la sueur commençait à perler sur son front- ...voyons...tout porte à croire que...il y a tout juste une semaine il était encore en pleine activité !

Il y eut quelques gloussements et une fille portant les couleurs de Gryffondor se mit à rougir violemment.

Molly ruminait dans son coin :

« Nan mais j'ai jamais vu des filles aussi bêtes. Elles atteignent à peine le QI d'un scrout à pétard, et encore : à l'état de larve ! »

La jeune femme tripota machinalement sa baguette tout en écoutant la suite :

-...Il n'empêche : nous devons être organisées au nom de notre amour pour eux. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de former des clans rivaux, il serait plus judicieux de nous unir. Un seul but, un seul amour, une seule passion : les maraudeurs !

Et, tout en parlant , la pouffsouffle avait levé le poing en l'air (lol). Elle fut bientôt imitée par tous les membres de l'assistance . Elle se racla la gorge et continua :

-Bien. A présent il nous faut un nom. Et un chef.

-Les croisés de l'amour !

-Siri forever !

-Non mais ça va pas ? Jamesie à tout jamais !

CPNPBSO !

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers celle qui avait fait cette proposition :

-Et ça veut dire quoi ton truc ?

-Baaaah... : Combat Pour Nos Petits Bichons en Sucre d'Orge... (mdr)

Les propositions ne manquèrent effectivement pas. Mais ces demoiselles avaient un peu de mal à se mettre d'accord et, déjà, des conflits naissaient au sein du groupe, lorsqu'une voix domina toutes les autres :

-A bas Evans !

La totalité du groupe se figea et toutes se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante :

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? questionna la pouffsouffle d'un ton méprisant, car maintenant la nouvelle venue monopolisait l'attention.

Celle-ci eut un petit sourire et vint la rejoindre au centre du cercle :

-Vous cherchiez un nom, pas vrai ? dit-elle en s'adressant à l'assistance, se fichant royalement de celle qui lui avait posé la question.

Tout le monde acquiesça :

-Bon...eh bien je vous propose : A bas Evans.

Des murmures se firent entendre :

-Oui, mais ça ne concerne que Jamesiechou ! tenta de protester quelqu'un

-Parceque vous croyez qu'elle va s'arrêter là ? répliqua celle qui était maintenant au centre de l'attention. Cette fille est capable de tout ! Elle est tellement mauvaise, qu'elle va s'en prendre à votre « sirichou », ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis sûre qu'elle serait même capable d'aller dans le lit du Lycan...

Un grand silence se fit, et quelques regards exorbités s'échangèrent. Rémus Lupin ne faisait plus partie des Maraudeurs depuis bien longtemps, du moins, du point de vue de ces demoiselles. Comment un être aussi sale, répugnant, violent , plein de puces et qui, de surcroît, cachait bien son jeu, aurait-il pu égaler la beauté, la perfection des 2 tombeurs de Poudlard ?

C'est pourquoi, d'un commun accord , toutes s'étaient entendues à ne sous-entendre que sirius et James lorsqu'elles parlaient des Maraudeurs. Il était bien rare que quelqu'un ose rappeler la véritable nature de Rémus :

-Tu...tu ne crois pas que tu exagères, intervint timidement la pouffsouffle, qui fut la première à s'être remise du terriiiiiiible choc 

L'autre l'incendia du regard :

-Vous ne me croyez pas ? Pourtant j'ai une preuve !

A cet instant, les groupies se transformèrent en commères et le petit cercle se resserra un peu plus autour de celle capable de raconter, celle qui savait . Pourtant, devant le regard avide des son auditoire, la jeune femme se contenta de déposer une petite boule en or par terre, légèrement plus grosse qu'un vif d'or et sans ailes. Elle murmura une formule et bientôt la boule s'éleva dans les airs :

-Ceci est un oeil de lynx, précisa la jeune femme. Pour celles qui n'en ont jamais entendu parlé, il s'agit d'une sorte d'objet qui enregistre les images en temps réel et est capable de les retransmettre autant de fois qu'on le désire. En plus d'être très utile, sa discrétion est garantie et il est même pourvue d'une option le rendant invisible...

Et, pendant qu'elle parlait, un hologramme apparut représentant Lily . Dans un silence religieux, toutes regardèrent l'image se déplacer et bientôt Rémus apparut à son tour

**flash back**

-Bon, eh bien je vais y aller….dit Lily, un peu gênée

Elle ne put retenir un frisson, comme un courant d'air frais parcourait le couloir.

Le Maraudeur le remarqua visiblement car il enleva sa cape et la mit autour de ses épaules toujours sans un mot. La belle rouquine devinait que les yeux du loup garou étaient braqués sur elle et elle tentait –lâchement- de les fuir :

-Merci…balbutia t-elle

Alors qu'elle aurait dû partir comme elle l'avait annoncé, ses jambes ne voulurent pas se mettre en marche et elle resta plantée là devant lui. Tandis qu'elle avait toujours le regard fuyant, elle se risqua à un bref coup d'œil et vit que Rémus approchait son visage du sien :

« Ahlàlà ! J'fais quoi maintenant ? » pensait-elle, affolée, mais son cœur battant à tout rompre

Elle aurait pu se reculer car le Maraudeur ne la tenait pas fermement par la taille, mais elle n'en fit rien et, finalement, laissa le jeune homme sceller leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, Lily fut parcourue d'un frisson qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti. On aurait dit que le lion avait peur de la briser en mille morceaux, tellement ses lèvres étaient douces et passionnées. Elle se surprit à lui répondre timidement.

Le cœur du Maraudeur fit lui aussi un bond : quelqu'un pourrait-il l'aimer pour ce qu'il était ? Lily connaissait son 'petit' problème, et pourtant ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'embrasser.

Lily lutta contre l'envie de passer ses bras autour du cou du sorcier, jugeant que ça faisait un peu trop…enfin un peu trop, quoi…

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils n'osèrent plus se regarder en face, les lèvres encore gonflées par un plaisir inconnu.

**fin du flash back**

Un « oooooooh » consterné parcourut l'assistance et tous les élèves qui passaient près du cercle de commères ne purent que constater ce qui était :

-Les faits parlent d'eux-même, enchaîna t-elle. Mais le pire reste à venir …car voyez-vous, ça n'est pas fini…

Le silence se refit tandis qu'un autre hologramme apparut.

**flash back**

……….

Il sentait ses jambes se ramollir comme lorsqu'on vous lance un sortilège de jambes en coton et quelques gouttes de sueur se mélanger à l'eau qui finissait de sécher sur ses tempes.

Il serait incapable de prononcer un mot, il le savait. Résolu, il franchit donc les quelques mètres qu'il y avait entre lui et la rouge et or et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cet instant, il en avait rêvé depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés en début d'année. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il la regarda dans les yeux, comme si le fait de l'embrasser lui faisait tenter le tout pour le tout :

-…Je t'aime Lily Evans, dit-il d'une voix douce

…….

**Fin du flash-back**

Il y eut un faible flash, puis l'oeil de lynx tourna sur lui-même et ce fut fini. L'auditoire, cette fois, demeurait silencieux.

Profitant de ce silence, la jeune femme enchaîna :

-Quant à votre chef, je me porte candidate...

-Mais...tenta de protester la Poufsouffle

-Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? Ou peut-être que tu as quelque chose de mieux à nous montrer ? railla la nouvelle venue

Des petits ricanements se firent entendre tandis que, découragée et furieuse, la jeune femme jetait l'éponge :

-De toute façon vous êtes toutes folles, marmonna t-elle en se frayant un chemin parmi ses ex-« amies ».

Restée seule au milieu du petit comité, l'autre ne tarda pas à reprendre les rênes :

-Bon...je propose qu'on se mette immédiatement au travail. Pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je m'appelle Nira. Nira Chang...

-ELLE A QUOI ?

-Lily, du calme...

-TU ME DEMANDES D'ETRE CALME ? NAN MAIS TU PLAISANTES ? JE M'EN VAIS LA RENVOYER A L'INFIRMERIE CELLE-LA QUE CA VA PAS TARDER !

La rouge et or parcourait avec énergie le sol de la salle commune lorsque Sirius et Rémus firent leur apparition :

-Je ne la laisserait pas faire ! Tu peux me croire ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?

Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Molly devait faire face à une tornade rousse déchaînée, il fallait l'avouer. La réputation de Lily Evans était en jeu et ça, jamais l'aînée des Evans ne le permettrait . Tandis qu'elle continuait à tourner en rond tout en cherchant une solution, Sirius s'informa :

-Euh, on peut savoir ce qui la met dans un état pareil ?

Molly, qui avait déjà fait des efforts pour expliquer le plus diplomatiquement possible la situation à sa meilleure amie, émit une certaine réserve à expliquer ça aux deux autres Maraudeurs et elle ne put que baisser les yeux devant leur regard inquisiteur :

-A vrai dire...commença t-elle en sentant le sang affluer à ses joues

-Il se passe que Nira Chang veut la guerre, coupa Lily. Si Nira veut la guerre, elle l'aura (lol)

Sur ces paroles, elle bouscula le portrait de la grosse dame –cette dernière maudissant les jeunes – et sortit de la tour des lions .

La rouquine n'avait pas fait 3 mètres qu'elle percuta quelqu'un :

-Ah ! Potter ! s'écria t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Bouges-toi de là, j'ai un compte à régler…

Le jeune sorcier, à l'annonce de son nom, s'était douté que sa petite amie n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. C'est pourquoi, sur ses gardes , il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Evans ?

Lily semblait s'être un peu calmée et être aux prises d'une colère froide :

-Ce qu'il y a c'est que Nira Chang cherche à me pourrir la vie en faisant circuler des rumeurs scandaleuses à mon sujet…

James leva un sourcil, perplexe , mais au moment où il allait dire quelque chose, une voix l'interrompit :

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ce qu'il y a dans cet œil de lynx est une pure invention ?

Lily sentit ses joues s'empourprer de colère et de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles :

-Chang. Justement je te cherchais, siffla t-elle en regardant un point au-dessus de l'épaule du Maraudeur

Nira esquissa un petit sourire :

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, _Lily_, dit-elle en appuyant exagérément sur le prénom de la jeune femme

Les yeux émeraude de la Gryffondor rencontrèrent ceux couleur nuit de Nira et de l'électricité émana de la rouge et or qui semblait avoir bien du mal à garder son sang froid . Lily inspira profondément et sentit tout à coup sa colère se calmer. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'elle n'avait devant elle qu'une serdaigle pitoyable qui cherchait par tous les moyens à lui nuire :

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça , _Nira_ répondit-elle calmement. Après t'en être prise à Molly, tu comptes peut-être faire le tour des filles de Gryffondor ou quoi ?

La porte des lions coulissa et Rémus, Sirius, Molly et quelques autres élèves de 7è année déboulèrent dans le couloir. Nira lança un coup d'œil narquois à Molly :

-Tiens…t'es toujours là toi ?

Malgré son attitude provocante, Nira avait légèrement pali à l'arrivée de la rouquine, c'est pourquoi Molly se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin.

Une sonnerie marquant le début des cours retentit, faisant office de diversion :

-Bon, tu m'excuseras Evans, mais je dois aller en cours…on se revoit au dîner !

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'elle se ravisa :

-Tu devrais un peu plus surveiller ta copine si tu veux mon avis, Potter, dit-elle en s'adressant à l'attrapeur tout en lançant un regard appuyé vers Rémus qui soutint le regard dans broncher.

Elle lança soudainement au jeune Potter l'œil de lynx qu'il rattrapa par réflexe :

-Arrêtes de te fatiguer Chang. Si tu parles de l'incident qui s'est passé en début d'année, James est déjà au courant, intervint Lily, un peu nerveuse mais tout de même confiante : elle ne savait pas comment Nira était au courant ni ce qu'était l'objet qu'elle avait lancé à James, mais autant la devancer

La Serdaigle parut un peu étonnée, lança un coup d'œil vers James et continua :

-Alors comme ça il connaît tout l'histoire ? Absolument…tout ?

Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur le visage de la jeune femme. Lily commençait à paniquer : c'était impossible, comment aurait-elle pu… ?

-J'ai une entière confiance en Lily, Chang. Alors si ça te dérange pas, fais-nous de l'air et vas en cours, ok ? intervint James

Nira se tourna vers lui et, tandis qu'elle passait à sa hauteur, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste provocateur:

-Pauvre Jamesie ! ricana t'elle tout en s'en allant entourée des groupies des Maraudeurs, impressionnées par la prestation de leur nouvelle chef.

Lorsque la majorité des Gryffondors qui avaient assisté à la scène s'en furent allés pour rejoindre le cours de botanique avec les Pouffsouffles, seuls les Maraudeurs et Molly restèrent au pied de la tour dans un silence pesant.

Sirius et Molly se lançaient des coups d'oeil, se sentant un peu de trop et n'osant dire quoique ce soit, tandis que James paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, que Lily écumait et que Rémus aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs qu' au pied de cette fichue tour .Après un énième coup d'œil au Maraudeur, Molly se risqua :

-Je pense qu'on devrait aller en cours, tenta t-elle, parlant davantage pour Sirius et elle.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'éloigna d'un pas lent :

-Je…crois qu'elle a raison. C'est bête hein, mais si je continue comme ça je risque franchement de louper mes buses…Dumbledore m'a prévenu alors…

Sirius sentait les regards de ses trois amis sur lui, et voyait qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque minute ;

-Bon bah j'y vais : je vous couvre auprès du prof…

Il esquissa un sourire mal assuré et s'éloigna à son tour.

Lily aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à un autre endroit. Néanmoins, elle s'approcha de James et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Sa colère s'était tout à fait envolée et maintenant elle sentait comme une crampe d'estomac en voyant l'air pensif de son petit ami :

-Potter…tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ces histoires ? déclara t-elle d'une voix timide en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme

James la regarda droit dans les yeux d'une manière qui la fit frémir, puis regarda au-dessus d'elle pour voir son ami, qui ne disait toujours rien. Il se dégagea de la main de Lily :

-Tout ça ce ne sont que des ragots.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître l'œil de Lynx :

-Je me fiche de ce qu'il y a dedans, continua –il.

Il regarda de nouveau Lily droit dans les yeux :

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est l'entendre de ta bouche : dis-moi que tu m'aimes, que tes sentiments envers moi sont indestructibles et que tu n'aimes personne d'autre que moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Si tu le fais, plus jamais je ne douterai de toi, je te le jure…

Si l'on avait attentivement observé la scène, on aurait pu voir un peu de fumée s'échapper de la tignasse rousse de Lily : la jeune femme réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière. Trouver une réponse adaptée s'avérait bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'eut prévu :

-Biensûr que je t'aime gros nigaud ! dit-elle soudain d'une voix qu'elle voulait enjouée

Elle se sentit passée au crible par l'attrapeur.A la réflexion, jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi grave, aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant :

-Je ne te crois pas. Lâcha t-il enfin

Lily ouvrit la bouche :

-Quoi ? Mais…Mais attend là ! C'est du délire !

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme sentait qu'on avait appuyé sur le bouton « on » et que sa phase « je-merdouille-parce que-je-sais-pas-quoi-dire » était visiblement terminée. Elleavait mis trop de temps à sortir avec James pour tout laisser planter à cause de Nira :

-Tu crois vraiment que Lupin et moi on aurait… ? Faut arrêter les chocogrenouilles mon vieux !

Sa voix était révoltée et enjouée à la fois. Apparemment trop ,puisque le jeune homme s'entêta :

-Laisse-moi, Evans. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là…

Et il partit.

La rouge et or sentit un vide en elle :

«Comment ? Comment il peut penser ça de moi ? C'est une blague, hein ? Chang n'est pas réellement arrivée à ses fins ! »

Molly regarda la place de son amie à la table des Lions. Vide. Depuis 2 jours.

Elle planta rageusement sa fourchette dans un morceau de pomme de terre à la vapeur tout en continuant son observation, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un observait également le bout de bois libre :

-Tu lui as parlé ?

La jeune femme s'offusqua :

-Bien sûr que oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Règle numéro un lors d'une rupture : les amies sont là pour ça. Et les pots de glace à la vanille aussi mais bon…et toi, tu as parlé à James ? questionna t-elle en redevenant sérieuse

Sirius fronça les sourcils :

-Moui. Mais il est plutôt buté. Il n'a pas décroché un mot à Lunard depuis sa rupture. Et Rémus non plus d'ailleurs. Je vous dis pas l'ambiance dans le dortoir …n'est-ce pas Weasley ?

Arthur acquiesça :

-Mais …si Nira n'avait pas tort ? proposa le rouquin

Molly lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table et le rouge et or marmonna :

-Ok, j'ai rien dit…de toute façon, j'ai assez eu d'amour impossible pour au moins toute une semaine. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. On dirait qu'ils ont déjà tous oublié que dans deux jours nous avons une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Celle que nous a accordé le directeur avant les examens.

-Ce sera une bonne occasion de se changer les idées, approuva Molly.

-…et qui sait ?…peut-être pour concocter une ultime farce grandiose avant la fin de l'année…ajouta Sirius avec un petit sourire conspirateur sur les lèvres

-Lilyyyyyyyy ! On t'attend !

-Ouais ouais c'est bon j'arrive…marmonna la concernée

Elle descendit les marches du dortoir à petite vitesse, pas très pressée de rejoindre Arthur et Molly pour cette fameuse sortie qu'elle attendait pourtant avec impatience quelques jours auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle apparut en bas des marches, son amie ne put s'empêcher une réflexion :

-Ah bah quand même !

Lily la fusilla du regard :

-Ben quoi ? Honeyduke va pas s'envoler…

-Peut-être, mais les chocogrenouilles et toutes les autres délicieuses confiseries qu'il y a à l'intérieur SI.

Lily eut un sourire de malice :

-Tu n'avais pas décidé de faire régime, toi ?

Molly rougit :

-Euh…bah…tu savais que le mot « régime » vient du latin ancien : « régimae, régimaris » qui veut dire manger des confiseries ?

Son amie sourit franchement :

-Tu dois avoir raison : moi et le latin ça fait 2.

-Bon, les filles, ce serait pas pour vous déranger mais il faut devancer une horde d'estomacs affamés pour aller remplir le notre , donc je n'ai qu' une chose à dire : droit chez Honeyduke !

Une fois sur place, l'enthousiasme général fit place à la stupéfaction :

-QUOI ? COMMENT CA « PLUS DE CHOCOGRENOUILLES » ? s'indigna un élève

Des murmures d'approbation circulèrent dans l'assemblée : JAMAIS , depuis sa création, le magasin n'avait été en rupture de stock de ces savoureuses confiseries.

-Silence s'il vous plaît ! tenta la gérante. La raison est simple : la chaleur caniculaire et précoce nous a pris de vitesse : nous n'avons pas eu le temps de jeter un sort de réfrigération et tous les chocolats ont fondu.

-Mais…mais alors vos 95 de réduction, ça va nous servir à quoi ?

Eh bien oui. Tel était le drame. Car si tout le monde, parmi les élèves de Poudlard, était si pressé de se rendre dans ce magasin de bonbon, c'était principalement pour profiter des remises exceptionnelles qu'avait décrété la direction d'Honeyduke, en remerciement aux élèves de l'école de sorcellerie qui constituait –plus ou moins légalement- sa plus grande clientèle.

-Eh bien…cela vaut toujours pour tout le reste du magasin !

Quelques murmures de mécontentement se firent entendre , lorsqu'une idée germa chez la direction :

-Attendez !

La vieille femme sortit sa baguette :

-Pour compenser, nous avons décidé de mettre en place…un stand de glaces. La 1ère est offerte pour nous faire pardonner…

Un « hourra » accueillit la décision et le stand était à peine apparu que déjà tout le monde se ruait dessus

Lily mordit pensivement dans sa glace chocolat/pistache :

- Il paraît qu'une nouvelle boutique de vêtements a ouvert ses portes il y a quelques semaines et je serai curieuse d'aller y faire un tour .Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un peu de shopping ? proposa Molly, enthousiaste, tout en se tournant vers son amie

-Désolée suis fauchée, répondit la rouquine d'un ton morne

La rouge et or poussa un soupir d'exaspération :

-Bon, Lily, tu comptes nous faire ton cinéma pendant combien de temps là ? T'as rompu avec James, ok. Mais bon, partout dans le monde des gens font la même chose et personne n'en est jamais mort enfin….à ce que je sache . ENFIN BREF j'ai tout tenté pour te remonter le moral alors si tu ne te remues pas et que tu ne me rejoins pas à cette boutique, tu seras toute seule pour pleurer sur tes chaussettes, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche , offusquée, mais fut coupée par le doigt menaçant de son amie :

-Et pas de discussion. Je te laisse 10 minutes, pas une de plus.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la boutique en question, laissant ses deux amis derrière elle . La rouquine la regarda partir puis lança un regard noir à Arthur qui avait l'air de dire ; « elle n'a pas tort, tu sais » . La jeune femme resta pensive durant quelques minutes, puis se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Arthur :

-Tu viens, lui dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, j'ai un rendez-vous à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte,

Elle prit son ami sous le bras et le traîna vers le centre de Pré-au-Lard . Après tout, elle était Lily Evans, pas vrai ? Et Lily Evans ne se laissait JAMAIS abattre.

Lorsque Molly vit arriver ses deux compères bras dessus bras dessous, son visage s'éclaira :

-Ah bah vous voilà tous les deux ! Encore un peu et j'allais m'impatienter !

Elle pointa son index en direction de la vitrine :

-Ma lilou, je suis certaine que tu serais à tomber dans cet ensemble rouge.

Lily regarda l'article en question : un chemisier légèrement froufrouté au début des manches, fermé à l'aide de boutons discrets , accompagné d'une jupe arrivant à mi-cuisse.

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant :

-Et toi je te vois bien dans avec ce petit haut bleu, là bas, …

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel :

-C'est pas possible…pourquoi faut-il que je fréquente deux accros du shopping ? dit-il d'un ton faussement agacé

Les deux amies rirent et le tirèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique :

-Venez par ici Mr Weasley, on va vous faire un petit relookage…

-Mais enfin, pour la énième fois, Sirius : Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Le charmant postérieur moulé dans un pantalon en jean noir qui leur faisait face se secoua lentement de gauche à droite tandis qu'une voix sortit de l'étagère du bas du placard qu'ils avaient installé au rez-de-chaussée de la cabane hurlante :

-Pour la énième fois, mon Jamesou, tu ne le sauras que quand j'en aurai terminé avec ce …AÏEEEEUH !

Un son sourd se fit entendre et les objets posés sur l'étagère située au-dessus du Maraudeur se mirent à trembler :

-Rien de cassé ? s'enquit Rémus

Un grognement sortit du placard :

-Rien de grave, juste la tête…

Une ½ h plus tard, James et Rémus attendaient toujours et commençaient à s'impatienter :

-Bon, Patmol, tu te décides ? Je te signale qu'on devrait être à Pré-au-Lard en ce moment, s'énerva l'attrapeur, qui n'était déjà pas de super humeur

-Vous avez déjà essayé de retrouver quelque chose dans un placard sans fond ? Autant chercher un mangemort chez les Malfoy ! protesta l'interpellé.

Quelques minutes après, pourtant, le postérieur recula et la tête aux cheveux ébouriffés de Sirius Black apparut :

-Ca y est ! Je l'ai enfin retrouvée !

-Bon, alors maintenant on va peut-être savoir ce que tu trafiques ?

Le jeune homme eut un haussement de sourcils complice qui ne présageait rien de bon :

-Rien de tel qu'un peu de magie pour guérir les chagrins d'amour, croyez-moi !

Et, sans vouloir en dire d'avantage, il fit demi-tour et emprunta le passage secret qui reliait leur repère au château, ses deux amis sur ses talons

Et voilààààà ! Alors, alors, alors ? j'attends de vos nvelles très vite et, si vs êtes sages, vous aurez la suite rapidement  allez, bon we à tous !


	31. ultime trahison

Bjr à tous ! Alors après une semaine ½ de vacances, je suis de retour c'est pkoi la 1ère chose que je fais c'est vous mettre la suite de ma fic...en attendant vos reviews 

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Audrey : merci  j'espère que ce chap sera à la hauteur de tes attentes 

Les jumelles : 1ère juju : ks ke tu crois ? le comité de « combat pr nos pts bichons en sucre d'orge » m'a pris tte une après-midi ! mdr

2è juju : alors comme ça on me snobe, on c plus quoi me dire ? pfff ! lol

Lyonk : apparemment je ne fais pas l'unanimité ... c'est pas plus mal. Mais j'espère que tu continueras tout de même à lire ma fic pour me faire part de ton esprit critique. Par ailleurs, je reste une modeste fan de J.K Rowling et jamais ôôô grand jamais je n'aurai la prétention d'affirmer que me fic est parfaite...

Priscille : j'y travaille

Jalie : -sourire sadique- je sais ...

Tantie Fogus : quel optimisme...peut-être réussira t-il ? lol

-Cette fois nous y arriverons !

-Je n'en doute pas, Severus, je n'en doute pas…

-Attention, quelqu'un approche !

Les deux compères se tapirent dans l'ombre mais une main glacée les surprit par derrière :

-Eh bien eh bien…qu'avons-nous là ? Mr Rogue et Mr Malfoy…n'était-il pas entendu que tous les élèves devaient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ?

Lucius jeta un regard méprisant sur le professeur de métamorphoses ;

-Nous n'avons pas d'autorisations , et nous avons à cœur de ne pas défier le règlement ,siffla t-il

Puis un éclair de malveillance passa rapidement dans son regard :

-…Contrairement à certains…compléta t-il

Le professeur fronça les sourcils ;

-Pourriez-vous préciser votre pensée, Mr Malfoy ?

Le sorcier épousseta sa cape avec aplomb :

-Je disais simplement qu'il apparaît des préférences faites envers certains élèves de cet établissement. Je compte d'ailleurs informer mon père de cette injustice.

Le professeur haussa les yeux au ciel:

-Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de l'encadrement de cette école, la porte vous est toute grande ouverte, fit remarquer une voix d'un ton malicieux

Le trio se retourna pour découvrir la présence d'un vieil homme au regard malicieux :

-Professeur Dumbledore…dit machinalement le professeur avec une voix empreinte de respect

Lucius plissa ses yeux et fusilla le directeur du regard :

-Viens Séverus…nous avons des choses à terminer, dit-il en partant dans un mouvement de cape, le futur maître des potions derrière lui.

Le rideau de deux cabines d'essayage se leva en même temps et deux rouquines en sortirent . Lily et Molly s'observèrent tour à tour puis se sourirent : elles avaient essayé des vêtements assez…courts , ce genre de choses qu'on ne porte qu'en magasin soit pour tuer le temps soit pour s'amuser. Lily était en mini jupe blanche, vraiment mini, avec un débardeur blanc très près du corps tandis que Molly, un peu plus complexée, avait optée pour une robe noire assez sobre mais élégante , qui la mettait en valeur :

-Tu aurais du choisir encore plus petit , Lily…critiqua son amie d'un œil désapprobateur

-Mais nous arrivons bientôt en été…tenta de protester l'accusée en rougissant

-En tout cas, je trouve que vous devriez vous habiller comme ça plus souvent ; déclara Arthur en adressant un sourire à Molly

Lily sourit en voyant son amie rougir comme une pivoine :

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Weasley.

Le trio se retourna et ils aperçurent les trois Maraudeurs, Sirius en tête.

Un silence gêné s'installa tandis que Lily semblait tout à coup très intéressée par les petites chaussettes qu'elle avait préféré garder :

-Bon, vous vous rhabillez les filles, j'offre une tournée générale aux trois balais…déclara soudain le dénommé Patmol

Molly lança un coup d'œil à son amie et se décida :

-Bonne idée !

Quelques instants plus tard, les garçons attendaient à l'extérieur du magasin tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se rhabillaient . Devant le silence qui régnait dans la cabine d'à côté , Molly se justifia :

-J'ai pensé que tu ne pourrais pas les fuir continuellement…. ! Il faut que vous redeveniez inséparables, comme avant !

Elle attendit une réponse, mais en vain. Cependant, lorsqu'elle fut sortie, son amie l'attendait déjà :

-Tu as raison, dit-elle simplement.

Les 3 Balais était, comme à chaque sortie extra-scolaire, bondé. Il fut difficile de trouver 6 places assises, et nos sorciers errèrent dans le pub pendant quelques minutes et apprécièrent de trouver une table entourée de banquettes dans un petit coin relativement enfumé, mais au calme :

-Enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus de tourner ! déclara Molly en se laissant tomber sur le siège. Arthur prit place à côté d'elle , puis ce fut au tour de Lily, Sirius, James et Rémus.

Une serveuse se présenta en tenue légère et, tout en commandant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'engager la conversation :

-Alors comme ça vous vous appelez Abigaël, dit-il avec un sourire digne d'une pub moldue pour dentifrices tout en lisant le badge sur le chemisier impeccable de la jeune femme

Celle-ci lui sourit et acquiesça tout en griffonnant la commande sur son calepin :

-Et…puis-je vous demander à quelle heure vous finissez votre service ? dit-il sans plus de préambule

Molly leva les yeux au ciel :

-Et dire que les filles de Poudlard prétendaient qu'il était gay…souffla t-elle à son amie en se penchant

Lily sourit :

-Jalouse ? dit-elle malicieusement

-Quoi ? Moi ? Jalouse ? De Black ? Non mais tu plaisantes ?

S'ensuivirent des protestations interminables de Molly, toutes plus outrées les unes que les autres.

Après 5 minutes, Lily décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir :

-C'est bon Molly, je plaisantais…

La concernée lui tira la langue mais les deux sorcières n'eurent pas le temps de bavarder d'avantage puisqu'elles entendirent la suite de la conversation entre Abigaël et le Maraudeur :

-Je me demande comment une sorcière aussi belle que vous peut être encore célibataire, minaudait-il

Depuis le temps qu'il essayait de faire tomber sa proie –c'est à dire 7 minutes exactement-, les 5 autres essayaient de s'occuper tant bien que mal : James et Rémus avaient fini par s'adresser « accidentellement » la parole et faisaient à présent une partie de morpion acharnée, pendant que Lily et Molly bavardaient, comme nous l'avons dit, et qu'Arthur les écoutait d'une oreille distraite .

Ce fut Abigaël qui les sortit de cette situation monotone par une phrase que jamais un sorcier n'eut pu imaginer envers le tombeur Sirius Black :

-Bon écoute mon chou, c'est pas pour te vexer mais de 1 je ne suis pas célibataire , de 2 tu ne m'intéresse pas et en plus tu commences à me gonfler grave et de 3 j'ai des bierreaubeurre à servir , alors désolée mais je dois y aller.

Et, sans plus de ménagement, elle tourna les talons , plantant un Sirius désarçonné derrière elle :

-Je rêve où JE viens de me prendre une veste ? murmura t-il, encore sous le choc

Les 5 amis sourirent :

-C'est pas grave « mon chou », tu t'en remettras, j'en suis persuadé…affirma James

Lorsqu'ils furent servis, tous sirotèrent leur boisson avec une bonne humeur retrouvée, James, Sirius , Arthur et Molly parlant de la prochaine saison de Quidditch -les trois garçons expliquant patiemment au passage les règles complexes de ce jeu à une fille inculte -, et Rémus et Lily parlant de tout et de rien :

-Tu as entendu parler du nouvel album des Strange Brothers ?

-Le groupe ne s'était pas séparé ?

-Pas du tout !

-Ah bon…je croyais

Lily but une gorgée et remarqua soudainement l'air embarrassé de son ami :

-Ecoute Lily…je …je sais pas ce qui m'a pris l'autre jour dit-il à voix basse

-Rémus…

- Ce devait être l'eau du lac qui ne m'avait pas réussi. Je te demande d'oublier ce que j'ai dit , ok ?

Le sorcier semblait distrait par le fond de son verre , semblant n'attacher aucune importance à ce qu'il disait :

-…de toute manière James et moi en avons déjà discuté une bonne fois pour toutes : pour moi tu n'es qu'une amie et rien de plus. Disons que l'eau du lac et le fait que je me sois inquiété m'ont fait dire une flopée de bêtises qui , je l'espère, ne gâcheront pas notre amitié.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton relativement neutre tout en faisant tourner dans le fond de son verre le reste de sa boisson. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ramena ses yeux caramels sur la jeune femme :

-Alors…on oublie tout ? demanda t-il en tendant la main

Lily sentit le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer en ce qui lui sembla un sourire mais qui, pour elle, aurait plutôt ressemblé à la pire des grimaces :

-C'est d'accord, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé et en buvant un peu de bierreaubeure d'un geste sec, laissant la main de son ami en l'air

La journée tirait bientôt sur sa fin et déjà la majorité des élèves étaient rentrés au château pour terminer les devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de faire durant ce week-end prolongé. Nos 6 amis, eux, profitèrent un maximum de cette journée et, pour la terminer en beauté, décidèrent d'assister au coucher de soleil qui animait le ciel de couleurs rouge orangée.

Allongés sur une petite colline, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils regardaient silencieusement l'immensité rougeoyante , chacun plongé dans ses pensées :

-Au fait, Black, tu n'as pas tenu ta parole ! dit soudainement Molly, un petit sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres

Le jeune homme se redressa sur le coude, piqué au vif :

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu nous avais promis une ultime farce digne de ce nom et je n'y ait toujours pas assisté

Molly le vit bondir sur ses pieds :

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! J'ai une de ces faims ! Vous venez, il est temps de rentrer ! dit-il d'une traite avant de disparaître en un éclair

Les autres se regardèrent , surpris, puis haussèrent les épaules en se disant que, décidément, Sirius Black était sinon le plus secret, du moins le plus curieux des Maraudeurs.

Lorsqu'ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors pour assister au souper, ils furent d'autant plus surpris de ne pas y trouver leur ami. Ce ne fut qu'après ¼ d'heure que le Maraudeur revint, un sourire fier plaqué sur ses lèvres, les cheveux au vent et l'air plus suffisant que jamais.

Il prit place devant Molly et une assiette apparut devant lui. Toujours sans décrocher un mot, il se mit à manger en la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air provocateur si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes la rouquine en avait assez de ce petit manège :

-Alors ? dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré

-Alors…Dis-moi la phrase magique !

La jeune femme soupira :

-Ce que tu peux être gamin !

Puis, s'avouant vaincue :

-Qu'est-ce que le magnifique et trèèèèèès intelligent Sirius Black a encore été imaginer ?

Le sorcier sourit de toutes ses dents :

-C'est pas mal…eh bien… je ne sais pas trop si je devrais te le dire…dit-il d'un ton narquois

Molly le fusilla du regard :

-Tu vas finir par vraiment me pousser à bout, Black, marmonna t-elle

Le reste du dîner se passa en silence sans que quiconque fut au courant de quoique ce soit sur ce que trafiquait le jeune homme.

Le lendemain matin, Lily et Molly se levèrent en même temps. Après une toilette rapide –c'est assez fréquent : lorsqu'on doit reprendre les cours, certains sont tout le temps en retard (NA/ **air innocent sifflote ). **C'est donc essoufflées qu'elles arrivèrent en cours de potions sans même avoir avalé un petit déjeuner. Elles s'assirent à leur place respective : tout le monde était déjà là. Du moins…tout le monde chez les Gryffondors. Après que la cloche eut retentit, le professeur commença à perdre patience :

-Quelqu'un a t-il vu les Serpentard de 7è année aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il d'un ton sec

Personne ne prit vraiment la peine de répondre : c'était plus une question pour la forme : l'enseignant savait parfaitement que poser une question à une maison rivale de la sienne s'avérait inutile .

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il perdit vraiment patience :

-Bien. Je vais me rendre dans la salle commune des mes élèves. Si l'un d'entre vous fait la moindre bêtise –il fusilla 2 personnes en particulier qui, à l' « étonnement » général s'avérèrent être Sirius Black et James Potter qui sont, comme on le sait, des modèles irréprochable de sagesse et de discipline… -, j'en serai au courant, croyez-moi.

Et, sans plus attendre, il s'élança d'un pas rapide en dehors de la classe. Molly lança un regard en biais à Sirius qui lui répondit par son éternel sourire agaçant, regardant ses ongles d'un air innocent. Une heure passa et la cloche retentit de nouveau sans que le prof fut revenu.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les rouge et or remarquèrent un attroupement près du mur qui servait de passage à la chambre commune des vert et argent. Soudain, un éclat de rire retentissant parcourut l'assemblée.

Lily, Molly et tous les autres s'approchèrent et virent une chose incroyable : le mur était ouvert à moitié, laissant entrevoir la salle commune des Serpentards et partout, au lieu des élèves arrogants, se trouvaient de mignons petits canards en plastiques jaunes, au bec orange, se balançant d'arrière en avant dans l'espoir d'avancer . De petits blasons vert et argent trônaient sur chacun d'entre eux parmi leur plumage.

Les deux amies sourirent , amusées. Alors que Lily partait rejoindre les autres Gryffondors et que Molly s'apprêtait à faire de même, elle sentit un souffle dans son cou :

-Ca vous va comme surprise Mademoiselle ? souffla t-on à son oreille

La jeune femme resta plantée sur place , comme enracinée, incapable de rassembler deux idées cohérentes.

Au milieu du brouhaha des élèves qui regagnaient leurs classes, personne ne les avait remarqué.

La rouquine sentit sa peau frissonner mais se retourna, passablement énervée qu'il ait réussi à la prendre par surprise. Son regard courroucé se heurta à son sourire désarmant :

-Ca te fait rire, Black ? dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait furieuse

-Prends-toi en à Lily, c'est elle qui m'a parlé de ces adorables petites choses …

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, coupa t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Le sorcier sembla hésiter :

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Molly sentit des larmes monter :

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aïgue.

La journée passa tranquillement. N'ayant pas de preuve pour accuser les Maraudeurs de ce nouvel incident, le maître des potions se contenta d'être un peu plus excecrable que d'habitude. Ainsi, alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit et que tout le monde était couché, Lily s'était rendue dans la salle commune pour bouquiner en silence. Elle était parfaitement seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un frottement qui la fit dresser l'oreille :

-Y a quelqu'un ?demanda t-elle en balayant la pièce de son regard

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

-Ah.. c'est toi ?

-Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici

Lily avait remarqué que son amie avait triste mine depuis quelques heures. Elle referma son bouquin :

-De toute façon j'avais fini….

Molly lut la couverture du livre :

-« l'animagie et ses secrets » ?…Lily…Tu es encore dessus ? dit-elle d'un ton désapprobateur

La jeune femme acquiesça :

-Cette fois j'y suis presque : la potion est prête et il ne me reste que quelques modifications à y apporter. D'ici demain tu auras devant toi un véritable Maraudeur !

Elle s'interrompit :

-Et toi…tu vas bien ?

Molly hocha la tête :

-Ca va oui…c'est juste qu'avec cette chaleur je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir…

Voyant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, Lily proposa :

-Ca te dit de sortir en cachette et d'aller faire le tour du lac histoire de se rafraîchir ?

Quelques minutes plus tard elles trempaient les pieds dans l'eau froide du lac de l'école :

-Dumbledore a annoncé que les examens étaient pour dans 3 semaines. Il les a avancé pour que l'on soit plus rapidement en vacances. Les 7 è années seront les 1ers à partir en vacances cette année !

-Ca veut dire qu'on va quitter plus vite Poudlard, dit Lily avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix

Molly se rattrapa :

-Bah, assez parlé d'examens. Il commence à faire franchement froid : on rentre ?

Son amie acquiesça . Toutes les deux prirent le chemin inverse . Alors qu'elles se préparaient à monter dans leurs dortoirs, un bruit se fit entendre près du canapé. Il était très tard et la salle commune était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elles distinguèrent par terre 2 silhouettes dans une situation assez…compromettante dirons-nous. Malgré la pénombre, les deux amies s'adressèrent un coup d'œil complice : elles étaient bien décidées à surprendre en flagrant délit les deux tourtereaux quelqu'ils soient .

Sans aucun scrupule, Lily leva sa baguette :

-Lumos !

Une lueur jaillit de sa baguette et éclaira le petit sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres quelques instants auparavant : elle était curieuse de savoir qui n'avait même pas pu attendre d'être dans un dortoir pour se livrer à une scène à laquelle MacGonagall en aurait certainement perdu son chapeau de fureur tellement elle était indécente.

Mais soudain son sourire disparut. Elle commença à avoir très froid puis sentit que le sol se dérobait sous elle. Elle resta là, la bouche ouverte, avant d'arriver à bégayer :

-James…mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Molly, qui tirait une tête de dix pieds de long , venait elle aussi de voir apparaître à la lueur de la baguette la chose qu'elle jugeait le plus improbable à Poudlard : James Potter dans les bras de Nira Chang.

Et voilà un chap de plus de terminé. Oui je sais, c'est le gros bordel...j'espère que vous aimez ça, la fic n'est pas encore tt à fait finie et en 3 ou 4 chaps j'ai encore le temps de remettre encore une pte dose de pagaille

Allez!


	32. Lily la tigresse

Bonjour tt l'monde !Je suis en plein ds les exams, alors histoire de me détendre un peu je vous remets un pt chap pr la route...

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience tout en espérant que votre lecture sera bonne

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Darel : Oulà...je sais pas trop si c'est une montagne de reproches ou plutôt juste de l'impatience...bref, ds tous les cas tu ne crois pas raisonnablement que je vais te dire si je v les mettre ensemble ? c'est cette question qui fait tourner mes affaires, j'te signale non mais ! mdr. Je me contenterai juste de te dire que dans quelques chaps tu seras fixé

Audrey : contente que ça t'ai plu !

Jalie : je sais 

Lune : voilà la suite et merci pr ta gentille review 

Larme d'ange: Va savoir ce qu'il lui prend...

Priscille: merci bcp! C sympas de me soutenir ! j'espère que la suite te plaira...

Les jumelles : 1ère juju: Justement non, je commence à m'y attacher à cette de Nira lol

2è juju: mdr. Ne nous fâchons pas voyons 

Angel-of-night: mdr. J'adore cette phrase, c'est pas ma fote  Je suis impressionnée qu'à ce stade de ma fic on trouve encore le courage de lire d'un coup les 31 chap... en tt k, merci et j'espère que la suite te plaire 

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Et soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. La merveilleuse nuit précédente, tellement torride que même le plus pervers des Serpentard ne l'avait même pas imaginé. Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas pu jouir tout à fait du 7è ciel puisqu'ils avaient été interrompus. Elle serait sûrement morte de honte si toute autre personne les avait trouvé là dans cette position. Mais ça…-un sourire malveillant éclaira son beau visage- ça, jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. James Potter, LE petit ami fidèle de Lily Evans , pris en flagrant délit par l'intéressée.

Nira, qui avait regagné le dortoir des Serdaigle s'étira et poussa un petit soupir.

Alors qu'elle écartait les rideaux de son lit, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait dormi un peu trop tard : le soleil perçait déjà entre les nuages cotonneux.

La jeune femme s'habilla après un brin de toilette avec le plus grand soin : aujourd'hui, c'était SA journée. Elle devinait qu'à cette heure, le tout- Poudlard devait déjà être au courant. D'accord, les groupies de « jamesie » ne seraient pas particulièrement contentes et elle serait plus que certainement exclue du fan club des Maraudeurs. Mais quelle importance ? Elle avait eu Lily Evans et c'est tout ce qui comptait . D'ailleurs, une certaine excitation la travaillait, et c'est négligemment qu'elle attrapa ses affaires pour se rendre en cours de potions. Avec les Gryffondors, justement. Bouh…la journée promettait d'être on ne peut plus épicée. Et le piment, elle, elle adorait ça.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du cachot , un grognement lui ordonna d'entrer. Sans accorder le moindre regard à qui que ce soit, elle prit calmement sa place et déballa ses affaires. Alors qu'elle avait terminé, elle s'aperçut que le professeur la regardait d'un œil intéressé :

-Pourriez-vous nous dire où vous étiez, Miss, avant que vous nous fassiez l'honneur de venir nous rejoindre ?

La Serdaigle ne perdit pas son aplomb. Tout comme la plupart des élèves qui n'en perdit…pas une miette :

-J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir hier soir. minauda t-elle. Vous comprenez, j'étais tellement –elle appuya suffisamment sur ce mot- penchée sur mes cours que je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner.

Quelques ricanements fusèrent chez les Serdaigles, aussitôt calmés par les regards assassins que jetait Sirius. Sans poser d'avantage de questions, le professeur reprit son exposé sur les passionnants et dangereux éléments qui entraient dans la composition de la potion dérivée du Felix Felicis.

Lorsque la cloche retentit et marqua la fin du cours, Nira s'autorisa une petite faveur ; elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté des lions, et plus particulièrement à côté d'Arthur Wealsey, à la place même où s'asseyait sa rivale. Elle fut presque choquée voire même outrée de voir que Lily Evans était à son poste et rangeait imperturbablement ses affaires :

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut à celle-la ? Que je la précipite du haut de l'Astronomie pour la tuer ? » ragea t-elle intérieurement.

Puis elle se calma : après tout, la journée ne faisait que commencer… !

Molly adressa un coup d'œil inquiet à sa meilleure amie :

-Lily, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

La jeune femme haussa les yeux au ciel :

-Pour la 99è fois depuis le début de la journée , Molly : Oui CA VA !

L'intercours leur laissait 10 minutes de libre pour discuter. Elles prirent donc place sur un banc en pierre situé dans la petite cour intérieure du château :

-Tu…tu as parlé à James ? risqua de nouveau Molly

-Ecoutes Molly. J'apprécie ce que tu essaie de faire. Mais crois-moi, c'est inutile :Potter n'était pas la personne qu'il me faut, un point c'est tout. C'est pas la peine d'en faire une histoire ! D'ailleurs tu me l'as rappelé la dernière fois : plein de couples sont en situation de rupture dans le monde. Je ne vais pas en faire un fromage !

Lily avait débité ça tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle regarda Molly qui lui renvoya son regard d'un air de dire: « Et…c'est tout ? ». Mais la jeune femme jugea qu'il était préférable de changer de sujet :

-Tu sais, Arthur m'a proposé de venir passer les vacances chez lui, dit-elle timidement

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pas fait pour toi, Lily ! » se dit-elle intérieurement

Comme prévu, son interlocutrice sembla intéressée :

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est super ! Alors…lui et toi c'est sérieux ?

Molly rougit superbement :

-Bahh…en fait…hier je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais il m'a demandé de lui laisser une autre chance…

Lily fit une moue soupçonneuse :

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps ou tu n'as pas voulu me le dire ? dit-elle d'un air amusé

Leur conversation se prolongea mais, tandis qu'elles allaient reprendre le chemin des cours, un bruit les interrompit :

-BLACK DESCENDS-NOUS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !

Elles s'adressèrent un sourire en coin :

-On dirait que Sirius continue à faire des siennes, commenta Molly, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

Toutes les deux suivirent le brouhaha qui grandissait autour de la scène. Dans les jardins, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue venaient d'être attachés par les pieds à la branche d'un chêne par notre Maraudeur national (mdr). Ce dernier avait les bras croisés et tapotait son bras de sa baguette d'un air mécontent :

-Non servilius. Pas avant que toi et ton petit blondinet de copain me disiez ce que vous étiez en train de manigancer dans la salle de métamorphoses vide.

On vit les longs cheveux blonds qui recouvraient le visage de Lucius Maloy remuer :

-Ce sont pas tes affaires, Black !

Le jeune homme prit un air faussement ennuyé :

-Mauvaise réponse, Malfoy !

Il pointa sa baguette vers le vert et argent et, d'un tour de poignet, la chevelure de Malfoy vira au vert pomme :

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER BLACK, CA TU PEUX ME CROIRE !

Des rires retentirent dans l'assemblée. Mais bientôt la cloche sonna pour marquer la fin de la pause :

-Bon, je dois y aller. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai tout à l'heure. Soyez sages ! dit le sorcier en s'éloignant d'un pas tranquille

Il tomba sur Molly et Lily qui, elles aussi, avaient assisté au spectacle :

-Ah…vous étiez là… dit-il en se passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux d'un air embarrassé

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de l'histoire de magie, Molly entra la première, devinant que l'animagus avait quelque chose à dire à son amie . En effet, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Sirius se sentit moins gêné pour parler :

-Ecoute Lily, James regrette _**vraiment** _ce qu'il a fait, tenta t-il de plaider

La rouquine le regarda d'un air absent :

-Black, c'est pas le moment là…

Elle tourna les talons mais le jeune homme la rattrapa par le bras pour la forcer à rester :

-Mais enfin réagis, dis quelque chose ! s'emporta t-il. On dirait que tu n'en a rien à faire…

La sorcière fixa son regard émeraude sur son ami . Sirius vit alors le comportement de la lionne changer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « quidditch » et que deux flammes flamboyaient dans ses yeux :

-Si Potter a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il se conduise au moins comme un sorcier : qu'il me le dise en face, grinça t-elle

Le dîner touchait à sa fin . Dans son coin ,Lily, s'était consciencieusement acharnée à découper son steak en petit, très, très petits morceaux, la viande ayant été préalablement pourvue de lunettes et de cheveux en pétard comestibles (bah quoi ? tout est possible, tout est réalisable , mdr) par la jeune femme qui les avait ajouté à l'aide de sa baguette. Au moment où la rouquine finissait de découper l'oeil du pauvre morceau de viande, son amie jeta un coup d'oeil critique au-dessus de son épaule :

-Lily...ne me dis pas que c'est James ? s'inquiéta Molly en désignant l'assiette de son amie

-...

Molly ne savait pas si elle devait éclater de rire ou faire enfermer Lily Evans avant qu'elle ne mette ses projets à exécutions. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la rouquine qui jetait déjà un regard assassin vers le groupe des Maraudeurs :

-Tu devrais lui parler, tu sais...murmura t-elle d'une voix douce

-Pas question ! Siffla l'intéressée, si bas que Molly crut mal entendre

Elles terminèrent rapidement leur dîner et, tandis qu'elles se levaient, elles furent rejointes par Arthur qui adressa un sourire complice à Molly avant de se tourner vers Lily :

-Les rumeurs disent que Dumbledore a prévu une activité surprise pour le dernier mois des 7è années, tu saurais ce que c'est ?

-Arthur...tu sais bien que je ne peux rien dire...je suis préfète en chef ! Et n'insiste pas : même des yeux de hiboux battu ne viendront pas à bout de ma détermination !

Un silence s'installa entre les 3 amis. Molly lançait des coups d'oeil à Arthur qui les lui retournait. N'osant dire quoique ce soit de peur de blesser leur amie, ce ne fut que lorsque Lily sembla comprendre le message qu'ils la gratifièrent d'un sourire gêné :

-Bon, eh bien je crois que mes devoirs de potions m'appellent : à tout à l'heure les tourtereaux, et ne faîtes pas de bêtises !

Elle leur adressa un sourire et s'en alla par les couloirs obscurs qui la ramèneraient vers les dortoirs. Arrivée à destination, et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir, une chemise de nuit en soie lui arrivant mi-cuisse et à fines bretelles sur elles, son regard tomba sur sa table de nuit. La jeune femme se pencha vers sa commode et ouvrit un tiroir, apparemment vide. Elle pointa l'intérieur du tiroir avec sa baguette et murmura une formule qui fit apparaître un livre de taille moyenne à la couverture de velours bordeaux.Elle en lut le contenu pendant quelques instants puis fit apparaître une plume et commença à écrire avec application...

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua presque immédiatement que le lit de Molly n'avait pas été défait. Elle haussa tout d'abord les sourcils, puis un sourire amusé effleura ses lèvres. Elle fit un brin de toilette et prit illico presto le chemin de la Grande Salle pour avoir des nouvelles fraîches. D'accord ou non, elle saurait comment sa meilleure amie avait passé la nuit...

Les couloirs résonnaient déjà de l'activité des élèves qui se rendaient au réfectoire pour remplir leurs estomacs affamés. Alors qu'elle s'attablait, elle cligna des yeux : un rayon de soleil, entré par l'une des nombreuses et hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle venait de l'éblouir. Sans plus s'en occuper, elle baissa les yeux et commença à manger pensivement le toast qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Tout à coup, elle ne sentit plus la chaleur du soleil sur son visage car quelqu'un lui fit de l'ombre. La Gryffondor leva la tête et faillit lâcher son toast :

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches **ici** ?demanda t-elle sèchement

L'attrapeur s'installa en face d'elle :

-Il faut qu'on parle, Evans, dit-il sérieusement

La rouquine serra son toast un peu plus fort, sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'enduisait ainsi les doigts de confiture :

-Je n'ai absolument **rien** à dire à des gens de ton ...-elle sembla chercher son mot-...de ton **espèce**, répondit-elle tout en sentant une colère incontrôlable monter en elle

Et, ce faisant, elle toisa James d'un regard plein de superbe et de mépris. Loin de se démonter, le Maraudeur enchaîna :

-Alors ça tombe bien, je dois te parler...

Il s'arrêta, s'apercevant soudainement que les conversations autour d'eux s'étaient interrompues et que les élèves aux alentours écoutaient avec attention :

-...ailleurs, ce serait mieux, compléta t-il.

Lily soupesait les deux solutions qui s'offraient à elles : finir tranquillement son toast en envoyant Potter au diable, ou le suivre. La 1ère solution s'annonçait tentante, mais Lily Evans étant ce qu'elle était –c'est à dire curieuse-, elle décida d'accepter. Après tout, elle aussi en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Elle se contenta donc d'acquiescer sans trop se hâter :

-Dis-moi le lieu et l'heure.

Le jeune homme sembla satisfait et baissa la voix :

-Salle sur Demande, dans 5 minutes.

Le jeune Potter venait à peine de disparaître derrière les lourdes portes du réfectoire en laissant notre héroïne à ses pensées –fallait-il tuer cet idiot en l'étripant à la petite cuillère rouillée ou l'étrangler de ses propres mains ?-,

Que Molly fit son apparition.

Elle prit place à côté de son amie sans décocher un mot et se servit innocemment en bacon. Lily oublia presque instantanément ses problèmes et regarda la jeune femme avec amusement . Elle se décida à parler la 1ère :

-Alooors ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire espiègle sur le coin des lèvres

Molly sursauta et manqua de faire tomber sa tranche de Pudding . Elle leva les yeux vers son amie et lui sourit maladroitement :

-Tiens ! Bonjour Lily !

Elle aperçut l'air mutin de la jeune sorcière et déglutit :

-Oh non...

-Oooooh si...

Molly soupira :

-Et je veux **tous** les détails , se sentit obliger de préciser Lily

Puis, une idée sembla la frapper :

-Tu as de la chance, je vais te laisser déjeuner en paix. Mais tout à l'heure, en cours d'histoire de la magie, tu n'y couperas pas !

-ALORS CA C'EST LA MEILLEURE ! TU ME FAIS LA MORALE, PUIS TE TAPES UNE AUTRE FILLE, ET IL FAUDRAIT EN PLUS QUE J'ACCEPTE DE RESORTIR AVEC TOI ? NON MAIS TU M'AS BIEN REGARDE POTTER ?

Les murs des couloirs se mirent à trembler et, en quelques secondes, toute l'école fut au courant sans que quelque rumeur ait besoin d'être colportée :

-Mais, Evans...

-C'EST NON, POTTER, TU M'ENTENDS ? C'est NOOOOON !

Dans un coin, un jeune homme brun discutait avec un sorcier de son âge à la chevelure cendrée :

-On dirait que les affaires reprennent , constata Sirius avec amusement

-On dirait, oui...opina pensivement Rémus

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'indiquer les propriétés de la mandragore uniquement, et je dis bien uniquement si elle est mélangée au mucus de Véracrasse ?

Devant la classe muette, le professeur Slughorn soupira :

-C'est navrant, vraiment navrant. Mlle Evans, une proposition ?

La jeune femme se tortilla sur sa chaise :

-Désolée, professeur.

-Et vous vous attendiez à quoi venant d'une Sang de Bourbe ?coupa Lucius Malefoy avec un sourire de mépris

Slughorn ouvrit la bouche, scandalisé, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit :

-Ta gueule, Malfoy

Lucius se retourna et vit James Potter, le regardant tranquillement. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester : Lily n'était pas restée aussi calme et s'était levée, baguette à la main . Le Serpentard eut un rictus :

-Eh ben vas-y Evans, montre nous que tu as au moins appris quelque chose dans cette école, nous serions ravis de le voir !

Lily sentait la rage l'envahir : de quel droit ? De quel droit osait-il la traiter ainsi devant tout le monde ? Cette fois-ci, ça ne se passerait plus de la même manière, cette fois-ci, elle allait lui montrer qui elle était.

Elle tint sa baguette plus fermement et, avant que le professeur n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui :

-Stupefix !

Et, devant la classe ébahie, le professeur se figea :

-Euuuh...Lily, tu es SURE que c'est une bonne idée ? tenta Molly, qui regarda avec inquiétude le professeur

Pour seule réponse, Lily se détendit un peu sur sa baguette :

-En garde, Malfoy, dit-elle avec un calme olympien

Lucius, qui , comme les ¾ des élèves, ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation, commençait à paniquer :

-Hors de question que je me batte avec quelqu'un d'une race inférieure : si je gagne, je n'aurais aucun mérite.

Une autre Gryffondor, elle aussi fille de moldue, se leva :

-Bah vas-y, Malfoy, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire !

Une onde d'hostilité provenant de tous les enfants moldus de Gryffondor qui avaient été tyrannisés pendant l'année par l'orgueilleux serpentard se répandit dans la pièce :

-Ouais, allez Malfoy, prouves-nous que t'es pas à la hauteur de ce que tu prétends être ! ricana quelqu'un

Lucius ne pouvait plus reculer. Son inséparable compère, Zabini, le poussa du coude :

-Allez vieux, courage !

Le blond voyait Lily se dresser devant lui comme une silhouette menaçante, et même Séverus Rogue, lorsqu'il le chercha du regard, haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Une chose tait sûre : tout allait se jouer maintenant.

-RICTUSEMPRA !

Le sort projeta Lily dans les airs, et elle s'écrasa lourdement contre un mur. James fit un mouvement pour aller l'aider à se relever, mais elle le fusilla du regard et se releva :

-Alors, Evans ? On abandonne ?

Un sourire méprisant flottait sur les lèvres de Malfoy. De quoi avait-il eu peur ? Après tout, ça n'était qu'une enfant de moldue ! Est qui plus est : une fille !

-Certainement pas, Malfoy : Imperdimenta !

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se rétama de tout son long. La jeune femme en profita et vint immédiatement poser un pied sur le ventre squelettique de son adversaire et plaça sa baguette sous le menton de sa victime encore allongée par terre :

-Maintenant écoutes-moi bien, sale petit cafard répugnant (NA ; oui oui OUI je sais, vous avez déjà entendu ça quelque part...mdr) , si je te vois martyriser encore un seul élève de cette école, je te promets que tu auras affaire à moi et que tous les membres de 7è année de Gryffondor ici présents se feront une joie de dire à toute l'école que tu t'es fait mettre à terre par une fille, est-ce que j'ai été claire ?

Lucius dévisageait les lions un par un, lisant sur leur visage un profond dégoût pour lui et, bien que Lily n'ait encore demandé l'approbation de personne, il voyait déjà des têtes se hocher gravement en signe de menaces, certains amusés par la situation, d'autres soucieux de faire payer Malfoy. Le Serpentard braqua de nouveau ses yeux couleur acier sur la jeune femme rousse qui lui avait servi d'adversaire et émit alors un rire pas très loin de l'hystérie:

-Tu plaisantes, Evans !Je ne...

Lily avança un peu plus sa baguette sous le menton de sa « victime » et se pencha ainsi un peu plus :

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, Malfoy ?

-MADEMOISELLE EVANS !

Lily se sentit rapetisser :

-Professeur ? dit-elle en déglutissant

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris d'oser agresser un de vos professeur ?

La jeune femme jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette :

-C'est que...

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'explication suffisamment pertinente pour justifier votre acte, coupa sèchement la directrice de Gryffondor. Je vais commencer par vous décharger de votre insigne de préfete en chef...

Lily ouvrit la bouche, en signe de protestation : tout sauf son insigne !

-...puis vous aurez 3 rouleaux de parchemin à me rédiger sur le respect des enseignants et pour terminer, vous...

La jeune femme se retint de grogner : « ah pasque c'est pas encore fini ? » de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

-...et pour terminer vous êtes interdite de bal de fin d'année.

La rouquine releva vivement la tête et ce fut plus fort qu'elle :

-Quoi ? Mais...mais professeur, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est mon dernier bal à Poudlard !

Son regard émeraude rencontra l'oeil sévère de sa directrice :

-Et estimez-vous heureuse que le professeur Dumbledore ne vous ait pas renvoyé. Attaquer un professeur ! De mon temps, jeune fille, vous auriez été pendue par les oreilles en haut de la tour d'astronomie jusqu'à ce que vos parents viennent vous...

La directrice s'interrompit :

-Je veux dire..., rectifia t-elle, de mon temps, les punitions auraient été beaucoup plus sévères que celà, alors estimez-vous heureuse de vous en tirer à si bon compte !

Elle se calma quelque peu et reprit :

-Vous devrez avoir libéré votre appartement personnel dans les 2 prochaines heures, et vous ne pourrez utiliser les elfes du château pour transporter vos bagages. Il est inutile de tenter tout sort de lévitation : je tiens à ce que vous portiez –elle insista sur ce mot- vos affaires. Vous revendiquez d'être une enfant de moldue ? Soit, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Mais dans ce cas, agissez comme telle. Vous serez d'ailleurs privée de baguette pendant 3 jours.

Elle considéra une dernière fois son élève puis soupira :

-Vous pouvez disposer, Miss...

Lily se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfète et commença à emballer ses affaires, sans un mot. Sa valise terminée, elle posa son insigne en évidence sur le petit bureau situé dans chaque chambre de préfet et referma la porte sans adresser le moindre regard derrière elle.

Tout en transportant ses bagages, elle s'obligeait à rester positive :

« Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal que ça : les rondes de nuit, l'organisation, les responsabilités...tout ça, c'était pas pour moi. Et puis de toute manière, je pourrai dormir dans le même dortoir que Molly, ce qui est tellement mieux que de s'ennuyer dans une chambre immense... »

La jeune femme avait donc majoritairement dédramatisé la chose lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune des lions, une imposante valise dans chaque main :

-Lil ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, je n'ai plus de baguette pendant 3 jours, je suis privée de bal, j'ai 3 rouleaux de parchemin à écrire et je ne suis plus préfète en chef, mais à part ça tout va bien, synthétisa t-elle en énumérant les points importants sur ses doigts- elle avait momentanément posé les valises pour reprendre son souffle-

Sirius lui sourit :

-Le monde est injuste, petite Lilou...

La jeune femme grimaça au surnom affectueux que lui avait donné son ami :

-Trouve autre chose , par pitié !

Le sorcier prit un air faussement étonné :

-« Petite Lilou », tu n'aimes pas ? Bah quoi ? Pour James et Rémus, c'est plus facile...

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit :

-S'il n'y a que ça ...murmura Lily

Un peu perdu, le jeune homme lança un regard critique vers les bagages de son amie :

-Un coup de main peut-être ?

-Je voudrais bien mais je croyais que les garçons ne pouvaient pas...

Le Maraudeur prit un air ennuyé :

-Quand apprendras-tu ? Merlin, pardonnez-lui, déclama t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Sache, Evans, que pour un Maraudeur, RIEN n'est impossible. Tu devrais être au courant maintenant !

La jeune femme acquiesça et ouvrit la marche :

-Dans ce cas j'accepte !dit-elle en déposant une valise pleine à craquer aux pieds de l'animagus.

Sirius gratifia l a dite valise d'un oeil critique :

« Je me demande si c'était un si bonne idée d'insister pour l'aider... »

Lily toqua machinalement à la porte du dortoir tandis que Sirius montait péniblement une valise avec lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette foutue valise ? Elle pèse 3 tonnes ! râla t-il

Il arriva sur le palier tandis que la jeune femme ouvrait la porte. La rouquine fut ravie de constater que Molly était y était et qu'aucune autre fille ne s'y trouvait : elle pourrait donc s'installer tranquillement. Elle aller entrer lorsqu'un détail la frappa. Il n'y avait pas d'autre fille, certes, mais en revanche sa meilleure amie n'était pas **tout à fait** seule. Lily sentit ses joues s'empourprer et rougit comme une pivoine. Elle toussota :

-HUM HUM.

Molly sursauta et lança un regard inquiet vers la porte pour vérifier que sa directrice de maison n'y était pas Cependant, elle vira à son tour au rouge –qui tenait plus, cette fois, de la tomate- :

-Lily tu...tu aurais pu frapper ! balbutia t-elle en réajustant ses vêtements et en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, murmura la concernée du bout des lèvres, de plus en plus gênée.

Arthur semblait lui aussi **très** mal à l'aise :

-Bon, eh bien je...euh...à tout à l'heure les filles ...

Il embrassa furtivement sa petite amie sur la bouche et s'éclipsa en passant près de Lily.

Celle-ci lança discrètement un coup d'oeil à côté d'elle et vit que la 2ème valise avait été déposée à côté d'elle.

-Si si, je t'assure.

-Je suis sûre que tu dis ça à toutes les filles

Il prit un air grave :

-Tu es de loin la plus belle d'entre toutes, je peux te le dire, déclara t'il d'un ton solennel

L'aveu manquait de fond mais la Serdaigle voulait tellement y croire qu'elle fut très exactement la 12è victime depuis le début de l'année scolaire, à tomber dans le piège imparable du redoutable Sirius Black. Elle gloussa :

-Bon...si tu le dis...

Eleana rejeta légèrement ses cheveux en arrière de la manière la plus artificielle qui soit et papillonna des cils :

-Salle sur demande, ce soir, 21h, dit-il sans même la regarder

Il s'éloigna en la plantant là, ébahie, tandis que ses amis formaient un cercle autour d'elle pour tenter de savoir ce que lui avait dit le beau, le magnifique, le ténébreux Maraudeur.

Le sorcier, justement, arpentait les couloirs du château avec une certaine fièvre. Il sentait la chaleur monter à son cerveau et son rythme cardiaque s'élever anormalement. Lui qui n'était pas très douillet était presque en chemin pour l'infirmerie : tout ça n'était pas normal, il devait couver quelque chose.

Il croisa Rogue dans les couloirs. Le futur maître des potions se mit instinctivement en condition pour toute attaque de la part du Maraudeur, mais Sirius passa son chemin sans même lui accorder le moindre intérêt. Surpris et presque blessé par cette indifférence, Severus se contenta de fusiller son ennemi du regard et continua son trajet jusqu'aux cachots, où il passait le plus clair de son temps.

Le dîner s'éternisait. Lorsqu'il fut 20h55, Sirius quitta la grande table des rouge et or et se rendit devant la salle sur demande . Il était prêt.

Lorsqu' Eleana apparut au bout du couloir, elle était plus belle que jamais. Mais, d'humeur massacrante ce soir là, il ne s'embarrassa pas à lui faire le moindre compliment et ouvrit la porte de la Salle.

Quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours d'1h du matin, à quelques couloirs de là, Molly marchait pensivement en prenant soin d'éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne. Lily avait réussi à arnaquer James et lui avait momentanément prêté la carte des Maraudeurs pour une petite virée nocturne en solitaire. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Depuis qu'elle était retournée avec Arthur, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Le jeune homme avait su se faire pardonner et incarnait à présent le petit ami idéal : fidèle, attentionné et plein d'humour.

En fait, cette petite virée nocturne, était avant tout une excuse pour enfreindre les règles de Poudlard au moins une fois dans sa scolarité et, sous les apparences de profonde réflexion se cachait en fait l'impatience de l'aventure.

Tandis qu'elle tournait au coin d'un couloir et qu'elle allait emprunter un passage secret indiqué sur la carte pour voir où il aller la mener, Molly fut violemment bousculée par une tornade brune et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage d'Eleana Martinez , une fille de Serdaigle, ravagé par les larmes. La jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas et continua de courir dans les couloirs déserts. Etonnée, elle changea de direction et prit le couloir d'où venait de sortir la sorcière. Elle n'eut que quelques mètres à faire pour apercevoir la porte de la salle sur demande entrebaillée avec, à l'intérieur, le sculptural Sirius Black , finissant de boucler sa ceinture et s'apprêtant à réenfiler son T-shirt pour couvrir son torse incroyablement musclé. En un éclair, Molly comprit une le problème et devint rouge pivoine mais, cette fois de colère.

Féministe convaincue, elle repoussa sèchement la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur et faisant sursauter le Maraudeur, prit en flagrant délit de batifolage:

-Sirius Black, qu'est-ce que tu as fais avec cette malheureuse ? gronda t-elle du ton qu'elle prendrait, quelques années plus tard, pour envoyer la fameuse beuglante à son fils Ronald

Néanmoins, le sorcier n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter et, de sale humeur, il rétorqua du tac au tac :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que qu'un garçon et une fille nus fassent dans une pièce ? Tu as besoin d'un dessin peut-être ?

Etonnée de son agressivité, Molly fronça les sourcils un peu plus , sentant la colère monter :

-Mais regardes-toi ! Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge !

-Tu n'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache !

Le ton montait et tous les deux se tenaient maintenant face à face, se disputant comme des chiffonniers :

-Et heureusement ! J'ai honte pour elle ! Briser le coeur de toutes ces filles après avoir couché avec, c'est...c'est lamentable !

-Ah parce que c'est de ma faute ? Et elles, tu crois sincèrement qu'elles m'aiment ou qu'elles veulent se taper Sirius Black juste pour voir s'il est aussi performant qu'on le prétend ? Mais évidemment, ce n'est QUE de ma faute.

Les prunelles marron de l'animagus lançaient maintenant des éclairs menaçants.Un silence plana quelque temps dans l'air après cette déclaration

-N' empêche que c'est pas une raison, rétorqua Molly avec un calme retrouvé. Si tu ne les incitais pas à...

Un soupir impatient la coupa, signe que le jeune homme –qui lui tournait de nouveau le dos pour se rhabiller- en avait marre qu'elle lui fasse la morale :

-Molly, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ok ?

Il se retourna :

-Occupes-toi plutôt de tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Arthur et fiche-moi la paix, ok ?

Scandalisée, Molly ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais à cet instant il passa la porte , la laissant seule dans la salle sur demande.

La jeune femme le suivit dans les couloirs :

-Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, répondit-elle tout en essayant de marcher à sa hauteur . Arthur et moi c'est différent ! Et puis c'est quoi ton problème avec lui, hein ? Tu es jaloux parce que LUI il a une famille qui l'aime c'est ça ?

La jeune femme regretta presque instantanément ses paroles, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et puis, sous le coup de l'émotion, la colère était encore présente, et elle avait du mal à analyser la situation calmement.

Le sorcier s'arrêta et la regarda, un sourcil levé, comme si aucune de ces paroles n'avaient eu le moindre effet sur lui :

-Ah ouais ? Weasley est quelqu'un de parfait c'est ça ? Bah vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu lui trouves !

Interloquée pendant une fraction de seconde, Molly n'eut toutefois aucun mal à répondre à la question et commença à énumérer :

-OK. Je suis persuadée qu'Arthur est quelqu'un de bien, d'attentionné, de fidèle...

Le Maraudeur émit un reniflement de dédain :

-Il est allé te cueillir un bouquet de fleurs en compagnie de Nira, c'est ça ? Arrête de te faire des illusions, Molly, Arthur t'a trompé et il te trompera encore.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La vengeance avait été à la hauteur de l'attaque . Molly eut l'horreur de sentir des larmes monter et elle cligna des yeux rapidement pour les retenir. Elle s'arrêta de lui courir après :

-C'est bon Sirius. Tu as gagné, j'abandonne, souffla t-elle d'une voix aïgue avant de faire demi-tour et de le laisser seul dans le couloir.

-Potter, rends-moi ça !

-Non Lil', tu dois dire le mot magique avant !

-Potter, rends-moi ça ou je vais te massacrer !

L'attrapeur suspendit son geste, surpris :

-Euh...Evans, je pensais plutôt à autre chose...

Il fut fusillé par un regard émeraude, ce qui l'invita à capituler : il tendit un carnet à la rouquine qui s'empressa de le saisir :

-Si je te revois toucher à mes affaires, je te fais la tête aussi petite qu'on pourra l'exposer dans une boule de cristal, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Je te signale que je n'ai PAS fouillé dans tes affaires : tu l'avais laissé au plein milieu de...

Le portrait de la grosse Dame coulissa et laissa entrer un nouvel arrivant, interrompant les petite dispute matinale des deux gryffondors :

-Tiens, Patmol ! Justement ; je me demandais ce que t'avais fichu toute la nuit. T'avais oublié qu'on avait prévu d'aller inonder les toilettes des f...

Il reçu une tape derrière la nuque, administrée par Lily, qui avait immédiatement remarqué la mine sombre de leur ami.

James n'eut d'ailleurs aucune réponse car leur ami monta directement dans le dortoir des garçons en marmonnant à peine un bonjour . James lança un coup d'oeil en direction de Lily qui le lui retourna :

-Il a l'air d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui, constata t-il avec malice.

-James, tu sais quoi ? répondit la jeune femme d'un ton mielleux

Content qu'elle l'appelle enfin par son prénom, le jeune homme sourit :

-Non ...

-T'es franchement lourd !

-Mes chers élèves...

L'ambiance de la Grande Salle, bourdonnante du brouhaha des élèves, se tut instantanément pour laisser parler l'éminent directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier sourit de satisfaction derrière ses lunettes demi-lune :

-...je souhaitais m'adresser aux élèves de dernière année et leur annoncer que leur dernier bal se déroulerait la semaine prochaine. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté et souhaite un bon appétit à tous

Tandis que les plats apparaissaient , le brouhaha repris, particulièrement joyeux chez les 7è années . A la table des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était sensiblement la même, excepté dans un coin de table, où se tenaient nos amis :

-Un bal...encore un. Comme si on n'en avait pas eu assez depuis le début de l'année, marmonna Sirius. Trop de bal tue le bal, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Cette remarque fit sourire Rémus :

-Bah, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire pour te trouver une cavalière, c'est déjà ça...

Il eut le droit à un regard furibond de la part de son ami :

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? grogna l'animagus

-J' essayais de voir le côté positif de la chose, c'est tout ! capitula Rémus, surpris de l'attaque

Son compère ne dit rien et planta rageusement sa fourchette dans un morceau de chou-fleur qu'il regarda d'un air suspect :

-Ils ont décidé de nous tuer à petites doses avec leur nourriture ?

Le loup garou le regarda d'un oeil inquisiteur, tentant de détecter ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez son ami. Lily, de son côté, n'avait pas le moral guère plus élevé :

-J' aurai tellement voulu aller à ce bal ! marmonna Lily en se servant une cuisse de poulet

-Un prophète moldu a dit un jour : si Lily Evans ne va pas au bal, le bal ira à Lily Evans...

La jeune femme adressa un regard interloqué à son ami:

-De quoi tu parles, Potter ?

L'attrapeur haussa les sourcils d'un air mystérieux et mordit effrontément dans une pomme de terre, signe qu'il n'en dirait pas plus

Eh oui, un peu de bordel par-ci, et un peu plus par-là...  Vous verriez ma chambre, elle est presque dans le même état ke ma fic  . Bref, tout ça ça se précise, alors si vous voulez bien me laisser une tiote review en vs en allant, ce serait sympas et ça m'encouragerait à mettre la suite ...+++


	33. Rabibochages et cie

Bijour à tooous ! Je ne vous cache pas que je suis un peu stressée : eh oui, aussi improbable que celà puisse vous paraître, le moment est enfin arrivé et une toute petit épilogue nous sépare à présent de la fin... dc je dois vous avouer que j'ai encore un peu + le trac de vs décevoir...mais ne partons pas sur cette idée.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » me direz-vous, quant à la fin de ma fic, et peut-être auriez-vous raison. Néanmoins je sollicite votre attention et votre indulgence au cours de ce dernier chap, tout en attendant vos reviews qui, je l'espère, seront nbreuses...

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

The lord of shadows : lol. Alala les hommes  mais bon, ns verrons bien si...

Angel-of-night : lol. refuse catégoriquement de défigurer Sirius Black je le ferai, mais seulement par la pensée . D'ailleurs le pauv', dans ce chap je l'ai un tit peu malmené ...mais rien k'1 ti peu... 

Les jumelles : 1ère juju : merci !

2èjuju : ... dslée de t'avoir déçue... mais bon, j'espère que tu patienteras encore ce chap avant de m'exécuter sur l'autel dédié à J.k Rowling

Priscille : ouf ! 1 de contente ! C tjrs ça ! j'espère que la suite te plaira...

Audrey : rougit merci...c sympas, mais attends la fin de la fic pr être bien sûre que je sois si « super » que ça . On c jamais  Mais bon, le compliment est tjrs le bienvenu, c sympas 

Tantine Fongus : tkt pr la review, le tt c ke g d news de mes reviewveurs de tps en tps ! Tu verras, ptêtre que James et les Maraudeurs ont trouv LA solution...

Jalie : mdr. Mais non, mais non voyons... tapote dans le dos faut pas te mettre dans des états pareil ! lol

Lily9172 : lol. Que de questions...j'espère que cette fois tu attraperas le chap à temps : j'aimerai avoir ton avis ! 

Gros zibouss : voilà la suite 

The missmalfoy : Encore une fois, j'admire le courage des lecteurs à qui la lecture d'une 30ène de chap d'un coup ne fait pas peur ...chapeau ! et merci pr la review... 

-Il est 22h00 très exactement. Mlles Messieurs, le bal des 7èmes années peut commencer !

Mac Gonagall, un sourire maternel sur les lèvres, donna un coup de baguette magique en direction du plafond et une douce mélodie émana de la voûte, invitant les couples à se former sur la piste de danse.

La sorcière s'assit auprès du directeur de Poudlard et regarda les étudiants qui commençaient à danser :

-Et dire qu'ils vont bientôt nous quitter, soupira t-elle

-En effet Minerva, en effet. Mais n'oublions pas que nous avons la satisfaction de leur avoir montré le droit chemin

La sorcière émit un petit toussotement :

-Oui enfin...si on veut Albus. Quelques cas se sont avoués pour le moins désespérés, vous en conviendrez...

Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle, une petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux :

-Ne seriez-vous pas en train de faire allusion aux cas de James Potter et de Sirius Black, chère amie ? dit-il d'une voix amusée

La professeur des métamorphose soupira :

-Ces deux-là nous aurons vraiment tout fait voir. Je ne suis pas fâché de les voir s'en aller 2 fauteurs de troubles.

Le vénérable sorcier la gratifia d'un regard inquisiteur qui pouvait, même pour les gens comme Minerva MacGonagall, les percer à jour :

-En êtes-vous bien sûre, Minerva ?

La professeur tourna la tête, faisant mine de reporter son attention sur les élèves , mais la légère rougeur qui colora ses joues n'échappa pas à l'oeil exercé du directeur.

Soudain, la sorcière fronça les sourcils :

-C'est étrange...Où sont-ils donc passés ces 2 là, à propos ?

-Vas-y, monte le son Jamesou !

-Oui mon Patoche ! (NA : lol)

Le volume sonore augmenta encore de quelques décibels et, bientôt, Lily dût presque hurler à Molly que Arthur ne viendrait pas à la petite fête improvisée par les Maraudeurs : son dernier excès de chocogrenouilles lui avait était presque fatal.

Lily comprit presque aussitôt son erreur lorsqu'elle réalisa que son amie irait rejoindre Arthur . Elle retint la rouquine par le bras :

-Arthur préfèrerait que tu t'amuses plutôt que tu passes toute ta nuit à le veiller, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune femme hésita jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le regard émeraude de son amie :

-Ah non Lily, ne me fais pas le coup du hibou battu ça ne marchera pas !

Toutefois, quelques instants plus tard, tandis que Sirius et Rémus se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, les deux Gryffondor s'amusaient des anecdotes de James qui aimait tout particulièrement être le centre d'attention de plusieurs personnes à la fois.

La musique cessa soudain et les deux Maraudeurs vinrent se reposer tandis que James invitait très pompeusement Lily à danser.

Cette dernière lança un coup d'oeil critique vers l'attrapeur :

-A une seule condition, Potter : tu évites que tes mains soient prises d'une quelconque envie de s'inviter là où elles ne sont pas désirées, c'est clair ?

Le jeune home lui décocha un sourire éclatant de blancheur:

-Oui ma biche !

Les 5 sorciers éclatèrent de rire et, tandis que le couple rejoignait la piste de danse, Rémus et Sirius s'assirent autour de la petite table ronde . Molly se tourna vers le lycan :

-Quelle idée tout de même ! Insonoriser les murs de la cabane hurlante et la transformer en annexe de discothèque, il fallait oser...

Le jeune homme lui sourit aimablement :

-A vrai dire ce n'était pas mon idée, c'était celle de Sirius...

-Ah.

Un ange passa et, lors de son passage, Rémus se prit un coup de pied sous la table en provenance de son ami. Heureusement pour lui, Rémus avait le tibia solide (NA : ). Cette réaction transforma son sourire en petit sourire narquois. Il regarda tour à tour les deux gryffonodrs qui ressemblaient plus à des gamins qui refusaient de se réconcilier qu'à autre chose :

-Bon, eh bien je dois vous laisser j'ai mis des marshmallows sur le feu...

L'ange de tout à l'heure repassa . Sirius pianotait machinalement sur la table tandis que Molly semblait être inspirée par la contemplation de James et Lily . Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs moins à cheval sur la position des mains de son cavalier apparemment . Au bout de quelques minutes, Molly trouva la situation franchement ridicule tout comme le Maraudeur puisque tous les deux s'exclamèrent ensemble :

-Je suis désolé.

Ils se lancèrent un coup d'oeil , se jaugeant mutuellement ; puis partirent d'un franc éclat de rire :

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça, qu'en penses-tu ? déclara Sirius avec une bonne humeur soudainement retrouvée

Molly lui sourit :

-Totalement d'accord.

Le sorcier se leva , mit une main sur le coeur :

-Mlle, accepteriez-vous d'être de nouveau ma cavalière d'un soir ?

La jeune femme sourit :

-Tout à fait Mr, à une seule condition.

Sirius haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

-Quelle est-elle ?

-... C'est que cette fois tu évites de me marcher sur les pieds en dansant.

Le sorcier rosit d'embarras. Il avait l'air tellement adorable que Molly sauta de sa chaise, lui prit la main et, sans plus de préambule, l'entraîna sur la piste de danse .

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Lily, la tête posée sur l'épaule de James, les observait un petit sourire sur les lèvres

Officiellement, le bal des 7èmes années se terminait aux environs de minuit. Cependant, une fête des Maraudeurs ne pouvait décemment pas se terminer aussi tôt, et ce ne fut que vers 3h du matin que, complètement bourrés –eh oui, même Rémus Lupin et Lily Evans, les élèves modèles par excellence étaient « éméchés » - que nos 5 amis tentèrent de retrouver -non sans quelques difficultés- le chemin de leurs dortoirs respectifs.

James, sous sa cape d'invisibilité carte des Maraudeurs en main, ouvrait la marche et servait d'éclaireur. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître il semblait le seul qui ait encore les idées assez claires pour retrouver le chemin.

Venaient ensuite Sirius et Molly puis Rémus et enfin Lily, qui riait comme un bossu.

Soudain, James, du bout du couloir, fit jaillir une étincelle de sa baguette pour prévenir les autres de l'arrivée imminente de Rusard et de Miss Teigne. Le vieux concierge était relativement facile à berner. Ca n'était pas le cas pour son fidèle félin .

Sirius et Molly s'engouffrèrent dans un recoin tandis que Rémus tentait de trouver une cachette. Il aperçut une immense armoire . Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily qui, visiblement, n'avait toujours pas les idées très claires. D'un pas décidé, il saisit la jeune femme par la taille et entra dans l'armoire qui, bien qu'elle fût immense, était relativement étroite.

L'oreille exercée du lycan entendit Miss Teigne s'approcher. Lily continuait de se fendre la poire en tenant des propos incohérents . Devant l'imminence du danger, Rémus plaqua la rouquine contre le fond de l'armoire et lui mit une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Bien que Lily fut totalement « pétée » - - elle s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et se calma instantanément. A travers la pénombre qui régnait , Rémus sentit le regard émeraude de la jeune femme sur lui.

Un frottement à l'extérieur de l'armoire indiqua que Miss Teigne se trémoussait contre le meuble , indiquant sans doute la présence d'intrus.

Le coeur de Lily battait à vive allure, mais dans le cas présent , elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de l'alcool qui « remontait », de la peur de se faire surprendre ou bien...d'autre chose. Mais son introspection fut relativement courte puisque la voix de Rusard la rappela à la réalité :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma jolie ? Il y a quelque chose dans cette armoire ? Hum ?

Les deux rouge et or sentirent la poignée se tourner lentement . Inconsciemment, Rémus pressa un peu plus la jeune femme contre le fond du meuble, ultime tentative dérisoire le laissant espérer que quelque chose ne les ferait pas découvrir...

Molly et Sirius s'étaient en même temps précipités dans un recoin sombre. Le concierge les frôla, mais décidément le nom de Rusard n'était pas destiné à être associé à un grand nom de conciergerie puisque le cracmol passa près d'eux sans même remarquer qu'il les frôlait. La jeune femme avait pourtant l'impression que son cœur faisait un boucan du tonnerre et, lorsqu'elle le vit passer tranquillement devant eux sans même tourner la tête, elle crut au miracle.

A quelques centimètres d'elle, contre le mur, Sirius, essoufflé, avait lui aussi les yeux rivés vers le couloir principal. Rusard s'était à peine éloigné de quelques mètres que le visage de l'animagus se détendit et, à la lumière tremblottante des torches qui illuminaient le couloir principal, Molly remarqua un sourire étincelant sur le visage du Maraudeur :

-Encore une fois, ce bon viel Argus nous a fait une belle frayeur . Mais, comme à notre habitude, nous avons déjou…

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : sa coéquipière venait tout bonnement de se jeter sur lui et l'embrassait timidement.

Le cerveau de Molly, tout comme celui de son amie quelques mètres plus loin, travaillait à une vitesse folle. Elle ne voulait même pas penser aux conséquences que son geste pourrait avoir, mais avait-elle eut vraiment le choix ? Elle avait aperçu Rusard qui, entendant un bruit, avait fait demi-tour et se rapprochait de nouveau d'eux . Embarqué comme il était dans sa conversation, elle n'aurait pas pu couper l'Animagus dans son monologue sans élever la voix ce qui…

-Décidément, mon petit chat, j'entends des voix…marmonna une voix rocailleuse près d'eux. C'est étrange mais j'aurais juré que quelqu'un parlait il n'y a même pas un instant.

Un miaulement répondit à la pronfonde pensée du concierge qui grattait son menton à la barbe naissante et drue. Rusard haussa ses sourcils broussailleux :

-Bah…tu as raison ma jolie : continuons notre tour, il me semble que j'ai entendu un bruit du côté de la vieille armoire…

Il semblait à la rouquine que son cerveau était complètement retourné , et il faut dire que le sorcier n'arrangeait pas les choses puisqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille. Elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle était dos au mur, le torse de l'Animagus la maintenant doucement mais fermement contre la paroi, en un geste de protection et de tendresse. Néanmoins, elle devrait un jour ou l'autre se tirer de cette situation pour le moins embarrassante.

Elle repoussa doucement Sirius et le fuit du regard. Pour éviter qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, elle le devança. :

-Rusard… arriver…toi parler… C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois …Vraiment désolée

Sirius la regardait s'agiter dans tous les sens comme si elle venait de commettre le dernier crime passible de la peine capitale. Molly respira un grand coup , histoire de pouvoir dire une phrase qui comprenne sujet/verbe/complément ;

-On oublie tout, ok ? dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut assurée

Elle sentait ses jambes flageoller devant le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme. Les ombres dansaient sur le visage du Maraudeur, la lumière tamisée donnant une couleur dorée à sa peau, ses cheveux, légèrement bouclés et coupés au carré , tombaient sur une partie de son visage :

« Arthur Arthur Arthur Arthur …. »

Elle vit le visage de Sirius s'approcher dangereusement du sien . Elle aurait pu le repousser, mais son bras refusait obstinément de lui obéir . La jeune femme sentait à présent le souffle du sorcier dans son cou.

C'était ridicule. Pourquoi LUI s'intéresserait-il à ELLE ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Leurs lèvres allaient de nouveau s'unir et Sirius Black était, à cet instant, le plus sincère et le plus heureux des sorciers…

-AH AH ! Voilà nos fauteurs de trouble !

Rusard avait ouvert l'armoire et se tenait à présent devant la porte ouverte, le sourire triomphant et l'œil sadique :

-Alors, comment êtes-vous arrivés là, vous deux, hum ? continua t-il à murmurer en entrant à moitié dans l'armoire, à son tour

Quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait non pas deux adolescents mais deux petits chats par la peau du cou, chacun dans une main et sans aucune délicatesse :

-...de toute façon, aucune importance : je m'en vais me débarrasser de vous vite fait bien fait : hors de question d'avoir 2 bouches de plus à nourrir dans ce maudit château. Charité bien ordonné commence par soi-même, comme on dit. Vous verrez mes mignons : l'eau du lac est à une température très agréable cette année...

Et, ce faisant, il s'en alla en clopinant, son rire machiavélique résonnant dans les couloirs comme une promesse menaçante.

-Arrêtez donc de miauler comme ça ! grogna Rusard tout en refermant un peu plus sa poigne sur le chaton de droite qui laissa échapper un miaulement de douleur

Lily n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire : ça faisait des mois qu'elle s'entrainait à ses heures perdues pour devenir Animagus et là, elle y était enfin arrivée.

Toutefois, elle ne s'expliquait que sommairement le fait d'avoir réussi à tranformer Rémus en même temps qu'elle : ça tenait du miracle. D'ailleurs, pour tout avouer elle n'y comprenait rien.

Elle tourna son visage, qui s'était applati et couvert de poils roux vers l'autre main du concierge, qui tenait un chat gris gesticulant de toutes ses forces .

Ledit chat lança un regard désespéré vers Lily avec un miaulement rauque . Les deux sorciers voyaient le lac se rapprocher rapidement, le concierge étant pressé d'en finir avec ces deux « foutus matoux ».La jeune femme crut apercevoir quelque chose bouger dans les buissons et, quelques instants plus tard, Rusard trébuchait sur un mystérieux obstacle invisible, relâchant ainsi la prise qu'il avait sur les deux chatons. Ceux-ci en profitèrent pour s'échapper en direction de la forêt interdite à toutes pattes, ignorant royalement les vociférations du concierge. Arrivés dans à l'orée de la forêt, Lily retrouva sa forme humaine de même que Rémus :

-Mais comment tu as...commença ce dernier

La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire . Ils entendirent le concierge s'éloigner :

-Je ne voulais pas faire tâche au milieu des Maraudeurs. James, et Sirius sont bien des Animagus, alors moi aussi j'en suis une. Il n'y a pas de raison. Je veux être utile.

Rémus fronça les sourcils :

-C'est hors de question Lily. C'est bien trop dangereux.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres :

-Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis tout autant capable de me défendre qu'eux. Et puis tu veux que je reste les bras croisés les soirs de pleine lune, c'est ça ? Que je vous laisse vous entre tuer entre amis pendant que je prends le thé?

Elle s'approcha de lui et pointa un index sur son torse :

-Eh bien que ça vous plaise ou non, Rémus Lupin, vous devrez désormais compter un animagus de plus parmi vos amis, un point c'est tout.

Son ton était à la fois autoritaire et amical , il n'admettait pas de protestations. Le sorcier sentit avec une sorte de rage des larmes emplir ses yeux : encore une personne qui prenait des risques pour lui. Et quelle personne...

Il déglutit, refusant de se laisser aller devant la jeune femme dont le visage s'était adouci et qui devinait visiblement l'impuissance et la tristesse dans laquelle était son ami. Elle lui prit doucement la main et planta son regard émeraude dans ses yeux noisette :

-Rémus, tu es le sorcier le plus doué et le plus altruiste que je connaisse. Laisse nous t'aider...murmura t-elle

Il y eut un silence . Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, le Gryffondor se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira d'un sourire satisfait . Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner le dos à son ami pour reprendre le chemin du château, Rémus se décida :

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura t-il d'un ton si bas qu'il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle eut entendu

Lily fit face de nouveau. Son regard était chargé d'interrogation, mais ses doutes et ses questions semblèrent se volatiliser lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux captivants du Maraudeur. Elle savait qu'elle aimait James et qu'il était impensable pour elle de le trahir. Mais cet instant fut plus que n'importe quel autre chargé d'émotions entre les deux jeunes gens , si proches et pourtant si différents.

Le silence était chargé de non dits, ou de choses à peine murmurées . L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il sentit la vague de désir refaire surface en lui comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait . Il fit un mouvement. L'espace d'une durée plus courte qu'il n'en faut pour dire « quidditch », il...

-EVANS !REMUS !

Leurs yeux se quittèrent, et ils détournèrent le regard comme deux gamins pris en faute. La voix restait cependant lointaine, mais le moment passé, un silence s'ensuivit, chargé de gêne :

-Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, assura le jeune homme d'un ton qu'il voulait convaincant

Il venait à peine de terminer que les buissons s'agitèrent et laissèrent passer Sirius, Molly et James :

-Tout va bien ?s'enquit l'attrapeur en retirant complètement sa cape d'invisibilité

Les 2 adolescents acquiescèrent . James se tourna vers Lily :

-Alors comme ça tu es animagus ?

La jeune femme rosit :

-J'attendais la bonne occasion ….s'expliqua t-elle brièvement.

-Mais la question est : si tu n'as pas transformé Lunard, qui l'a fait ?

Un silence accueillit cette question que tous –ou presque – considéraient comme importante . Leurs regards se tournèrent machinalement vers le château. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua dans les ténèbres de la nuit, un vieil homme, à la fenêtre de l'une des tours du château, dont les yeux pétillaient de malice derrière des lunettes demi-lune…

Et voilou ! J'attends vos impressions. angoisse : alors, zen pensez quoi ? Me laissez pas mijoter et reviewv, svp svp svp ! yeux de cocker

Don't worry, vous aurez une épilogue en bonne et due forme : je vais pas tout planter là...allez, bis et portez-vs bien !


	34. Epilogue

Salut tout l'monde !

Oui, alors je sais : 1/ ça fait un bail 2/ j'avais promis de faire court.

Mais dans tous les cas, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à terminer mon histoire : il fallait que tout soit peaufiné, que tout aille bien...et puis, le stress du dernier chapitre...enfin bref, ce matin, j'me lance, c'est décidé...

J'espère que vous allez aimer !

En tout cas, bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en fin de chapitre !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Les jumelles : 1ère juju : c'est vrai, il est sympas ce dumby... 

2è juju : bah...un dernier stress pour ce chap et promis j'arrête ! lol

Creme de moshi : lol. Ps : j'adore ton pseudo... 

Tantine Fongus : Non, c'est sûr que la fin sera pas tout à fait pareil...mais bon, je te laisse découvrir ça ! Et merci de ta confiance, en espérant que ce chap va te plaire !

Love-pingo : oulà ! 3h ! lol. Quel courage ! j'espère que ce chap ne te décevra pas ! 

Jalie : renifl MOAAAA NON PLUUUUUUS je ve pas que ça finisse se mouche bruyamment

Larme d'ange : Mercie de tes encouragements. Voilà la suite qui, je l'espère, sera à la hauteur...

The lord of shadows : Merci pour la review ! voilà la suite !

Themissmalfoy : lol. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu croire que Rusard...mais non, j'allais pas laisser Lily et Rémus se faire prendre tout'd'même ! lol

Love James/Lily : rougit euuuh...merci, c'est sympas... bon, bah j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Kmx : c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de chaps à lire...maaaaaaaais bon...quand on aime on ne compte pas, lol

-Depeches-toi : si jamais tu es en retard, j'en connais une qui va faire un scandale, même le jour de son mariage…

-Oui oui, c'est bon, j'arrive ! Je te signale que mon enterrement de vie de garçon n'a pas été de tout repos…je suis encore dans le pudding…

De l'autre côté du rideau de la cabine d'essayage, Sirius eut un sourire faussement modeste :

-Oui, c'est vrai que personnellement je trouve que c'est la meilleur fête qu'on ait jamais organisé.

-Sirius…c'est TOI qui a organisé cette fête….

Le sourire du sorcier s'étira tandis que le rideau de la cabine laissait apparaître un James Potter métamorphosé, en costume cravate :

-C'est bien ce que je disais : il n'y a que Sirius Blck pour organiser des bons plans comme ça…

Il s'arrêta, observant d'un œil critique son ami. James n'y tint plus :

-Alors ? demanda t-il d'une voix où perçait une imperceptible angoisse

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Sirius laissa volontairement planer le doute, l'animagus eut une moue dégoûtée :

-Pour un pauvre sorcier à qui une tornade rousse s'apprête à mettre la corde au cou, ça colle tout à fait. Moi j'te l'dis : dans moins d'un mois, la petite Evans elle t'a domestiqué …pfff…quel gâchis ! critiqua t-il d'un ton faussement éploré

-Black….intervint James d'une voix menaçante

Sirius soupira puis sourit à son ami :

-Mais voyons mon petit lion en pâte à choux, tu sais très bien que tu as l'air d'un parfait gentleman dans ce costume ! Lily devra surveiller ses demoiselles d'honneur tout la cérémonie pour pas qu'elles se jettent à tes pieds, j'en suis con-vain-cu…

James tenta de sourire, mais il ne réussit à esquisser qu'une grimace, tant il était stressé :

-En revanche pour la coiffure, Cornedrue, tu aurais pû faire un effort…on croirait qu'une armée de gnomes miniatures t'as ravagé le cuir chevelu mon cher…

Le sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux mais ne rencontra que des cheveux bien peignés , lisses, et brillants. Sirius, lui, riait sous cape :

-Même le jour où tu es sensé devenir un homme tu te laisses avoir…ricana t-il

L'attrapeur leva les yeux au ciel :

-Voilà pourquoi toi tu ne te marieras sans doute jamais…

Lily accrocha l'une de ses boucles d'oreille en perle blanche tout en ne quittant pas le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir des yeux :

-Tu es sûre que la robe n'a pas d'accrocs ?

-Non Lily…pour la 100è fois : non.

-Et les bouquets de lys blancs pour le vin d'honneur… ?

-…ils sont prêts

- Et…

-LILY !

La rouquine vit son amie s'approcher d'elle et poser ses mains sur ses épaules :

- Ca va être le plus beau jour de ta vie, et tout va bien se passer….ok ?

L'aînée des Evans soupira puis sourit à son amie :

-Tu as raison, je suis idiote de me mettre dans des états pareils…et dire qu'il reste encore 1 heure avant la cérémonie. Potter aura de la chance s'il n'épouse pas une folle …

Molly s'assit à côté d'elle :

-Ca me rappelle la fois où on a passé nos examens, tu te souviens ? En dernière année…On sortait d'une soirée des Maraudeurs …

**flash back**

………

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile : les deux sorcières avaient les cheveux dans le même état que si elles y avaient fait exploser une bombabouzze. Les rouge et or avaient une migraine atroce, plus communément appelée « gueule de bois » :

-Molly, rappelle-moi de réduire Black et Potter en charpie pour avoir apporté autant de bierreaubeurre hier soir, marmonna Lily du dessous de son oreiller, se cachant des pâles rayons du soleil.

Quelques lits plus loin, dans la même position, la moitié d'Arthur ne faisait guère meilleure mine :

-Et dire que les exams commencent aujourd'hui...

Lily manqua de tomber de son lit :

-QUOI ?

Molly lui lança un regard étonné :

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant : tout le monde –y compris les professeurs-, en parle à longueur de journée

-Mais...mais ...mais...oh Meeeerde !

-Mais quoi ? marmonna Molly tout en s'extirpant avec difficulté de ses couvertures encore chaudes de sommeil :

Lily fronça les sourcils et émergea à son tour :

-Ca m'était complètement sorti de la tête : j'ai à peine révisé les Métamorphoses et les potions. L'histoire de la Magie je t'en parle pas : une vraie catastrophe !

Un regard ébahi accueillit cette déclaration :

-Comment ? Lily Evans, l'élève sérieuse et tout et tout a complètement zappé les exams de fin d'année ? Ca pour un scoop...

Elle se rattrapa, voyant la mine vexée de son amie :

-Enfin…de toute manière tu n'en avais pas besoin…je veux dire…de réviser…

En réponse, Molly se prit un oreiller dans la figure et une furieuse bataille de polochon s'engagea.

Lorsque les 2 sorcières furent enfin prêtes, soit quelques minutes plus tard, Lily commençait vraiment à être sur les nerfs :

-Comment J'ai pu oublier un truc pareil ? C'est pas possible ça ! Et dire que j'aurais dû passer ma nuit à réviser plutôt qu'à faire la fête !

Son amie la prit par les épaules :

-Allez, relax Lils...tu vas passer tes ASPICS les doigts dans le nez, comme à chaque fois !

Lily émit un petit reniflement , signe qu'elle restait sceptique, puis toutes les deux prirent le chemin de la salle commune où elles trouvèrent James en grande conversation avec son acolyte de toujours sur les performances des Canons de Chudley :

-Je trouve que cette saison n'a pas été terrible : quand on voit l'âge qu'ont les joueurs...ils les recrutent au berceau ou quoi ?

L'attrapeur adressa un coup de coude à son ami :

-Serais-tu jaloux mon petit Patoche ?

Sirius fit une grimace ;

-Pas le moins du monde mon Jamesie en sucre, mais vois-tu, quand on a 11 ans ,qu'on est gardien des Canons de Chudley et qu'on est pas assez grand pour bloquer les souaffles, on peut se dire qu'il y a un LEGER problème.

-A moins que le problème ne vienne de la personne qui est à côté de moi et qui crève d'envie que ledit joueur se casse quelque chose pour qu'il y ait de nouvelles sélections et qu'il retente pour la énième fois sa chance pour rentrer dans l'équipe des Canons...

Sirius haussa les sourcils :

-De qui tu parles là ? demanda t-il d'un ton si innocent qu'on aurait presque pu voir briller la petite auréole au-dessus de sa tête

Mais James ne lui répondit pas, un sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres , et son regard fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami . Sirius se retourna et aperçut Molly et Lily qui avaient toutes les deux une tête à faire peur :

-Alors ma lilou, on ne tient pas l'alcool ? ricana James

Lily lui lança un regard meurtrier :

-La ferme Potter, c'est pas le jour.

……

**fin du flash back**

Les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Molly reprit soudain un air sérieux :

-Bon, Lily, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu la mettes maintenant…

Les lèvres de son amie tremblèrent imperceptiblement :

-Et toi et Arthur ; comment ça va ?

-Miss Evans, ne détournez pas la conversation !

Molly s'était éclipsée et reparut bientôt avec une longue robe d'une blancheur immaculée dans les mains :

-Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes…supplia l'aînée des Evans

La sorcière soupira :

-Mais Lily, ça va faire 3h que tu te balades en sous-vêtements …

La jeune femme eut un faible sourire et acquiesça :

-C'est bon, je vais la mettre…

Elle tenta de cacher son trouble lorsqu'elle se saisit de ladite robe. Lily tentait de se raisonner : après tout, ça n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de tissus, pas vrai ? Elle ragea lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains trembler tandis que la robe de mousseline épousait les formes de son corps. Non. Ca n'était pas un vulgaire bout de tissus. Dans moins d'une heure, elle deviendrait Lily Potter …

Molly observait son amie avec un mélange d'émotion et de sympathie. Respectant le silence de Lily, elle s'affairait autour d'elle, l'aidant à se dépêtrer dans sa robe. Les souvenirs de Poudlard rejaillissaient tous plus vifs les uns que les autres . La jeune femme avait rarement vu la tornade rousse qui lui servait d'amie aussi déstabilisée, c'est pourquoi elle rompit le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant, tandis que Lily contemplait son reflet d'un air absent dans le psyché en face d'elle :

-Nous venons d'emménager dans un appart, à mi-chemin entre Ste Mangouste et le ministère , commença t-elle, comme si de rien était.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait capté l'attention de son amie et, satisfaite, elle continua :

-Comme ça, c'est plus pratique pour nous d'aller travailler. D'ailleurs Arthur sera un peu en retard et n'arrivera qu'au vin d'honneur : tu le connais, lui et les Moldus…sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr. Il devait faire quelques heures supplémentaires avant le week-end…

Lily eut un sourire indulgent et répondit :

-Je sais ce que c'est : Potter pousse la passion du quidditch jusqu'à m'emmener à des matchs pour mon anniversaire. Alors qu'il sait que je déteste ça. Et ces jours là je dois, selon lui, ne pas me plaindre parce qu'il me fait un commentaire détaillé du jeu…

Molly sourit puis, après quelques instants :

-Tu sais Lil', je crois que ton futur mari et toi devriez commencer par vous appeler par votre prénom….tu ne crois pas ?

La rouquine grimaça :

-Pourquoi renier les bonnes vieilles habitudes ? Et puis, franchement, tu me vois l'appeler « James » ?

La musique retentit et la marche nuptiale se fit entendre. Lily eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer dans sa robe, sentant un vent de panique l'envahir. Faisait-elle le bon choix ? Pour tenter de se calmer, elle balaya l'assemblée du regard.

La petite chapelle était à peine remplie. Tous les deux avaient opté pour une cérémonie intimiste et sans fastes.

Il faut dire que l'époque n'était pas vraiment à la fête : Tom Marvolo Riddle faisait de nouveau parler de lui et cette fois, ça n'était plus dans l'enceinte d'un château pour adolescents, mais dans tout le monde sorcier que le mage noir comptait s'imposer.

La menace, tournée en ridicule pendant les premiers temps, avait fait déjà plusieurs centaines de morts alors que le seigneur des ténèbres et ses sbires n'avaient fait parlé d'eux il n'y avait encore que quelques semaines.

Néanmoins, James avait fait sa demande, souhaitant que le climat de terreur qui commençait à s'installer n'affecte en rien leur vie quotidienne, comme un pied de nez que le couple avait souhaité adresser au mage noir, dans lequel ils ne voyaient que le minable Serpentard qu'ils avaient toujours connu.

Lorsqu'elle revint sur Terre, Lily s'aperçut que ses pensées l'avaient emmenée jusqu'au milieu de l'allée. Instinctivement, elle serra le bras de Sirius. Car, aussi bizarre que celà puisse paraître, c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi pour la conduire à l'hôtel. Ses parents ayant été tués , et ceux de James militant dans l'odre du Phoenix, n'avaient malheureusement pu se libérer pour ce pas pourtant crucial dans la vie de leur fils . Par conséquent, chacun des amis du couple avait naturellement trouvé sa place pour le jour J : Arthur s'occupait du repas et de la salle, Sirius conduirait la jeune femme à l'hôtel, Rémus apporterait les alliances et Molly conduirait James à l'hôtel et serait la demoiselle d'honneur de la lionne.

Le regard de Lily tomba enfin sur James. Le jeune homme, fringuant dans son costume , lui adressa un sourire charmeur . La jeune femme sentit alors ses inquiétudes s'envoler et, alors qu'elle quittait le bras de Sirius, ses idées devinrent plus claires : James était l'homme de sa vie.

-TROUVEZ-LES !

-Mais...maître

-J'AI DIT TROUVEZ-LES !

Le mangemort fit une courbette et s'éloigna, reculant en rampant presque mais, une fois hors du bâtiment, il laissa éclater sa colère :

-Ce sorcier est complètement fou : comment voulez-vous que je retrouve une sang-de-bourbe et 5 sorciers en moins d'une heure ? C'est totalement impossible !

Il donna un léger coup de pied dans une pierre :

-...autant chercher un sang de bourbe parmi les mangemorts...

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ces lèvres :

-Quoique ce ne serait pas si compliqué : d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on se laissait gouverner par un vulgaire Sang-de Bourbe. Ce devrait être un sorcier de sang pur comme moi qui...

Le sorcier ne termina jamais sa phrase : il sentit une immense douleur s'emparer de lui et il comprit qu'il en avait dit trop, avant de pousser un cri bestial et de s'effondrer au sol, foudroyé par le courroux de son maître.

Voldemort se tourna vers son acolyte qui arborait un sourire amusé :

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire,... ordonna t'il d'une voix reptilienne

L'autre mit un genou à terre et acquiesça :

-Je ne vous décevrai pas maître-il courba la tête- Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Le mage noir crispa ses mains crochues sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et plissa ses yeux :

-Attention Lucius, ne me prends pas pour une bonne fée ou tu connaîtras le même sort funeste qu' Erin...

Le serpentard s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Je voulais seulement demander à mon Dieu l'autorisation de tuer Sirius Black de mes propres mains ...

Une lueur d'amusement et de sadisme dansa dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, semblant satisfait, se détendit :

-Permission accordée...

Malfoy se releva et tous les deux échangèrent un sourire malsain :

-Je les retrouverai maître. Et je vous apporterai leurs têtes...

Puis il quitta la salle d'un pas rapide : il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre...

L'attrapeur regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés . La cérémonie allait commencer dans quelques instants, mais chaque seconde qui le séparait du moment où il sortirait d'ici avec sa femme au bras lui semblait des siècles.

Il entendit le prêtre parler vaguement : seules l'obnubilaient les lèvres de sa futur femme qu'il aimait passionnément. Il ne sortit de sa léthargie que lorsqu'il comprit que le prêtre lui demandait de prendre la main de Lily.Il s'exécuta et, alors qu'il lui prenait doucement le bras, un grand fracas se fit entendre et les portes de la chapelle volèrent en éclats.

La petite assemblée sursauta mais se reprit bien vite. Molly, Sirius et Rémus avaient –Merlin merci- leur baguette. En revanche, les jeunes mariés étaient désarmés. Lily souleva énergiquement sa robe et s'élança dans le presbytère :

-Je vais chercher une baguette de secours, murmura t-elle à son mari avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir

James, encore abasourdi par l'imprévisibilité de l'attaque et par sa violence, resta un quart de seconde la bouche ouverte. L'instant d'après, alors qu'il tenait la baguette que lui avait ramené Lily dans la main, il fulminait de rage : Non, ces raclures de Mangemorts ne gâcheraient pas son mariage.

Il envoya rageusement un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres dans le décor d'un coup de baguette, puis se tourna vers la nef, où venait d'apparaître celui qui semblait être le cerveau de l'opération, car ses sbires formaient un cercle autour de lui, le protégeant de toute attaque.

Lucius Malfoy ôta la capuche de sa pélerine et regarda le spectacle d'un air satifait : Molly était retenue à terre par l'un de ses mangemorts, Rémus avait été désarmé et gisait inconscient sur le sol, Lily se battait courageusement, mais prise entre deux feux elle fut elle aussi bien vite à la merci de ses agresseurs. Restaient James et Sirius. Les mangemorts qu'ils combattaient stoppèrent instantanément leurs attaques : Lucius Malfoy avait été clair sur ce point : il voulait ces crapules pour lui seul.

D'un geste il prit les 2 animagus par surprise et les désarma. Le sort était puissant, et étant le bras droit du mage noir, il avait acquis la faculté d'augmenter sa force de frappe : les 2 Maraudeurs furent maîtrisés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch » , et chacun fut traîné devant Malfoy, les mains dans le dos, serrées par les mangemorts qui les retenaient prisonniers.

Lucius rencontra le regard furieux de James. Il paraissait évident que l'attrapeur était dans un tel état de colère qu' il lui semblait impossible de lancer des imprécations contre son pire ennemi: la haine la plus profonde se lisait dans ses yeux. L'ancien serpentard réfléchit que jamais Potter ne lui avait semblé aussi mature. Comme quoi la proximité de l'exécution pouvait faire briser l'innocence du plus insouciant des Maraudeurs .

Il s'arracha à son analyse et un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres, découvrant une parfaite rangée de dents éclatantes :

-Potter, Black, tiens donc, comme le monde est petit !

Sirius émit un grognement : s'il n'y avait pas eu ces 2 mangemorts pour le retenir, Lucius serait mort sur le champ. Les plaisanteries de gamins étaient désormais bien loin : à présent,l'un avait tué des centaines de sorciers , et l'autre perdu pas mal d'amis –moldus ou non- dans cette bataille. Lucius reporta son attention sur James et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner –si tenté qu'il ait voulu s'en empêcher-:

-Tu as toujours été le cerveau de la bande, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Regardes-moi ça, ce vulgaire cabot qui ne sait même pas se tenir. Toi au moins tu as sais te contrôler, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien pour ça que Black ne peut s'empêcher de sauter tout ce qui bouge, non ?

James fusilla son ennemi du regard mais resta silencieux. Sirius , lui, semblait avoir compris à quel jeu jouait Lucius et changea presque instantanément d'attitude :

-Alors lulu, encore à taffer pour le grand manitou ?

Ledit « lulu » s'approcha du concerné qui ne sourcilla pas

-Je te déconseille de répéter ce que tu viens de dire, vermine,sinon...

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent :

-Sinon quoi , Malfoy ? siffla t-il

Les deux sorciers se défiaient du regard avec intensité et la tension était telle qu'elle en devenait palpable. Leur échange fut interrompue par un mangemort qui déboula en trombe dans la chapelle :

-Maître ! Il faut en finir : l'Ordre arrive !

Lucius sembla reprendre suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même pour retrouver son air assuré et pédant :

-Désolé, Black, mais je dois écourter notre conversation : tu comprends ; j'ai des gens à tuer : je suis un sorcier très occupé...

Le sorcier se tourna vers James :

-Dis au revoir à ta petite vie tranquille, Potter

Et, sans prévenir, il se tourna vers le fond de la chapelle...

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

-LILY !

Lily, qui s'était tout de même débarrassée d'un de ses attaquants, sentit un courant d'air dans sa nuque et, en détournant le regard vers James, elle sut qu'elle venait d'échapper par miracle de passer de vie à trépas.

Malfoy écumait de rage : jamais il ne manquait sa cible... JAMAIS !

Il retourna son courroux contre le lion :

-Tu veux mourrir en premier, Potter ? A ta guise .De toute façon, Evans ne mérite pas d'être tuée par une aussi noble baguette que la mienne.

Il s'approcha de James, leva de nouveau sa baguette et la lui pointa sur la gorge :

-Il te reste un dernière chance, Potter. Ranges-toi du côté de Voldemort et je me contenterai de quelques endoloris.

Le Serpentard jubilait intérieurement : il avait posé la question juste pour faire durer un peu plus le plaisir, la sensation d'avoir James Potter sous sa baguette. Biensûr, il n'était pas stupide (NA/ quoique ) et savait ce que l'attrapeur répondrait, mais quel plaisir, quelle joie, quelle apothéose que de sentir qu'en un mouvement il pouvait ôter la vie à l'un de ses deux ennemis jurés !

La réponse de Potter ne se fit pas attendre:

-Jamais ! siffla t-il

Le serpentard prit un air faussement ennuyé :

-Bon, eh bien dans ce cas...AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette, mais il était écrit que ce jour-là n'était pas celui du triomphe de Lucius Malfoy , puisque, du fond de la chapelle, 3 « protego » s'étaient fait entendre.

Un puissant bouclier se forma instantanément autour du Gryffondor repoussa le sort de son ennemi qui, sous la puissance du souffle, fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière

Un autre mangemort aida Lucius à se relever . Ce dernier se dégagea violemment et, voyant qu'il commençait à perdre la partie, il sentait une rage incommensurable monter en lui : cette vengeance, il l'avait attendue pendant des années. Et personne, même pas Voldemort en personne , pourrait la lui enlever. Affolé, le mangemort que Lucius avait repoussé tentait vainement de le raisonner :

-Il faut partir : Dumbledore est aux portes de la ville et sera ici d'un instant à l'autre !

Mais Malfoy, aveuglé par sa haine, n'écoutait que sa colère qui réclamait justice après toutes ces années d'humiliation .

Du fond de la chapelle, Molly, Rémus et Lily se précipitèrent pour aider leurs deux amis .

Les mangemorts qui retenaient les 2 Maraudeurs furent bien vite dépassés et bientôt Sirius et James récupéraient leur baguette.

Malfoy, qui devait gérer la panique de ses troupes et le retour en force de ses ennemis tentait d'organiser les choses pour éviter que son attaque surprise ne tourne à la catastrophe.

Au prix d'un énorme effort sur lui-même, il relégua momentanément sa rancoeur dans un coin de son âme sombre et impitoyable : il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte que les meilleurs éléments du Seigneur des Ténèbres perdent la vie au milieu de ce fiasco sinon le Lord transformerait son bras droit en chiquettes tellement petites qu'il serait impossible à prouver que le Lucius Malfoy ait jamais existé...

Le mangemort lança un dernier regard haineux vers les Gryffondors qui continuaient à se battre courageusement contre leurs agresseurs . Il fallait réagir, et vite : ces fichus Lions allaient bientôtvenir à bout de ses mangemorts :

-Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, Illian : nous partons, siffla t-il d'une voix amplie d'impuissance et de rage contenue

Son acolyte ne put qu'approuver et répandit la nouvelle parmi ses hommes.

Le mouvement de repli des attaquants encourageait Molly et les Maraudeurs, qui redoublèrent leur puissance de feu.

Lorsque la majorité des mangemorts fut en fuite, seule restait près des débris de la porte d'entrée de la petite chapelle la silhouette menaçante de leur ennemi . James s'avança, baguette à la main , mais Lily le retint :

-Laisse...ils ont eu leur compte et ça fait suffisamment de bagarre pour aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? lui murmura t-elle doucement

Bien que le mangemort fut face à eux et que la lumière du pâle soleil de novembre lui venant dans le dos cachât ses traits, tous sentaient le regard haineux que leur lançait l'ancien Serpentard.

Malfoy ne put se réduire à partir comme un rat sans laisser planer derrière lui une atmosphère d'insécurité. Ainsi, pour ne pas avoir complètement perdu sa bataille, il déclara de là où il était :

-Tu t'en tires aujourd'hui, Potter, mais viendra un jour où le vieux fou ne sera plus là pour te protéger. Et ce jour-là...

Il fit un pas vers eux, les 5 amis levèrent alors leur baguette, prêts à l'attaque s'il faisait un mouvement de plus :

-...ce jour-là je viendrai te chercher, où que tu sois, toi et ta petite famille, et je vous exterminerai...jusqu'au dernier

Les Gryffondors sentirent une lourde menace émaner de leur ennemi et, lorsque ce dernier tourna les talons pour disparaître dans les petites ruelles étroites de la ville, un silence de plomb planait encore sur le petit groupe.

Ce n'était pas tant les menaces proférées par ce sorcier qui les effrayait, mais plutôt la perspective d'un avenir plus qu'incertain dans un monde qui, peu à peu, tombait sous la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, incarnation suprême du Mal qui rongeait le monde des sorciers.

Peu après, les membres de l'Ordre trouvèrent le groupe de jeunes adultes, éméchés , la mine grave.

Après s'être assurés que tout le monde allait bien, Minerva MacGonagall, qui dirigeait la mission de secours, ordonna la dispersion des troupes afin de traquer les éventuels mangemorts qui auraient laissé une piste quelconque.

Elle gratifia ses anciens élèves d'un regard bienveillant. Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de Lily et une autre sur celle de James :

-Vous êtes le symbole d'un espoir futur, leur dit-elle. Il faut que vous vous mariiez aujourd'hui même et cette journée se terminera comme elle aurait dû se terminer , foi de MacGonagall.

Ceci dit, elle empoigna sa baguette et, en un éclair, la chapelle fut déblayée de tout débris :

-Mais...professeur...il n'y a plus personne pour nous marier...fit timidement remarquer Lily

La vieille femme redressa ses lunettes et leur sourit mystérieusement :

-N'en soyez pas si sûre, Mlle Evans, intervint une voix du fond de la chapelle

La directrice de Gryffondor s'écarta et alla rejoindre son ami de toujours :

-Albus ! dit-ellejoyeusement Justement, nous vous attendions !

Le directeur de Poudlard échangea un sourire avec sa collègue :

-Excusez-moi, Minerva, mais le trajet fut quelque peu cahotique : nous avons arrêté 12 mangemorts ce matin même...

Il observa ses élèves qui étaient encore surpris de la tournure que prenaient les évènements de la journée :

-Bon, eh bien pourquoi ne pas commencer ? déclara joyeusement le vieil homme

La cérémonie se déroula cette fois dans le calme et, lors du traditionnel baiser, MacGonagall, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître des dizaines de petits êtres scintillants qui virevoltèrent joyeusement autour des jeunes mariés.

Dumbledore sourit à James et Lily :

-Je vous souhaite d'être heureux, mes enfants. Et n'oubliez jamais :dans les moments les plus sombres, on peut toujours trouver un espoir...il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière...

« Cher Journal

J'ai presque honte de ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles depuis si longtemps...

Il faut dire que je faisais du rangement lorsque je t'ai retrouvé...A croire que mon mariage avec James n'a pas tellement arrangé mes vieilles habitudes de bazard...

Jutement, depuis le jour mémorable qu'a été notre mariage, lui et moi avons eu un fils. Il est absolument adorable, et bien qu'il ressemble beaucoup à James, tout le monde dit qu'il a mes yeux. Tu te rends compte ? Un petit être à cajoler matin et soir...

En ce qui concerne ma vie de couple je suis particulièrement fière : ma dernière dispute avec James remonte quand même à plus d'une semaine : je voulais que notre enfant s'appelle Michael et lui refusait, argumentant que ça lui rappelait trop cette –je cite- « raclure de Corvin ». Bien entedu, j'ai tenté de lui expliquer de manière tout à fait calme que c'était idiot, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir et voulait appeler le pauvre enfant « James Junior ». Finalement, c'est Sirius qui a tranché : ce sera Harry... »

Lily reposa sa plume et regarda son écriture appliquée d'un air rêveur :

-LILY ! hurla une voix du rez-de-chaussée

La jeune femme haussa les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

-JAMES , PAR MERLIN, JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE !

Elle se leva, rangea précautionneusement son livre dans un tiroir et sortit de la pièce pour descendre quelques instants plus tard l'escalier de la maison des Potter et découvrir sa moitié un balais dans une main, le bébé de l'autre . La rouquine sortit de ses gonds :

-MAIS TU AS COMPLETEMENT PERDU LA TETE POTTER ? CE BEBE A A PEINE 1 SEMAINE ET TOI TU...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, remarquant le petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres de son époux . Elle esquissa une grimace adorable en réalisant qu'une fois de plus il avait réussi à la mettre hors d'elle.

Elle sourit finalement puis s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, la dévorant des yeux. Il se pencha doucement vers son oreille et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par le parfum de son diable de Mari :

-Faut pas t'énerver comme ça ma Lilou, tu vas nous faire une attaque ! lui chuchota t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de revenir vers les lèvres de sa femme et de les embrasser tendrement.

Leur étreinte , sage au début, se fit plus passionnée, mais le bébé protesta vivement : il n'aimait pas tellement être compressé entre ses parents ...

D'ailleurs à cet instant la sonnette retentit, annonçant de nouveaux visiteurs. Les Potter se séparèrent à regret mais échangèrent un regard complice tandis que Lily prenait Harry dans ses bras et que James ouvrait distraitement la porte.

Comme personne n'entrait, il détourna son attention de sa femme pour la porter sur les visiteurs, et le spectacle qu'il découvrit l'amusa au plus haut point :

-Patmol, je te dis que...

-Mais non mais non , Mumus, je t'assure qu'Harry va adorer ça !

Les deux Maraudeurs entrèrent tout en se chamaillant :

-Et puis c'est mon filleul tout de même : je sais ce que j'fais !

Visiblement Rémus abandonna la partie : quand son compère avait décidé de faire sa tête de mule, il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

Tandis que Rémus serrait la main de James, l'animagus se dirigeait vers Lily avec l'air d'un parrain-gâteau tellement effrayant que le bébé Potter déglutit :

-Alors c'est qui qui va avoir une belle layette toute rose offerte par son parrain préféré, huuuuum ? déclara t-il tout en se penchant vers l'enfant tandis que Lily affolée, cherchait James des yeux en murmurant : « Rose ? Comment ça : rose ? »

Mais Sirius continuait :

-Mais c'est le petit harrychoupinet à son Sirius !

Lily observa son ami d'un air médusé et se tourna vers Rémus qui haussa les épaules d'impuissance :

-Il s'est laissé embobiner par la vendeuse , dit-il simplement

Sirius se releva et fronça les sourcils :

-C'est pas vrai ! D'ailleurs c'est bien connu : le bleu incite les garçons à se battre, et je ne veux pas que mon petit neveu –il lança un regard attendri vers Harry qui se blottit un peu plus contre sa mère- se batte. Le rose adoucit les moeurs, Lunard, c'est connu !

Le lycan leva les yeux au ciel :

-Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que c'est ce que la vendeuse t'a dit pour liquider son stock de layette rose pâle ? Harry est un garçon, Sirius, un gar-çon !

-C'est pas si grave Lunard, on va s'arranger, après tout, le rose, c'est pas si mal, intervint James pour faire diversion

Il vit le regard outré de sa femme mais, alors qu'ils passaient au salon, il lui chuchota :

-Les sorts de coloration, ça existe...

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les 4 s'installaient autour d'un petit whisky pur feu :

-Nous ne sommes pas suffisamment vieux pour prendre du thé ! s'indignaient James et Sirius.

Rémus et Lily n'étaient d'ailleurs pas tout à fait contre cette habitude . Seul restait Harry qui, à son âge, carburait au jus de citrouille... à moins que... :

-BLACK ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis partie chercher les gâteaux que tu dois tenter de donner de l'alcool à mon fils !

L'interpellé fit une moue de chien battu lorsque Lily revint, un plateau de cookies à la main :

-Juste une petite goutte Lily

-C'est hors de question !

-Une larmichette !

-Non

-Un doigt ?

-Non !

Sirius soupira et laissa tomber sa main sur la frêle épaule de l'enfant :

-Ta mère est incorruptible...désolé vieux, mais je peux rien faire pour toi...mais attends que tu sois grand et...

-SIRIUS ...

-Ok, ok...j'ai rien dit

La collation se termina bien vite : James et Sirius étant trop impatients de faire un duel de Quidditch dont eux seuls connaissaient les règles. Lily, Harry et Rémus se retrouvèrent donc seuls :

-Molly ne devrait pas tarder à arriver : elle a toute sa petite famille à gérer...

Rémus sourit et acquiesça. Ils bavardèrent ainsi de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'un babillage d'Harry les interrompe. Tandis que Lily reprenait son fils dans ses bras, Rémus l'observa attentivement. La jeune femme le remarqua :

-Quoi ? dit-elle en souriant

-Lily, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ...

La jeune femme cala Harry contre elle , et ne bougea plus, signe qu'elle l'écoutait . Il avait un air grave qu'il ne prenait que rarement et c'est pourquoi elle avait une petite appréhension. Après quelques instants, le lycan déclara :

-J'espère que tu seras la femme la plus heureuse du monde sorcier car tu le mérites...dit-il en souriant doucement

La jeune femme se détendit, serra un peu plus son fils dans ses bras et lui sourit :

-Je le suis déjà, Rémus...je le suis déjà...

En effet, le jeune homme put constater que son amie rayonnait de bonheur. Sa chevelure rousse lâche encadrait un visage serein constellé de taches de rousseur , et, au-dessus d'un petit nez légèrement retroussé scintillaient comme deux étoiles les beaux yeux de Lily Evans .

renifle voilà...c fini...  j'espère que vous exploserez mon compteur à reviews, paske je voudrais vraiment avoir votre avis, et même si vous ne vous êtes pas encore exprimés ; il est pas trop tard, au contraire...D'ailleurs, si plus tard des lecteurs lisent ma fic alors que ça fait un bail qu'elle est terminée, j'aimerai qu'ils me laissent aussi des reviews pour me donner leur avis : c'est pas parceque la fic est finie que je fais plus attention à c'que vs me dites !

Anyway, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un ptit mot et il me paraît important de tous les citer . Merci donc à Phany, Lily9172, Kaena Black, Darky Ange, Véga, Laetitia Osborne, Malak, Lyls, rockeuse dans l'ame ; sellesta ; siria black, catcrazy247, popo175, Audrey, Euh..., charlou fleru de lys, liliepotter , maily lily, lune, demath, LILY003, the lord of shadows, Jalie, Priscille, fwiz-lemon , Flo, Victoria Jedusor, Llemaluna , Lune

lullaby , les jumelles, Tantine Fongus, lily fan, jessica, larme d'ange, Lyonk , Darel , Angel-Of-Night , Eldwen

Groszibouss

Groszibouss, themissmalfoy, creme de moshi, Love-pingo, millou95 , love James/Lily , kmx et lily80 ...

-eh bé, ça en fait du monde - lol

En tout cas, j'espère avoir très très, très vite de vos nouvelles et que vous continuerez de lire ce que je fais ! merci à tous et bon week-end !


End file.
